Mario Total Drama Island
by MudkipMan787
Summary: Twenty-two (mostly) Mario characters compete in a Total Drama style contest. This is my first story! (NOW COMPLETE) Season 2 exists. It is called Mario Total Drama Returns. Check that out too!
1. Welcome to the Island- Part One

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.**

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Episode 1**

Two Toads stand at the edge of a dock, on an island somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. One of the Toads were yellow, the other one blue.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Mario Total Drama Island, where 22 Mario characters – well that's not strictly true there are about 2 or 3 from other places battle for a million coins!" Blue Toad said enthusiastically. "The place looks better on the application form for the show so they might be a little surprised."

"We'll elaborate more when everyone gets here" Yellow Toad added. "Speaking of which the first boat is pulling up now."

From the boat they heard a loud "Yahoo!" as the famous plumber in red jumped off the boat and onto the island quickly followed by his slightly taller brother wearing green.

"Mario! Luigi! Oh man are we glad to see you" Blue Toad exclaimed, obviously a big fan of the pair.

"Here comes the glorious Princess Peach and her good friend Daisy" Peach stepped off the boat gracefully and then Daisy followed, slightly less gracefully.

"This place looked nicer on the application form. Are you sure we're in the right place?" Peach asked thoughtfully. Daisy nodded her head in agreement.

"Yep! This is the place, like it or not." Yellow Toad stated.

"If that's the case I'm leaving." Peach said as she tried to get back on her boat, but it drove away leaving Peach to fall into the lake, shortly followed by a scream. Blue Toad burst out laughing, much to the princess's displeasure.

"Hey Toad, who's on that boat?" Luigi asked.

"Why, it's Yoshi!" Blue Toad said as the green dino stepped down and looked around.

"This is... well, it's certainly not what I was expecting" Yoshi said.

"Wait, since when could you talk?" Mario asked in confusion.

"I suppose it's just convenient." Yoshi said "It's harder to be a team player if I can't even communicate with anyone."

"That makes a lot of sense actually" Mario replied.

"Oh, someone else is arriving." Daisy said. Everyone's attention was brought to the boat. A cyan Yoshi jumped onto the dock.

"What is going on here? I was told this place was a five star resort" she said.

"Surprise! It's not." Blue Toad said to her. "Wait what's your name again?"

"Aqua" she quickly said. "Oh boy, it's those jokers."

As she said that, two men comically tripped over each other, fell off the boat and then spectacularly face-planted the dock. One was short, overweight and wore a yellow hat and the other was way taller, skinny and wore purple.

"Wario and Waluigi are here!" Wario exclaimed in third-person followed by a "weh" from Waluigi

"Aren't you guys lucky" Yellow toad groaned with no enthusiasm at all

Peach laughed. "I feel bad for the poor people who have to put up with these guys."

Bowser and Donkey Kong arrived next, both of them groaned in disappointment and Bowser stood next to Peach.

"Please go away." Peach said, obviously not fond of the Koopa King

"The eleventh contestant to arrive is Zelda!" Blue Toad yelled "I did say not all of them were strictly Mario characters."

"Oh great, this place looks like brilliant fun, great job on the location. I love the middle of nowhere." Zelda uttered "Has Link arrived yet?" she asked.

"I'm glad at least someone likes this place, and no Link isn't here at the moment." Yellow Toad answered.

Zelda sighed. "I was being sarcastic you dolt."

Yellow Toad glared at her. "Anyway you guys are all on one team, you can choose the name later."

Peach paused. "I'm on a team with the Wario Bros.?"

"Great observation skills genius" Zelda said as she walked past. Peach groaned and stuck her tongue out at Zelda.

"Now that's not behaviour fit for a princess, what would Toadsworth say?" Zelda said mockingly.

Peach just pushed Zelda off the dock and into the water, before moving on.

"Anyway let's see the other half of the contestants!" Blue Toad stated.

Another Koopa with a spiky shell arrived next, but he was a lot smaller than Bowser.

"Bowser Jr.! I'm so glad you arrived!" Bowser exclaimed

"Dad! You're embarrassing me on live television!" Bowser Jr. shouted back to him.

"Sorry son" Bowser says as he turned away with dismay.

Suddenly a loud "I have arrival!" made everyone in the camp jump, even the hosts.

"Oh, right. We invited Fawful." Yellow Toad sighed and then was quickly followed by a "Eyeh heh heh!"

Yellow Toad said to Blue Toad "You invited Cackletta too?" Blue Toad just nodded.

The small beanish man in a stylish red cloak stepped off the boat followed by a much larger beanish witch wearing purple.

Cackletta laughed "Eyeh heh heh! I will single-handedly crush all of you if this is my competition."

The next person to arrive had an air of calm surrounding her. She wore a blue dress, had platinum blonde hair and a wand in her hand.

"Rosalina is here everyone" Yellow Toad said as she just walked past him. "Um, anyway here comes Toadsworth and Toadette."

A mushroom girl came out of the boat first with pink pigtails going down her back. Afterwards an elderly Toad came out muttering about the safety of the island and the princess.

"Oh no" said Peach as Toadsworth walked up to her.

"Princess! You're alright! Thank the stars! I was very worried after you left without me!" Toadsworth burst into tears of joy.

"Is he always this... melodramatic?" Rosalina asked and Peach nodded with a look of disapproval on her face.

A man wearing green with blonde hair was next to arrive. He had a sword with him which struck some contestants as odd.

"Link! Finally someone worth talking to has arrived" Zelda yelled. Link nodded back to her.

A rather large pig-looking man arrived. He was about the size of Bowser and looked as strong too.

"Midbus everyone!" Blue Toad introduced him, but nobody seemed very pleased with his presence except for Fawful. "Midbus, I know you have a short temper but try to keep it under control and don't get kicked off too early" Yellow Toad added.

Next was a young Koopa with a big green hat and a pink shell. She had a camera with her.

"Kylie Koopa! Hi!" Blue Toad squealed, being a big fan of the journalist.

"I heard this place was great, but it don't look that great to me." Kylie said, frowning

"Anyway, we got two more to go and here's one of them now!" Yellow Toad said as a small monkey with a red shirt and cap swings on a vine, jumps off, does a couple frontflips and then landed.

"Wow, that was impressive!" Daisy shouted and then gave a round of applause. Several others joined in.

"Hi Diddy Kong!" Blue Toad said but Diddy Kong just walked straight past him. "Why do people keep doing this? We're the hosts!"

* * *

 **Rougeport, a couple hours ago**

A young woman with long white hair, no older than twenty years old ran towards the docks screaming as she was late for her trip to Hoenn to meet her friend. She was about to get on when a small beanish man with a mask and a purple striped shirt jumped on her boat and left.

"Your boat has been taken by the great Shadow Thief, see?" the man shouted as he blasted his favourite song on speakers at maximum volume.

The woman cursed under her breath wondering what to do now. She had been planning this for ages and this 'Shadow Thief' just took it all away. She even forgot to put on shoes. Another boat pulled up. She perked up thinking this was another boat to take her to her planned holiday.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, now**

"It looks like our last contestant is arriving, say hello to Pop- uh, who are you?" Yellow Toad asked

"Are you saying this isn't Hoenn?" the woman said.

"No. You're in the Mushroom Kingdom. On TV too. We're kind of expecting a certain person called Popple" Blue Toad added.

"I'm on TV? Well, I hope my family sees this. I think Sakura especially would enjoy seeing me here. Anyway would this Popple happen to be a 'Shadow Thief'?" she replied

"Yes he refers to himself as that sometimes." Blue Toad said. "How do you know?"

"That goon stole my boat to Hoenn!" she shouted in dismay "What do I do now!"

"I suppose you can join this show in his place, uh, what was your name again?" Blue Toad asked

"My name is Corrin." she said.

"Anyone know who this gal is?" Bowser asked "I'd kidnap her anyday."

"Of course YOU would Bowser." Peach retorted.

"Um... thanks?" Corrin said, not sure how to take the Koopa King's comment.

"Anyway, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Aqua, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, DK and Zelda are on one team and Bowser Jr., Fawful, Cackletta, Rosalina, Toadette, Toadsworth, Link, Midbus, Kylie, Diddy Kong and Corrin are on the other team. Now choose a name for your team!" Yellow Toad said.

After some discussion about team names and complaining about certain people, it looked like the teams had decided what to name their teams.

"Well" said Blue Toad "Tell me what you've got"

Peach walked forwards confidently and said "My team will be called Sweet Peaches."

The rest of the team paused. Yoshi was the first to say something. "Not to be rude, but that kind of contradicts the team dynamic if you name the team after yourself."

Wario took a less subtle approach. "Hey! We discussed names for TEN MINUTES and even then you decide to ignore our input and name the team after yourself. Great."

"Well the first thing you say is accepted, that's the rules!" Blue Toad said with glee.

"I have chortles!" Fawful yelled thinking the team name mishap was quite amusing.

"Okay so the teams are 'Sweet Peaches' and 'I have chortles'. I'll admit you could have done better." Yellow Toad stated.

"Fawful! Why did you do that?" Toadette said in disappointment.

"I have sorriness! Fawful did not mean for that. Fawful apologises to you." he said in reply

"I suppose I accept, but try to be more careful in the future, okay?" Toadette sighed.

"Fawful agrees, Fawful will have care." Fawful said.

"Anyway, this is how the game works. You're in two teams and will compete in challenges. The winners will get a reward, however the losers must send someone home via a voting system. You got the most votes, then you leave. And there is no coming back. Ever. Last one left wins a million coins!" Yellow Toad explained.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Yellow Toad-** "You can also share your thoughts or say something private in here."

 **Corrin-** "This certainly isn't what I expected from today, but I'm glad to be here I suppose?"

* * *

"When is the first challenge?" Waluigi asked.

"In about 20 minutes, meet me on the top of that cliff. I'll explain there." Blue Toad said with a grin.

 **So that's the end of the first chapter. This is my first story and I'll admit I'm not the most experienced writer, so constructive criticism will be accepted. It may seem a bit slow but that's because we're introducing lots of characters and there isn't much action. Chapter 2 will be out soon. I'm not making any promises on a release date as I'm not great at keeping deadlines or staying on schedules.**

* * *

 **Edit: (8/8/17): If you like this fanfic, please consider joining the discord server I made for this series of fanfics, so people can stay updated.** **There is a lot to do there. You can discuss certain events in the story that you liked or didn't like, talk about your favourite characters, get all of the updates (maybe even a sneak peek of the latest chapter), ask me, mudkipman787, questions about the story itself and even advertise anything that you've created! (you could advertise your own youtube channel, own fanfic, twitch channel maybe.) It is a great place and I would be happy to see even one viewer there! To join, you need to go on discord and join the server using the invite code GCRGpS7. You can also join through a link of my twitter (mudkipman787). I really hope I can meet some of you people who like the story! I will be fairly active on there.**


	2. Welcome to the Island- Part Two

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.**

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Episode 2**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island,

All twenty-two contestants arrived, some less expected than others. It doesn't matter, we all had a good time. At least I think so.

* * *

All of the contestants were standing on the top of a cliff looking upon the lake down below.

"This is an amazing view." Rosalina pointed out.

"I suppose it is, yes. But that's not the challenge for today. Part one of the challenge is to jump off this cliff into the water below, not too hard."

Toadsworth was immediately unnerved. "It's a long way down there! Is it safe?"

Yellow Toad thought about it for a second "I'm going to settle on probably."

"Preposterous!" Toadsworth yelled.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Luigi-** A cliff dive? Seriously? I'm terrified of heights, ghosts, the dark- On second thought I don't want to share my fears with the world. I'm scared of the world knowing my secrets. Darn it.

 **Fawful-** I have fear!

 **Daisy-** Honestly, these people are acting like it's the worst thing ever, but all we're doing is jumping off a tiny cliff into safe water. Not too bad at all.

* * *

"Well, who wants to go first?" Blue Toad asked.

"My team will jump first." Peach said, causing Luigi to sigh in dismay.

Yoshi flinched "I'm not too big of a fan of water, so I don't know if I'll jump"

"Well you can go back if you want, but your team could get a disadvantage in part two." Yellow Toad said.

"Oh no, he's jumping." said Peach as she dragged Yoshi back to the rest of the team.

Zelda scoffed. "If you're so intent on getting everyone to jump, then why don't you go first?"

Peach retaliated by saying "I'm, uh, making sure the team doesn't get discouraged! Yeah!"

Zelda shook her head "Well news flash pretty girl, we're all motivated so go on!"

Daisy decided to stop the argument by picking up Peach and Zelda.

"Uh, Daisy? What are you planning?" Peach said nervously.

Daisy responded by throwing both girls off the cliff into the water.

"Insolence!" Toadsworth shouted, but Daisy didn't care.

"Well that's one way to stop an argument" said Yoshi. "I suppose I'll do it for the team" he added as he jumped into the water.

"Yeah!" Daisy shouted "That's team spirit!"

"Hey, Luigi are you going to do it?" Mario asked his little brother.

"I don't know" said Luigi. "It looks awfully dangerous."

"If that's the case, why don't we jump together bro?" Mario said reassuringly. "You won't be in any danger with me."

"Well, okay." said Luigi, putting all of his trust in his big brother. They jumped together into the lake safely.

Donkey Kong adjusted his tie and nodded. "I'm going to do it next." He said to the remaining members. He landed with a big splash.

"Pfft, that splash was weak! Bowser shouted as he went next, causing an even bigger splash.

"Hey I have an idea!" Wario shouted before pushing Waluigi off the cliff. He heard Waluigi screaming in a very high-pitched tone while he went down. This caused Aqua to glare at him. "What? At least he made it." Wario said in reply. "Anyway I don't see you diving dino-breath."

"I was about to, thank you very much." Aqua said in reply. She pushed Wario off and then jumped herself.

"Well, my work here is done." Daisy said. "Adios!" she shouted to the other team before jumping.

"I'm positively surprised!" Blue Toad said. "I expected at least one of them to freak out massively."

* * *

"Well, time for I have chortles to jump" Yellow Toad said as the team glared at Fawful as he caused them to have the team name they did.

"I said I have sorriness!" said Fawful.

"Come on guys, we need to stop living in our past mistakes, and instead cliff dive towards a happy future where we've won this challenge" said Toadette, trying to raise the team spirit.

"I agree with Toadette. We need to work as a team. I shall jump first to help our cause." said Rosalina and she carefully leaped off the cliff.

Toadsworth looked over the cliff edge. "I don't like this. I'm not doing it."

Yellow Toad looked over. "Are you sure buddy?"

Toadsworth nodded. Yellow Toad gave him a pat on the back as he stepped down the mountain.

"Well, all the people jumped on their team so now we have the disadvantage!" said Diddy Kong

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Diddy Kong-** I can't believe we're losing because of an old man who complains way too much!

 **Cackletta-** Being honest, I'm glad Toadsworth did that. Now it won't matter if I don't jump. We've lost anyway.

* * *

"I'm not jumping either." said Cackletta. As she walked away Yellow Toad gave her a pat on the back.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Kylie asked "This could be the next biggest story!"

"Anyway, this isn't a tea party. Let's go everyone!" Bowser Jr. shouted before jumping into the water.

"Not much to gain up here." Midbus said before grabbing Link and jumping off the cliff.

Fawful was getting ready to jump. "Here Fawful goes, off this cliff with Fawful." He said to boost his confidence. He ran forward and leapt off. "I have regret, but also pride!" he shouted as he was falling.

Diddy Kong decided to go next. "Hey Kylie, want to jump with- oh." he realised that Kylie had already gone, so he gave up and dived to the water.

"I'm sorry Toadette, but I don't think I can do this." Corrin sighed.

"It's okay if you can't, I won't judge you." said Toadette, before deciding she should jump too and then did, doing a cool flip on the way down.

Corrin sighed. "I wish I could do this, but I'm horribly afraid of heights."

Yellow Toad gave her a pat on the back as she walked down the hill. "Well, with eleven jumpers on Sweet Peaches and eight on I have chortles, we have a clear winner!" The Sweet Peaches cheered. "You get a ten minute head start on part two." he added

"Wait a minute, what is part two?" Yoshi asked.

"You get to build a hot tub for me and Blue Toad. Whichever one we decide is the best wins!" Yellow Toad explained. "Sweet Peaches, you get a ten minute head start."

"We are so dead." said Kylie.

* * *

 **Sweet Peaches**

"Alright, we have tools, wooden planks, a base, and a heater" Peach said. "Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Donkey Kong, build the outside. Aqua, Zelda, Daisy, Wario, and Bowser can get the water. Waluigi can pass tools to whoever needs them." Peach said.

"Hold on, you didn't assign yourself a role." Aqua pointed out.

"That's because I'm team manager." Peach replied.

"Oh great excuse!" Zelda shouted.

"It's not an excuse, it's an important job that needs doing." said Peach.

"Sure thing, slacker." Aqua muttered before grabbing a bucket.

"Wha? Why do I have to pass tools to people?" Waluigi asked.

"Someone has to, and you're perfect for the job." Peach replied. "Any other complaints?"

The other contestants shook their heads.

* * *

 **I have chortles**

"Maybe we can still win, they're having arguments." said Corrin, observing the situation.

"You're just trying to not get kicked off later, quitter." said Midbus with an angry look on his face. "All three of you are the reasons we aren't building."

Cackletta stood up. "Now see here friend, I would of jumped if this old fool did. I saw no point afterwards."

Rosalina looked closely. "Hold still Cackletta." she said. "Something's on your back."

She took it off. It was a sticky note that said 'quitter' on it "Charming." Rosalina added.

Corrin and Toadsworth checked too to find they had the same thing.

"Hold up." Kylie said. "This is why he gave y'all a pat on the back! I solved the mystery! Wait till the press sees this dame's skills."

"Anyway Midbus, I didn't jump because I'm scared of heights. Did you consider my feelings?" said Corrin.

"Your feelings?" Midbus stood up "I don't give a DAMN about your feelings!" he shouted. "I don't even know who you are and you think you can get up in my face about your feelings?"

"My feelings matter as much as anyone else's." Corrin replied.

"Um, Corrin maybe you shouldn't provoke him." Toadette warned, but it was too late.

"You wanna talk feelings huh? I'll show you what I'm feeling RIGHT NOW!" Midbus yelled as he punched Corrin to the other side of the beach.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** Okay, Corrin may have pushed him, but that is not an acceptable way to respond.

 **Fawful-** Fawful cowers in fear at the strength of Midbus! Perhaps Midbus would be a good ally to Fawful if he needs any kingdom conquering done.

 **Cackletta-** Eyeh heh heh! That was spectacular!

* * *

"Alright ten minutes are up." Yellow Toad yelled to the other team.

 **Sweet Peaches**

"Alright, things seem to be going pretty smoothly." said Peach as she looked upon her teams creation.

* * *

 **I have chortles**

"Fawful is not made for building hot tubs." Fawful sighed as he collapsed on the sand.

"Uh oh, we've only got five minutes left, and we haven't put it together right!" Diddy Kong yelled.

"We're doing the best we can." Rosalina put bluntly.

"Time's up!" Blue Toad announced as he and Yellow Toad walked over to the Sweet Peaches' hot tub.

"It looks awesome! Nine out of ten would recommend!" Blue Toad said with joy.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, I give it a solid eight." Yellow Toad added.

They moved on to the other team. Toadette was putting tape across some planks that were loose.

"The presentation isn't great, but it's practical I guess. Seven." said Blue Toad

"That's rather generous, I give it a four." Yellow Toad said. "Sweet Peaches win with seventeen to I have chortles' eleven."

Blue Toad shook his head. "I have chortles, meet us by the campfire later. One of you is leaving."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Midbus-** I'm voting Toadsworth, he's the least useful.

 **Toadette-** I'm voting Diddy Kong, because he doesn't really add much to the team.

 **Toadsworth-** That Midbus fellow is out of control! He needs to leave.

* * *

 **Campfire ceremony**

Yellow Toad looked at the losing team. "There are eleven of you now, but ten after this. In this game, mushrooms will represent your safety. If I give you a mushroom, you are safe."

"Wait, are you sure those mushrooms are safe?" Toadsworth asked "May the universe have mercy on you if the princess falls ill from one of these!"

"Shut up Toadsworth." said Yellow Toad. "Anyway, the contestant who doesn't get a mushroom will have to step through this Portal of Losers."

"But is it safe?" Toadsworth asked again.

"Mushrooms go to Toadette, Link, Rosalina, Kylie, Fawful, Corrin, Bowser Jr., Cackletta and Diddy Kong." Yellow Toad said as Blue Toad tossed mushrooms to the safe people.

"Toadsworth, Midbus, this is the final mushroom." Yellow Toad announced. "Whoever doesn't get this has to leave and never come back. Ever."

Toadsworth had a look of shock on his face.

Midbus looked at the others, mainly Corrin, with anger.

"This mushroom goes to..."

Toadsworth was shaking while Midbus was still glaring at Corrin.

"Toadsworth."

Toadsworth got up in joy and took the last mushroom. Midbus' anger quickly changed to shock.

"You chose a rambling old man over the strongest person on your team?" Midbus yelled. "I hope you're happy!"

"Midbus, hate to break the moment but you need to leave now." Blue Toad said.

"Sorry Midbus, it's nothing personal." Corrin said.

"We just can't take your... explosive temper." Link added.

"Anything to say to your voters?" Yellow Toad asked.

"You'll live to regret this. All of you will!" Midbus yelled as the Toads worked together to push him into the portal.

"Well, goodnight everyone!" said Blue Toad.

* * *

Votes:

Bowser Jr. - Midbus

Cackletta – Midbus

Corrin - Midbus

Diddy Kong - Midbus

Fawful - Midbus

Kylie - Toadsworth

Link - Midbus

Midbus - Toadsworth

Rosalina - Toadsworth

Toadsworth - Midbus

Toadette – Diddy Kong

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is complete! I think it would be a good idea to show who voted for who. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I will make a loose scedule of a new episode every week most likely on weekends, possibly two episodes if I have a lot of spare time. Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Counting Sheep

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.**

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Episode 3**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island,

The two teams went cliff diving. Peach and Zelda were arguing so Daisy threw them off. Then they had to build a hot tub for me and Blue Toad. The Sweet Peaches were the winners and it was the poor-tempered Midbus who had to leave after a slight disagreement with Corrin turned huge. Who will leave next? Where will I have chortles go from here? Find out now on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Yellow Toad was outside the cabins where the contestants were sleeping. He picked up a megaphone and shouted into it "Good morning everyone!" This was followed with several complaints and groans.

"Why are you waking us up at this hour?" Toadette asked.

"Because it's time for all of you to do today's challenge!" Blue Toad replied. "But first, is everyone awake?"

"No, Wario is still asleep" Waluigi said. "That guy can sleep through anything. Well, except food."

Everyone on the Sweet Peaches team worked together to drag Wario out of the cabin.

"What even is the challenge?" Yoshi asked.

"The challenge is done in two parts. We got a welcoming buffet for you guys but we made a mistake and got it delivered to the other side of the island. The first part is to find it, then you all get to have lunch." Yellow Toad explained.

Wario snapped wide awake to the sound of food. Peach just sighed at his antics.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Blue Toad shouted as all twenty-one contestants went running.

In the woods,

Zelda had slowed to walking, to catch her breath. It was a pleasant morning. She tripped over something and fell into a puddle. "Ow!" She screamed. She got up to find Wario collapsed.

"Oops, sorry Zelda. I just can't run very well." said Wario.

"Whatever..." said Zelda as she continued heading onwards.

Peach walked through just behind. "Get up Wario, you lethargic slob!" She yelled.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Wario-** I've only ever seen one side of Peach, and I just learned she's really scary when mad!

 **Peach-** Maybe I was a bit harsh on the guy, but we need to win.

* * *

 **On the other side of the island,**

Aqua, Yoshi, Daisy, Corrin, Toadette and somehow Toadsworth were the first six to arrive.

"Yes! First to arrive!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Rosalina was next to come through with Link and Fawful.

"Fawful is not made for the running either." Fawful said.

Mario and Luigi arrived next followed by Waluigi, Bowser and Donkey Kong.

"Alright! We made it!" Luigi said with delight.

"That we did, little bro." Mario replied and he gave Luigi a pat on the back.

"Now we just need Peach, Zelda and Wario." Bowser added.

Bowser Jr. and Cackletta walked into the area, followed by Diddy Kong.

"We're all here!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "We won!"

"No, Kylie isn't here yet." Toadette pointed out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the woods,**

Kylie was taking pictures of the wildlife on the island.

"Wow, that's a great bird! Ooh! Look at that rabbit! Wow, that's a big bear!" Kylie said, taking pictures of all the animals she could see. She paused. "Wait, a bear?" She said before running away screaming.

Back at the other side of the island,

Zelda was carrying Wario towards the others with great difficulty, with Peach helping her.

"Come on we're almost there!" Peach said. "We're going to win again! I'm so proud of my team!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Zelda-** That girl switches moods faster than you can say 'mood swing'

 **Aqua-** Who is she and what has she done with Peach?

 **Mario-** That's the Peach I know! Kind and caring!

* * *

As the girls were crossing the finish line, Kylie came out of the woods, still screaming and they all crossed at the same time.

"Well, the first challenge is a tie. Guess that means there is no advantage to the second part." Yellow Toad said. "But of course first, you can all have a nice meal."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later,**

Everyone was finished, and all were quite pleased.

"Well, that's enough break time, time for the second part of the challenge!" said Blue Toad.

"Which is?" Daisy asked.

"You need to now stay awake for as long as you can. Last contestant awake wins." explained Yellow Toad.

"So the running, and the big meal was all set to make us more tired?" Cackletta asked.

"Correct." Yellow Toad answered.

"Well, I'm grateful for the food at least." said Diddy Kong.

"This is so easy, I could do it in my sleep!" said Wario.

"Don't you dare." Zelda replied.

* * *

 **12 hours in,**

Toadette was sitting on a log when she yawned. "I don't know if I can do this!" she exclaimed.

"I have... sleepiness..." Fawful said as he closed his eyes.

"I can't do it. I'm so tired, I can't feel anything!" Toadette yelled before falling to the floor.

"Well, I have chortles is already down two members and Sweet Peaches show no sign of going down anytime soon." Yellow Toad said, evaluating the situation.

"Oh no, we're losing again!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Wario, I had a great idea!" said Waluigi.

"I wanna hear it." Wario replied.

Waluigi thought. "So what if I jumped out of these bushes and yelled really loud?" he asked.

Wario laughed. "Whoever is on the other side will be really surprised!" he said.

Waluigi got into position. He jumped through and yelled. Mario was on the other side. Mario screamed in shock and accidentally punched Waluigi, knocking him out.

"Oops, sorry Waluigi." Mario said.

Luigi was sitting with Daisy. "The stars look really nice tonight, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're really pretty." she replied. "Hold on, are you trying to go out with me?" she asked.

"Would you?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"Sure, you're a nice guy." Daisy said.

Luigi cheered, and Mario gave him a thumbs-up for finally asking Daisy out.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Luigi-** (squealing in delight)

* * *

Yoshi and Aqua were nearby, watching. They applauded.

"I think they're a great couple." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, I hope it goes well for them." Aqua added.

"Well Zelda, it seems a lot of people are building relationships to help them stay awake." Peach said, looking at Daisy and Luigi hugging. "We don't have to be friends, but I'm sorry for calling you a loud-mouthed, no-good idiot."

"Oh, thank you Peach. You know, it's because of you that we tied the first part. I could never have carried Wario alone." Zelda replied. "I've been so rude to you throughout our time here."

"Truce?" Peach asked.

"Truce." Zelda replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Peach-** There we go, now Zelda isn't against me, I am in less trouble if we lose. I don't like making friends just to advance myself through this game, but I think I'm a pretty big target along with Wario.

 **Luigi-** (still squealing in delight)

Bowser opened the door as he couldn't take Luigi squealing. "You about done in there?" he asked.

"Yes..." Luigi replied.

* * *

 **24 hours in,**

Corrin was jogging on the spot to keep herself awake, but she exhausted herself by doing so and fell over.

"It's about nap time isn't it? Where's the princess? If that Bowser fellow has got to her I'll give him a beating especially if he tries kidnapping her I just couldn't take it-" Toadsworth was rambling before passing out.

"Does he usually do that when he's tired?" Zelda asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Peach answered.

"Eyeh heh ugh..." Cackletta said half-heartedly as she started laughing at Toadsworth but then passed out.

"No! We're going to lose!" Bowser Jr. yelled. "Nobody else fall asleep!"

Rosalina fell asleep.

"ARGH!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm still wide awake!" Diddy Kong said to reassure Bowser Jr..

"Hey, I have an idea that will let us win." Mario said to Peach as he got out a pot of grey powder.

"What is that?" Peach asked. "Is it-"

"Sleeping powder? Yes." Mario answered. "I'm going to throw it at the other team."

He took a handful out and got ready to throw when Peach paused.

"Hold on Mario, maybe you should wait- never mind." Peach said as Mario threw the powder.

Just as Peach was about to warn, the wind picked up, blowing sleeping powder all over the Sweet Peaches, causing all eleven of them to fall asleep.

"Oh no." Mario said in realisation.

"Mario you unobservant son of a-" Bowser started before he fell asleep.

"There we go! All of the Peaches are down, so the Chortles win!" announced Blue Toad.

Link, Kylie, Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. cheered in delight at their victory.

"Now get some sleep. You must all be smashed." Yellow Toad said bluntly.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

"Good morning Sweet Peaches, you need to send someone packing!" Blue Toad shouted into their cabin.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser-** Today's vote is easy. Mario made us lose!

 **Luigi-** Big Bro is in trouble, but Peach has been a bad leader so maybe I can convince people to vote her instead.

* * *

 **Campfire ceremony**

Yellow Toad looked at the losing team. "You were doing so well. What happened?"

"Mario happened." Bowser answered.

"Anyway there will be ten of you left after this. I have ten mushrooms for those who are safe. Whoever doesn't get one must leave through the Portal of Losers and join Midbus."

"But is it safe?" Toadsworth yelled from afar.

"No-one cares Toadsworth!" Yellow Toad yelled back. "Anyway, Zelda, Yoshi, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Wario, Aqua, Luigi, Daisy and Bowser are safe for tonight." Blue Toad threw mushrooms to safe people.

All of the safe contestants sighed with relief.

"Peach, Mario, this is the final mushroom. Whoever doesn't get this mushroom must leave and they can never come back."

"Ever?" Aqua asked.

"Ever." Yellow Toad said sternly.

Peach didn't look too worried.

Mario sighed. "Just give it to Peach. She deserves it."

Yellow Toad paused. "Eh, I suppose."

Blue Toad gave it to Peach. "You got the most votes anyway." he added.

"Oh." Mario replied.

Luigi broke into tears "Mario! No! Why? Why did this have to happen?"

Mario gave his brother a pat on the back. "It's okay Luigi, I may have to go, but you have Daisy now. She loves you. Remember that I'm rooting for you and always remember to listen to your heart." he said as he walked into the portal.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled.

Daisy ran over and hugged him. "I'm not too good at comforting. Am I doing okay?"

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Peach

Bowser - Mario

Daisy - Peach

Donkey Kong - Mario

Luigi - Peach

Mario - Peach

Peach - Mario

Waluigi - Mario

Wario - Mario

Yoshi - Peach

Zelda - Mario

* * *

 **Well that's it for the third chapter. I hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will be coming next week, and I would appreciate any reviews!**


	4. Dodge-brawl

****Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 ** **Mario Total Drama Island****

 ** **Episode 4****

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams had to stay awake for the entire night and most of them just wouldn't quit. Luigi and Daisy hooked up, and Mario had a plan to give his team another win which backfired horribly. So horribly in fact that he got voted off. Who will be next to leave this island and lose the chance for one million coins? Find out on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Luigi sat by the docks, throwing pebbles into the sea. Daisy walked by and sat down next to him.

"Good morning Luigi. How are you feeling today?" Daisy asked.

Luigi sighed and said "I still can't believe they would just vote him off like that."

Daisy frowned. "Well, Mario may not have deserved what happened to him, but he would want you to keep going to win it for yourself!"

"For myself?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah! Mario would want you to win for him, so you have to try your best." said Daisy.

Luigi nodded. "You're right, I can't keep living in the past. What happened last night has happened so I need to stop moping and focus on the people here that I care about, like you."

Daisy cheered. "That's so sweet! I think it's challenge time though so we should go back to the camp." Luigi nodded in agreement and they walked back together.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** I need some help staying in the game. I think I should ask a group of people to be my allies.

 **Yoshi-** I'm surprised there haven't been any sport based challenges yet. I'm not that great at sports though, so I guess I'm glad about that.

* * *

Yellow Toad looked around. "Is everyone here? Good. Today is a challenge that will be brutal, it will be tough, it will be-"

Zelda sighed. "Could you get on with it already?"

Yellow Toad glared at her. "Fine, spoil the moment! It's dodgeball!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Yoshi-** I just had to say it didn't I?

 **Bowser-** YES! I am so good at this game!

 **Toadsworth-** I hope the princess will be safe if we are playing this game. If someone hit her with one of those murder balls I would be most displeased with their actions! This game is quite dangerous I'm certain the princess shouldn't compete-

 **Cackletta-** (kicks Toadsworth out of confessional) I'm not the best at dodgeball, but I needed to get that blathering idiot to shut up. Why is he still here?

* * *

"I'll explain the rules." said Blue Toad. "If you get hit by the ball, you're out. If the person on the other team catches the ball, you're out. Five people per game. First team to three victories win!"

"I'm sure this isn't safe-" Toadsworth started to say.

Blue Toad looked at him in annoyance. "An example would be this!" He shouted as he threw the ball right at Toadsworth. "You have five minutes to decide who will play."

"Fawful applauds you!" shouted Fawful.

"Alright, who's up first?" Peach asked.

Bowser sat up and said "Well, me and DK are the strongest so we're in, Waluigi could dodge well, Yoshi?"

"I could try." said Yoshi.

"Eh, I don't see why not." Aqua added.

* * *

 **I have chortles**

"Okay, I think that Link, Rosalina and Corrin could do well." said Toadette, looking at her team. "Do any of you have problems with that?"

"No objections." said Link

"I'll see what I can do." said Rosalina

"Sure!" exclaimed Corrin.

"Anyone else?" Toadette asked.

Everyone in the team stepped back except for Kylie and Toadsworth.

"Well, thanks for volunteering!" said Toadette.

"Um, hold on I didn't-" Kylie started to say

"We're ready to begin!" Blue Toad yelled

* * *

 **Game 1**

 **Sweet Peaches- Aqua, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Yoshi**

 **I have chortles- Corrin, Link, Kylie, Rosalina, Toadsworth**

Bowser started by throwing a ball at Toadsworth, who was busy rambling about the princess and didn't notice the ball coming. He got sent off.

"Toadsworth can you TRY?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Aqua got ready to throw the ball at Corrin, but tripped over her feet and fell on the floor. The dodgeball bounced all over the walls of the stadium, everyone ducked for cover. It eventually bounced back and hit Aqua in the face.

"Ow!" she yelped as she was sent off.

"Fancy footwork out there." Wario remarked.

"Careful, I might trip and 'accidentally' hit you." Aqua replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Okay, I have no idea why, but I am ridiculously clumsy. It's like some kind of curse!

* * *

Yoshi panicked as Corrin was about to throw a ball at him and he held him arms out in protection. He ended up catching it.

"No!" Corrin yelled as she was sent off.

"Hey, maybe I'm not so bad at sports!" Yoshi remarked as Link threw a ball, hitting him in the face. "Never mind..."

"It's all equal so far! Three people left on each team!" Blue Toad shouted.

"I'll change that!" Bowser exclaimed as he threw a ball at Link and it rebounded and hit Kylie in the back of the head, sending both of them out.

"Oh dear. It would seem that I'm the only one left." Rosalina stated.

"Okay, we just need to hit Rosalina. Shouldn't be too hard." said Bowser as he threw the ball.

Rosalina caught it which caused everyone to gasp. She then threw it back and hit Donkey Kong. She picked up another two balls and threw both at Waluigi.

"Weh? Waluigi is no good at sports!" He dodged one ball but got hit by the other one.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Luigi-** I bet Bowser's coming here to complain.

 **Bowser-** What the heck was that? How can Rosalina do that much? If Aqua could balance and Yoshi didn't get distracted, we could have won that!

 **Luigi-** Called it.

* * *

"Okay, so I have chortles win game one!" announced Blue Toad.

"Great job Rosalina! You scored us a point!" Toadette cheered.

"I'm glad I could contribute." Rosalina replied.

"I'm so disappointed. You lost to space girl?" Wario asked.

"If we don't win the next game we're doomed!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Eh. Doom sounds like more fun than tennis." Yoshi remarked.

Peach frowned. "No, we can't lose! Wait, Yoshi we're playing dodgeball, not tennis. Where did you get that idea- never mind I just decided I won't even ask."

Zelda thought for a minute. "Well, how about us five that didn't play the first game play the second?"

Luigi nodded. "So, me, Daisy, Peach, Wario and you? Sounds good."

"We're going to do the same thing!" yelled Bowser Jr.. "Me, Diddy, Cackletta, Toadette and Glasses. I don't remember your name."

"I have fury! You don't remember the name of Fawful? Fawful hates you!" yelled Fawful.

* * *

 **Game 2**

 **Sweet Peaches- Daisy, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Zelda**

 **I have chortles- Bowser Jr., Cackletta, Diddy Kong, Fawful, Toadette**

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Toadette yelled. She threw a ball at Wario.

"Waah! I'm too young to die!" Wario yelled before grabbing Peach and using her as a shield. The ball hit her face.

"You're going down Wario." Peach said dizzily as she fell over.

Cackletta thought for a second. She had an idea. She seemed to split into three different versions of herself. The middle one laughed. "Eyeh heh heh! Which is the real me? Do you idiots know?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Toadette-** THREE of Cackletta? I thought one was enough!

* * *

The three Cacklettas threw balls at Daisy, Luigi and Wario. Daisy dodged, Luigi got hit and Wario blocked the ball with Zelda's face. Zelda and Luigi got sent off and Daisy glared at Wario.

"Can't you just stand there and take it like a man?" Daisy asked. Wario just shrugged.

"Um, ref? Isn't Cackletta splitting technically cheating?" Aqua asked.

"Hm. I suppose you're right. Cackletta, you're out. Other Cackletta so are you. Third Cackletta don't give me that look! You're out too!" Blue Toad said, trying to balance the situation.

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser Jr. shouted as he threw the ball at Aqua.

"I'm not even playing!" Aqua yelled. She threw the ball back at him. Bowser Jr. caught it and threw it at Wario.

"Wario, don't you dare!" Daisy shouted. But Wario already shoved her in front of the ball. "Oh for goodness sake..."

Wario had four balls on his side. He picked all of them up and threw one at each remaining player on the other team. All of them caught the balls thrown except for Fawful.

"I have pain! Fawful hates you, yellow moustache! Fawful shouted. "Fawful isn't made for dodgeball."

"You said you weren't made for every challenge so far. Are you made for anything?" Kylie asked.

Fawful thought for a minute. "Chortles."

"Wario is caught out three times. I have chortles score their second point!" Yellow Toad announced. "Put your best players in the last game!"

Bowser Jr. stopped Cackletta and Diddy Kong. "Hey would you two like to form an alliance with me? We could get further in the game!"

Cackletta thought about it. "Sounds like a great plan!"

Diddy nodded. "Okay, consider me one of your closest allies."

Bowser Jr. cheered. "You won't regret your decision!"

* * *

 **Sweet Peaches**

"I think I can play the next game!" Aqua shouted.

"I don't know, can you stay on your feet for more than two seconds?" asked Wario. He got replied by Aqua pushing him down the stairs onto the court.

"Okay, Wario volunteers!" Blue Toad shouted.

"What? No!" Peach yelled.

"So, basically we've lost." Zelda sighed.

"Not yet." Luigi stated. "I can do this."

Daisy cheered at Luigi's sudden courage.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** I knew he could do it!

 **Luigi-** I hope I can do this!

* * *

 **I have chortles**

"Rosalina should go!" Toadette recommended.

"Alright." Rosalina replied. "I think that Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr., and Cackletta would also help."

All three of them agreed.

"I'll go!" Corrin shouted.

"Okay, if you think so." Toadette said cautiously.

* * *

 **Game 3**

 **Sweet Peaches- Aqua, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Wario**

 **I have chortles- Bowser Jr., Cackletta, Corrin, Diddy Kong, Rosalina**

Bowser glared at the other team. "GAME ON!" he yelled before throwing a ball so hard it hit Diddy Kong and bounced into Cackletta, sending them off. Rosalina caught it before it could hit Corrin.

"Thanks Rosalina. That was close." said Corrin.

"So, Diddy, Cackletta and Bowser are off!" Blue Toad announced.

"Wario, don't put anyone in front of you this time." Aqua stated. "It could be very problematic if you do."

Wario interrupted by throwing the ball at her, sending Aqua out.

"Wha- WHY?" Zelda asked.

"She was annoying me." Wario said.

"That's still no reason to do that!" Yoshi yelled.

Wario got hit by a ball thrown by Corrin, which he threw back.

"Sorry that doesn't count, Wario." Yellow Toad said.

"Here goes nothing!" Corrin shouted as she threw two ball at Donkey Kong. He caught the first on and caught the other one.

"Corrin and Donkey Kong are out!" Blue Toad shouted.

"Uh oh." Luigi said.

Bowser Jr. threw a ball which Luigi caught.

"No!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Bowser. Jr, you're ou-" Yellow Toad started.

"I am well aware!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Well, I'm not sure about this." Luigi stated. "Rosalina is a formidable foe."

He picked up a dodgeball.

"You can do this Luigi! I believe in you!" Daisy yelled.

"But, Rosalina is surprisingly strong!" Luigi replied.

"Throw the ball please." Zelda said.

"The key to winning is how much you believe!" Daisy said, boosting his confidence.

"Just throw the BALL!" Peach shouted.

Luigi jumped at Peach's outburst and hit Rosalina.

"Ouch." Rosalina said.

"Yay! I won!" Luigi said with glee.

"Well the Sweet Peaches get a point, but will it be any use?" Yellow Toad asked. "Well, to speed things up, we'll have the same teams as last time."

"Not Wario!" Aqua sighed.

* * *

 **Game 4**

 **Sweet Peaches- Aqua, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Wario**

 **I have chortles- Bowser Jr., Cackletta, Corrin, Diddy Kong, Rosalina**

"Okay, it may seem pretty bad at the moment, but we can score this point with the power of teamwork!" Aqua shouted as all five people threw the dodgeballs at the other team. All five on the other side caught the balls.

"Well, that was, uh, anticlimactic." Luigi sighed.

"I have chortles win again!" Blue Toad shouted.

I have chortles cheered and the Sweet Peaches sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Peach-** See ya Wario!

 **Wario-** Aqua is so clumsy, and she hit me so I will vote her!

 **Yoshi-** Peach is quite mean at times. I think she might be next to go.

* * *

 **Campfire ceremony**

"Well, hello again Sweet Peaches. Why do you think you lost this time? Actually don't answer that, I don't care. Look, whoever is out needs to walk through the portal, and they can't come back. Ever."

"But is it safe?" Toadsworth yelled.

"Do you just wait for me to do this just so you can ask that question?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Yes." Toadsworth answered. "I will get an answer."

"Does that make you proud?" Blue Toad asked.

"Very." Toadsworth said.

"Anyway, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Waluigi, Bowser, DK and Zelda are safe." Yellow Toad said.

Blue Toad threw mushrooms to all of them.

"Aqua, Peach, Wario. All three of you have reasons that you're here. Aqua, you failed spectacularly and caused your team to lose the first game which led to your teams downfall. Peach, I don't know, I guess these people just don't like you. Wario, you kept putting your team before yourself, in the worst possible way."

"Would you just send Wario away?" Peach asked.

"Aqua is safe." Yellow Toad announced.

Peach glared at Wario.

Wario just sat there.

"Peach is safe as well."

Wario stood up. "What? Why-" he began to say before Aqua kicked him into the portal.

"Good riddance." Peach remarked.

* * *

Votes:

Luigi- Peach

Peach- Wario

Daisy- Peach

Yoshi- Peach

Aqua- Wario

Wario- Aqua

Waluigi- Wario

Bowser- Wario

DK- Wario

Zelda- Wario

* * *

 **Well, that was Chapter 4! I hope you liked it, leave a review if you want and see you next week for Chapter 5!**


	5. Not Very Talented

****Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 ** **Mario Total Drama Island****

 ** **Episode 5****

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams had to play dodgeball against each other. Needless to say, some did better than others. Aqua beat up Wario, Luigi got some confidence and Rosalina showed some surprising skills. The Sweet Peaches lost and they voted out Wario because he was lazy and threw people in front of dodgeballs to protect himself. Who will be next to mess up horribly and lose the chance for a ton of coins? Find out on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Yoshi walked outside of the boy's cabin. It was so nice not to have the smell of Wario in there. He saw Aqua walk into the woods nearby, and followed them. He followed her for about ten minutes before she turned around.

"Do you mind? I don't wish to be followed." Aqua asked.

Yoshi stopped. "Well, I was kinda hoping we could get to know each other a little better..."

"Look, I don't mean to shatter your dreams, but I'm going to be very blunt with you. Just because we're the same species doesn't mean we have to be friends, okay?" Aqua said. "So just leave me alone."

Yoshi nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later then." He walked away, leaving Aqua feeling quite guilty about putting him down.

* * *

"Alright, alliance. We need to talk strategy." Bowser Jr. stated. Cackletta and Diddy Kong perked up to see what was happening. "Who should we send home if we lose?"

"Well, it would have to be someone threatening." Cackletta started to say. "Someone really nice who gets on with everyone. Someone like..."

"Toadette?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Yes." Bowser Jr. answered. "We eventually need to get her to leave, so why not pounce when we still have the opportunity?"

Corrin was outside listening in to their conversation. She only heard the last part though. "Pounce? Is that really how he talks?" she asked herself.

"Everyone! It's time for the next challenge! Follow me!" Blue Toad yelled.

"Ugh, what are they going to make us do this time?" Peach asked.

"Whatever it is, it better be safe!" Toadsworth started rambling. "If anything bad happens to you I'll have no choice but to-"

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Peach shouted. "I don't need you looking out for me every two seconds! Do you not have a life of your own? Just stop bothering me and everyone else!"

"Are you sure my lady?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes! Just leave me be!" Peach answered.

"Alright then. If you're certain. I will bother you no longer." Toadsworth said as he walked away sadly.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Peach-** Man, I kinda feel bad for yelling at him like that, but he had it coming! Right?

 **Toadsworth-** (sobbing)

 **Daisy-** Darn, Peach just told Toadsworth! She should have been a lot nicer though. I'm so glad that me and Luigi aren't like that.

* * *

"Alright. Today's challenge is one of my favourites. A talent show! Pick your best three team members to perform. Me and Blue Toad will rate it out of five. Whoever has the highest score wins." Yellow Toad explained.

* * *

 **Sweet Peaches**

"Luigi, can you do anything fun?" Daisy asked.

"Not unless somehow winning at things by doing nothing is a talent." Luigi sighed. "What about you?"

Daisy thought for a moment. "I suppose I can play violin, but I haven't practised in months."

Waluigi grinned. "I can play the menu theme from Super Mario World through my nose!"

Daisy gasped. "You can't, get out of here!" she shouted excitedly.

Waluigi smiled. "Yes, I can." He then proceeded to play the song. Everyone in the team watched in amazement.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** Now that Wario is out of the picture, I can truly shine!

 **Peach-** I never really noticed before, but Waluigi is actually pretty cool!

* * *

"Wow, your nose can do something other than look awkward." said Peach. "Zelda, my friend, can you do anything?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "Yeah, I can play the harp, I guess I'm pretty good."

"Well, let's see." Yoshi motioned.

Zelda nodded. She started to play the Ballad of the Goddess. When she was done, she put down the harp. "Was I good?"

Everyone on the team was amazed, even Peach. "Yes, you were fantastic!" Bowser said.

Everyone looked at him. "What, am I not allowed to praise people?" Bowser added. Everyone just shrugged.

"Anyway Bowser, can you do anything?" Daisy asked. "How about you DK?"

Both Bowser and Donkey Kong shook their heads.

"No." said Donkey Kong.

"I can kidnap princesses, but that's kinda frowned upon, so I'll say no too." Bowser replied.

"I took some ballet classes recently, I'm not that good though." Aqua stated. "Okay, I'm terrible."

"Well, I can also do it, so I guess that's settled." Peach nodded. "Waluigi with his nose thing, Zelda with her Ballad of the Goddess, and my ballet."

"Hold on, you didn't ask Yoshi." Aqua stated.

Yoshi looked shocked. "Oh, I thought you had no interest in being my friend."

Aqua frowned. "Well, I was a little harsh. I live alone on Yoshi's Island, so I don't do a lot of social interaction. I think if you still want to be friends, I would be happy to-"

She was cut off by Yoshi. "Yes, I would like to be your friend. Anyway, I can fit a whole watermelon in my mouth, is that good?"

Peach looked disgusted. "Yeah, maybe if you were an animal that would be cute."

"Um, I kinda am-" Yoshi started, but Aqua stopped him.

"It's best not to." Aqua said with a smile.

* * *

 **I have chortles**

Toadette stood up. "Alright, is anyone good at anything? I can play piano."

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Yes! Definitely! Absolutely! You do that! You would be great! Isn't that right?"

Cackletta and Diddy Kong nodded. "Eyeh heh heh! You would be great on stage!" Cackletta said with a grin.

Kylie frowned. "I can do no more than take pictures, I'm afraid."

Toadette sighed. "That's okay, I'm sure that someone else is able to perform." She looked around at the rest of the team. "Fawful?"

"Fawful is not performing! Fawful detests being watched!"

"But... you do know you're on LIVE television right?" Corrin asked.

Fawful paused with a shocked look on his face. "Oh no! White haired lady is right!"

"I would prefer if you called me Corrin." Corrin stated.

"Fawful says to you no, because this is his talking quirk." Fawful replied.

"Everyone who isn't talented, just shut up! I only want to hear ideas!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"I can do a super cool cane dance!" Toadsworth blurted out.

"Okay..." Toadette sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** I don't know how Toadette can be consistently nice, especially with Bowser Jr. around.

 **Bowser Jr.-** My alliance is trying to lose either Kylie or Toadette. Toadette is performing, so this is my chance to mess up her game!

 **Toadette-** I swear, I do love my team. However I just don't feel any of them are doing anything. Bowser Jr. is trying something, I think Cackletta and Diddy Kong are in on it. Fawful just whines about his inability to do anything, Toadsworth always rambles about safety or whatever, Link is barely present, Kylie just sits around, Corrin tries her best, but ends up doing little. Rosalina is the only one helping me keep the team together. Phew, am I glad to get that off my chest!

* * *

Bowser Jr. was listening outside. "Very interesting..." he muttered to himself.

Link stood up. "I can play the pan flute! Listen to this!" He breathed in to play, but ended up coughing.

"Whoa, I honestly forgot you were even here." Kylie remarked.

Link frowned. "But, I help out! I've done something great in all the challenges!"

"I guess you blend in to the background." Corrin pointed out.

"Anyway, can we hear you play?" Toadette asked with a slightly forced smile.

Link smiled. "Okay!" He then played a short but sweet tune.

"I... guess it's good enough." Toadette said with her smile shaking.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** I think I'm breaking her! Not too long now and she'll probably have a huge meltdown! To push her over the edge, I got the tape of her telling her big hidden secrets!

 **Rosalina-** I am sensing awful events transpiring in our team. Toadette's usually calm aura is diminishing with bottled up feelings and Bowser Jr. is surrounded by extreme darkness. I feel as if I should warn someone, but I don't know if I should... yet.

* * *

Bowser Jr. stood up. "Hey, now that we've got this whole thing figured out, how about we settle down with a nice little film I found!"

Cackletta looked at him in wonder. "What exactly do you have there?"

Bowser Jr. smirked. "You'll see."

After setting up the set, Diddy Kong pressed play and the film started.

"I swear, I do love my team. However I just don't feel any of them are doing anything..."

Toadette's face quickly switched from confusion to horror. "Oh no." she muttered.

"Bowser Jr. is trying something, I think Cackletta and Diddy Kong are in on it. Fawful just whines about his inability to do anything..."

Fawful gasped. "Fawful will not accept such rudeness! I HAVE FURY!"

"Toadsworth always rambles about safety or whatever, Link is barely present, Kylie just sits around..."

"INSOLENCE!" Toadsworth shouted.

"I told you guys, I do things too! I'm just not noticed" Link shouted.

Kylie just looked at Toadette with anger.

Toadette started to cry. "I don't... no... how could I..."

"Corrin tries her best, but ends up doing little. Rosalina is the only one helping me keep the team together. Phew, am I glad to get that off my chest!"

Corrin gasped. "I.. thought we were friends! Why would you say that?"

Rosalina kept a straight face. "I appreciate the compliment, but this is cruel."

Toadette couldn't even face her team. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Rosalina faced her. "Let me finish. We all have feelings we keep deep down and we don't like to share them. This is exactly what you were doing. But Bowser Jr., you sharing this is what I find unacceptable."

Toadette managed a weak smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me... Not that it will do much good. I'm basically done here."

Corrin looked at Bowser Jr. with disgust. "Rosalina is right! I appreciate the honesty."

"Time is up!" Blue Toad yelled.

* * *

 **Talent Show**

"Alright Peaches, who's first?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Me!" Waluigi yelled as he ran on to the stage.

"Alright Waluigi, don't mess this up!" Peach yelled.

"You can do it!" Zelda also yelled.

Waluigi sat down. "Okay, here goes nothing!" He started playing the Super Mario World theme through his nose. It wasn't very audible unfortunately.

"Well, I heard some parts and they were good so I say three." Yellow Toad said.

"Meh, I couldn't hear a thing. One." Blue Toad said.

"So Waluigi gets four." Yellow Toad announced, much to Peach's displeasure.

"You said you were going to do good!" Peach shouted.

"I wasn't counting on the audibility I must admit." Waluigi said with a frown.

Toadsworth walked on to the stage next.

"This should be interesting." Yellow Toad summed up.

Toadsworth got out his cane and started dancing around with it. He ended by landing roughly on his leg and falling over.

"Eh, decent if he stuck the landing. Two." Yellow Toad said. "Pretty unimpressive so far."

"One." Blue Toad said.

"Zelda, please save us from this trainwreck of a challenge." Yellow Toad sighed.

"Here goes." Zelda exclaimed as she started playing her song. Everyone was amazed by the performance and Link fainted.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. Zelda is the one for me, I'd say. She probably doesn't feel the same way though.

 **Zelda-** You know, from up there I could see everyone else, and Link looks spectacular! I don't even know how I didn't see before, but I think I love him. I don't think I'm his type though. (sighs)

* * *

Yellow Toad and Blue Toad applauded. "Five!" they said simultaneously.

Zelda bowed when Link walked up. He smiled at her as he walked past. Zelda smiled back.

Link picked up his pan flute and tried played his song. He messed up most of the notes as he was distracted by Zelda.

"It was kinda there, but not quite. Two." Yellow Toad summed up.

"It was great! Mostly, anyway. Four?" Blue Toad said semi-excitedly.

Peach walked on to the stage as Link was gazing at Zelda.

"Hey, lover boy, move it!" Peach shouted.

Link ran off back to his seat.

Peach motioned to Aqua to play a song for her to dance to, but Aqua was talking to Yoshi.

"AQUA! THE SONG!" Peach yelled.

"Oooops! Sorry Peach!" Aqua yelled as she played a classical song. "Anyway, I personally like blueberries more." she said, resuming her previous conversation.

Peach pranced around the stage. She did several spins and poses. She ended her dance with a backflip.

"I don't think they do backflips in ballet." Daisy pointed out. "I wouldn't know."

Luigi just hugged her. "Me neither."

"Two, wasn't feeling it." Yellow Toad said.

"One out of five, wouldn't recommend." Blue Toad added.

"Uh oh, Peach isn't happy..." Zelda observed.

"A ONE? You people wouldn't know talent if it walked up to you and said, 'Hey, you idiots, this is what talent looks like, now go get a life and leave Peach alone!'"

"I change to a one too." Yellow Toad said.

"UGH!" Peach groaned as Toadette moved her piano on-stage.

Bowser Jr. giggled. Diddy Kong walked over.

"What's so funny?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Well, I may have acquired some means of... some may call it mild explosions."

"EXPLOSIONS? Are you out of your mind?" Corrin asked, overhearing the situation. "Toadette, wait!"

But it was too late. Toadette pressed one of the keys and it ended up exploding in her face, singing off most of her pigtails.

"AAAH! NOOOOO! MY HAIR!" Toadette screamed.

Corrin looked at Bowser Jr. in shock. "How could you?" she asked.

Bowser Jr. just grinned. "Better watch your step girlie, or you may end up on my list of people to eliminate."

Corrin narrowed her eyes. "I'm on that already, aren't I?"

Bowser Jr. groaned. "Okay, let me revise that. Better watch your step girlie or you may end up higher on my list of people to eliminate."

"Okay, that's slightly more accurate, but your threat has lost purpose to be honest."

Bowser Jr. frowned. "Dangit!"

"Well Toadette's explosion scores zero." Yellow Toad said. "Sweet Peaches have sixteen points, and I have chortles have nine points, so Sweet Peaches win!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** Goodbye, Toadette!

 **Corrin-** Bowser Jr. is such a jerk! I would like to see him kicked off the show!

* * *

 **Campfire ceremony**

"Well, I have chortles, needless to say there is quite some tension going on here. I have nine mushrooms, and-" Yellow Toad started to explain.

"Whoever doesn't get the mushroom will have to leave through the Portal of Losers and they can't come back." Corrin finished. "Can we just send Bowser Jr. away already?"

"You forgot the 'Ever' part." Yellow Toad pointed out.

"Ever." Corrin groaned.

"Anyway Corrin, you're safe. As are Rosalina, Cackletta, Fawful, Diddy Kong, Link, Kylie and somehow Toadsworth."

"I have one question." Toadsworth said.

Yellow Toad sighed. "What is it?"

"You never told me if this portal is safe." Toadsworth stated. "Is it safe?"

"I thought Peach didn't want you looking out for her." Yellow Toad countered.

"I look out for other people now." Toadsworth explained.

"Anyway, Toadette, Bowser Jr., one of you will have to leave now."

Toadette was covered in bandages to cover her burns, but she still weakly glared at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. just dismissed her glares.

"Now, I don't know exactly what happened, but Bowser Jr. is safe." Yellow Toad finished.

Corrin gasped. Toadette stood up as best as she could. "Some team! Just use me for my kindness and vote me out when necessary! Does kindness and teamwork not mean anything to you guys?" she asked.

"It does to me!" Corrin yelled. "I didn't vote for you!"

"I too, voted for that spoiled brat there to leave." Rosalina said.

"Hey!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"I voted that Bowser Jr. because I don't trust anyone related to Bowser!" Toadsworth yelled.

"Well thanks guys. Corrin, take down Bowser Jr. for me okay?" Toadette sighed.

"I'll try." Corrin frowned.

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "As if."

"I hope you get every bit of what you deserve!" Toadette shouted as Bowser Jr. shoved her into the portal.

"Well, the teams are once again equal, so it's anyone's game next time on Mario Total Drama Island!" Yellow Toad finished.

* * *

Votes:

Bowser Jr.- Toadette

Cackletta- Toadette

Corrin- Bowser Jr.

Diddy Kong- Toadette

Fawful- Toadette

Kylie- Toadette

Link- Toadette

Rosalina- Bowser Jr.

Toadette- Bowser Jr.

Toadsworth- Bowser Jr.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it. I do admit that I feel kinda bad for kicking off Toadette so early, but I needed to establish Bowser Jr.'s villain role in some way and Toadette seemed like a good candidate because she's a favourite. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Also as this was finished on Tuesday, Chapter 6 is coming later this week.**

 **(Can't believe this story has 10k words already.)**


	6. The 'Meh' Outdoors

****Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 ** **Mario Total Drama Island****

 ** **Episode 6****

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the two teams had to put on a talent show. Some failed, some failed even more, and some failed spectacularly! Zelda and Link have a crush on each other, but they don't really know it yet. Bowser Jr. ticked off Toadette, which is pretty impressive, considering she was the nicest player. Anyway, because of a revealing confessional, Toadette was voted off. Who will lose this time and how? Find out now on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Zelda sat down on a bench and got out her diary and started to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I won the Talent Show contest for my team. That was pretty neat, but I found something even better. I found someone who I love. I'm not sure if he likes me back though. I really like the way his blonde hair sways in the wind and his eyes are just gorgeous!_

Zelda looked up and saw Peach coming. She closed her diary really quick and hid it behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Peach asked.

"Nothing much." Zelda answered.

"Well, if you're certain. Just let me know if you need anything my friendly friend!" Peach cheered as she walked off.

"Wait what?" Zelda asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Peach-** As long as Zelda thinks I'm her friend, I will have one less vote against me. After all, keep your friends close-

 **Zelda-** And your enemies closer. Of course I know she's trying to play me. But I'm going to act like I'm falling for it now, so I can strike when the time is right!

 **Luigi-** I'm going on a date with Daisy later! (squeals in delight)

* * *

"Oh no, not that love-struck idiot again." Bowser sighed.

"I have shock! The green moustache actually got a date?" Fawful asked.

"You know, you are really behind on events." Bowser stated.

"Fawful knows." Fawful replied.

Corrin spied on Bowser Jr.,but not very subtly.

"I can see you." Bowser Jr. pointed out.

"Shhh. I'm being a secret spy." Corrin replied.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes "Whatever."

"I'm spying on you." Corrin exclaimed.

"I noticed." Bowser Jr. groaned.

Rosalina stopped Corrin. "Perhaps you should be a bit more abstract."

Meanwhile Kylie sneaked past and into the boy's cabin. She went over to Bowser Jr.'s bed and looked around.

"If I were a bunch of secret alliance plans, where would I be?" Kylie muttered. "Ah ha! Inside this book on... 'How to be a Supermodel?' What?"

Diddy Kong was walking up to the door. Kylie gasped and hid under one of the beds.

"Please don't find me." Kylie whispered.

Diddy Kong had a suspicion. "Hey, Toadsworth. Why are you in a dress?"

Kylie got shocked by this. "This would be great for my news artic- OW!" She yelped as she hit her head.

"Thought you were hiding. Care to tell me why?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Uhhhhh, I let Link borrow one of my books and he hasn't give it back yet, so I thought I would take it. I have it now. So I'll just... leave." Kylie stammered, making up the story on the spot.

"Alright, nice seeing you!" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

"Phew. That was too close." Kylie sighed. "Anyway, let's have a little look. 'Corrin to be eliminated next'? Not good. 'Try to get Fawful in alliance possibly'? Also not good. And why? 'Use leftover explosives on other team, boom boom.' Eek. That's both poorly written and not good. One other thing 'Make sure to buy hot dogs'? What?" She read through the rest of the plans.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Kylie-** Yikes, this isn't good. I'll give these to Corrin. She'll know what to do!

 **Corrin-** Okay, so a little thing about myself, I can't decide what to do with super-secret items. I usually just throw it at the nearest person. Their problem, not mine.

 **Rosalina-** We need to find a way to keep the plans away from Corrin. She's a good ally, but not exactly the brightest at times.

 **Luigi-** (somehow still squealing in delight)

* * *

Bowser opens the door. "Get out."

"Okay..." Luigi sighed.

"Here you go Corrin!" Kylie exclaimed as she gave Corrin the alliance plans.

"Okay thanks!" Corrin yelled, as she waited patiently for Kylie to leave. Then she threw the plans at the nearest person. Unfortunately it was Bowser Jr..

"What's this? Wha- how did you- WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO TO GET THIS?" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"It was Kylie- Oooops!" Corrin replied before noticing her big mistake.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** I can be a little slow at times, but that move was so stupid! I've just doomed Kylie!

 **Kylie-** I can see nothing going wrong with this plan!

 **Link-** I wonder if Zelda likes me? Probably not. But maybe...

* * *

Zelda started to write, but realised she had basically wrote the same thing about Link three times. "Ahhh! I'm seemingly obsessed!" she yelled frantically.

"What did you just say?" Aqua asked as she was walking past.

"Um, I kinda... uh, I do... have a crush on Link?" Zelda said nervously.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Peach probably shouldn't know." Aqua replied.

"Don't tell anyone though, or I'll tell everyone about you and Yoshi." Zelda said.

"But me and Yoshi are just friends, so that doesn't really work." Aqua countered.

"Sure you are." Zelda muttered as she walked off.

Aqua saw Link over by the cabins. She walked over. "Hey, odd question, what do you think of Zelda?"

"Um, why?" Link asked. "I don't see how we would be compatible."

"Are you lying to me Link?" Aqua replied.

"No. I-" Link started.

"Oh for goodness sake, stop the wondering and tell me!" Aqua yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I love Zelda! You happy?" Link replied.

"Yes!" Aqua cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I didn't tell Link that Zelda liked him. I asked if he liked her. Loopholes are great!

* * *

Zelda walked into the cabin and put the diary under her pillow. "No-one should find it here." She then left. Peach smiled and walked in.

"What are you up to?" Zelda asked.

"What, am I not allowed in my own cabin?" Peach replied.

"Fair enough, but I'm watching you." Zelda groaned.

"Sensitive much? I'm just grabbing something." Peach stated.

"What are you getting?" Zelda asked.

"Lipstick. Is that a problem?" Peach answered.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Zelda-** I know I'm trying to get her to let her guard down, but my personal thoughts are an entirely different matter!

 **Peach-** One step closer to finding Zelda's private thoughts. I'm just curious. At least I'm not reading it to the entire world.

* * *

Peach grinned after taking out Zelda's diary "Here it is! Let's have a look. She has a crush on Link? Interesting."

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Aqua shouted as she walked in. "That belongs to Zelda!"

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Blue Toad yelled.

"About time. It's been longer than usual." Bowser said.

"Anyway, today's challenge requires you to go into the woods, survive the night and then get all your team back here in the morning. Got it?" Yellow Toad explained. Everyone nodded. "Good!"

"Well, this is certainly nice scenery." Kylie stated.

"Enjoy it while you can. Next time we lose, you're gone!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Wha- Corrin?" Kylie asked.

Corrin apologised. "Sorry, I'm not good with secrets."

"Oh well, it's fine." Kylie said with a weak smile.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Kylie-** It's NOT fine. Now my plans are ruined! I'm not mad, I just wish Corrin didn't tell him. Or whatever she did.

 **Toadsworth-** I feel very odd now the princess doesn't want me. I need someone to protect. Corrin is pretty close, I guess.

* * *

"So Corrin do you need help with anything?" Toadsworth asked.

"Uh, if I could have your vote against Bowser Jr.?" Corrin replied confusedly.

"I am here to help. Toadsworth stated.

"Guys, let's stop fighting. We need to win!" Link said, trying to get people to get along.

"Fawful will not condone arguments!" Fawful yelled.

Bowser Jr. growled. "Zip it you two! It's pick a side, us or them!"

"Fawful has reached a decision. Fawful sides with you." Fawful said.

"I'm with Corrin, Rosalina and the others. The whole deal last time was downright cruel." Link said with a frown.

"Whatever, you probably won't last much longer anyway." Bowser Jr. yelled.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** Not good, it's four against five. As much as I would love to see Kylie pushed through the portal, I think Toadsworth is the weakest link.

 **Cackletta-** As long as Bowser Jr. takes me to the finals like he promised, I'm fine with siding with him at all times, even if honestly, I think the explosions were out of order.

 **Rosalina-** Why must this team be divided? I predict many losses ahead of us, unless something drastic happens. Hm.

* * *

"Everyone, come on!" Peach yelled. "We need to win!"

"Yeah, we should go faster. You know, set up camp easier." Zelda agreed.

"Well, should we run then?" Yoshi asked. "I am a pretty fast runner."

"Good way to link those ideas- I mean good idea." Peach said cautiously.

"Um, what?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know about how you like Link, how you want to get me to trust you even though my trust is misplaced and I don't- oops." Peach said before stopping herself.

"What? You read my DIARY?" Zelda shouted.

"Um, no... It was uh... It was Aqua!" Peach yelled.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah! She told me about all that." Peach said confidently.

"You told her? I told you my diary was strictly secret! I guess that's too much for you, huh?" Zelda yelled at Aqua.

"I did nothing! Except maybe ask Link if he likes you..." Aqua sighed.

"I can't believe this! I can't trust any of you!" Zelda cried as she ran away.

"Zelda! Wait! ZELDA!" Daisy called. "Man Luigi, I am so glad that we don't have a dysfunctional relationship like those guys."

"Me too." Luigi replied, and then he hugged Daisy.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** Well, this teams falling apart. Peach, Aqua and now Zelda are always fighting and Luigi and Daisy are too interested in each other. Time for a little action!

* * *

"Okay, so how about we play a game. We don't say anything mean to each other for the whole night" Waluigi said happily.

"I have a better idea. SHUT UP!" Peach yelled.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** Perhaps not...

 **Peach-** Who do these people think they are? That little twig thinks he can just try and stop these arguments? It would actually be rather beneficial now that I think about it. Whoops.

* * *

"Oh, would you look at that, we made it to the clearing. Time to set up the tent, I suppose. Corrin said nervously. "Okay, we need to stop fighting. If we continue to be divided, we'll lose!"

"I'll gather firewood to make a campfire." Rosalina said.

"I'll come with you." Corrin cheered.

"Me too!" Toadsworth yelled. "It must be safe for you."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** Am I the new Peach when it comes to Toadsworth's ramblings? I want to vote off Bowser Jr., but if this continues I might have to take other actions.

* * *

"Okay!" Peach shouted and threw the camp supplies down. "We made it. What now?"

Yoshi thought. "We need a campfire and a tent."

"I'll set up the fire!" Aqua exclaimed.

"I mean this in the nicest way, but with your clumsiness, you'll probably kill us all." Luigi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, right." Aqua sighed.

"Well, we just need to hammer the tent pegs in and then we're all good!" Daisy cheered. "Can I have the hammer?"

"Perhaps not." Donkey Kong stated.

"Fine..." Daisy sighed.

"Yay! We did it!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"I've got the fire almost set up, we just need to light it." Luigi said.

"Step back, let the professional deal with this." Bowser said as he breathed fire all over it and the fire lit up. "There we go."

"Wow Bowser, that was actually pretty handy!" Peach exclaimed and then paused "I- I mean you did alright, I guess."

"Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it." Bowser said.

"Well, now we just need to wait until morning." Donkey Kong stated.

"Yep, I'll be in the tent if anyone needs me!" Aqua yelled when suddenly she tripped over a branch, sent one of the sticks in the fire into the tent, burning it down. Everyone glared at her. "Oh no, I am SO sorry!"

"Well, it can't get any worse, can it?" Yoshi asked. Then it started raining.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Yoshi-** Every. Single. Time.

* * *

"Great, now we are stuck in the rain, and the tent is lightly toasted, if not more than that." Luigi said.

"I said I'm sorry! Look! A giant leaf for shelter!" Aqua shouted.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I try my very hardest to not get on anyone's bad side, but it's really hard!

 **Peach-** Is she TRYING to fail at everything?

* * *

"Well, we did have the fire set up, but it started raining, and we won't all fit in the tent." Kylie said. "There's room for five people, this is easy. Me, Corrin, Rosalina, Toadsworth and Link get the tent and the rest of you sleep outside."

"Fawful hates you!" Fawful shouted. "Fawful will have vengeance!"

"I don't really care." Kylie replied.

"This isn't fair! You're just choosing your alliance!" Cackletta yelled.

"That's kinda the point." Corrin said.

"It's purely strategic. Nothing personal." Rosalina said.

Zelda walked through the woods. "Ugh, it's raining? Seriously? Now I need to find shelter!"

She walked further into the woods and found the other team's tent. "Huh. Wrong team."

As she walked off she heard a voice.

"Zelda! Wait!"

She turned around. She saw Link running up to her.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"I could ask you the same question, you know." Link said in response.

"I have something to tell you." Zelda said. "Ever since the talent show, I felt that I loved you. There! I said it!"

"So that's why Aqua asked me if I liked you..." Link said. "Anyway, I have a crush on you too."

Zelda sighed. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that, but we're on different teams, it wouldn't work."

Link held her hand. "We'll find a way to make it work. Trust me."

Zelda smiled. "Okay."

Link looked up at the sky. "Oh would you look at that, sunrise!"

Zelda laughed and then ran off. "Love to chat, but I've got a challenge to win! Try not to get voted off!"

Link passed her. "I wish the same to you!"

"Hey everyone, wake up, we need to win!" Aqua yelled, trying to get everyone to wake up.

"I need my beauty sleep!" Peach yelled back.

"Beauty sleep? You look like a whale!" Aqua yelled.

Peach sat right up. "I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

This woke everyone else up.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Well, that got her up, but it doesn't help my standings.

 **Peach-** A WHALE? How dare she!

 **Toadsworth-** Corrin doesn't appreciate my help either! What do I do? I need to help Peach, whether she likes it or not!

* * *

The Sweet Peaches were nearly back to camp, but I have chortles were catching up.

Suddenly a bear appeared and chased Peach.

"Someone help me!" Peach screamed.

The other eight Peaches crossed the finish line.

Yellow Toad cheered. "You guys win! Hold on, where's Peach?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Probably bear food?"

Yellow Toad gasped. "What? Why did you leave her? Actually never mind. You haven't won until she crosses though."

Toadsworth gasped. "This is my chance to help the princess!" He ran back.

"Toadsworth, what are you doing?" Kylie asked.

Toadsworth whacked the bear with his cane a bunch of times until it ran off.

Peach looked over at him. "Thank you for saving my life Toadsworth, perhaps I still need your help after all." Then she looked over at the finish line. "I still need to win though."

Toadsworth just fainted with happiness.

"And Peach has crossed the finish line, meaning I have chortles lose again." Blue Toad said.

All of the I have chortles team sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Cackletta-** See ya, Toadsworth.

 **Rosalina-** Maybe we can vote off Bowser Jr. this time.

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"You have all cast your votes for whoever you want out. I have eight mushrooms. Whoever doesn't get one must leave. And they can't come back. Ever." Yellow Toad said.

"Whatever, we've heard this three times now, get on with it!" Diddy Kong yelled.

"Okay, sheesh, whoever doesn't get a mushroom must go through the Portal of Losers."

"But is it safe?" Toadsworth asked.

Yellow Toad groaned in disappointment, and then his face turned to anger. "You know what? Why don't you go and find out?" He yelled as he threw Toadsworth into the portal.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Corrin yelled.

"What? He had the most votes anyway, why not?" Yellow Toad shrugged.

"How did he get the most-? Never mind." Kylie sighed.

Votes:

Bowser Jr.- Toadsworth

Cackletta- Toadsworth

Corrin- Bowser Jr.

Diddy Kong- Toadsworth

Fawful- Toadsworth

Kylie- Bowser Jr.

Link- Bowser Jr.

Rosalina- Bowser Jr.

Toadsworth- Toadsworth

 **I finished Chapter 6! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**

 **Also, I can't believe I haven't talked about this one guest reviewer who seems to really like this story. I'm glad you like it, and keep reading ;)**

 **Chapter 7 comes out next week or maybe the weekend if I have time.**


	7. Aftermath I

****Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 ** **Mario Total Drama Island****

 ** **Episode 7****

* * *

On an entirely different island, on that looks much better than the other one, Toadsworth sat on a chair in the middle of a stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Mario Total Drama Aftermath, where we say hi to everyone who has been voted off." Toadsworth said enthusiastically. "I am Toadsworth, and for the record, yes, this place is safe. Anyway, I am hosting this because Yellow Toad and Blue Toad are busy with the people still in."

"Just introduce me already!" Midbus yelled.

"Eek! Alright, the first person we're talking to is the pig guy with serious anger issues who got kicked off first." Toadsworth said.

"Exactly WHO are you saying has anger issues?" Midbus asked angrily.

"Introducing Midbus!" Toadsworth exclaimed in panic.

Midbus walked onto the stage and sat down near Toadsworth. "What do you want?"

"So how did it feel to be voted off first?" Toadsworth asked.

"It feels completely atrocious! That Corrin girl better not come up to me again talking about whatever!" Midbus shouted.

"And who do you think will win?" Toadsworth asked.

"I like Bowser Jr.'s style. I think he will at least make it far." Midbus said after some thought.

"Should we look at your best moments?" Toadsworth asked. "Admittedly there isn't many."

"How about Joe- I mean no." Midbus answered.

"Who's Joe?" Toadsworth asked.

"None of your business! Now shut up and let me go back to doing my own thing!" Midbus shouted.

"Eek! Okay, just go over there I guess." Toadsworth said. "Anyway, next is Mario!"

* * *

Mario walked out next and waved to the cameras. He sat down next to Toadsworth.

"Hi, Mario, I'm glad to see you're safe." Toadsworth said.

"Thanks. It was a shame to go second, but it's fine. Besides, I don't work well under pressure." Mario said.

"Who do you want to win?" Toadsworth asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Mario replied.

"Can you tell us anyway?" Toadsworth asked again.

"Fawful of course. Who else?" Mario answered.

"WHAT? Fawful?" Toadsworth said in confusion.

"Just kidding, of course I want Luigi to win." Mario said seriously. "He's my brother and he seems to be doing alright without me there."

"Very nice, very nice, but let's see your journey." Toadsworth announced.

"Alright." Mario replied.

Various scenes of Mario helping Luigi played on the television behind them. Also the part when Mario knocked out Waluigi was there and when Mario threw the sleep powder and it blew back in his teams face.

"I don't care what anyone says, that incident wasn't your fault." Toadsworth said.

"Thanks, man." Mario replied.

"Well that's all the time we have for you Mario, now it's time to see the lethargic slob we all know and love!" Toadsworth announced.

"Love?" Mario asked.

* * *

Wario was sitting backstage when he realised it was his turn to talk to Toadsworth.

"Wah? I'm not talking to that babbling old fart!" Wario shouted. He looked at Toadette, who was also there.

"Wha-" Toadette started before Wario picked her up and threw her onstage.

"I'll have you know, I'm not lethargic or a slob!" Toadette yelled. Regardless, she took a seat next to Toadsworth and sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Toadette! I see your hair is growing back nicely." Toadsworth exclaimed.

"It is. But I'm still angry at that little snitch!" Toadette said angrily.

"Whoa, calm down." Toadsworth said with an alarmed tone. "Uh, who should win?"

"Either Corrin or Rosalina. They were my closest friends, and even when everyone else turned away, they still stuck with me to the end. I am grateful for their help and I hope they go far." Toadette said happily.

"Yeah, they are really nice. What do you think of Kylie, who voted you off, but is now helping your friends avenge you?" Toadsworth asked.

"I'm glad that she changed her mind, if only she had done it sooner." Toadette replied. "Then I could still be in the game."

"Well, we should now look at your time here." Toadsworth said.

The TV showed several scenes of Toadette being nice to her team and of her arguing with Bowser Jr.

"That's it? I've been in the game for five episodes, and all I get is a couple seconds?" Toadette asked.

"Unfortunately" Toadsworth said. "Anyway now it's time to see the letha- eh, I already said it, it's Wario!"

* * *

"No! I refuse!" Wario yelled. "I'm too cool for you basic people!"

Mario had an idea. "If you come out I'll give you a box of chocolates." he yelled.

"DEAL!" Wario shouted.

"Well, I'm here." Wario said. "I'm pretty angry I get voted out third, I want Yoshi to win, he's a nice guy, I dislike Peach and I would like to see my best moments, just because I'm so handsome."

"Uh, okay." Toadsworth said.

Toadsworth just put on several scenes of Wario blocking dodgeballs with his teammates and him getting pushed down the stairs by Aqua.

"I did things in the other episodes! What gives?" Wario asked.

"It was really the only parts that mattered to be honest." Toadsworth answered.

"Anyway, this is life behind the scenes, and now you know where that portal takes people. To this super cool five-star resort! If I knew this, I would've saved Midbus the trouble and got myself voted off." Toadsworth said.

"Speaking of which, why did you vote for yourself Toadsworth?" Mario asked.

"Well, I, uh, lost the challenge, albeit to save the princess, so worth it by the way. It was easy to read how everyone would vote, so I took one for the team." Toadsworth said.

Toadette stood up. "Are you kidding me? Had you not done that, Bowser Jr. would not be still in the game! ARGH!"

"Sorry, my doctor does say my hindsight is really bad, so all I can say to that is, whoopsies!"

"Whatever. Anyway, that's the end! I can't stand this dumb aftermath show anymore, so shut off those cameras and go away! What will happen next time? Find out if you really must soon on Mario Total Drama Island!" Midbus shouted. "Why did I sign up for this..."

* * *

 ** **That's it for Chapter 7/Aftermath 1! The aftermaths will be a little shorter than usual chapters, but that's because there's A) No competition and B) Not many people there. I promise that there will always be a chapter in the same week as an aftermath. Please leave a review like that guest, and stay tuned because next week is Chapter 8!****

 ** **Thanks for 100 views by the way! This is why there are three chapters this week. I was going to save this for next week, but I figured, why not?****


	8. Luigi's Mansion Madness

****Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 ** **Mario Total Drama Island****

 ** **Episode 8****

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams survived a night in the wilderness. Zelda and Link got together, considering that they're on different teams this should be interesting. Speaking of Zelda, Peach found her diary, but when confronted, Peach blamed Aqua because Zelda had shared her feelings for Link with her and Aqua decided to play matchmaker. Also Kylie stole Bowser Jr.'s alliance plans, gave them to Corrin, then she panicked and threw them at Bowser Jr.. Great job there. The Peaches won and because he helped Peach and his constant babbling, Toadsworth had to leave. What will happen now? Who's side is Link on? Probably Zelda's. Anyway, find out now on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Zelda was walking through the forest when suddenly Aqua pulled her up into a tree.

Zelda shrieked, realised who it was and then scoffed. "What do you want?"

"Your forgiveness. I swear I didn't tell Peach about your diary! She came in and stole it herself! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Aqua explained.

"YOU saw it? That's not exactly the most credible point of view." Zelda replied.

"Well, you got together with Link anyway, so it all worked out?" Aqua said hopefully.

"Maybe for us, but I'm not entirely convinced you're not sharing my secrets with Peach, so no, I still can't forgive you." Zelda stated.

"Are you listening to yourself? Be rational! Why would I, of all people tell Peach? I dislike her bossy attitude and feel she needs a huge comeuppance!" Aqua exclaimed.

Zelda stopped to consider. "Now you say it, that does sound crazy. You hate talking to Peach."

Aqua smiled. "So we're good?"

Zelda shook her head. "Not exactly. I still don't know whether I completely trust you." She then hopped out of the tree and went back to the cabins.

Aqua sighed. "Well, at least I tried."

On the other side of camp, Rosalina sat down with Corrin and Kylie.

"Alright. We lost Toadsworth and seeing how the others have Fawful, things aren't looking good. Any plans?" Rosalina asked.

"We vote off Bowser Jr." Corrin said.

"That's what we're doing, genius." Kylie sighed.

"We target the others in the alliance. Like Fawful or Diddy Kong." Corrin said.

"Well, that's... actually not too bad an idea. You've been holding out on me Corrin!" Kylie said with a smile.

"There's currently eight of us. If we get Link to join us, we could tie at worst." Rosalina analysed.

"And at best?" Kylie and Corrin asked.

"They vote for two different people and one of them leaves." Rosalina answered.

"Well, in case of a tiebreaker, who could take it?" Kylie asked.

"Their biggest threat is currently Corrin." Rosalina stated.

"Awww..." Corrin whined.

"Don't worry girl, we got your back." Kylie said.

"Thank you. Both of you are so kind." Corrin said with a smile.

"Indeed. Here's to making it through this together." Rosalina said.

"I have chortles! Listening to chatter has never been so easy for Fawful!" Fawful exclaimed. The girls stood up to the sudden noise. "I have regret! Why is Fawful so loud?"

"Challenge time!" Yellow Toad yelled.

"Oh great, what is it today? Facing our greatest fears?" Yoshi asked.

"We considered that. But no." Yellow Toad answered.

"Is it perhaps a nice challenge where we all relax?" Corrin asked.

"Definitely not." Yellow Toad sighed. "Whatever. We're going to Luigi's Mansion!"

"I have a mansion?" Luigi asked.

"Of course, silly!" Daisy said. "With all the ghosts!"

Luigi groaned. "Now I remember all too well."

* * *

 **Luigi's Mansion**

"Your challenge is to go in here and not leave. If you leave, you're out. First team to have all of their members lose and have to vote someone out." Yellow Toad explained.

"Oh dear, I don't think I'm going to like this challenge!" Corrin complained.

"Why? You're not scared are you?" Bowser Jr. taunted.

"No it's just-" Corrin started to say.

"Oh, I just kinda assumed that you were a complete wimp." Bowser Jr. said bluntly.

Corrin glared at him. "Whatever, let's just go."

Yoshi had an idea. "Well, everyone. I think it would be a good idea to stay together and not split-" Everyone had already gone their own ways. "Argh!"

Link looked around the different rooms. "Not too bad a place." he said. He suddenly walked right into Zelda. "Ow... hey."

"Hi, is breaking people's noses another one of your talents?"

"No, but do you want to walk together?" Link asked.

"Seriously, my nose really hurts." Zelda complained and then realised the question. "But... we're on different teams! You can't help me in challenges, can you?"

"Who cares?" Link asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** Everyone else on the team has taken a side and are voting for each other. I think I'll be fine hanging out with Zelda for ONE challenge.

 **Zelda-** Okay, Link is so sweet! He doesn't even care about the challenge and just wants to help me, what a gentleman.

* * *

"Hey, Luigi!" Daisy called. "So glad I found you! Let's go together!"

"Sure thing Daisy!" Luigi replied joyfully.

They came across a very menacing looking door.

"Let's open it!" Daisy yelled.

"Let's not." Luigi groaned. "Who knows what could be on the other side?"

"I want to know!" Daisy exclaimed as she threw open the door. It was empty.

"Oh, not as bad as I thought." Luigi said with a smile.

"Disappointing..." Daisy sighed. She then saw a much nicer door. "Ooh! Let's see what's in this door!"

"Daisy, you can't just open doors willy-nilly. You could hurt yourself." Luigi said.

"Awwwww. You're looking out for me, how sweet!" Daisy cooed. "I'm still opening the door."

"No!" Luigi yelled.

Daisy opened the door. Tons of Boos rushed out of the door. The rush caused Luigi and Daisy to fall out of a nearby window.

"I told you not to!" Luigi yelled.

"Now I know for next time?" Daisy asked.

"I can't stay mad at you." Luigi said lovingly.

"You're so sweet!" Daisy replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** Wait, he was mad at me?

 **Luigi-** I'm sorta glad we got out when we did. I was pretty sure with Daisy opening all of those doors, that she would have killed me by the end of the night.

* * *

 **Sweet Peaches remaining- 7**

 **I have chortles remaining- 8**

A Boo possessed a nearby axe and threw itself at Kylie. She screamed and ducked just in time.

"No thank you. Nuh-uh. Nada. I ain't dealing with this. Not in this life." Kylie said to herself as she walked out of the door.

"Wait! Kylie!" Corrin yelled. "Ha ha. Nice ghosts?" The Boos got closer to her. "I'll give you a cookie?"

"We can't eat cookies you dolt." One of the Boos said.

"Oh, good point." Corrin thought some more. "I'll give you a GHOST cookie!"

"Just get out." The Boo said.

"Okay..." Corrin sighed.

 **Sweet Peaches remaining- 7**

 **I have chortles remaining- 6**

"Ugh! This mansion is huge! How am I supposed to get anywhere when I keep walking around in circles?" Aqua complained.

"I guess it's an illusion. Boos do that." Yoshi answered.

"I've never dealt with them, so I wouldn't know." Aqua shrugged.

"Think they can leave me to wonder these cursed halls alone? Urgh!" Peach yelled.

"I could walk with you!" Bowser shouted back.

"Ew. I'm desperate, but not THAT desperate." Peach replied.

"I would reconsider if I were you." Bowser said with a menacing voice.

Peach turned around. "What?"

"You're running out of allies. We're on a winning streak right now, but what if we lose?" Bowser asked.

"I- well-" Peach said objectively, but then stopped. "You've got a point."

"So I can go with you?" Bowser asked hopefully.

Peach frowned. "I was going to until you decided to be a creep. Goodbye."

"See how the team takes this then." Bowser said as he jumped out of the nearest window.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser-** She'll team up with me. It will happen. It will! Don't doubt me.

 **Peach-** So he thinks he can threaten me and then jump out of the window to prove his point. Jerk. I hate it when he has a point!

* * *

 **Sweet Peaches remaining- 6**

 **I have chortles remaining- 6**

"Ugh, finally someone else." Aqua sighed. "No offence Yoshi. I was just missing the rest of our team after that. Even if it is her." She pointed at Peach.

"None taken." Yoshi smiled.

Peach groaned. "Oh, it's you. As if I didn't need anything else this evening."

"Feeling is mutual." Aqua replied.

"I don't like your attitude." Peach stated.

"My attitude? Coming from you? That's rich." Aqua replied.

"Oh, go jump out a window." Peach yelled.

A Boo picked up Peach and threw her at the two Yoshis, eliminating all three from the challenge.

 **Sweet Peaches remaining- 3**

 **I have chortles remaining- 6**

"Hey alliance talk." Bowser Jr. motioned.

"Yes?" Cackletta asked.

"What is it?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Don't leave Fawful in suspense!" Fawful yelled.

"We could all jump out of the window, weakening our winning chances and voting out Corrin. Then Rosalina and Kylie will follow. Then Link I guess." Bowser Jr. explained.

"Ohhh." Cackletta said.

"I gotcha." Diddy Kong added.

"Okay." Fawful said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Fawful-** Fawful does NOT throw challenges. I suppose it will keep Fawful from losing, but- (sighs) The thing Fawful will do for a million coins.

 **Bowser Jr.-** I said that Corrin will be the next to go, but someone else is actually getting quite apparent as a threat. She's also really sneaky.

 **Corrin-** I'm really scared for next time we lose. I think I might lose the inevitable tiebreaker.

* * *

 **Sweet Peaches remaining- 3**

 **I have chortles remaining- 2**

A Boo appeared in front of Waluigi.

"WAH? Waluigi is scared of no ghost." Waluigi said. Another hundred Boos appear. "Everybody is cheating but me! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Waluigi keeps screaming as he runs through several walls.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"If I had to guess, I think Waluigi just lost. Typical." Zelda scoffed. "Don't know how much longer I can put up with my team. You?"

"Ugh, tell me about it. Ever since the talent show the team has been divided into two." Link answered.

"Wow, what happened?" Zelda asked.

"Well, Bowser Jr. decided that he needs to be evil for some reason, ticked off Toadette until she snapped in the confessional, played the confessional to the team, convincing them to vote her. The team is split into Bowser Jr.'s alliance and those who disagree with his tactics. I refuse to pick a side personally." Link explained.

"Huh. I wondered what happened to get you to vote off such a sweet young girl. Well except for the piano incident." Zelda said.

"That was Bowser Jr. too." Link stated.

"Really?" Zelda sighed. "Goodness me, his father must be proud."

They both laughed.

A Boo floated down from the ceiling and sighed. "Boring!" It yelled and threw a boulder at them.

"Link, look out!" Zelda warned.

"Wha-" Link started, but he was run over by the boulder. "What's that mama? Time for bed? Okay! Nighty-night!" he said goofily before falling out of the window.

"No! LINK!" Zelda screamed.

"Ow... Mama... Why is the train swimming in the pianooooo..." Link asked before passing out.

Yellow Toad burst out laughing. "Ah ha ha ha! That is too good!"

"You're sick! How can you laugh at this?" Zelda asked.

"Because I'm the host." Yellow Toad answered.

"You can't laugh at my boyfriend!" Zelda yelled.

"Your WHAT?" Peach asked.

"My boyfriend! Link and I are going out! Deal with it!" Zelda shouted. "Don't laugh at him!" She started walking forward. "Why I oughta-" She realised she walked off of the mansion and sighed. "This wasn't a good idea was it?"

 **Sweet Peaches remaining- 1**

 **I have chortles remaining- 1**

"It would seem that I'm the only one left. Typical. I had a feeling that brat would throw the challenge." Rosalina sighed. "No matter, I can win this."

"I'm alone? Figures." Donkey Kong groaned.

A Boo appeared through the wall, ready to throw a bunch of things at him.

"Oh! Hit her, that's more of a challenge." Donkey Kong said with a smirk.

The Boo turned around and threw all of the furniture at Rosalina.

"Aah! No! Desist at once! No!" She stumbled out of a door. "No! I lost! Sorry Corrin."

"It's fine." Corrin sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** I really hope I don't go home now!

 **Rosalina-** I sense changes in the alliance's plans. Perhaps they may be voting somebody else?

 **Link- (Still dazed)** I can't believe the ice-cream man escaped. He will pay for his insult to my family.

* * *

"Well, alliance. We are voting for someone other than Corrin." Bowser Jr. said.

"Really? Who?" Cackletta asked.

Bowser Jr. whispered into their ears. They all nodded.

"Fawful understands." Fawful said with a nod.

Corrin sits in the girls cabin, packing her bags.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked.

"Packing my bags. It's obvious that I'm leaving today." Corrin sighed.

"Don't give up. We'll find a way." Rosalina said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** I bid you farewell.

 **Rosalina-** You deserve this for your rudeness.

 **Link-** Woo hoo! Vote Link for president!

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Well, I have chortles. Three times in a row? I thought you were better than this." Yellow Toad said.

"Well, after today we won't be losing again." Kylie exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Yellow Toad yelled. "I have seven mushrooms. If you don't get one then leave through the Portal of Losers." He paused for a moment. "You hear that? No 'is it safe?'. It's just not the same without Toadsworth here. And I couldn't be happier."

Toadsworth was watching this from the sidelines. "Insolence." He muttered.

"Anyway, Rosalina, Cackletta, Diddy Kong, Fawful and Corrin are safe." Blue Toad threw mushrooms to all of them.

"What?" Corrin and Rosalina asked.

"Oh lemons." Kylie sighed, realising what this meant.

"Link, despite voting for yourself, you are safe." Yellow Toad said.

"I always knew I would get that lollipop." Link said, still dazed and then he passed out again.

Bowser Jr. shrugged and Kylie frowned.

"I suppose being in the bottom two so many times you're used to this, huh?" Kylie asked.

"Yet every time I'm safe. Including today." Bowser Jr. answered smugly.

"I want to punch you." Kylie said sweetly.

"Feeling is definitely mutual." Bowser Jr. replied.

"ANYWAY!" Yellow Toad shouted. "This is the final mushroom and with three votes, Bowser Jr. gets it. Kylie Koopa, sorry to say, you go four votes."

Kylie sat there in shock.

"That means that you are out." Yellow Toad continued.

"Oh, this is a load of raspberries! Corrin, Rosalina. Keep going. It may be curtains for me, but you two can take Bowser Jr. down." Kylie said as she walked backwards into the portal waving to her friends.

"Ha ha ha! We now outnumber you!" Bowser Jr. taunted.

"Fine." Corrin said bluntly and she walked off.

* * *

Votes:

Bowser Jr. - Kylie Koopa

Cackletta - Kylie Koopa

Corrin - Bowser Jr.

Diddy Kong - Kylie Koopa

Fawful - Kylie Koopa

Kylie Koopa – Bowser Jr.

Link – Link

Rosalina – Bowser Jr.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is completed! I was looking forward to this one so please tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review. Today's question is- Who do you think will win? Sometimes I might do a question. I don't know. Chapter 9 will be coming to you this weekend if not, then next week.**


	9. Puzzling Peach's Castle

****Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 ** **Mario Total Drama Island****

 ** **Episode 9****

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams had to stay inside Luigi's Mansion. Needless to say it was entertaining. Bowser Jr. decided to throw the challenge so they could vote out Corrin, but then at the last minute his votes switched, leaving Kylie to suffer big time. What will happen today? Will Zelda and Aqua fix their friendship? Find out now on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Daisy sat on the beach with Luigi. They were enjoying a picnic.

"So Luigi, what do you think we'll be doing today?" Daisy asked.

"Probably something dangerous. Yellow Toad really likes to see other people suffer. It's really quite disgraceful." Luigi answered as he took a bite of a sandwich. "Eugh! What is in this?"

Daisy shrugged. "I don't actually know. I just asked Blue Toad to throw a bunch of things into this basket so I could have a nice talk with you."

Luigi smiled. "Thanks, but you could just ask me to come and talk to you."

"It makes for a nice romantic setting though right?" Daisy asked.

Luigi sighed. "I suppose."

Corrin ran up to them frantically. "Have you seen Rosalina?"

Luigi and Daisy shrugged.

"Darn it!" Corrin yelled as she ran off again.

"What's that all about?" Luigi asked.

"Meh. I don't know." Daisy replied.

Rosalina was walking to the cabins when she heard a scream.

"WAIT!" Corrin shouted.

"Corrin, what is so important that has you scream like that?" Rosalina asked.

"What do we do?" Corrin asked in a panic.

"Well, first you calm down and tell me what's wrong." Rosalina said.

Corrin took a deep breath. "We lost Kylie. We are now unbalanced in the team division."

Rosalina paused. "You're correct. That is a dilemma."

"So what do we do?" Corrin asked, motioning for Rosalina to continue.

"We have two options. One one side, we try our very best to win. On the other, we find a way to divide them." Rosalina said, answering the question.

Corrin gasped. "Whoa! Split up the alliance? How will we do that?"

Rosalina thought for a minute. "We'll find a way. Trust me."

Waluigi left the cabin and saw Peach walking across the island. He stopped her.

"What do you want, you twig?" Peach said coldly.

"I want you to answer truthfully. Is this how you really are?" Waluigi asked.

Peach stopped in her tracks. "Truthfully? No. I don't want to be mean to others, but it just comes naturally under pressure. It's not who I am outside. Don't tell anyone."

Waluigi nodded. "Thank you. Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Yellow Toad poked out of a bush smiling.

"Don't say it." Peach said.

"I'm gonna say it." Yellow Toad said.

"Don't. Really." Peach exclaimed threateningly.

"Alright, whatever. Blue Toad?" Yellow Toad asked.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Blue Toad yelled.

"Whatever." Peach sighed.

"Can you just explain it?" Zelda asked.

"Well today, like last time, we're heading to a different location." Yellow Toad explained.

"Where exactly?" Yoshi asked.

"We're going to Peach's Castle!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"Uh, no we aren't." Peach stated.

"Too bad." Yellow Toad replied.

* * *

 **Peach's Castle**

"Ooh, a pretty castle fit for a spoiled princess." Aqua remarked. "Seriously, not bad place."

"Anyway, we took two paintings and ripped them into five pieces for each team." Yellow Toad explained.

"You WHAT?" Peach interrupted.

"Please save all questions for the end. Don't worry the real things are priceless, so we made replicas, right Blue Toad?" Yellow Toad asked.

Blue Toad looked shocked. "I was supposed to make a replica?- I- I mean yeah, sure."

"Reassuring." Peach remarked.

"Anyway, first one to return all five pieces wins. Sweet Peaches have a picture of Peach herself. I have chortles, you have a picture of former contestant Mario." Yellow Toad finished. "By the way it was a joke, they are replicas. Peach could sue us for property damage."

"Alright, let's go. Which way first?" Aqua asked.

"Well, wherever we go, we shouldn't split-" Yoshi started to say before he noticed everyone was gone. "And why do I even bother?"

Aqua walked through each corridor. "There are so many pictures of Peach it's kinda hard to distinguish one that's ripped up."

Zelda passed her. "I'll try looking closer to Link. I mean with the other team." Aqua looked at her. "You know, perhaps I could take one of their pieces."

Aqua nodded. "Okay, it's obvious you just want to hang out with Link. I don't hold it against you. Don't worry."

Zelda cheered. "Yay! I'll still look out for pieces of the picture though."

Aqua smiled. "Have fun with that."

"I have fury! Why must Fawful look for a silly picture of a red moustache of a man who is a loser fink-rat! Fawful hates this as much as Corrin's hair accessory!" Fawful yelled.

"Hey! White squares are cool!" Corrin yelled objectively.

Bowser Jr. walked up to her. "As much as I want to send you flying through that portal, I think that we should all vote off Fawful. He's getting on my nerves."

"And why should I trust you?" Corrin asked.

"Because... Just listen to him!" Bowser Jr. yelled back.

She nodded. "You have a point."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** And I HATE it when he has a point.

 **Bowser Jr.-** Finally, to be relieved of that babbling nerd. Like a dream come true!

 **Rosalina-** I do hope that Corrin knows what she is getting into. I sense honesty in Bowser Jr.'s words though. I guess he really does want Fawful gone. Not that I blame him of course.

* * *

Yoshi saw one part of the picture. "Hello. What do we have here?" He started to walk towards it, but then several lasers blocked the way. "Darn it!"

Waluigi came over. "Weh? This is no problem for Waluigi!" He did several athletic moves, grabbed the piece of the picture and then threw it to Yoshi. "Catch!"

Yoshi caught it. "Thanks!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Yoshi-** Am I the only one who didn't know he could do THAT?

 **Waluigi-** I can do several athletic things. Not many people know about this because no-one talks to me.

* * *

Rosalina and Corrin split from the rest of the group and were talking.

"I think you should think twice before trusting Bowser Jr." Rosalina said.

"I know, but I don't think he's lying. He wants Fawful gone." Corrin replied. She saw a piece of the picture hanging above them. "Hey! Look!"

"I see your point, but please have extreme caution." Rosalina stated.

"ROSALINA!" Corrin shouted.

"What is so important that you need to yell that loud?" Rosalina asked.

"The picture!" Corrin answered.

"Oh, well noted." Rosalina said before taking it down.

Link and Zelda were walking past. They were talking about their favourite places.

"Yeah, I like the Faron Woods too." Link said before Rosalina interrupted them.

"I beg your pardon? What are you doing?" Rosalina asked.

"Just going for a walk. Zelda is here too!" Link said and Zelda waved. Corrin waved back.

"But she's on the other team. Oh my, are you two dating?" Rosalina gasped.

"Surely!" Link exclaimed.

"Oh my. I wish you two the best, but could you try to focus on the challenge?" Rosalina said calmly.

Link nodded. "Definitely." He saw another piece of each picture. "See there's one now."

Rosalina smiled. "Glad to see. That's two."

Link gave the other piece to Zelda. Rosalina put a hand to her face.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** Oh dear. This relationship feels problematic. Their feelings are pure, but both of them will lose focus on the game.

 **Link-** Rosalina's right. How could I let my feelings distract me this much? I just can't put Zelda out of my mind.

 **Zelda-** Yeah, things were getting a little crazy there. I need to focus. Ah, who am I kidding?

* * *

Aqua looked behind each picture of Peach. One seemed to activate a trapdoor. "Oh no." She muttered before she fell below.

Peach ran in to stop her. "Wait, stop! That picture is a trap! Oh no..."

Aqua rubbed her head. "Ouch. Stupid hidden castle traps..." She saw a piece of the picture. "Hey! Maybe it's not too bad after all!"

She took the piece off of the floor. Unfortunately it was weighing down a platform that when unpressed, activated some security robots that all took aim at her.

"Why me?" Aqua asked as several aiming lasers shone at her.

As they were about to fire, Peach swung in on a rope and grabbed Aqua. They returned to the main room safely.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but here we are. Thank you for saving my life Peach. I really appreciate it." Aqua said.

"No problem." Peach replied.

"Say, why do you have that many security robots down there anyway?" Aqua asked.

"I don't. Why would there be-" Peach started to say and then realised. "Yellow Toad! I'm going to kill him!" She then stormed off.

"Whoa, why is she so mad?" Bowser asked as he walked in.

"You could check that portrait there." Aqua replied with a mischievous smile.

"Check the portrait? Why?" Bowser scoffed as he lifted it. The trapdoor opened again. "I hate you so much right now..."

Donkey Kong punched a wall. A piece of the other teams picture fell down. "Oh, this is the other teams, I should put it back." He then had an idea. "Or I could stop the other team from finding it." He hid it in his fur.

Cackletta, Diddy Kong, Fawful and Bowser Jr. were looking for pieces.

Cackletta sighed. "We've been searching for ages, yet we've seen nothing!"

Diddy Kong looked like he was in thought. "It's a replica right? What if we took the real one and passed that one off as our completed picture?"

Bowser Jr. nodded, but then stopped. "But it would be in one piece."

Fawful thought more. "Fawful could smash it! Fawful can smash like a hammer made of muscles!"

Bowser Jr. shook his head. "Are you crazy? Actually, don't answer that. Anyway, that is a valued piece of art! It would cost us millions if we broke it! I'm evil, but I wouldn't stoop that low."

"Fawful is the true evil. Fawful stashes two broken pieces."

"WHAT?" Bowser Jr. asked. "Only I can sabotage people! Okay, that's not true, but still!"

Rosalina watched the situation. Corrin gave her a thumbs up.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen and Bowser Jr." Rosalina said.

"Hey!" Bowser Jr. shouted. "Fawful isn't a gentleman either." Fawful just shrugged.

"Anyway, I think you would like to know what your alliance thinks of you Fawful." Rosalina said.

"Fawful would like to know what crazy girl is talking about!" Fawful yelled.

"Bowser Jr. said himself that you are a babbling nerd and that he would like to get you kicked off the show as soon as he can. He also said that Diddy Kong isn't his closest ally either." Rosalina said with a smile.

"What? You backstabber! Well, planning to, but wow!" Diddy Kong yelled as he destroyed the pieces Fawful had and ran off.

"Fawful hates your faces! Except Cackletta, she's pretty." Fawful shouted as he ran off.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Bowser Jr. yelled. "Rosalina, why would you- actually, I can see why you did that. Well played."

Cackletta blushed. "He thinks I'm pretty?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** Well, I can't believe that I've had my alliance broken up by Rosalina. She's smarter than I thought. And that was already pretty darn smart!

 **Rosalina-** I've done it! I've split up the alliance! I am so glad that I will be able to loosen up a bit without worrying about losing and being voted out by them.

 **Fawful-** Fawful doesn't believe this treachery! Fawful hates everyone here!

* * *

Daisy was with Luigi as she found a piece of the picture. "Luigi! The picture!"

Luigi smiled. "Great! I think we should get back!"

Bowser climbed out of the pit with several burn marks. "I'm going to teach that dino girl a lesson..." He mumbled as he pressed a button that dropped the fifth piece on his head. "Owie..."

Waluigi took the piece and walked back to the main room. "Waluigi number one!" He noticed Bowser lying on the floor. "Wah? Bowser? I should help him, but I can't lift him. Curse these noodle arms!"

Donkey Kong ran by and picked up Bowser. "Don't worry, I got him."

"The Sweet Peaches now have all five pieces! I have chortles had four, but broke two of them." Yellow Toad announced. "I guess Sweet Peaches automatically win, but we need a completed picture to make it official."

Yoshi came by and put down the first piece. "There we go."

Zelda gave Link a quick kiss on the cheek and put down the second piece.

Aqua put down the third piece and smiled at Yoshi.

Daisy put down the fourth piece and hugged Luigi. "Yay! We did it!"

"Too tight! Help!" Luigi said while wheezing.

Daisy put him down. "Oops. Sorry Luigi!"

Waluigi put the fifth piece in place, finishing the picture. It was Peach sitting down on a chair holding an apple.

"Oh! I remember this one!" Peach exclaimed. "It was a couple years ago now. I had an apple and the photographers just couldn't get enough of me."

"Nice. Really nice." Zelda said, feigning interest.

"Well, I have chortles, your team needs to gather round the campfire for the fourth time, and no, not to sing a campfire song." Yellow Toad said.

"The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song?" Corrin asked.

"ESPECIALLY not that one." Blue Toad yelled.

"It'll help if you just sing along?" Corrin continued, but got several glares. "Yeah, alright."

"Anyway, just meet me tonight." Yellow Toad groaned.

"Well, who are we voting for?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Cackletta looked at him with confusion. "Dude, literally all day you've said that we're voting Fawful."

"Yeah." Bowser Jr. agreed. "I hope that the others see the same logic."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Fawful-** (scribbling on the voting card) Fawful knows who he's voting. (He chuckles)

 **Cackletta-** I suppose we're voting Fawful.

 **Corrin-** Bowser Jr. told me to vote off Fawful, but we may not have another chance to vote off Bowser Jr. (sighs) Decisions, decisions.

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Alright, why do you guys keep losing? It's not even funny how much you guys are losing." Yellow Toad asked.

"Fawful refuses to lose again!" Fawful yelled.

"Anyway, you all cast your votes and made your decisions." Yellow Toad said. "I have six mushrooms. If you don't get one, you must immediately leave through the Portal of Losers."

He suddenly got a phone call.

"Hold on, I gotta take this." Yellow Toad sighed. "Hello? Who is this? Toadsworth? What do you want?"

On the other end Toadsworth chuckled. "Is it safe?" He asked gleefully.

"Go away!" Yellow Toad shouted as he hung up. "Anyway, sorry for that."

"There's pretty much no recovery from that." Diddy Kong said.

"First up, Bowser Jr., Cackletta, Link, Diddy Kong and Rosalina are safe." Yellow Toad announced.

Blue Toad threw mushrooms to the safe contestants.

"Corrin, Fawful, this is the final mushroom." Yellow Toad said dramatically.

"We've been acquainted." Corrin stated.

"The final mushroom goes to..." Yellow Toad started.

"Dude, the tensions dead, just give the mushroom to anyone." Cackletta said.

Yellow Toad sighed. "Well, the votes were unanimous, except for one particularly artistic vote." He held up a picture of a crudely drawn Corrin.

Fawful chuckled and then stopped when he realised what this meant.

"Yep, that's right dude, the other six votes were for you!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"I have shock and fury at your voting choices! You can't kick Fawful off of his team! After all, Fawful named it. With the care of a soft touch." Fawful yelled. "Fawful hates you all!"

Yellow Toad kicked him into the portal. "Finally, he's gone."

"Well, that was satisfying!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he walked away.

* * *

Votes:

Bowser Jr. - Fawful

Cackletta – Fawful

Corrin – Fawful

Diddy Kong – Fawful

Fawful – Corrin

Link – Fawful

Rosalina – Fawful

* * *

 **Chapter 9 is complete! I don't really have much to say about it really. I felt like Fawful was good for comedy, but his thing was getting rather old, so I figured this would be a good time to drop him. Please leave a review and continue guessing who will win!**

 **Chapter 10 (ten chapters already?) comes out next week.**


	10. Paintball Parade

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 10**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams went hunting for pieces of a picture in Peach's Castle. Rosalina split up the alliance, Link is starting to help Zelda in challenges and Peach is showing a slightly softer side. Fawful annoyed everyone on the team and then got kicked off. We have fifteen people left. What will happen next? Is Peach being nice for once? Find out all this and more on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Yoshi paced around the beach thinking about something. Daisy leapt out of a tree and landed in front of him.

"Hi Yoshi! What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Just thinking about something." Yoshi answered.

"What are you thinking about?" Daisy asked.

Yoshi sighed. "I would rather not share right now."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** I will get to the bottom of this!

 **Yoshi-** Is she going to keep asking me about this?

* * *

Peach sat down on the cabin steps. Bowser seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"Good morning!" Bowser said enthusiastically.

Peach jumped. "AGH! Who would've thought that someone as big as you could be so easily hidden?"

Bowser nodded. "I am stealthy like no-one else could."

Peach rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Have you considered my alliance?" Bowser asked.

"As a matter of fact I have." Peach said.

Bowser looked hopeful. "And?"

"Not in a million years." Peach said sternly.

"Darn." Bowser sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser-** One day she will accept me!

 **Peach-** Not even for a million coins. Again, I'm not that desperate. (looks around) Am I?

* * *

Daisy sat down with binoculars and started to watch Yoshi. Luigi walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" Luigi asked.

"Spying." Daisy answered.

Luigi gestured for her to continue. "On who?"

"Yoshi. He's hiding something and I am dying to know what!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, have fun with that I guess?" Luigi said confusedly.

"Thank you!" Daisy yelled back.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Luigi-** Daisy is... well, she's nuttier than a fruitcake. But that's exactly what I love about her.

 **Daisy-** I bet Luigi just said something sweet in here, because that's what he's like. I love how sweet he is. So considerate!

 **Zelda-** Luigi must have just said something about Daisy. It smells like cheese in here.

* * *

Zelda walked through the woods again when Link stopped her.

"Good morning Zelda, how are you today?" Link asked.

"Um, I'm doing alright, I suppose?" Zelda answered.

"Is something wrong? Is it what Rosalina said?" Link asked with a worried tone.

"No, but also yeah. She's kinda right you know? We need to focus on the game. If we win the million then that would be great." Zelda sighed.

Link sighed. "If I win, I would give you half of the money."

Zelda looked shocked. "Wow, really? That's five hundred thousand! Would you actually give that much?"

Link nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** Of course I would share with Zelda. She's my girlfriend now.

* * *

Rosalina sat down with Corrin.

"We did it! We can now rest easy!" Corrin exclaimed with glee.

"Rest easier, anyway." Rosalina pointed out.

Corrin sighed. "I know, but just think about all. Actually sleeping without one eye open watching for Bowser Jr.. I can barely even close one eye now!"

Rosalina nodded. "He still has Cackletta and I feel that he may try to get Diddy Kong back on his side."

Corrin tilted her head. "What about Link?"

"Link is sort of a 'wild card' if you will. Will you?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah..." Corrin replied sadly. "I want to feel good in this twisted game again. Since Toadette left, we've been scrambling about, just trying our very best to make it through another week. And we lost Kylie on the way..."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** Poor Corrin, she must really be hurting from these past few weeks. I vow as her teammate and friend to make her feel good again.

 **Corrin-** (sighs) We are on a losing streak. Seriously, four times in a row? It would be nice to win for once.

* * *

Bowser Jr. and Cackletta were sitting together talking strategy.

"Well, we should try to convince Diddy to join the alliance again." Cackletta suggested.

"We should. Curse Rosalina and her lies." Bowser Jr. replied.

Cackletta walked over to Diddy Kong.

"Hey Diddy, Rosalina lied about all of those things. Thought I'd let you know." Cackletta said

"Really?" Diddy Kong asked.

Cackletta nodded. "Yes. Final three together?"

"You bet!" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Cackletta-** Huh. That was easier than I thought.

 **Diddy Kong-** How could I decline? It's the final three! I could beat little Bowser and old witch any day of the week!

* * *

Aqua sat by some bushes. Yellow Toad appeared up behind and yelled. Aqua ran away really fast.

"Challenge time!" Yellow Toad yelled.

"Oh my goodness. You almost gave me a heart attack! Never do that again!" Aqua yelled.

"I'm not making any promises." Yellow Toad said with a smile.

"Would you just get on with it?" Zelda asked.

Yellow Toad sighed. "Fine! Spoil the moment! Anyway, today you will all be given with fancy paintball guns!"

"Paintball? Oh yeah!" Waluigi exclaimed. "Waluigi is the best at paintball!"

Yellow Toad stopped him. "You will all get a gun. If you get hit by any paint from either team then you're out. First team to lose all of their members loses!"

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "Sounds simple. TOO simple. What's the catch?"

Yellow Toad shook his head. "No catch."

"None?" Daisy asked.

"Nada." Yellow Toad answered.

"You sure?" Daisy asked.

Yellow Toad just ignored her. "Sweet Peaches have peachy pink paint and I have chortles have Fawful coloured green paint."

"Ew. Fawful." Bowser Jr. said.

"You have a minute to get yourselves into a nice place and then when you hear a bell, that means all firing is allowed. Person who shoots the most on each team get a reward of their choice. GO!"

Everyone ran into the woods and split up.

Yoshi shrugged. "I suppose in this case it's a good idea to split up, so I won't complain this time."

Donkey Kong climbed a tree and saw Zelda already hiding there.

"I found it first." Zelda said.

"Whatever." Donkey Kong replied before finding another tree with Yoshi hanging from one of the branches.

"Sorry DK, but this tree is mine." Yoshi said.

Donkey Kong shook his head. "You people are kinda unoriginal."

Aqua sat in another tree nearby and heard this. "Darn."

The bell rang, signifying that they could now shoot each other.

Aqua sighed. "Perhaps I should go somewhere else." She saw a vine and swung across a couple trees. She lost her grip midway and fell on the floor. "Oof!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Why? Why must I be such a klutz?

* * *

Corrin was walking by and saw Aqua. "Hi." She helped her stand up.

"Thank you." Aqua said before Corrin shot a paintball at her. "I take back my thank you."

"BANZAI!" Yoshi yelled as he jumped out of the tree shooting paintballs everywhere. Every single shot seemed to miss Corrin. "Uh, friends?"

Corrin just fired a paintball at him. "Score two for me! Yippee!"

Rosalina was sneaking around and she saw Zelda with Link once again. "Oh, for goodness sake."

Zelda was hugging Link. "I hope that we can just sit here for a while." she said happily.

"Me too." Link replied.

Rosalina shot both of them. "Oops, sorry Link. You just seem more like you're on the other team."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** If Link doesn't get his act together, I sense something bad happening.

 **Link-** I need to focus more. (laughs) I just can't! Zelda is my world!

* * *

Daisy and Luigi were walking through the woods. "What a lovely day, right Luigi?"

Luigi looked around nervously. "Would be nicer if we didn't have the risk of being gunned down by paintballs any second."

Daisy shrugged. "What, like this?" She asked as she hit Luigi.

"Daisy! Why?" Luigi asked.

"Just checking that was what you meant." Daisy said gleefully.

Corrin jumped onto a tree and hit Daisy. "Woo hoo! That reward is mine! Yeah!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** I don't think Luigi wanted me to do that. Oops! Sorry Luigi!

 **Luigi-** Daisy is still the greatest, but she doesn't help me much in challenges. We're still on a winning streak, so it doesn't matter.

 **Corrin-** What shall I get for my reward? What to choose...

* * *

Peach was hiding. Bowser ran up to her. "Please make an alliance with me!" Peach kept walking.

"I'll give you part of the money if I win!" Bowser exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser-** I'm not desperate! You're desperate! Don't look at me like that.

 **Peach-** This alliance Bowser's trying to make just got interesting.

* * *

"How much of it?" Peach asked.

"Fifty thousand?" Bowser said hopefully.

"No." Peach replied. "Three hundred?"

"Two hundred and fifty." Bowser said sternly. "Take it or leave it."

"Two hundred and seventy-five?" Peach asked, only to get a glare from Bowser. "Fine."

She went to shake his hand and then pushed him towards Corrin. "As if!"

Corrin smiled. "Hi Bowser."

Bowser frowned. "Just do it."

Corrin hit him with a paintball. "Have a nice day!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser-** I give up.

 **Peach-** Two hundred and fifty thousand? Is he joking? I only take half or more.

* * *

Donkey Kong saw Bowser Jr. sitting with his alliance.

"Here we go." Donkey Kong said as he aimed. His paintball gun started shaking. "Uh oh."

"What the?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Peach ran by and shot all three alliance members.

"Hey!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Not cool!" Diddy Kong shouted.

"Darn!" Cackletta exclaimed.

Donkey Kong's paintball gun exploded, covering himself, Peach and Rosalina, who was standing nearby.

Rosalina nodded. "Well played."

"It's just Waluigi and Corrin left!" Yellow Toad announced.

"Wah? Worthless team!" Waluigi shouted. "I should be on a team of one!"

Corrin heard this and sneaked over. "The hunter sneaks up on her loud and obnoxious prey."

"Obnoxious? I don't even know what that means!" Waluigi yelled.

Corrin rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She just shot him.

"Wah? Green paint? Green clashes with my hat! You're a cheater! Everybody's cheating but me!" Waluigi yelled, rambling on and on.

Corrin unloaded the rest of her paintballs by making a smiley face on the ground. "Yay! I win!"

"Corrin actually wins!" Blue Toad announced.

"Corrin hit five people and Peach hit three." so they win rewards of their choice." Yellow Toad said. "Corrin, as you won, you get to choose first."

Corrin thought long and hard. "I would like everybody to have ice-cream for breakfast everyday, until I am voted out."

"Fair enough. Peach?" Yellow Toad asked.

"The money." Peach said bluntly.

"Within reason." Yellow Toad pointed out.

Peach groaned. "Immunity for as long as you will allow."

"So today?" Yellow Toad asked.

Peach rolled her eyes and slipped him a cheque.

Yellow Toad's eyes widened. "How much money? Okay, two challenges of immunity."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Bribery? I thought Peach would be above that.

 **Yoshi-** I can't believe she can do that!

 **Peach-** Nothing a little money can't get you.

* * *

Yoshi sat down on the beach. "Who to vote for? Peach would be my option, but I can't do that."

Aqua joined him. "I hear you there. If we all voted Peach, would Yellow Toad see that we just all want her to go out?"

Yoshi thought about it. "Maybe. We should try it. After all, what have we got to lose?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Okay, I have to admit it. We started off as friends, but Yoshi is just so kind and considerate and I... I think I love him. I shouldn't be ridiculous.

* * *

Peach was listening from outside. "Or should you?"

Yoshi walked around camp. He saw Luigi and Daisy.

"Hey we're all voting Peach anyway. Care to join?" Yoshi asked.

"She's immune, it could be risky." Luigi answered. "We'll think about it."

Yoshi told everyone else on the Sweet Peaches to vote for Peach. Most of them were sceptical.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Yoshi-** I hope the others come through with this plan.

 **Peach-** I am so happy that I'm safe! I can do anything tomorrow with next to no consequences!

 **Waluigi-** Waluigi votes for who he pleases!

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Well Sweet Peaches, your winning streak has been ruined. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Yellow Toad asked.

"What can I say, they're all losers." Peach said smugly.

"I really wish I could vote you off." Zelda groaned.

Peach smiled sweetly. "But you can't."

Yellow Toad rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have eight mushrooms. If you get one, you are safe. If you don't then it's Portal of Losers for you my friend. And have I mentioned that you can't come back ever?"

Toadsworth stood up. "He said the magic words. I am needed elsewhere." He called Yellow Toad.

Yellow Toad looked at his phone. "A call from Toadsworth? I suppose I'll humour the old man." He picked up.

"Is it-" Toadsworth started before Yellow Toad hung up.

"Don't need that today." Yellow Toad said. "Anyway, time to look at the votes."

He looked at one card. He then looked at another. He looked through them really quickly with an annoyed look. "Why is there eight votes for Peach when she is immune?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Do you not get the hint?"

Yellow Toad shook his head. "I know you all want her gone, but she is safe."

Peach looked offended. "I'm still here you know."

Aqua giggled. "Although we wish you weren't."

"Hey!" Peach yelled.

"Besides, now Peach's vote is the only one that counts. Mind sharing?"

"Oh no." Aqua said.

"Um, this is dangerous." Zelda stated.

Peach smiled. "Yoshi."

Yoshi looked shocked. "What?"

Aqua looked angry. "What?"

Zelda gasped. "Oh no!"

"You stuck-up, no-good-" Aqua started before Yoshi stopped her.

"It's okay." Yoshi said.

"It's not okay! It's not fair! Why out of all the people would you pick him? Waluigi would have been a better choice!"

"Wah..." Waluigi sighed.

"Whatever. I have immunity. You can't touch me." Peach said.

Zelda looked annoyed. "For now."

"Well, goodbye everyone! I had a good time, except for the getting voted off part, that's kinda meh." Yoshi said, waving to everyone else.

"Tell me it's not happening!" Aqua cried.

Yoshi nodded to Aqua. "Thank you." He said and then he walked through the portal.

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Peach

Bowser - Peach

Daisy - Peach

Donkey Kong - Peach

Luigi - Peach

Peach - Yoshi

Waluigi - Peach

Yoshi - Peach

Zelda – Peach

(Since Peach couldn't be voted for, all votes against her don't count)

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 10! It was fun to write. I was looking forward to writing this one too so please leave a friendly review.**

 **Chapter 11 comes later this week.**


	11. Recipe for Disaster

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 11**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams had to play a good old fashioned game of paintball! Corrin somehow managed to take down five of the Sweet Peaches and the other three were hit by their own team. Peach shot the most people on I have chortles and chose to have immunity for the next two challenges, leaving the others wondering who to vote. Yoshi had a plan to get everyone to vote for Peach anyway, but it backfired horribly, leaving him with the only legitimate vote. How will Aqua deal with watching her good friend leave? Will everyone like Corrin's ice cream sharing reward? They most likely will. Anyway, sit tight and enjoy the latest instalment of Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Luigi and Daisy were lying down on the beach.

"What a lovely day. This ice cream is delicious, I'm with my favourite person and I'm considered one of the strongest competitors!" Daisy exclaimed happily.

Luigi thought for a minute. "Being one of the strongest competitors isn't that good."

"Why not?" Daisy asked.

"Once the teams inevitably merge, you could be seen as a threat." Luigi explained.

"Ohhhh. That makes sense. Thanks for warning me!" Daisy said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** I'm thinking about what Luigi said. If I do less good, then I'm less threatening. But not too bad, because then I would be seen as the weakest member on the team. Argh! Dumb game, stop being confusing!

 **Luigi-** I'm glad that Daisy listened to me. The last thing I want is for her to be voted out. I just couldn't take it if that happened. I'd be alone again. That's one of my ninety-one fears. (thinks) That is a LOT of fears. I need to be stronger.

* * *

Zelda met Link by the dock.

"Hello Link, how are you doing this fine morning?" Zelda asked.

"Ugh, I think I have brain freeze from all that ice cream." Link groaned.

Zelda gasped. "Oh no! How can I help?"

Link shrugged. "It'll go away eventually, don't worry."

"Fine. Just be careful, okay?" Zelda asked.

Rosalina and Corrin were watching them.

"Awww! They're so cute together!" Corrin cooed.

"While I don't have anything against them, their love could be a problem." Rosalina said sternly.

"Are you saying we break them up?" Corrin asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Rosalina exclaimed. "I'm just saying that Bowser Jr. could take advantage of them and get Link against us."

Corrin nodded. "Oh, that is a problem. How will we deal with it?"

Rosalina thought about this. "I need to go see someone."

Corrin looked confused. "Okay? Good luck, I guess?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** I'm the happiest man alive! I have Zelda by my side and our team stopped losing!

 **Zelda-** I can see nothing going wrong today. I think when it comes to our team, Luigi and Daisy focus on each other, Waluigi does... something, Aqua is probably a wreck right now, Bowser is a creep, Donkey Kong is just there to be here and Peach? Seriously? I'm the strongest on this team!

 **Corrin-** I think people like me more because of my victory last time, specifically the reward. I wonder what Rosalina is up to?

 **Rosalina-** I don't like resorting to these tactics, but it must be done.

* * *

Peach sat down by the cabins. Rosalina approached her.

"Good morning." Rosalina said.

"Cut the formalities. You must have a reason to be here." Peach replied.

"As cold as they say." Rosalina remarked. "Anyway, Link and Zelda have been getting close lately, I'm sure you've realised."

Peach nodded. "I have, yes."

Rosalina smiled. "Good. I have a proposal. Whichever team loses, we vote for either Link or Zelda."

Peach grinned. "Great idea. I'm not saying it sarcastically."

They shook hands.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** I'm glad we see eye to eye on this.

 **Peach-** Agree to vote off Zelda with no consequences? How could I not? How will I get the others to listen to me though?

* * *

Yellow Toad walked up to a megaphone. "This should be interesting." He yelled into it. "MORNING EVERYONE! GET DOWN TO THE DINING HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

Most people were gathered in the dining hall complaining.

"Hello everyone, it's fun time!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"Sick idea of fun." Waluigi remarked.

Peach chuckled. "Oh Waluigi, you are too funny."

Yellow Toad observed the teams. "Peaches, you appear to be missing a certain person."

They thought about it. Donkey Kong snapped his fingers. "Aqua! Where is she?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "In the cabins."

Daisy smiled. "I'll go get her!"

Aqua was lying down, not caring about anything going on. She heard a knock at the door. "What?"

"It's challenge time and we kinda need you." Daisy called.

"Whatever." Aqua called back. "That backstabbing witch can go without me."

Daisy had an idea. "We can mess with her throughout the whole challenge."

Aqua smiled at this thought.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Yoshi, this one's for you.

 **Daisy-** Does Aqua have some hidden feelings for Yoshi? Normal friends wouldn't be this broken up. She's even more upset than Luigi was after Mario was voted out.

* * *

Aqua and Daisy returned to the dining hall.

"Morning, sweetie. Shame about your boyfriend." Peach remarked.

"You'd better stop if you value your hair." Aqua said.

Peach gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Aqua shrugged. "I don't know about that one. I do have plenty of reasons."

Yellow Toad interrupted them. "Please, save it for after the explanation. Then continue fighting. Today should be fun. Who likes cooking?"

There were mixed reactions.

"Great. Today you will make a three-course meal." Yellow Toad explained. "Best meal wins."

"Simple enough." Bowser Jr. said. "Well, what shall we make?"

Corrin thought about this. "I'm taking control."

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** After my amazing win last time, I feel like my input means more! This feels great!

 **Bowser Jr.-** It's a win-win really. She does good, we win. She does bad, we have a reason to vote her off.

* * *

Zelda smiled. "I've got this one."

Peach stepped in. "No, I have."

Daisy dumped a pot of water onto Peach's head.

"ARGH!" Peach screamed. "Daisy! Now I need to dry my hair!" She stormed off.

Aqua watched in shock. "Wow, who knew she could be such a diva?"

Zelda saw an opportunity. "I guess this means I'm taking charge. What shall we make?"

Luigi thought about this. "I can make some killer biscuits."

Daisy hugged him. "I'll help my lovely Luigi!"

Zelda nodded. "Alright. We should make a pie for the main course. Anyone good with pastry?"

Aqua nodded. "I can do that. I can count on Yoshi to help!" She remembered that Yoshi was out. "Oh yeah... I guess Waluigi can help then."

"Weh heh heh! I win!" Waluigi said happily.

"Don't make me regret this." Aqua replied.

"Anyway, now we need a starter. Bowser? DK?" Zelda asked.

Donkey Kong grinned. "I could make some mad sushi."

Bowser shrugged. "Guess I'll help him."

Peach returned. "Just what are you doing?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Zelda-** So, sushi, pie and biscuits. Hm, how strange. All I can taste is victory!

 **Peach-** No, I need people to listen to me about Zelda. I should be (shudders) a supportive teammate.

* * *

Zelda shrugged. "After you stormed off, I got the team started. We're making sushi, pie and biscuits. Any problems?"

Peach switched to a smile. "Oh, that's great! I'm do happy that I have a lovely team to rely on!"

Daisy turned over to them with a look of shock. "Oh no. Peach? What are you up to?"

"I'm supporting my team, is that a crime?" Peach asked sweetly.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** Something is seriously wrong here. Peach is being the complete opposite of her regular self and it's really creepy.

 **Luigi-** I wonder what's up with Peach. She's being weirdly nice.

* * *

Corrin threw a spoon across the room for no reason. "We're making spaghetti!"

Cackletta almost got hit by the spoon. "Must you be so careless?"

Rosalina shook her head. "I'll help with the pasta then."

"I can make some nice sausage rolls for a starter." Link said.

"Great!" Corrin exclaimed, then she threw a fork.

"Would you stop throwing cutlery?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Sure." Corrin said.

Bowser Jr. stood up. "I can make fairy cakes."

"Can you?" Corrin asked.

"Sure." Bowser Jr. answered.

"Outstanding!" Corrin yelled.

Everyone else ducked.

Corrin looked confused. "What?" Then she threw a pan across the room as well.

Rosalina shook her head again. "Focus, Corrin."

Corrin threw another pan out the window.

Rosalina's eyes widened. "Corrin, no!"

"I saw something weird in there. I took the only course of action I could." Corrin said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** When I get stressed in the kitchen, I throw things. I don't know why.

 **Rosalina-** I really hope that Corrin can get it together before she throws the microwave at someone.

 **Cackletta-** Why? Why does she do this? (Corrin walks in) AHHH!

 **Corrin-** Why not?

* * *

Luigi put several ingredients together. "Chocolate, strawberry, raspberry or blueberry?"

"All of them!" Daisy exclaimed, then poured in all the flavouring.

"I suppose that could work. But I would recommend not." Luigi started. "Daisy! It's not worth it! No!"

"Ooooops. Sorry Luigi. On the bright side, these cookies will be delicious!" Daisy replied.

Aqua finished putting together the pie. "Nice. Now to just put it in the oven." She put the pie in the oven. "It doesn't work? Cheap, lousy production!"

Bowser looked over. "Need some help?"

Aqua looked back. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Remind me never to trust Bowser ever again.

 **Bowser-** Oops. That was probably bad.

 **Peach-** I'm trying my very best not to flip out, but they make it VERY hard.

* * *

The entire kitchen was on fire.

"Bowser!" Aqua yelled. "Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to do that?"

Luigi walked in. "Whoa! What happened here?"

"The oven didn't work, so Bowser used his fire breath. Unfortunately it worked too well." Zelda explained.

"Hey! You all liked the idea at the time!" Bowser yelled.

Luigi sniffed the air. "My biscuits are burning! I'll save you my pretties!" He jumped into the burning kitchen.

"Well, he's a goner." Peach remarked. "What, I'm only being realistic!"

Luigi came out holding the biscuits. They were all charred, except for one. Luigi held it up. "The chosen one has been found!"

"Ooh, raspberry." Daisy said happily. "The red one has been chosen."

Peach looked confused. "But it's pink."

Daisy turned around. "Oh, you're pink."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Peach-** Can't really argue with that one.

 **Daisy-** I found these really sour sweets! I wonder what this one is, cherry? (She eats it) This is nice. (she pauses) Ooh that's sour. (she pauses again) AUGH! That's so sour! That is awful! Aw, it burns!

* * *

The Chortles sat, waiting for their dishes to cook. Half of the kitchen tools were on the floor, thanks to Corrin.

"The pasta is almost boiled!" Corrin sang.

Bowser Jr. joined in. "Just make sure it doesn't get spoiled!"

Link shrugged. "How does one puff a pastry?"

Cackletta rolled her eyes. "You just fold it a bunch of times, until it's... tasty?"

Diddy Kong paused. "Wait, we're improvising musical numbers now? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Everyone stay focused, so we can win!" Rosalina sang.

Corrin paused. "Then we can just... uh... not sin, not fin, maybe chin? Yeah." She tried again. "You know Rosalina, you have a nice chin."

Rosalina was caught off guard. "Um, thank you?"

"Let's just stop this song." Cackletta said.

"Okay, okay." Diddy Kong took a deep breath. "Uh, my name is Diddy and I-"

Bowser Jr. put a claw to his mouth "Stop."

Corrin looked at all of the foods. "They're done!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** I totally just got everyone to sing along with me. Corrin's the boss now!

 **Bowser Jr.-** Whatever, she can think she's winning. For now.

* * *

Zelda sighed. "Well one cake, a charred pie and no starter won't cut it."

Daisy looked around frantically. She saw something. "Aha! A tasty, lovely apple! That's our starter."

Peach picked it up. "Looks alright. Smells... passable. Feels... EW! That feels really squishy! We can't serve that!"

Zelda looked at it. "What other choice do we have?"

Peach shrugged. "Whatever, it's your funeral."

Aqua stopped them. "Hate to interrupt, but what will we do about the pie?"

"I got it!" Daisy exclaimed. She drew a smiley face on it with ketchup.

Aqua shrugged. "Meh, works for me."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Peach-** Doesn't matter, I'm safe anyway.

 **Aqua-** We're going to lose. No way whatever the other team has done is worse than this.

* * *

Corrin poured tomato sauce onto the pasta. "On top of spaghetti, all covered in cheese."

Rosalina took the spaghetti before it was completely drenched. "Corrin you can stop."

Corrin continued. "I lost my poor meatball, when somebody- oh."

Link took out the sausage rolls. They had barely cooked. "Oh, the oven doesn't work."

Cackletta gasped. "Seriously? You didn't notice before?"

"These fairy cakes, well they're not cooked either." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, that's fine we can find a way to-" Corrin started.

"TIMES UP!" Blue Toad yelled.

"Darn." Rosalina said.

"Please give us your starters." Yellow Toad said.

Link put down the sausage rolls. Donkey Kong put down the apple. It collapsed into mush after he placed it.

"Well, that's raw and that's unsanitary, so you both get zero. Great job so far." Yellow Toad said. "Frankly, I'm unimpressed. Main courses please."

Aqua put down the pie. Corrin placed the spaghetti on the table.

"The spaghetti gets an eight because it's actually pretty good and the pie gets... one. Because you tried." Blue Toad said. "Time for my favourite- dessert!"

Bowser Jr. put down the uncooked fairy cakes. Daisy threw the 'chosen' biscuit at Yellow Toad.

"Ow!" Yellow Toad yelped. "Actually that tastes pretty good. Actually... it tastes fantastic! Ten for certain!"

Luigi high-fived Daisy. "The chosen one." They said at the same time.

Corrin looked sort of nervous. "Uh, they have eleven. Is cake mix going to score four or more?"

Blue Toad picked up the fairy cake. "It's uncooked, but that's okay! I give it a nice lovely five."

Yellow Toad nodded. "Well, both teams did awful. Sweet Peaches scored eleven, but I have chortles scored thirteen. That's still bad, but better than the others. I have chortles wins!"

Corrin cheered while Zelda groaned. "Oh boy. Nice one with the apple Daisy."

"Well, we wouldn't have to use it if Bowser didn't burn down the kitchen!" Daisy yelled.

"I wouldn't have burned down the kitchen if Aqua didn't ask me to cook the pie!" Bowser yelled back.

"I wouldn't have asked you to cook the pie if I knew what would happen." Aqua stated.

Peach smiled. "Guys, we lost because of Zelda's leadership. She should have directed us better."

"I suppose." Luigi said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Daisy agreed. "Plus you blamed me."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Peach-** See you never, Zelda!

 **Zelda-** Sorry Daisy, but you messed up.

 **Aqua-** You ultimately made us lose, Bowser.

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

Yellow Toad greeted the team. "Why hello again, Peaches. You lost again."

"We didn't notice." Waluigi remarked. "Seriously, we lost?"

"Anyway, I have seven mushrooms, if you don't get one, you're out." Yellow Toad announced. "If you don't get one, you must leave through the Portal of Losers and you can never return. Ever."

Yellow Toad got another phone call. "I'm not even going to grace him with a response."

"Anyway, Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Aqua and Waluigi are safe." Yellow Toad announced. Blue Toad threw mushrooms to them.

"Daisy, Bowser and Zelda all got votes."

Daisy gasped. "No way!"

Bowser grunted. "Whatever."

Zelda scoffed. "Figures."

"Bowser has two votes, Daisy also has two and Zelda is out with four." Yellow Toad said. "Get ready for the flames."

Zelda stood up. "What. Are you kidding me? I didn't realise that causing your team to lose was completely fine, but managing the team is the worst thing ever? What is wrong with you people?"

"Well, you also keep hanging out with Link. That's not okay." Peach said.

Zelda clenched her fists. "Oh, love isn't okay either? That is the last straw! I've had enough of your attitude and disrespect!" She slapped Peach across the face so hard that one of her teeth came out.

"Ouch! You prissy jerk!" Peach yelled. "You asked for this!" She picked Zelda up and threw her into the portal.

"Wait! Let me say goodbye to Link! Noooo!" Zelda screamed.

Link was watching from afar and gasped. "No... Zelda... Who is responsible for this?"

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Bowser

Bowser - Zelda

Daisy - Zelda

Donkey Kong - Bowser

Luigi - Zelda

Peach - Zelda

Waluigi - Daisy

Zelda - Daisy

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11 as much as I enjoyed writing it, which is a lot. Leave a review if you want to and have a nice day!**

 **Chapter 12 comes next week!**


	12. Aftermath II

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story or the context.**

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Once again on the island, Toadsworth looked to the cameras.

"Hello, everybody. This is the aftershow. I am Toadsworth and with me are Midbus, Mario, Wario and Toadette!" Toadsworth announced.

Mario waved. Midbus groaned. Wario crossed his arms. Toadette shrugged and waved too.

Toadsworth smiled. "Since the last time we saw you, we had some surprising eliminations. Today we're seeing Kylie Koopa, Fawful, Yoshi and Zelda!"

Mario gave Toadsworth a thumbs-up. "Nice job hosting this. Care if I join?"

"Not at all." Toadsworth said as Mario went to sit down next to him. "Anyway, our first guest was close to the girls of the Chortles team and has written several articles for the Koopa Kronicle. Everybody please welcome Kylie!"

Kylie walked out from backstage and waved to everyone. "Hello everyone!"

"Alright Kylie, what do you think of your time on the show?" Toadsworth asked.

"Well, I think I was just there. Toadette pointed this out in that confessional shown by Junior. By the way how are you doing Toadette? I see your hair has grown back to normal." Kylie said.

"I'm doing just fine. I was angry about what happened, but I've accepted it now. I'm not a vengeful person." Toadette answered.

"That is great to hear. Anyway, when I found out that I wasn't staying, it felt wrong. All because of that awful brat." Kylie said. "I guess the reason I lost was because of Link being dizzy and all and voting himself."

Zelda sat backstage. "She better not continue talking about Link like this!"

"Anyway, who do you think will win?" Toadsworth asked.

"Not Bowser Jr.." Kylie answered. "Other than that, I have no idea."

Toadsworth shook his head. "Right. Shall we get our next guest in here?"

Kylie shrugged. "Yeah, I'm done here."

* * *

Mario nodded. "Right. Next up is someone who speaks really weirdly. I have no idea how he even made it nine episodes. Give a warm-ish welcome to the man who speaks of mustard and fink-rats, Fawful!"

Fawful walked out from backstage.

"Hi Fawful. Care to talk about your time on the show?" Toadsworth asked.

Fawful nodded. "Fawful shall say more than that. I have fury at that awful team Fawful was stuck on! Fawful hates them all! They should have care with what they do. Fawful may have left some mustard of doom in the green sword guy's pillow. Fawful steals mustard packets at times."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, we have some never before seen footage!" Mario said.

Link was lying down to go to sleep, when suddenly a packet explodes covering him with delicious mustard. He screams in surprise waking up the other boys.

Fawful started laughing manically. "I have chortles! Fawful is a smart!"

Toadsworth and Mario both sighed. "Well, that's enough time for Fawful, now let's move on-"

"No! Fawful is in the limelight! Don't take this shining star from the sky of losers!" Fawful yelled objectively. He pushed Mario away. "This is Fawful's time to shine! Fawful is the co-host now!"

* * *

Mario rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's just introduce the next guest. Yoshi, everyone!"

Yoshi walked out waving to everyone. "Hello, everyone! Thank you all for coming out!"

Midbus shrugged. "Some of us were forced here, but whatever."

Yoshi frowned. "Oh. Well thanks for being here anyway?"

"Don't mention it." Midbus said before raising his fist. "Seriously, don't."

"Alright! You got it! Sheesh!" Yoshi exclaimed with a panicked tone.

Toadsworth sighed again. "This show is a trainwreck. Anyway, Yellow Toad says we need a new segment so we have a showing of people being hurt. I call it, That's Gonna Leave a Mark!"

* * *

 _Aqua is swinging on the vine then faceplants on the ground._

 _Link is performing in the talent show when a light falls next to him. He gets panicked and edges away. Another light falls on him._

 _Toadette's piano explodes. Then the stage explodes._

 _Waluigi scares Mario who knocks him out accidentally. Waluigi falls into a bear trap._

 _Kylie dodges an axe in Luigi's Mansion, which hits a bookcase. She gets buried in books._

 _Corrin throws a pan that hits Bowser Jr.. She looks shocked but then just shrugs._

 _Zelda slaps Peach._

* * *

"Oooh. I feel bad about being eliminated, then seeing this reminds me of the pain." Mario said.

"Except for the fact that those are completely over exaggerated. A bear trap? Really?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, these clips are somewhat... edited." Toadsworth said glumly.

"Somewhat? The stage exploded on mine! How humiliating!" Toadette yelled.

Mario stopped them all. "To change the subject, Yoshi. How are you feeling?"

Yoshi looked confused. "Well, today I've basically been hanging around the pool. So much better here, but no million coins is sad."

Mario put his hand to his face. "I mean about being kicked off like you were."

Yoshi shrugged. "Meh. It's kinda sad, but I'm not too broken up about it."

Mario looked shocked. "Are you serious? You got cheated out of a million coins and you aren't even mad?"

"Well, the Peach thing was my bad. Besides, had I stayed in, I would probably make it to final eight or so and get voted off as a threat. So I don't think I would win anyway." Yoshi explained.

Fawful pushed Mario aside. "Fawful time! Why did you bother to keep going then?"

"The people. They were all kind. Well, mostly." Yoshi said.

Fawful gagged. "You are blander than a cracker."

Wario nudged Midbus. "He would know about crackers." They both chuckled.

"Okay, that one was good." Midbus said.

"Excuse me? Bland?" Yoshi asked. "How dare you! At least I wasn't there as a cheap joke that was funny for a bit then stopped."

"Yes. You're blander than that cyan looking recolour you call your girlfriend." Fawful teased.

Everyone else gasped.

"Recolour? How dare you! I'll smack you down, twerp!" Yoshi yelled.

Fawful looked at Yoshi's angry face. "Fawful would attack you, but he is... busy. Running away."

Fawful ran away. Yoshi picked up a chair and chased him.

Toadsworth put a hand to his face. "This couldn't get any worse could it? Anyway, Zelda!"

* * *

Zelda walked over and sat down. "Ugh. Get me out of this place. The only good thing was Link."

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Toadsworth remarked.

"Oh whatever, I lost my chance at a million coins- well, rupees in my case. Rupees are the currency in Hyrule. I've been split from my boyfriend too. Do you expect me to be all peachy? Ugh, Peach." Zelda said.

"Right. So, you knocked one of Peach's teeth out. Good on you! She had it coming." Mario said trying to start conversation.

"MAKE WAY FOR FAWFUL!" Fawful yelled as he ran through.

"Come back here, you little nerd!" Yoshi shouted, following him.

Zelda sighed. "I won't even ask."

"So you don't want to talk? If not, I have a twist for the others." Toadsworth asked.

"I don't want anything to do with this." Zelda answered.

* * *

"Alright. I have eight boxes. Four of them have tickets. If you get a ticket, you get a chance to rejoin the game." Toadsworth explained. "As I took the role of host here, I can't partake."

Midbus opened a box. There was nothing inside. He roared and smashed the box to pieces.

Mario opened one and got a ticket. "Yes!"

Wario got nothing. "Meh. Whatever."

Toadette got a ticket. "YES! Now I can possibly get the million I deserve!"

Kylie got nothing. "Dang."

Fawful got a ticket. "I have victory!"

Yoshi also got a ticket. "Yes! Woohoo!"

Zelda scoffed. "I don't even get a chance for one? Weak."

"The four tickets have been claimed by Mario, Toadette, Fawful and Yoshi!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Sorry to Midbus, Wario, Kylie and Zelda, but you don't get a chance to return yet."

Zelda looked confused. "What do you mean by 'yet'?"

Toadsworth smirked. "You'll see."

Midbus stood up. "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Toadsworth flinched. "Eek! Anyway, the first round is musical chairs. Really? We couldn't get anything better? Whatever."

There were three chairs in a circle. Toadsworth put on some music.

"This is Fawful's jam!" Fawful exclaimed and he started doing a ridiculous dance.

"Yikes. Not the most impressive moves." Mario remarked. Yoshi chuckled.

Toadsworth stopped the music. Fawful was still humming the song and dancing. He looked up to see that the other three had taken their seats. "Fawful hates you all!"

"Fawful, you lose. Go sit down with the others." Toadsworth said.

"Fawful is being well aware of your obvious statement! I say to you whatever!" Fawful yelled.

Toadsworth sighed. "I know it's total DRAMA, but seriously? Anyway the remaining three of you must find a hidden chest and bring it back here. Last one to do so is out. Go!"

Mario, Yoshi and Toadette ran in different directions. Wario stopped Yoshi. "I think a saw a chest on the beach under a surfboard." Wario whispered.

"Okay. Thank you." Yoshi said as he ran to the beach.

Toadette found a chest in a tree. "Aha! Found one!" She climbed to get it and fell. "Oof! Alright. I'll try that again in a minute."

Mario looked around frantically. He saw a chest in the window of a nearby cabin. "Nice." He opened the door. "I love how we all get our own cabins here. It's much more comfortable here. But still... a million coins is even better!"

Yoshi looked through the surfboards. "Wario told me it would be here. Where is it?" He saw it. "Amazing!" He took it and ran back to the others.

Toadsworth smiled. "Yoshi! You're the first back."

"Yes!" Yoshi cheered.

Toadette was throwing rocks to get the chest down. She ended up accidentally knocking down the tree. "Meh. Works for me." She hurried back.

Mario walked out of the cabin and saw Toadette run past. "Uh oh!" He tried catching up, but Toadette crossed the finish line first. "No!"

Toadette turned around. "Sorry Mario. But revenge comes first."

Mario nodded. "That's okay, I understand. Wait revenge? On who?"

"Bowser Jr. of course. What, did you miss episode five?" Toadette answered.

"Oh yeah, it feels like so long ago now." Mario said.

Toadsworth stepped in. "Ever so sorry, but Mario, you need to go sit down with the others."

Mario went to sit down. Fawful smiled as Mario sat next to him. "I have joy! Fawful likes the company of you! Red moustache is best! Would recommend!"

Mario put his hand to his face. "Why did I sit here?"

"Anyway, Yoshi or Toadette will return. Who will it be?" Toadsworth announced. "You both need to find the right key to open your chest from this box." He took out a box full to the brim with keys. "I would wish you luck, but wishing both of you luck is kinda like wishing neither of you luck. Yoshi was first back so he goes first. First one to open their chest wins!"

Yoshi took out a key. It didn't work. "Darn it!"

Toadette reached right to the bottom and took a key from there. She put it into the chest and it opened. "Ha!"

Yoshi looked shocked. "Wait but- How did you- HOW?"

Toadette shrugged. "Have you never played one of these games before? They always put the best ones at the bottom."

Toadsworth also looked shocked. "Fair enough. Well Toadette wins a second chance!" A ferry came to the island. "Have a safe trip!"

Toadette nodded. "Wish me luck! Bye!"

"Go show Bowser Jr. who's boss!" Mario yelled.

"Tell Aqua I said hi!" Yoshi called.

"Tell Corrin that I hate her face!" Fawful shouted.

"Best two out of three." Toadette said. "I will not say that to my friend."

Everyone was distracted saying goodbye to Toadette so Midbus signed off again.

"I don't know why you would, but come back soon for more Mario Total Drama Island! Ah, forget this!" Midbus yelled and kicked the box full of keys away.

Toadsworth ran back. "Wait hold on! There is a poll for who else should get a second chance! Everybody say why the viewers should pick you. Midbus?"

Midbus rolled his eyes. "Vote for me because I was out first. That counts for something, right?"

Mario thought for a second. "Vote for me so I can see Luigi!"

Wario yawned. "Go back with those wackjobs? No thanks. Don't vote me."

Toadsworth shrugged. "I'm a voting option too! I'll make the island safe."

Kylie smiled. "Vote for me so I can help Toadette get revenge on Bowser Jr.!"

Fawful shook his head. "Fawful was cheated out! Fawful should get voted to win!"

Yoshi pushed him aside. "I lost because of a bad strategy, but who knows? I could win this time."

Zelda scoffed. "If anyone was cheated out it's me! Vote me back in so I can smack Peach some more!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the second aftermath or Chapter 12 if you prefer. This would have been out a lot sooner, but I was ill, But to make up for it, Chapter 13 will be here in the weekend. On my profile there is a poll for who else you would like back, so please go there.**

 **Voting ends on Friday April 7th.**


	13. Sweet Peach

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 13**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams had to cook. It was awful and we will never repeat that challenge. Corrin tried to unite her team while the arguments between Peach and Zelda divided their team further. Aqua and Daisy wanted revenge on Peach for her actions and then Bowser burned down their kitchen. I have chortles were slightly less terrible so the not too Sweet Peaches lost and voted out Zelda for being a poor head chef and flirting with Link. Speaking of which, Link was not best pleased. How long will it be before he finds out that Rosalina convinced the Peaches to vote off Zelda? Now that Peach's immunity has worn off, how long will she last? Probably not very long as pretty much everyone on her team dislikes her. Anyway, find out all this and more on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Peach sat down, feeling the gap where her tooth was. "Ouch! Stupid Zelda... Do they really hate me that much?"

Waluigi saw her and sighed. "Problems?"

Peach nodded. "Like crazy. Am I really as bossy and mean as people say?"

"Yes." Waluigi answered. "Why do you ask?"

Peach started crying. "It's not who I want to be! I thought I was taking charge and my attitude got the better of me. How do I change all of this? Help me Waluigi!"

Waluigi was rather taken back. "I had no idea you felt this way. Unfortunately there's nothing you can do to change your past actions. Well, I suppose you could invent and build a time machine, but that's besides the point. You need to stop living in the past and look towards the future."

"I could." Peach said. "How can people not vote for me?"

"Well, I promise to not vote you." Waluigi stated. "You could also make an alliance with Bowser."

Peach frowned. "I don't particularly want to, but I suppose I have no choice. I also need to make things up to the people I've upset."

Waluigi gave her a pat on the back. "There you go. Nice Peach should be a good change."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Peach-** Alright here we go. Mario, I'm sorry I rallied the team against you. Wario, well you kinda deserved it for what you did in the dodgeball challenge. Yoshi, I shouldn't have voted for you just to get on Aqua's nerves. Zelda, it should have been me last time. Bribing the host into double immunity is something I'm not proud of. I hope all of you accept my sincerest apologies. I just can't believe I've done so much bad without realising.

 **Waluigi-** I'm so glad that Peach is changing her tune. Maybe our team can work as one!

* * *

Rosalina walked up to Corrin who was making shapes in the sand.

"Corrin." Rosalina said.

Corrin was still doodling.

"Corrin!" Rosalina called.

"AUGH! Oh, hello Rosalina." Corrin said.

"Alright, we need to talk. We took out Zelda, but Link is now miserable. We need to not tell Link." Rosalina explained.

"What?" Corrin said rather loudly. "We need to not tell Link that you're the reason Zelda's gone?"

Link overheard this. "What? Rosalina? Did you?"

Rosalina sighed. "I suppose this was inevitable. Yes Link, I told Peach to convince people to vote for Zelda. You were just too distracted."

Link gasped. "I thought I knew you! I was having a great time, but then I lose it all because of you? Excuuuuuse me, princess, but I was plenty focused."

Link stormed off and Rosalina sighed again. "I think that's karma."

Corrin frowned. "Whoa, you can see that?"

Rosalina nodded. "Yes, I can also see auras." She saw Corrin's eyes widen. "I suppose you want to know yours. It is yellow with a hint of purple."

Corrin looked confused. "What the beans does that mean?"

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "It means that you are happy, but are hiding some dark intentions. Perhaps you are using your happiness as a false exterior while you are secretly vengeful."

"Why do you use such big words?" Corrin asked.

"Oh, I utilise large words to fabricate intelligence." Rosalina answered to Corrin's confusion. "I use big words to sound smarter."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** Did I speak loudly so Link could hear? Not on purpose, but Rosalina was kinda mean splitting up true love like that albeit temporarily.

 **Rosalina-** I need to further my time in the game by harming the other team. Corrin doesn't know that I'm protecting her. I'm doing the right thing aren't I? If we lose she'll be gone.

 **Link-** (sobbing) Zelda! I miss you! I will make sure that homewrecker pays for her actions!

* * *

Bowser Jr. sat with Cackletta and Diddy Kong again.

"You know, I heard that tensions between Link and Rosalina have strengthened." Cackletta said.

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Have they? I think we should target her then next time we lose."

Diddy Kong shrugged. "I suppose. She's a huge threat anyway with her aura reading junk."

Cackletta also nodded. "Also true."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** I heard that the teams are splitting soon. I hope I can get more people into my alliance then as we will no longer have the advantage. Maybe booting Fawful wasn't so great of an idea.

(A recording of Fawful plays beside him) I have chortles! I knew you would regret voting Fawful!

 **Cackletta-** I don't mind teaming up with Bowser Jr. at all. It's like a free ticket to the finale. Afterwards, the million coins are mine. Eyeh heh heh!

* * *

Peach saw Bowser walking out of the cabins.

"Oh, Peachie!" Bowser shouted.

"Hi, Bowser! I thought that I would ask if your alliance offer is still there. Is it?" Peach said.

"Well, it is, but I thought you had no interest." Bowser replied.

"I would like to instead join you as a friend." Peach said.

"Friend?" Bowser asked. "O-Of course!"

Peach skipped away as Aqua walked over.

"What's her deal?" Aqua asked. "She's still playing the nice girl game by the looks of it."

Bowser turned to her. "I think that it's legit. She's actually changed. She didn't mind me calling her Peachie for goodness sake!"

Aqua paused. "Peachie? Since when do you give nicknames?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser-** She's right. I don't give people nicknames. Nice ones anyway. One time I nicknamed one of my minions- (confessional cuts off) -HARRY! I WAS GOING TO SAY HARRY! Don't censor me! He was a friendly Koopa. Anyway, I am not going soft.

 **Aqua-** Peach might be actually nice now. Maybe Zelda slapped out a tooth in exchange for a new attitude. I don't care either way. She purposely voted out my best friend.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy were walking through the woods.

"Ooh, it's a little spooky!" Daisy exclaimed.

"A bit I guess. I'm not particularly scared myself." Luigi said.

Daisy gasped. "Luigi! You're conquering your fears!"

Luigi smiled. "I am? Yay me!"

Daisy was in thought. "Luigi, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Luigi replied.

"Do you want to... have our first kiss?" Daisy asked.

Luigi's eyes widened. "Certainly! I thought you would never ask!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Luigi-** (squeals in delight once again)

 **Daisy-** The kiss felt wonderful. I'm just so happy right now!

* * *

Yellow Toad appeared behind them. "I was going to announce challenge time, but this is so beautiful!"

Blue Toad appeared on the other side. "But the show must go on. CHALLENGE TIME!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** And... happiness lessened.

* * *

"So what is today's challenge?" Aqua asked.

"Well, we've been struggling with originality lately, so we're having a lovely maze." Blue Toad said. "First team to have all members across wins and gets a special reward which shall not be revealed yet."

All thirteen contestants stood outside of the maze.

"How did none of us notice this before?" Corrin asked. "It wasn't here when I last walked around these parts."

"Go!" Yellow Toad yelled.

"We shouldn't split up." Bowser Jr. said. "If we do, then Corrin might get lost."

"Hey!" Corrin yelled.

"I was just using you as an example sweetie." Bowser Jr. replied.

"I don't know, maybe Rosalina will vote off your girlfriend." Link remarked.

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "As if Bowser Jr. could get a girlfriend."

"OH SNAP! Get some cream because she just burned you good!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Let's just go before she continues." Cackletta whispered.

"You better have burn heal!" Corrin continued.

Peach heard this. "Okay, we do what they are doing, but faster."

Aqua chuckled. "Great strategy."

"Do you have a problem? I mean yeah, I should be more original, but their plan is good!"

Aqua raised an eyebrow. "That's oddly well taken from you. I have to say I'm impressed. I still don't forgive you for what you did to Yoshi though."

Peach started to cry. "I really didn't mean to hurt you like that! Well, I did at the time, but if I could I would bring him back!"

Aqua looked especially shocked. "Okay, stop crying. I think I actually forgive you."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I seriously think she means it! I've not been the nicest either.

 **Peach-** I'm glad that she is forgiving me. It's not fun being the one everyone hates.

* * *

The teams were walking through. Somehow Donkey Kong, Aqua and Peach had gotten lost from the rest of the group.

Daisy and Luigi walked hand in hand. "I love you so much Luigi!"

"I love you too." Luigi said back.

Waluigi shook his head. "I'm not staying with this icky love-fest."

Bowser shrugged. "Me neither."

Luigi and Daisy ended up walking right into the middle of the maze, the finish line.

"Yay! We did it!" Daisy exclaimed.

Yellow Toad walked up to them. "That was fast. I'm making a barbecue for people who finish early. Want some?"

"Definitely!" Luigi and Daisy said together, before freaking out about saying the same thing.

Bowser Jr. and Corrin were walking together.

"So, if I may, why were you so mean to poor Toadette?" Corrin asked.

"She was nice and got along with everyone. She would be a huge threat later in the game." Bowser Jr. answered. "Happy?"

"You see, Rosalina is super serious and I just need a break." Corrin sighed. "I think I might break off the alliances and just play my own game."

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Well, we're not targeting you anyway, so you should. You know, it's nice talking to you."

Corrin smiled. "I seem to have that effect on people sometimes. Everyone for some reason joins whatever cause I have by just having a short conversation. To change the subject, why did you apply for this show?"

"Well, it's nice to be away from all of my siblings." Bowser Jr. said. "It can get rather hectic."

"You have tons of brothers and sisters too?" Corrin asked. "I have tons back home! I miss Hoshido sometimes. As you know, I didn't even apply for this show I just got the wrong boat after that Popple fellow stole my boat."

Bowser Jr. chuckled. "Your boat was taken by the Shadow Thief, see?"

Corrin started laughing. "Boo! Boo, I say! I could be in Hoenn with my friend right now, but to be honest I kind of prefer being here." She looked to the camera. "Sorry May."

Cackletta caught up to them. "Hey! Slow down a bit, some people are lagging behind. Namely two people arguing."

Corrin looked back and saw Link and Rosalina. She sighed dreamily and then covered her mouth.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** No! I shouldn't fall for him! He's taken! But, those eyes... No!

* * *

"What I'm saying is that I was doing fine with Zelda here! You didn't need to do that!" Link yelled.

"Please, you've said that fifty times now. Are you going to argue with me or just bore me to death with some thing I already know?"

Link just walked ahead angrily.

Rosalina gasped. "Oh dear. His aura is crimson! His internal spirit is flipping it's lid!"

Link turned around. "What do you know? Huh? You think you can tell me you booted Zelda because you saw it in the stars or some nonsense? I call baloney on your creepy witch powers too!"

Rosalina gasped again. "You take that back. Now."

Link blew a raspberry and walked off again.

Rosalina just rolled her eyes. "Real mature."

Bowser, Waluigi and Donkey Kong crossed the finish line.

"Nice! We have five people here and the chortles have none! We may win for once!" Bowser exclaimed. "I- I mean cool, I guess. Winning is good. I'll crush you, stick figure. Grrr."

Waluigi frowned. "Stick figure? Waaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Aqua and Peach were walking together.

"And then I told Toadsworth, 'you can't tell me what to do!' and his face went bright red!" Peach exclaimed.

Aqua chuckled. "I was sheltered too for most of my life. I lived in the northern parts of Yoshi's Island. I wasn't allowed outside because of monsters being around. I'm glad that's all behind me."

"Wow, who knew we had so much in common?" Peach asked.

"I know, if only we talked like this sooner." Aqua said. "You know, without your controlling attitude."

Peach sighed. "I should have known better. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Donkey Kong had an idea. "Girls! Over here! This way!"

Bowser motioned for him to stop. "No! Now the other team will hear!"

Right on cue, all six members of I have chortles crossed the finish line.

"Well, the chortles win for the third time in a row." Yellow Toad announced.

"Okay, but what's our 'special reward' that you mentioned?" Diddy Kong asked.

A toad girl walked up to them wearing a wig.

"Why do you look familiar?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"What do you not recognise me?" She took off her wig revealing that she was Toadette. "Bowser Jr.?"

"Yay! Toadette! This day just got even better!" Corrin cheered.

"Hello Corrin, it's nice to see you doing well." Toadette replied.

Blue Toad nodded. "That's right, your special reward is Toadette. She is now back on your team."

"Great." Cackletta remarked. "Where's the real reward?"

Toadette glared at her. "Nice to see you too."

Aqua and Peach ran across the finish line.

"We came as soon as we heard you!" Aqua exclaimed. She saw Toadette. "What's she doing here?"

"Come back." Yellow Toad answered.

"Hold up. What's the one thing you say every single time?" Peach asked.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Whoever doesn't get this mushroom has to leave and never come back. Ever." Yellow Toad said.

* * *

"Oh, that. I lied. It creates dramatic effect." Yellow Toad explained.

"Does this mean Yoshi can come back?" Aqua asked.

"No." Blue Toad said.

"Anyway, Peaches. Get ready to vote out one of your own." Yellow Toad said.

"It's all my fault we lost. I'll vote myself off." Aqua said sadly.

"No, I can't believe I did all the things I did and I have a gap tooth on TV. I'm voting myself off." Peach replied.

Luigi sighed. "How about we vote for who bailed biggest."

Daisy nodded. "I agree with Luigi!" She kissed him again.

Bowser sat down next to Waluigi.

"Am I a therapist now?" Waluigi asked.

"I feel like I've lost my edge. What should I do?" Bowser asked.

"Do whatever feels right to you. Something to make your presence known." Waluigi answered.

"I got it." Bowser replied. "I know what to do.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I know that I shouldn't, but I have no choice.

 **Daisy-** You may have convinced the rest of the team, but you're not fooling me!

 **Peach-** I vote myself. I don't deserve a million coins with my previous attitude.

 **Waluigi-** Well, I'm voting the root of our problems.

 **Bowser-** Keeping Peach in the game is top priority for my big plan. Sorry Aqua.

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Alright Peaches, three times in a row is not good. Step up your game." Yellow Toad said.

"You're doing a great job giving the others an extra team member." Daisy remarked.

"Anyway, I have six mushrooms. If you don't get one, you must leave through the Portal of Losers." Yellow Toad explained.

"As if we needed to know again." Luigi said sarcastically.

Daisy chuckled and then hugged him again. "You just got told by Luigi! How does it feel?"

Yellow Toad ignored her. "Bowser, Daisy, Luigi and Waluigi are safe."

Blue Toad threw mushrooms towards them. "Donkey Kong is also safe!"

"I do the revealing thank you!" Yellow Toad said, taking the voting results from him.

Aqua and Peach looked at each other sadly.

"If I go home today, it will be without regrets." Aqua said.

"I won't allow it." Peach replied.

"Both of you shush! I'm trying to make dramatic tension!" Yellow Toad said. "It's a tie!"

Aqua and Peach gasped.

"This means we will have to enter a tiebreaker." Yellow Toad explained.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." Peach said.

"Why would that be?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Because I quit." Peach answered.

Everyone gasped.

Blue Toad shrugged. "It was so obvious she would do that."

"Well, in that case, the portal awaits." Yellow Toad said.

Peach walked away. "Goodbye everyone. I hope you all see me as a better person than before!"

"Not on my watch!" Bowser exclaimed. He grabbed Peach and ran away.

"Whoa! Bowser! Stop!" Yellow Toad called. "Well, that's it for today."

"Are you serious? We can't just leave her!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I can and I will. For now." Yellow Toad said.

"Will we find Peach? Where has Bowser taken her? Why did I not sign off episodes before? Find out the answers to the first two next time on Mario Total Drama Island!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Aqua

Bowser - Aqua

Daisy - Peach

Donkey Kong - Aqua

Luigi - Peach

Peach - Peach

Waluigi – Donkey Kong

* * *

 **That's all for Chapter 13! I hope you liked it and I have a question. Should I add Peach to the rejoin poll or not? This applies to any other characters eliminated before the merge. There are only two more chapters with teams. It only feels like yesterday I was writing the start when it was in fact six weeks ago. Remember to vote on the poll in my profile until April 7th.**

 **Chapters 14 and 15 come out next week in a two chapter bundle. Have a nice day.**


	14. New Super Drama Bros

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 14**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams went through a maze. Sounds fun, I know. Peach tried her best to get her team to accept her and for the most part it worked, but she ended up quitting. Luigi and Daisy kissed and it was very sweet. Toadette returned after the aftermath show did a second chance thing and Bowser kidnapped Peach again. What a surprise. Will we get Peach back? Why had Bowser done this? Find out all this and more on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Bowser carried Peach to the top of a mountain.

"Why are you doing this?" Peach asked.

Bowser sighed. "Well, I noticed that I've been doing more nice things, but I'm a villain, so that's not okay."

"I can imagine." Peach replied.

"Let me finish." Bowser said. "I decided I needed to do something truly evil, so I tried breaking this car I found, but I accidentally fixed it, so I decided that kidnapping you again is my way of showing that I have not lost my edge."

Peach shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess. Well, I guess we'll just sit here until the others arrive then."

Bowser looked at her. "We could chat for a bit if you want."

Peach looked back. "I suppose there's nothing else I can do. I honestly don't want to return."

"Why?" Bowser asked.

"Well, I would just have to walk through that portal. Nothing special." Peach answered. "So, I guess you could just do everything in your power to not let that happen."

"I'll try." Bowser replied.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Rosalina met Corrin by the docks.

"So, Corrin. I'm seeing bits of pink in your aura. Have you got feelings for anyone?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, I kinda like Link to be honest. But he's got Zelda, so it's not okay." Corrin replied.

"If I may, Zelda isn't here right now. You could talk to him. Strike up a friendly conversation." Rosalina said.

Corrin nodded. "I could."

Zelda was watching from the sidelines. "Hang on a minute, what is going on?"

Link was walking past.

"Go talk to him." Rosalina said.

Corrin looked nervous. "But Zelda won't be happy."

"Zelda doesn't have to know that you like him in that way. Just be friends for now." Rosalina stated.

"Alright." Corrin said as she walked up to Link.

Link looked towards her. "Oh. Hi Corrin. Can I help you?"

"I want to talk to you because I would like to get to know you. Got to know your teammates well, you know?" Corrin said.

"Uh, okay. Do you like movies?" Link asked.

"Who doesn't? I like fantasy mostly." Corrin replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** As much as I want to help Corrin, she has what is known as 'dumb luck'. She is winning by lucky chance and with the teams breaking soon, she would become a huge threat. Link and Zelda's relationship is beautiful, but if I put Corrin in, she would be seen as wrecking the relationship. Yikes, I really sound like a villain. I am just trying to win. Isn't everyone?

* * *

Daisy saw Luigi and tackled him.

Luigi was taken by surprise. "AUGH! Oh. Hello Daisy."

"Hi Luigi!" Daisy cheered. "I want to tell you something."

"What's that?" Luigi asked.

"I don't really care about this silly game anymore. I just want to spend time with you." Daisy said.

Luigi smiled. "Oh. That's nice to hear. What about the million coins?"

"I'm a princess." Daisy stated.

"Oh yeah. I suppose you're right." Luigi said.

"I mean, an extra million would be nice, but if I don't win I won't be too broken up." Daisy explained.

Aqua walked up to them. "Hi."

Luigi waved. "Hello."

"How is your day?" Aqua asked. "Darn it! I can start conversations better than that."

Daisy smiled. "My day is fine. Also don't worry about starting conversations. I know that you get nervous talking to people you don't know well."

Aqua looked confused. "I don't think I told you that. Or did I tell you and just forget?"

Daisy shrugged. "I think Yoshi told me at some point. He said something like 'Aqua gets nervous talking to people she doesn't know and it's kinda cute'."

"Really? He said it was cute? It's not cute, it's a really bad problem." Aqua replied.

Luigi thought it would be best to change the subject. "So, should we work together to get Peach back from Bowser?"

"Knowing how bad the challenges have been, that's probably what they're going to tell us to do." Daisy pointed out.

"She's got a point." Aqua said. "Wait, where even are they?"

"Who knows? They're very secretive." Luigi replied.

Daisy was in thought. "Speaking of secretive, what is up with Donkey Kong? He never seems to talk to anyone."

"You're right. We have no idea what he might have planned." Luigi said.

Aqua frowned. "Well, I think he could have something evil planned. You never know with some people."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** Donkey Kong? Evil? (laughs) That's rather unlikely. He seems harmless. (gasps) Maybe that's what he wants us to think!

 **Luigi-** Well, I guess we now think that Donkey Kong can't be trusted. I'm staying impartial until I have proof. Everyone's innocent until proven guilty. Not that Donkey Kong has committed any crimes, it's an expression!

 **Donkey Kong-** My strategy is to do very little so that I fly under the radar, then later I can show my mad skills.

* * *

Toadette walked up Bowser Jr.

"I dislike your strategies." Toadette said.

"I don't like your nice girl attitude. It makes me sick." Bowser Jr. replied.

"Like your evil plots will get you far." Toadette stated.

"Got me farther than you. Until you came back. Kind of unfair if you ask me. I have to work so hard week after week, and you get to skip like, eight episodes," Bowser Jr. remarked.

"Whatever, I can't stand you and I'm leaving." Toadette said and then she walked away.

Cackletta and Diddy Kong walked up at this time.

"What's her problem?" Cackletta asked.

"Who knows? She just started talking down to me." Bowser Jr. answered.

"Whatever she's doing, you know you can count on us." Diddy Kong replied.

Bowser Jr. smiled. "Thanks. I may be evil, but having you two as friends is nice."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** Not! I'll just ditch them eventually.

 **Cackletta-** I know he's going to ditch us at some point. Me and Diddy are placing bets on when. He says when we reach the end of teams. I say around final ten.

 **Diddy Kong-** He's so obvious. The failing at evil runs in the family it seems.

* * *

Waluigi was walking around aimlessly. He saw Link sighing.

"Hi Link. What's bothering you?" Waluigi asked.

"What does it matter to you? We're on different teams." Link replied.

Waluigi looked at him. "Like that's ever stopped you."

Link groaned. "Fine, Rosalina convinced Peach to trick all of you into voting Zelda."

"Oh." Waluigi said. "That's not very nice of her. I expected better of someone who seems so calm and collected. I thought she seemed nice."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but then she did that. Now I think she might be tricking Corrin into doing something dangerous." Link replied.

"What's that?" Waluigi asked.

"I think that Rosalina is telling Corrin to talk to me, when she appears to have feelings for me. Zelda will freak." Link answered.

Yellow Toad popped out of a nearby bush. "Challenge time!"

"Must you do that every time?" Waluigi asked.

Yellow Toad nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Just get on with it so I can relax with me lovely Luigi." Daisy said.

"Alright, well some of you guessed it already, you are finding Peach!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"Where did you come from?" Aqua asked.

"The other bush." Blue Toad answered.

"Anyway, GO!" Yellow Toad yelled.

All twelve contestants ran off in groups. One had Daisy, Luigi and Aqua. Another had Corrin, Rosalina and Toadette. The last group had Diddy Kong, Cackletta and Bowser Jr.. Waluigi, Link and Donkey Kong went solo.

"Alright team! Where do we go?" Daisy asked.

Luigi looked around. "Let's check out the deep woods. They're dark, so Bowser would go there, right?"

Aqua tripped over a tree branch and fell into a pitfall trap. "Ow! My leg! Why is this even here?"

"Oh no!" Daisy exclaimed. "Can you walk?"

"Ugh, I think so." Aqua said as she nearly fell over. "I might need some help."

"Don't worry, here lean against my shoulder." Luigi said.

"Usually I'd be mad if anyone got this close to my Luigi darling, but I understand that there's a reason here." Daisy explained.

"Bowser may have set up traps here and there." Yellow Toad announced.

"Now he tells us." Aqua grumbled.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Am I cursed? No-one should be this clumsy!

 **Luigi-** Daisy seemed to be a bit... intense back there. Is she starting to obsess over me now that we've had our first kiss and several others of course.

* * *

Toadette looked towards the cliff. "Wow, nostalgia from the first challenge. We should check there."

"Perhaps that would be too obvious." Rosalina pointed out.

"I want to check out the cliff!" Corrin exclaimed. "I've been working on my swan dive!"

"Corrin, that has nothing to do with the challenge at hand." Rosalina said.

"Maybe Bowser would be impressed with my skills." Corrin suggested.

Rosalina looked at her closely. "Your mouth says Bowser, but your aura says Link."

"Stop reading my aura! Gosh!" Corrin yelled. "It's an invasion of my privacy! My privacy is private, meaning back off please!"

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "I think that I have a pretty good understanding of the word privacy."

"Well, you clearly don't. You're invading mine!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Guys! We're getting sidetracked!" Toadette yelled. "We need to stick together. Rosalina, stop reading Corrin's aura. Corrin, stop making a big deal out of everything. If you do that, then we can find Bowser and win this."

"Alright." Corrin and Rosalina said together.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Toadette-** I'm not usually a leader, but these two need leadership. Their alliance is falling apart and I'm here to help them.

 **Rosalina-** Maybe I should stop trying to read Corrin's aura or get her to do things. She's getting suspicious. It's all over her au- I really should stop.

 **Corrin-** I thought that Rosalina was my friend, but recently she's getting more and more bossy and invading peoples personal feelings. I don't love Link, so she should stop trying to exploit it. (whimpers) But his eyes are so dreamy... Snap out of it Corrin!

* * *

Bowser Jr. looked to the mountains. "Let's go there."

"Why there?" Cackletta asked.

"Why not?" Bowser Jr. replied.

"He has a point." Diddy Kong said.

Cackletta groaned. "Alright. We go to the mountains. It's a steep climb though."

"She's got a point." Diddy Kong said.

Bowser Jr. sighed. "Whatever! I'm climbing the mountain! You two can do what you want!"

Cackletta watched him run away. "Well, he's gone."

Diddy Kong chuckled. "Look at his legs, they look so funny when he runs."

Cackletta laughed. "Eyeh heh heh! You're right. They're so tiny."

They both burst out laughing.

"Well, where else should we go?" Cackletta asked.

"The woods would be easiest to traverse." Diddy Kong said. He saw Toadette, Corrin and Rosalina run into the woods. "Definitely."

Cackletta shrugged. "Alright."

Corrin screamed. "We're running too fast! I can't see where I'm going in this sudden fog!" She fell over and rolled down a hill. "Woo! Rolling down hills is awesome!"

Toadette looked around. "We appear to be missing one white-haired girl."

Rosalina shook her head. "She probably just rolled down a hill or something. She's so immature."

"So what? I think that it's a breath of fresh air from all of the competitive people." Toadette replied.

Corrin hit a tree. "Oof!" She looked around. The trees around her seemed to close in on her. "Woah, this isn't normal. What's going on?"

A voice came from somewhere. "Be careful which way you go."

"Thanks for the warning! I need to find Rosalina. Do you know where she is?" Corrin asked.

The voice responded. "I do not. But let me issue a word of warning. They might need you for now. But will they always?"

Corrin looked confused. "Of course! They're my friends!"

"How naïve." The voice said. "They could turn their backs on you at any moment. Betrayal is inevitable. The clock is ticking."

Corrin looked nervous. "Wh-What? Please, tell me what you mean!"

Link walked out of some trees. "Oh. Hello again Corrin. Who are you talking to?"

"That-that voice!" Corrin yelled.

"I didn't hear anything." Link said.

Corrin was panicking. "But the trees! The warnings! The-"

Link looked at her. "You must be hallucinating."

Corrin shook her head. "No, I swear I'm not!" She suddenly fainted.

"Corrin!" Link shouted. "Are you okay? This isn't good. What's she on about?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** I wonder what's happening to Corrin? Hearing voices? Hallucinating? Fainting? Was she having a panic attack?

* * *

Daisy, Luigi and Aqua looked around.

"No sign of him here." Luigi said.

"I'm not blind, you silly goose." Daisy replied.

Aqua looked towards the east. "I think I saw a shadow on the mountains just now."

"Let's go there." Daisy said. "Aqua, is your leg better now? You can't climb up there if you're hurt."

"Hold on." Aqua replied as she stepped away from Luigi. She walked around for a bit. "Yep, all good!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** My clumsiness gets me into a lot of painful situations, but it's lucky that I'm a quick healer.

 **Daisy-** I can't believe we went the wrong way for all of that time!

* * *

Waluigi looked under a bunch of rocks on the beach. Donkey Kong walked over and looked at him. "Maybe he has a secret base underground that no-one knows about?"

"Fair point." Donkey Kong said. "Or maybe he could have a secret base underwater."

"Good idea! You're smart!" Waluigi exclaimed as he dived into the water.

Donkey Kong walked away. "I wasn't being serious..."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** Wouldn't be the first time an underwater base is a thing.

 **Donkey Kong-** I wonder if anyone else saw him climb up the mountains. I would climb up there and save Peach myself, but then when the teams merge, I'd probably be seen as a threat. Not taking any chances.

* * *

Bowser saw Luigi, Daisy and Aqua start to walk up the mountain.

"People have found us! Peach, activate some traps!" Bowser yelled.

"Alright." Peach replied. "Sorry Daisy." She cut a rope that was connected to a boulder, which rolled down the mountain.

Daisy saw it fall. "Luigi! Move!" She jumped at Luigi, knocking him down the mountain. She fell too.

"Go, Aqua!" Daisy yelled.

"I'll try!" Aqua shouted back.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Luigi asked.

Daisy pointed to the boulder that rolled over where they were previously. "That's why."

Aqua was close to the top. "Alright. I can see them."

Peach also saw her. "Bowser, there's someone else here."

Bowser looked over. "Oh, it's Aqua. Uh, what other things do we have?"

Peach cut another rope. "Whatever this thing does."

A cage fell onto Aqua as she reached the plateau, trapping her.

"Peach? Why?" Aqua asked.

"Sorry!" Peach called back.

Bowser Jr. also reached the plateau. "Ugh, that is a tough climb with these tiny arms. Hi Dad."

"Son? You knew where to find me?" Bowser asked.

"Of course. You always said if you were going to hide out somewhere, it would be a mountain." Bowser Jr. replied.

"You remembered? I am so proud of you." Bowser said happily. "You're getting extra cookies."

"Cool." Bowser Jr. replied.

"Bowser Jr. wins!" Yellow Toad announced. "Everyone get back to camp!"

Everyone had reassembled at the camp grounds. Link was carrying Corrin.

Corrin woke up. "Did we won?" she asked dizzily.

"As a matter of fact we did." Link said.

"Could you put me down?" Corrin asked.

"Oh! Of course!" Link exclaimed and put her down.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** I think I'm over him now. I won't get him because he's with Zelda and I respect their relationship. (sighs) I'm not over him at all. I just need to avoid him.

* * *

"Well, since Bowser Jr. found Bowser and Peach, I have chortles win!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

Luigi looked at Waluigi. "Why are you wet?"

"I thought he had an underwater base." Waluigi answered.

"Not too bad an idea." Bowser mumbled.

"I found them too though." Aqua pointed out.

"But you got trapped, so it doesn't count." Yellow Toad said. "Peaches, meet me at the campfire this evening."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Well, Bowser kidnapped Peach in the first place...

 **Donkey Kong-** Daisy is rather close with Luigi and Aqua. Taking her out now wouldn't be a bad strategy.

 **Luigi-** I just can't believe how ridiculous Waluigi's ideas are!

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Four times in a row? How much are you hurting?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Wanna find out?" Bowser said threateningly.

"No thanks." Yellow Toad replied. "Anyway, I have five mushrooms. That's so few. Anyway whoever doesn't get one must leave through the Portal of Losers. They can't come back. Ever."

"Tell that to Toadette." Aqua remarked.

"Shush!" Yellow Toad yelled. "Aqua, Luigi and Donkey Kong are safe."

"Alright!" Aqua cheered.

"Sweet!" Luigi said enthusiastically.

"Phew." Donkey Kong sighed.

"Waluigi got one vote." Yellow Toad said.

"Waaaaaaaaa? Who was that?" Waluigi asked before his mushroom hit him. "Waa!"

"Daisy, Bowser. This is the last mushroom." Yellow Toad said.

Daisy and Luigi looked at each other with worry.

Bowser shrugged.

"Daisy. You got two votes, but you're still safe because Bowser got three." Yellow Toad stated.

"Yes!" Daisy cheered. "Sorry Bowser."

Bowser sighed. "I expected this to be honest."

He picked up Peach and threw her in the portal before jumping in himself.

"Well, the Sweet Peaches are down to five members, while I have chortles have seven. Will Toadette's alliance hold? What's up with Corrin? Find out soon, possibly, on Mario Total Drama Island!" Yellow Toad announced.

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Bowser

Bowser - Daisy

Daisy - Bowser

Donkey Kong - Daisy

Luigi - Waluigi

Waluigi - Bowser

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write. It honestly is fun to make your own interpretations of characters and maybe throw in some of your own, like how I have Aqua for example who was just kinda me giving a cyan Yoshi a name and making her an actual character is cool.**

 **Thanks to vgpuppybot21 and cat9191 for following! I really appreciate it!**

 **Cat9191 is also making 'The Fawful Talk Show' based off of the characters in this story. Check it out if you want.**

 **Chapter 15 comes out in about 2 seconds.**


	15. The Desert Pyramid Beckons

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 15**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams had to find Bowser, who had stolen Peach and made a run for it. Rosalina and Corrin's friendship was tested, Aqua found new allies in Luigi and Daisy and Bowser Jr. won after finding Bowser. The Sweet Peaches faced elimination for the fourth time in a row and they all decided that it was Bowser's time because, you know, he started this mess in the first place. Will Toadette keep her alliance together? How long until Bowser Jr. betrays his alliance? Why do I have this awesome train? Find out on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Rosalina was meditating on the beach. One of her Lumas flew over to her.

"What's that? Evil is lurking?" Rosalina asked.

The Luma nodded and then flew off again.

"Wait! What do you mean? Please elaborate!" Rosalina called.

Toadette and Corrin walked over.

"Who are you talking to?" Toadette asked.

"Never you mind. Why have you come here?" Rosalina replied.

Corrin looked around nervously. "I'm leaving the alliance."

Rosalina looked shocked. "What?"

"I've been put through so much stress because of the whole Link crush and the alliance threat." Corrin explained. "I thought about it and you're the root of my problems. I have to stop."

"But I'm also the reason you're still here! Does my friendship mean nothing to you?" Rosalina asked with a stern tone.

"Sure it was friendship at first, but now I think you're using me!" Corrin yelled.

"I'm going to just go." Toadette said before running away.

"What gave you that idea?" Rosalina asked.

"You set me up! You know that Zelda would be very angry with me if I loved Link. You say you're trying to protect me, but you're also trying to send me away at every chance you get! Make up your mind!" Corrin shouted.

"If you want to leave, then I won't stop you. I wish you luck with finding new allies." Rosalina said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** It had to be done. I just can't take the pressure.

 **Rosalina-** Hm. Perhaps I did push her over the edge a little. Okay, a lot.

* * *

Blue Toad drove a train to all of the remaining contestants.

Yellow Toad popped his head out the window. "What's up nerds, I got me a train!"

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"For your next challenge!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"You're a bit early. Usually we would all be talking a bit more before you do this." Waluigi pointed out.

"There will be plenty of time for chatting while we go to our destination." Yellow Toad explained. "I've been waiting to say this. ALL ABOARD!"

The twelve contestants sighed and got on. Luigi, Daisy and Aqua were in one section, Waluigi and Donkey Kong in the second, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong and Cackletta in third and Toadette, Corrin, Rosalina and Link in the fourth section of the train.

Aqua sat down with Luigi and Daisy after getting three cups of water. "So, where do you think we're going?"

Luigi shrugged. "Who knows? My question is how he got a train when we're on a remote island."

Daisy looked out the window. "Hard to tell, but it's nice to relax for a while here. Feels like home almost."

"Agreed." Aqua said happily. "I hope the challenge is simple again. You know, last week I was ready to pack my bags and leave, but now I think that we can do this!"

Daisy and Luigi smiled. All three clinked their glasses together. "To the Peaches!"

Waluigi was listening through the walls. "Darn walls, they're too thick!"

Donkey Kong looked confused. "Why are you even doing that?"

"Who knows what they could be talking about. They could be discussing which one of us they could be voting of next." Waluigi explained.

Donkey Kong nodded. "They could."

"Donkey Kong, I have a proposal to make." Waluigi said smugly.

Donkey Kong gasped. "It's okay, I don't judge."

Waluigi looked confused and then shook his head frantically. "What? No! I was going to say that together we should vote."

"Oh! I thought you were going to say something else. Yeesh, this is awkward. I will join you in voting though." Donkey Kong said.

Corrin, Toadette, Rosalina and Link all sat in their seats. No-one dared to speak. An awkward silence filled the air.

Toadette tried to start a conversation. "So, nice day outside right?"

Link scoffed. "Maybe if you weren't a nasty witch that gets your girlfriend voted out!" He glared at Rosalina.

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Blaming me won't bring her back. She's gone and isn't coming back, so get over it!"

Corrin spoke up. "Actually Zelda is winning the rejoin poll by a landslide." She held up a chart with the poll results.

"Ha! I knew it!" Link exclaimed.

Rosalina looked confused. "Wait, Corrin, where did you get that?"

Corrin hid it behind her back. "It's a secret. You'll never know!"

Link was badly dancing around. "Zelda's most likely to come back, yeah!"

Toadette covered her eyes. "Please make him stop!"

Bowser Jr. sat down after listening through the wall. "They're just loud enough to hear. They're not talking strategy, they're just goofing around with secrets and never knowing. Also apparently Zelda has the most votes to come back."

Cackletta sighed. "Great. Zelda's exactly what we need."

Diddy shook his head. "No, we just need to convince her to join our side. After all, where Zelda goes-"

"-Link follows." Bowser Jr. finished. "The reverse is also true."

"We've arrived at our destination!" Blue Toad announced. "Everyone off the train!"

They all walked out to find that they were in a desert.

"A desert?" Luigi asked.

"Yep! Welcome to your local generic world two desert everyone!" Yellow Toad said cheerfully.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Waluigi asked.

"You see that pyramid?" Blue Toad asked. They all nodded. "And you see your team flags on a platform each side?" They all nodded again. "Climb up to there for the first part of the challenge."

"Careful guys, your originality is showing." Aqua remarked.

"You'll see." Yellow Toad replied.

Donkey Kong picked up everyone on the Sweet Peaches and started to carry them to their goal.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** He's trying to outplay me so they vote me over him if we lose. No-one outplays Waluigi!

 **Donkey Kong-** Sorry Waluigi, it's survival of the fittest here. I'll do whatever I can to win that money.

* * *

"Well, what do we do here?" Corrin asked. "We've got no-one super strong like them."

Rosalina thought. "We could all climb together as fast as we can and we might get there first."

Toadette tried but couldn't reach. "Ack! I'm too short!"

Rosalina picked her up. "I'll give you a hand." She looked at Corrin. "After all that's what friends do!"

Corrin rolled her eyes. "You won't make me feel guilty that easily."

Bowser Jr. looked at Cackletta expectantly.

"Fine." Cackletta groaned as she picked him up.

Donkey Kong threw Waluigi to the top. "Catch everyone else that I throw."

He was about to throw Aqua.

"Eh, maybe I could just climb-" Aqua started to say nervously but Donkey Kong threw her already. Waluigi caught her and pulled her up onto the platform. Then they repeated the process for Daisy and Luigi.

"Now I just need to go a bit more." Donkey Kong said.

Waluigi kicked down a small bit of rock, causing Donkey Kong to lose his grip and fall.

Corrin saw Donkey Kong fall down, hitting every block of the pyramid. "Ooh! That's going to be sore in the morning!"

"Come on guys, we're almost there!" Toadette exclaimed.

All of the I Have Chortles team reached their platform.

"Yes!" Diddy Kong cheered. "Now we'll get an advantage for sure!"

Donkey Kong managed to reach the platform soon after.

"Congratulations! You all made it!" Yellow Toad called.

"We got here first, so we get a prize, right?" Cackletta asked.

"No." Yellow Toad answered.

"Why? We should get a prize! I want a prize!" Bowser Jr. whined.

"Someone, please, shut him up!" Corrin complained.

Yellow Toad pressed a green button on his remote, causing the platform to collapse and fall into the pyramid.

Aqua looked over in surprise. "I'm not a big fan of falling, so maybe I'll just go."

Yellow Toad pressed a pink button on his remote, causing the Sweet Peaches to suffer the same fate.

"Go Luigi!" Daisy screamed as she threw Luigi to the top. He landed outside again.

"Uh, hello?" Luigi said, waving to the Toads.

"Luigi, you will be disqualified if you don't go down there right now." Yellow Toad said.

"Okay!" Luigi yelped as he jumped right back down.

* * *

Both teams landed on different sides of the pyramid's base.

A recording played on each side.

"Alright, so your REAL challenge is to get through all of the puzzles and traps that are hidden in this very place. Sweet Peaches, you're two members down, so we got two previously eliminated competitors to help you because we like being fair. One is well liked, the other... not so much." The recording of Yellow Toad said. "GO!"

* * *

 **Sweet Peaches**

Aqua looked puzzled. "One well liked?"

Daisy also looked in thought. "Who's well liked? Kylie? Mario?"

They opened a box. A familiar green dinosaur poked his head out.

"Could it be?" Aqua asked excitedly.

Yoshi shook his head. "I have had to listen to this guy ramble for about two hours now. Thank goodness this challenge finally started."

"Yoshi!" Aqua cheered. "I'm so glad they chose you!"

"Wait, so who's not so liked?" Waluigi asked.

They listened to the sounds coming from the box. "I HAVE FURY! Fawful is so mad! They think they can just shut Fawful in a box. To that I say NO!"

"Oh no." Luigi sighed.

"Please, no!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Why? Seriously, why?" Aqua asked.

Yellow Toad's recording started playing again. "Yeah, one of the fans really liked him."

"I give my shout-outs to the cat lady!" Fawful said happily.

* * *

 **I Have Chortles**

Corrin sat up. "Ouch. Why did they think that was a good idea?"

Rosalina shrugged. "They're really going all out on this challenge."

They walked into the next room. There were several unlit torches, but one was lit.

Link picked up a tree branch that was nearby. He started swinging it around and accidentally hit Cackletta.

"Argh! Give that here!" Cackletta yelled.

Toadette shook her head. "Guys! Let's get going!"

Cackletta put the tree branch in the fire and then used it to light the other torches. As she was about to light the last one, some water fell down, putting out the fire.

"Oh no! Now it's too wet to use!" Corrin exclaimed.

Rosalina sighed. "I suppose that I must do this." She put her wand in the flame then ran over to light the last torch.

A door opened.

"Yes!" Corrin cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** I can't believe she sacrificed her wand just so we could win! (sighs) I thought she was using me, but it's not everyday that happens. Was I wrong then?

 **Rosalina-** It was the only logical conclusion. We had no other way to light it and I also get Corrin's trust back. If we lost she'd probably find a way to flip Toadette's vote towards me as well. (She holds out her now charred wand, which falls to pieces) It all came at a price though.

* * *

 **Sweet Peaches**

The room was the same as the other team had.

"Well, any bright ideas?" Luigi asked.

"I know!" Waluigi shouted. He grabbed the tree branch and threw it in a straight line, lighting up all the torches and opening the door.

"Nice work!" Daisy exclaimed.

They went into the second room. There were four torches on the walls in a two by two pattern. The bottom right one was lit.

"Another torch puzzle?" Daisy asked. "Come on!"

Waluigi looked around. "I have no idea how to solve it!"

Luigi had an idea. "I have an idea, but a specific person here won't like it."

Everyone else looked at his confusedly.

"Well, I've seen before that Yoshis can eat fire and not get horrible burns from it. Aqua, you could eat it then breathe fire over all the torches, lighting them." Luigi explained.

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, like from fire piranha plants. Good idea!"

"You're right, I really don't like that plan." Aqua said.

"We have Yoshi here too." Waluigi pointed out.

"Oh, we can't partake in the challenge, we are just here to give hints and also for cameo purposes." Yoshi explained.

"Fawful knows!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Do you?" Daisy asked.

"Please tell me you do." Aqua sighed.

"No..." Fawful replied. "But Fawful hears that fire tastes like chicken!"

"What?" Yoshi asked. "That's ridiculous! It just kinda burns, but not too bad."

Aqua's eyes widened. "Yeah, no thanks."

"Please?" Daisy asked. "We can't lose for a fifth time!"

"Fine. But you all owe me big time for this." Aqua groaned. She ate some of the fire and her face turned bright red.

"Uh oh." Luigi said. "Perhaps we could have found an easier way to do that."

Aqua screamed and in doing so lit all of the torches, opening the door. "Holy smokes, that was hot." She turned to Yoshi. "Not so bad, huh?"

"I don't know, have you ever had that much spicy food?" Yoshi asked. Aqua shook her head. "That would be why."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** As I said, my team owes me.

 **Luigi-** I didn't know that some Yoshis couldn't handle the heat! If so, I would have never suggested it!

* * *

 **I Have Chortles**

Again, they came across the same puzzle.

"How are we going to do that?" Diddy Kong asked.

"My wand is in ashes, so we can't use that." Rosalina said.

Bowser Jr. roared. "Are you all stupid? I can breathe FIRE!"

Rosalina sighed and shook her head. "I burned my wand for nothing?"

Corrin gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry, I can't believe you did it. Consider me back in your alliance. Sorry I doubted you."

Corrin kept walking ahead and she felt the room darken around her. She heard the voice again. "You're making a mistake!" Corrin shook her head and kept walking nearer to the door.

Bowser Jr. lit the torches, opening the door. "There we go."

Rosalina looked over to Corrin, who looked freaked out. "Yikes, I wish I could read what she's thinking, but no can do without my wand."

"Corrin?" Rosalina asked. "What's wrong? Since we lost you in the woods, you've been acting abnormally."

Corrin sighed. "I keep hearing this voice. It tells me that joining you is nothing but trouble and that you will betray me. It's why I tried leaving in the first place."

Link walked over angrily. "Are you causing her problems too? I thought you were nice!"

Rosalina looked nervous. "It's all lies. Keeping you and Toadette in the game is my best interest. We need to stick together to win."

Toadette looked suspicious. "Is it all lies? Or is she lying about that?" She walked up to Corrin. "If I were you, I'd still be cautious."

Corrin nodded. "Of course. I'm not that dumb."

* * *

Both teams found that they were in the same room now. There was just a huge pit between them and the next room.

"How will we cross that?" Daisy asked.

"I have flutters!" Fawful yelled as he got out some fake wings and tried flying across. He made it.

"Is that a cryptic hint or just him being himself?" Waluigi asked.

Luigi looked like he was in thought then he looked at Aqua.

"Uh, that's kind of unnerving." Aqua said.

"Flutters? As in flutter jump?" Luigi asked.

"Fine..." Aqua sighed. "Yoshi? Are you allowed to help with this one?"

"I think so." Yoshi replied.

Daisy nodded. "Alright me and Luigi will go across on Aqua and you guys can do the same."

Daisy and Luigi climbed onto Aqua's back.

"At least you aren't heavy." Aqua said. She jumped across and started to get more air.

Fawful threw a brick at the three, causing all of them to fall.

"I have evilness!" Fawful yelled. "Never trust Fawful!"

Yoshi looked down. "Are they okay?"

"Fawful says to you maybe! Less competition for when Fawful rejoins! He is popularity!"

"Right." Yoshi remarked. He jumped with Waluigi and Donkey Kong and made it across.

"Eh? What kind of cheap show gives Fawful one brick?" Fawful asked.

Yoshi glared at him. "Is this the part where Fawful runs?"

Fawful accidentally pressed a button, making a bridge appear.

"Cool! Now we can get across!" Toadette exclaimed.

* * *

The last room was a straight run to the finish line.

All of the contestants ran. Fawful mainly ran away from Yoshi, who was not best pleased.

Donkey Kong and Waluigi crossed the line first.

"Did we win?" Waluigi asked.

"You're missing three girls." Yellow Toad said.

Waluigi burst out laughing.

Donkey Kong looked confused. "What's so funny? They might be seriously hurt!"

Corrin, Toadette, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Cackletta, Rosalina and Link crossed the finish line.

"Yay! We win!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Well, you do. The three members you lost just had a ladder to this place, but you broke the rules." Blue Toad said.

"We played fair!" Donkey Kong exclaimed.

"Tell that to Yoshi." Yellow Toad remarked.

"Seriously? That wasn't allowed?" Yoshi asked. "How was Aqua meant to cross with six people in tow?"

"Not that! You were there to help and basically did nothing!" Yellow Toad yelled. "Fawful was supposed to cross there and activate the bridge, then you were supposed to throw bricks at them! You ruined the drama!"

Aqua scoffed. "Fawful did that plenty well."

"Doesn't matter! Your helpers broke the rules!" Blue Toad exclaimed. "You gotta vote someone off!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Can I vote for Fawful?

 **Daisy-** I guess we just choose the weakest link between DK and Waluigi.

 **Luigi-** This is a tough one.

 **Donkey Kong-** If Waluigi and I vote for Daisy, maybe we'll tie if we're lucky?

 **Waluigi-** Please let them not choose me!

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Welcome for the fifth time in a row, Peaches. Good thing after today there won't be any teams, because I'm sick of seeing all of you here again and again." Yellow Toad said.

Aqua noticed Yoshi slip into some bushes. "What the?"

"I have four mushrooms. Whoever doesn't get one must leave through the Portal of Losers, along with Fawful and Yoshi. Where did he go anyway?" Yellow Toad asked.

"He must have already left." Aqua lied.

"Whatever, Aqua and Luigi are safe." Yellow Toad announced.

"Whoever I call next is going to seal the deal, so I'm just going to say it. Donkey Kong. You got three votes. You're done."

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect that one." Donkey Kong sighed.

"Sorry DK, we just don't know your capabilities for the merge. You could be a huge threat, so we decided to keep Waluigi." Daisy explained.

"It's okay. Suppose that's what I get for being so secretive." Donkey Kong said before he walked through the portal.

Aqua then looked through the bushes and saw Yoshi. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to help you. Don't tell anyone." Yoshi explained.

"Alright. Hope that goes well for you." Aqua said.

Yellow Toad saw a boat pull up. "Oh right. Now we reveal who's coming back!"

"Toadette wasn't enough?" Cackletta asked.

"We asked the viewers who they wanted more of." Yellow Toad explained.

"Is it Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Is it Wario?" Waluigi asked.

"Wario was the only one with no votes." Blue Toad said. "Midbus, Mario, Toadsworth, Kylie, Fawful and Yoshi all got one."

"Who does that leave?" Toadette asked.

"It leaves me." A voice said as they walked over.

"No way." Daisy said.

"No way!" Link exclaimed.

The figure was illuminated by the campfire revealing that Zelda was back. "Hello Link. I'm back to be with you and to take down my backstabbing Peaches 'teammates'."

"I voted for Bowser, so please don't hurt me." Aqua said.

"I voted for Daisy, so same." Waluigi added.

"You WHAT?" Daisy asked.

"You two are fine, but you two love-birds better watch your backs, because I'm back and not planning on losing again." Zelda said threateningly.

"Well, Zelda's back, the teams are gone and I still have a train!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "What will happen next time on Mario Total Drama Island!"

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Donkey Kong

Daisy - Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong - Daisy

Luigi - Donkey Kong

Waluigi - Daisy

* * *

 **Chapter 15 is done! The challenge was inspired by the pyramid level in Yoshi's Woolly World. Also Zelda's back! I have something to say though. Chapter 16 will come next week, but after that there will be a short hiatus due to exams at school. It should be back late April/early May.**

 **Leave a review if you would like and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 16 comes out next week!**


	16. Fluffy Snow, Here We Go!

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 16**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams rode this sweet train to the desert. It was hot, but the tensions between some contestants were hotter. They explored the pyramids, solving puzzles. Yoshi and Fawful helped out in the challenge, but Yoshi's refusal to throw bricks at his friends caused the Sweet Peaches to lose. In the end they voted off Donkey Kong because of his secretive nature. Guess his strategy backfired. Oh yeah, Zelda also came back and with a vengeance! But now, no more Peaches, no more Chortles, it's everybody for themselves! Who will fall? Who will rise above them all? Find out now on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Corrin, Rosalina and Toadette were talking.

"So, Zelda came back." Rosalina said.

"Yeah. She did." Corrin added.

"Come on guys! It's fine! She'll be no problem as long as Link is here!" Toadette exclaimed.

Aqua walked over.

"Hi. You must be the people who were on the other team. Want to chat for a while?" Aqua asked.

"Sure." Rosalina said.

"You're welcome anytime!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Thanks." Aqua replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** Now that it's everyone for themselves, I need to be wary. Keeping Corrin around is crucial right now. My focus is drawn to Bowser Jr. and his alliance. Who knows? Aqua could be a great ally.

 **Aqua-** I'm glad the teams merged! Now I can talk to more people and make more friends.

* * *

Link was looking around.

"Looking for something?" Zelda asked.

"AH! Oh, hi Zelda!" Link exclaimed. "I was looking for you."

"How odd." Zelda replied. "I was looking for you as well. I think we need to talk about someone here."

Link looked nervous. "Who- Who's that?"

"Do you think I'm blind? I saw you snuggling with Corrin!" Zelda yelled.

"What? I picked her up as she fainted in the middle of the woods! We're just friends!" Link exclaimed.

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"Yes!" Link said.

"I'm so glad! I thought you were falling for someone else and that you would leave me!" Zelda cheered before she kissed Link.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** It's nice to have Zelda back with no teams to worry about. It's just her and me, to the finale. Also, she kissed me! (squeals in delight) Wait, that's Luigi's thing.

 **Zelda-** I've still got my eye on Corrin, but I'm glad Link doesn't have feelings for her.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy were walking together, holding hands.

"How much further do you think we'll go?" Daisy asked.

Luigi shrugged. "To at least the final six. After that, who knows?"

"That's a long way away." Daisy said.

"It is and I'll be very glad to stay with you every step of the way!" Luigi exclaimed before they kissed again.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** With me and Luigi being together, and Zelda and Link, it's like a double date with eight or so other people!

 **Luigi-** I've been feeling good about my chances. I might win. However if it comes between Daisy and the money, I'd choose Daisy.

* * *

Waluigi walked towards Bowser Jr.

"Suppose I could use some allies. Otherwise I'll stand no chance." Waluigi said.

Cackletta noticed him. "Hello Waluigi, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to say hi and can I join your alliance?" Waluigi asked.

"I don't know." Diddy Kong added. "Alliances of four or more members usually split, take when we had Fawful for example. I kind of miss the guy. He really lightened up the mood."

"Yeah, but did you hear? He got his own talk show!" Bowser Jr. replied. "Anyway, Waluigi, if you can prove that we can trust you during today's challenge, we'll accept you as an ally."

"Alright!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Yellow Toad drove by in his train. "Toot toot!" He yelled.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Will he get over that already?"

Link looked at the train closely. "Why do I feel at some point I may have been a train driver?"

"Challenge time!" Blue Toad yelled. "Today we're going to my favourite place!"

Aqua looked confused. "Is it a reward for reaching the merge?"

"Maybe." Blue Toad answered.

* * *

 **One train drive later...**

"Why did you choose this place?" Zelda asked.

"I like it." Yellow Toad answered.

"Fluffy snow, here we go!" Aqua exclaimed. "I love the cold."

Corrin was shivering. "That makes one of us."

"Yep, you're all in the ice world to celebrate Christmas!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"Uh, check your calender. It's not even close to December." Cackletta said.

"It's Christmas whenever I want it to be!" Yellow Toad yelled. "And what's Christmas without some carolling?"

"You don't mean-" Diddy Kong started.

"You all get to sing!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

Several people groaned.

"And if we don't?" Daisy asked.

"Then you're out. No mushrooms, no campfire, that's that." Yellow Toad explained. "Please?"

Everyone groaned. "Fine."

"Yippee!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

* * *

 **Song- 'Ice World' (From Brawl in the Family not me) (Also in script form)**

Aqua: _It's beginning to look just like an ice world!_

Luigi: _Ohhh boy, here we go._

Daisy: _It's a platformer's greatest foe!_

Link: _Moving around is slow!_

Cackletta: _Because of all the irritating snow!_

Diddy Kong: _Yes, it's clear that we're in the token ice world._

Toadette: _Warm yourself with rage._

Corrin: _For instead of you fighting through,_

Rosalina: _Your controls are fighting you._

Waluigi: _For the whole,_

Zelda: _Darn,_

Bowser Jr.: _Stage._

Daisy: _We've been through meadows and desert and water and forest,_

Luigi: _And sky!_

Aqua: _All since level one._

Diddy Kong: _Now is the time for your talents to shine,_

Cackletta: _As you brave the tundra a ton._

Toadette: _And slip._

Corrin: _And slip._

Zelda: _And slip._

Link: _And slip._

Bowser Jr.: _And fall onto your bum._

Diddy Kong: _Oh, we're struggling through the cliché ice world._

Luigi: _Death-defying jumps!_

Daisy: _Falling icicles hit the floor!_

Waluigi: _As you beg and plead-_

Corrin: _NO MORE!_

All: _In this frozen dump!_

 **~End of song~**

* * *

Yellow Toad shrugged. "I was expecting something more positive, but whatever. You pass."

Blue Toad applauded. "Ten out of ten!"

"So, what's the actual challenge?" Rosalina asked.

"You need to traverse the ice world you just sang about! That's right, icicles, slipping, jumping, you name it!" Yellow Toad explained. "If you pass the finish line, you're safe. If you get hurt, or about to be killed, you will be teleported back here."

"About to be killed?" Aqua asked.

"That seems... dangerous!" Luigi complained.

"You all have no holiday spirit!" Yellow Toad yelled.

"Because it's not the holiday! It's closer to Easter!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Blue Toad threw an egg at him. "That better?"

"ARGH!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"The first part of the challenge is searching through these snow forts with familiar features." Yellow Toad explained.

"Slightly familiar? The eliminated contestants heads are made out of snow and placed on top! It's kinda neat actually." Aqua said.

"Inside all of them somewhere will be a present. Bring it back here to advance to part two!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"There's only ten." Zelda pointed out.

"Two of you won't be advancing." Yellow Toad said. "Go!"

Luigi looked through the Mario fort. "So far I'm seeing nothing but spaghetti."

"Feel your pain. There's nothing but eggs here!" Aqua yelled from the Yoshi fort.

Corrin went inside of the Kylie fort. "Woah, every issue of Koopa Kronicle ever? I need to check some of this out!"

Zelda looked up at the Peach fort. "Ugh, I see you guys got her tacky earrings down."

Link looked over to the Bowser fort, which was melting. "Did you guys seriously put in only fire?" He saw a present in the remains. "Aha!"

Aqua was moving an egg, but accidentally broke it. "Oops!" There was a present inside. "Hey!"

"Link and Aqua are the first two to finish!" Yellow Toad called.

Cackletta was searching. "Mustard? What's this, a bread sandwich? A pie that is 'made with wow'? Fawful, how do you continue to be useless?"

Diddy Kong searched the Toadsworth fort. "Safety items. Of course." He saw a present wrapped with bubble wrap. "Cool."

Corrin kept reading the newspaper. "Interesting."

Rosalina saw her, sighed, then picked up the nearby present.

Zelda punched the wall inside the Peach fort. Several make-up items fell onto her. "Ah!" A present hit her afterwards. "Even when being kind, she still finds some way to be a jerk!"

"Diddy Kong, Rosalina and Zelda also pass to part two!" Blue Toad called. "Five spots left!"

Waluigi searched through the Wario fort. "Food and pillows. They got his character well." He pressed a button that launched a cake at his face. "Mmmm. Chocolate." There was a present inside. "Something sweeter!"

Luigi reached inside of a box that looked like a mushroom and got a box shaped like a fire flower. "Oh." He reached inside of that and got a box shaped like a star. "Uh..." He then took out a box shaped like a feather, a leaf and afterwards a frog. "I get it! Mario has a lot of power-ups!"

Daisy looked through the Donkey Kong fort. "Huh. No personality." She found a present just sitting in the middle of the room. "Okay."

Bowser Jr. checked the Midbus fort and found the present almost immediately. "Quick to conclusions and short like his temper! Nice!"

"Waluigi, Daisy and Bowser Jr. pass as well! Two spots left!" Yellow Toad called.

Toadette also looked through the Mario fort. Luigi kept furiously tearing open boxes shaped like Mario's many power-ups. Corrin still looked through the newspapers and Cackletta looked confused while walking through the Fawful fort.

"What is up with this place?" Cackletta asked. She had an idea, but then sighed. "Fawful is the coolest." Suddenly a present dropped down from the ceiling. "Of course. He wants attention."

Luigi kept tearing through boxes. "A bell! This is the most recent right? RIGHT?" He opened it and found a card with Yellow Toad giving a thumbs-up saying: 'You wasted your time. Congrats.' Luigi clenched his fists. "Stupid Toads!"

Toadette found a sculpture of Luigi inside of the Mario fort and lifted it. The present was there. "That's adorable. He cares most about his brother." She looked over to Luigi. "I suppose it IS a holiday challenge, even though it shouldn't be." She tossed the present to him.

"Thank you!" Luigi yelled.

"And Cackletta and Luigi find the last two!" Blue Toad yelled. "Toadette, Corrin, good news, you won't compete in anymore challenges today. Bad news, you're out of this challenge and won't win immunity."

"Do I get to keep the newspapers?" Corrin asked. "They're good reading material."

"Sure." Yellow Toad answered.

"Whatever, I don't regret giving my present to Luigi." Toadette said.

"Thank you Toadette!" Daisy cheered.

* * *

"Alright, the remaining ten of you must drive a lap around the caves here." Yellow Toad explained.

"Drive? We don't have any-" Aqua started.

Blue Toad punched a crate, revealing ten karts inside.

Aqua nodded. "Never mind."

"Link, as you were first to finish part one, you go straight to part three." Blue Toad said.

"Last four to finish don't move on." Yellow Toad finished. "Any questions? No? Good! Go!"

All ten contestants started driving.

Daisy was having trouble. "Woah! Woah! I almost slipped off the edge there!" One of her wheels popped off. "Lousy, cheap darn show!"

Luigi drove by and picked up her kart where the wheel was. "If we keep driving at the same rate, we should be fine."

They passed Aqua who looked at them. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Luigi nodded. "Oh yes. I'm in tremendous pain! But Daisy's very pretty!"

Daisy smiled at the comment, but then frowned. "You don't have to do this for me. Stop hurting yourself! Please? I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"You're sweet Luigi, but don't push yourself." Aqua said as she drove onwards.

Luigi fell out of the kart and sighed. "Ouch."

Daisy's kart fell apart too. "Ah! Oof!"

"Luigi and Daisy are unable to continue, so they're out of the challenge!" Yellow Toad yelled. "Don't you just love the season of giving?"

Toadette shook her head. "I do, but it isn't that time yet! It's April for goodness sake!"

Link saw Zelda approach the finish line, but her kart started to spin out of control.

Link gasped. "Great goddess Hylia! She's gonna die!"

Zelda managed to cross. "Thanks for the support Link."

"Sorry." Link replied.

Yellow Toad walked over. "How did you finish already?"

Zelda shrugged. "I know how to traverse ice quickly."

"Whatever." Yellow Toad replied.

Bowser Jr., Cackletta and Diddy Kong crossed the finish line.

"Yes! We're all still in it!" Bowser Jr. cheered.

"To immunity!" Cackletta yelled.

"Yeah..." Diddy Kong sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Diddy Kong-** Working with the alliance is great, don't get me wrong. I just wish I could make more friends.

 **Cackletta-** Diddy seems down about something. I wonder what?

* * *

A loud scream echoed through the entire place. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Waluigi! Not so loud!" Aqua yelled as she got near to him.

"Wha? Why?" Waluigi asked.

Waluigi's scream was enough to start an avalanche. It came down the mountain towards the race track.

"That's why." Aqua replied.

Rosalina was driving towards the finish line when she got buried in snow. "Darn! Why would there be an avalanche? Was it Waluigi? He seems to have disaster following him everywhere."

"Well, Waluigi, Daisy and Luigi got wiped out during the challenge, so let's just teleport them here." Yellow Toad said as he pressed an orange button, followed by a green one, then a blue one. Suddenly Daisy, Luigi and Rosalina appeared before them. "Oh, it actually works."

"You mean you never tested it?" Daisy asked.

"Also Aqua was the last to finish so she also doesn't move on. Funny. Only girls have lost so far." Yellow Toad remarked.

"Hey!" Luigi yelled.

Daisy raised her fist. "Just what're you implying?"

"I'm implying that Luigi has a strong air of masculinity around him and that you shouldn't hurt me!" Yellow Toad said in a panicked tone.

"That's better." Daisy replied.

* * *

Yellow Toad shook his head as they walked past. "Okay, Link, Bowser Jr., Cackletta, Diddy, Zelda and Waluigi, you move on to part three! The battle!"

He pointed to a set of highly positioned pillars of ice. "If you fall off, you lose. Use any means necessary of knocking off your opponent. Round one is Link versus Bowser Jr.!"

Bowser Jr. and Link stood around the top. Bowser Jr. threw a chunk of ice at Link.

"Ouch!" Link shouted as he started to lose his balance. "So darn slippery!" He fell down.

"Ooh! Link's out!" Yellow Toad said. "Zelda fights Waluigi next!"

Zelda glared at Waluigi. Waluigi freaked out and ran away.

"Or not." Yellow Toad remarked. "Cackletta versus Diddy Kong!"

Cackletta frowned. "Why do I have to fight you! If one of us loses we're basically a goner!"

Diddy Kong nodded. "I have a favour to ask of you."

Cackletta looked confused. "Okay?"

Diddy Kong closed his eyes. "Put your arm forward."

Cackletta moved her fist forward and then Diddy Kong imitated getting hit and dived off.

"Diddy! Why?" Cackletta yelled.

"You deserve it!" Diddy Kong called back.

Yellow Toad pressed the brown button on his remote. Nothing happened. "That's not good."

"What? You mean, he's falling down all that way? Those pillars are really high! He could be seriously hurt!" Cackletta yelled.

"Relax. He should be fine." Blue Toad replied. "I'll go find him."

Cackletta looked nervous. "Oh, please be okay, Diddy."

Yellow Toad shook his head. "Bowser Jr., Cackletta and Zelda, you must traverse this ice cave full of icicles and frozen lakes and-"

"STOP THE CHALLENGE!" Blue Toad yelled. "WE CAN'T CONTINUE!"

"What? Why?" Yellow Toad asked.

Blue Toad held up Diddy Kong. He was unconscious.

"No!" Cackletta yelled.

"That's not good." Yellow Toad stated.

"Hm. His legs should NOT be in that position." Rosalina said. "His legs are broken. Looks like his arm is too."

Diddy Kong woke up. "Uh, what's going on? I can't feel my legs."

"You broke both of them and your arm too." Cackletta explained. "Are you okay?"

"No." Diddy Kong replied. "It hurts."

Yellow Toad looked nervous. "Okay, we'll supply you with things you need to recover, but don't sue the show, okay?"

"Sure." Diddy Kong replied.

* * *

 **One train drive back later...**

Yellow Toad walked over with Diddy Kong in a full body cast and wheelchair.

"Well, there is no voting required as it's pretty clear that Diddy Kong can't continue." Yellow Toad explained. "Say your goodbyes if you must. Christmas spirit and all."

Everyone glared at him. "It's NOT Christmas!"

"Goodbye Diddy, I'm sorry you lost because of me." Cackletta said sadly.

"It's fine. I took a dive anyway." Diddy Kong explained.

"I didn't really know you, but I'm sad you got hurt. Get well soon." Aqua said.

Bowser Jr. pushed Aqua aside. "You weren't supposed to get yourself almost killed! You were supposed to be my ally! Now what do I do?"

"Maybe stop being a bossy son of a-" Diddy Kong started.

Yellow Toad quickly figured out what he was going to say and interrupted him. "That's all the time we have!" He pushed Diddy Kong through the portal. "Get well soon, monkey bro."

Waluigi walked over to Bowser Jr. "Can I-"

"FINE! You can join!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Yes!" Waluigi cheered.

"Well, that was an unfortunately abrupt ending to our Christmas special." Yellow Toad said.

"It's not even close to- I GIVE UP!" Zelda shouted.

"Come back soon for more trips, slips and drama soon on Mario Total Drama Island!" Yellow Toad finished.

* * *

 **That's all for Chapter 16! I hope you liked it and leave a review perhaps giving a prediction or a 'my way' of what will happen from here.**

 **Time for a new merge thing – talking about the character eliminated. Diddy was always just the alliance member and didn't really get his full potential in my opinion. I tried to give him some more personality by having him give himself up for his alliance, but I recently decided he would leave through injury instead because I thought it would be a better end than 'he got voted out for helping the evil guy'.**

 **I also came across this cool web-comic called 'Brawl in the Family' I see that I'm late to the party as it ended nearly three years ago, but better late than never I guess. I thought I'd use one of the songs in here as a sort of tribute I guess? I chose 'Ice World' and then thought 'hey this would be a cool challenge' and went from there.**

 **As mentioned in Chapter 15, the story is going on a hiatus due to exams starting at school. Don't worry though, it won't be very long. Only about 2-3 weeks. I should be back with Chapter 17 before May. Have a nice day!**


	17. Treasure Hunt of Doom

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 17**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the teams merged and our remaining twelve contestants had to play for themselves. We had a poorly timed Christmas special and everyone had trouble with it. Bowser Jr., Cackletta and Zelda were about to battle for immunity, but Diddy Kong fell off a cliff and was the first contestant ever to leave through injury. We're down to eleven. Who will crack under the pressure? Find out this time in Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Bowser Jr. groaned. "I still can't believe that Diddy had the nerve to just jump off and get hurt! Now who can I rely on?"

Cackletta threw her hands in the air. "THAT'S IT! I've had it with your bad attitude! I thought you were villainous, but all you do is complain! Forget going to the finale with you, I could get there myself!"

Bowser Jr. gasped. "Are you idiotic? You need me!"

Waluigi shrugged. "A two person alliance isn't a good idea, so I'm also out."

"Fine! I don't care! I don't need you either!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** Fantastic. Now what do I do?

 **Cackletta-** I might have lost the only person who trusts me, but I just can't take how he insults Diddy for actually being a nice guy! It's all my fault he's gone...

 **Waluigi-** I could find a better alliance than that anyway.

* * *

Corrin was pacing around on her own. She sighed. "What should I do?"

Toadette saw her and rolled her eyes. "Rosalina causing you problems again?"

"Yes... No? I don't know!" Corrin exclaimed. "She hasn't done anything personally, but I keep getting signs saying I shouldn't trust her!"

Toadette gave her a pat on the back. "I know how to solve this problem."

Corrin looked to her. "You do?"

"Next chance we get, Rosalina leaves. Got it?" Toadette asked.

Corrin nodded. "Good plan."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** I seriously mean the signs thing. (She holds out a sign that says 'don't trust her') This fell on my head earlier! Who even made this?

 **Toadette-** I don't know who to vote out first. Bowser Jr. or Rosalina? Both need to go soon.

* * *

Rosalina was listening to their conversation behind some trees. "Interesting. It would appear that I need to take caution."

Aqua, Daisy and Luigi were walking nearby.

"Well, what should we do?" Aqua asked. "It feels like everyone else has something to do, but I just kinda feel like a third wheel here."

Luigi turned to her. "If you feel that way then I think you should go talk to Yoshi or something."

Daisy looked confused. "Yoshi isn't here, is he?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** How did he?

 **Luigi-** Yoshi has been in hiding since the teams merged. I thought we all noticed.

 **Daisy-** I think Luigi might be delusional at times. Yoshi hasn't been here for ages!

* * *

Link and Zelda as usual were walking together around the woods.

"Link, I'm sure that we need to take action in this game so that we can be together." Zelda said.

"I guess." Link replied. "What do think we do?"

Zelda smiled. "Nothing for now. We're pretty safe."

Link smiled too. "I'm so glad you came back."

Waluigi came out from behind a tree. "Are you two going to make out now?"

Zelda threw a twig at him. "I found your relative. Have a family reunion or something."

Waluigi held up the twig. "I'm not that skinny..."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Zelda-** I'm waiting for the big shots to take each other out, leaving me and Link to take out everyone else here.

 **Link-** I feel like I need to make more allies. I really only have Zelda right now.

* * *

Aqua walked over to a shrub. "Psst! Yoshi? You there?"

Yoshi looked out. "Aqua? What do you want?"

Aqua smiled. "Just to talk. I'm feeling lonely."

Yoshi frowned. "As much as I'd love to, I really don't want to blow my cover." He disappeared again.

"Wait, don't go!" Aqua shouted.

Yellow Toad appeared from another shrub. "Aqua, do you talk to shrubs now?"

Aqua shook her head. "Whatever."

Blue Toad also appeared. "We have a special announcement."

Rosalina walked by. "What would that be?"

Both Toads smiled. "CHALLENGE TIME!"

Several contestants groaned.

"For full explanation, meet me by the big stage." Yellow Toad said.

* * *

 **Stage**

"Last time we were here, Bowser Jr. nearly killed me." Toadette stated.

"Last time we were here, I fell in love with Link." Zelda sighed with a smile.

"Last time we were here, we weren't saying 'last time we were here' every five minutes." Luigi said.

Corrin looked confused. "I don't think I was here last time."

Rosalina sighed. "You're wrong again. You were here. You just don't remember, because you have the brain power of a jellyfish."

"Thank you! Wait, is that good or bad?" Corrin asked.

"My point exactly." Rosalina replied.

Yellow Toad snapped his fingers. "Hey! Pay attention! Today's challenge is a simple one."

Daisy sighed in relief. "Phew. Thank goodness."

"You need to find keys hidden around the island. There's one for everyone left." Yellow Toad explained. "Drop the boxes!"

Blue Toad pressed a button, dropping eleven chests from the sky. One of them bounced off of the pile and landed on Waluigi's foot.

"Waaaaaaa! That hurts!" Waluigi whined.

"That's one more for the 'waa' counter." Daisy chuckled.

"How many even are there?" Luigi asked.

"That was the sixth one." Daisy answered.

"I smell a running joke." Luigi replied.

"Stop getting sidetracked!" Yellow Toad yelled. "Your keys will open a chest. If you can find one of course. No hints. Inside the chest will be a food. Some are nice, but some are less so."

"Woah, in our contracts it says we can't be given food poisoning." Zelda said.

"What? How evil do you think we are? There's nothing that bad!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "If you finish your food before sunset, you get immunity. GO!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Cackletta-** I need to make sure Bowser Jr. does NOT get immunity.

 **Aqua-** Where do I even start looking? This is ridiculous!

 **Luigi-** I think I might do a challenge, you know, by myself for once. Daisy's starting to feel like an unfair advantage. Wow, I could not have worded that worse if I tried.

* * *

Daisy waved to Luigi. "Hey! Luigi! I'm sure we can find our keys together!"

Luigi sighed. "Sorry Daisy, I would like to try a challenge on my own."

Daisy gasped. "Is it something I said? Am I being too clingy? What did I do wrong? AAH!" She cried before running away.

Luigi frowned. "Maybe that wasn't so bright."

Corrin walked up to him. "Nice going, Captain Dingus. What did you even do?"

"I told her that I wanted to try a challenge on my own." Luigi said. "Wait, Captain Dingus?"

"It's a fun nickname right?" Corrin asked. "Anyway, that's besides the point! You never EVER tell your girlfriend that you want to be independent. Especially if you're that close together. Then again, what do I know? Admiral Doofus, out!" She yelled before jumping into a tree.

"Admiral Doofus?" Luigi asked. "Her nicknaming skills are not her strongest suit. Luck seems to be there though. She's so good at this competition, but barely even tries."

Zelda was listening. She turned to Link. "That's true. Corrin is a huge threat. Sooner she's gone the better."

Link shrugged. "What, Corrin? She's harmless!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Why are you so quick to defend her?"

Link looked around nervously. He saw a key at the top of a tree. "Would you look at that! A key! You should have it because you are my GIRLFRIEND."

Zelda shrugged. "Good eye!" She ran towards the tree and started to climb. "This is pretty hard in a dress."

Link slipped away while she was distracted. "Whew. That was almost disastrous."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** Do I like Corrin? Yes. Do I LOVE Corrin? No. Zelda is way better and smarter. I bet Corrin can't even spell relationship.

 **Corrin-** I would like to be in a relationship at some point. No-one here is exactly my type and single. A r-e-l-e... No... r-e-l-a-t-i-e-n... That's not it. I give up. I can't spell okay? Ah, that takes me back to my first spelling bee.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Next up, from Hoshido, Corrin!" Her teacher called.

Corrin walked up on stage. At this point she was about five years old.

"Corrin, you need to spell cat."

Corrin cleared her throat. "Cat. K-A-T. Wait, is that right? No, that's not it. Of course! There's two t's!"

Her teacher shook her head.

"No! Don't give up on me yet!" Corrin exclaimed.

* * *

 **Corrin-** (sighs) Good times.

* * *

Aqua threw several pebble into several bushes until she heard an "Ow!"

"What was that for?" Yoshi asked. "Oh, hi Aqua." He felt a bruise on his cheek. "Next time just ask if I'm here."

"Do you know where any keys are?" Aqua asked.

Yoshi handed her a key. Aqua gladly took it.

Zelda finally climbed to the top of the tree and took the key. She ran back to the stage.

Zelda and Aqua tried a bunch of chests. Aqua opened one and found two halves of a large grapefruit.

Yellow Toad laughed. "Oh! The grapefruit! Lucky you!" He threw a spoon to her. "Eat up!"

Aqua dug her spoon in. "I've never tried one of these before. Time to see what I've been missing I guess." She took a bite and almost immediately spat it out. "Gah! Cripes, there is no reason for something to be that sour!"

Zelda laughed at her. "I thought that being a Yoshi, you would have good knowledge of fruit!" She opened a chest and found a chilli pepper. "Ah, nuts. This is going to hurt."

Yellow Toad laughed. "Oh man, a whole box of Carolina Reapers! Hope you liked your taste buds!"

Zelda put one in her mouth. "Huh. This really isn't so ba-" Her face went bright red. "AAAAH!"

Link heard Zelda screaming. "Huh?" He saw a key in a lake. It was tied to a shark. "Oh for the love of Hylia, why?" He swam over to the shark. "Hey sharky. Don't hurt me!" He tried reaching for the key attached to its fin. It bared its teeth. "Eek!"

Waluigi saw the scene and pulled Link out of the water. "There you go."

Link held up his key. "Cool, I still have it." He looked over at Waluigi. "Curses. I'll give this to you, but you must never vote for me. Got it?"

Waluigi nodded. Link gave him the key.

Bowser Jr. saw a key hanging from a tree. "Nice."

Cackletta walked by and grabbed it. "Nice work, shorty."

Bowser Jr. smirked. "Give it back and I won't tell Toadette that you found the explosives that we used. She won't be pleased, you know?"

Cackletta sighed. "I really don't have a choice here, do I?" She gave the key to him.

"Pleasure doing blackmail with you!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he ran back to the stage.

Rosalina saw a key by the cliff edge. She reached out for it. "Blast! I can't quite reach it!" She knocked it down accidentally. "Drat!"

Corrin was listening to Toadette tell a story.

"And that is why I'll never sign up for a blind date ever again." Toadette said. The key that Rosalina knocked down hit Corrin. "Oh no! Are you okay?"

"Quite fine, thank you very much. Say, where am I?" Corrin asked.

Toadette took the key, but looked at Corrin in shock. "You need help. Follow me."

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. reached the stage. Aqua was nearly finished with her grapefruit and Zelda was chugging an entire jug of milk.

Waluigi opened his chest. He grabbed the food inside of it. "A hot dog?"

Bowser Jr. opened his. "Chocolate cake?"

Zelda looked over to them. "You guys. Got lucky."

Toadette ran over in a hurry. "Guys, I think we broke Corrin!"

Yellow Toad looked confused. "She looks fine to me."

Corrin snapped her fingers. "I've just developed a theory for time travel methods."

Blue Toad looked over to them in shock. "That is not good."

Corrin shook her head. "That algebraic formula is incorrect. If z is less than y, then x shouldn't be less than y as well, let alone even being involved!"

"Was that English?" Aqua asked.

"I don't even know!" Toadette cried.

"Well, she's still able to continue, so it's fine." Yellow Toad said.

Toadette opened her chest. Fawful popped out.

"FAWFUL IS HERE!" Fawful yelled. "Ah! Not pink lady!"

"Why?" Toadette asked.

"Dude is paying us to even be involved." Yellow Toad answered.

"Greetings Fawful." Corrin said. "Your grammar is appalling."

"You're appalling!" Fawful yelled. "Have a leg of chicken. Courtesy of Fawful."

Toadette shrieked and dropped it. "NO! I'm vegetarian! Chickens are our friends!"

Corrin shook her head. "That chicken didn't even know you, let alone have a positive or negative relationship."

Toadette groaned. "Figure of speech!"

Corrin shrugged. "Why am I barefoot? Clearly I am not prepared for such an outdoor trek."

Toadette saw a cable across the ground. "Sorry Corrin."

Corrin turned around. "Why would you need to apolo-?" She tripped over the cable that Toadette lifted. She hit her head once again on the stage. She was knocked out.

Bowser Jr. finished his cake. "Great job. You killed her."

Toadette gasped, then felt her pulse, then sighed in relief. "She's alive."

"She's also unfit to partake in this challenge. Blue Toad, take her to the infirmary until she wakes up." Yellow Toad said.

"Gotcha!" Blue Toad exclaimed. He got a stretcher out of seemingly nowhere and took Corrin away.

Toadette walked away. "I... just can't... believe I hurt her..." She went into the cabin.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** For the record, that was all unintentional.

 **Toadette-** I feel awful. I purposely hurt Corrin. Yikes! I've never felt so guilty before!

* * *

Waluigi finished his hot dog. "Done!"

Aqua finished her grapefruit. "Never having one of those again! Too sour!"

Zelda pushed her box of peppers aside. "No more! I can't risk further harm to my tongue!"

"Bowser Jr., Waluigi and Aqua are immune for today." Yellow Toad announced. "I will take six immune people for today. Challenge ends when either sunset arrives, or six people win!"

Luigi heard this and nodded. "Right."

Daisy heard this and nodded. "I bet Luigi nodded too." She chuckled. "But he doesn't want me around!" She started crying again. A bear had a key, saw her crying, felt bad for her and then gave her the key. "Thanks."

Daisy opened a chest. She got a large tub of ice cream. "Ice cream? The sort people eat a ton of if they've just broke up? NO! Luigi just wants alone time! That's all!"

Luigi ran by and kissed Daisy. "There, there. I don't want to break up. I just wanted to try going on my own. Calm down."

Daisy smiled. "Yay!" She then ate the entire tub of ice cream. "Urgh. Brain freeze..."

Rosalina was looking around everywhere. "Where is that key?"

She saw it hanging from a vine. Cackletta saw it too.

Rosalina pushed her aside and grabbed the key. She ran back and opened her chest. "An avocado? That's the best you could do?" She ate it. "Where are the bad foods?" She saw Zelda. "Oh."

Cackletta found another key and opened a chest. "A... bean."

Rosalina gasped. "That's just wrong."

Cackletta sighed. "I won't do it. That's cannibalism. At least, I think?"

Bowser Jr. smirked again. "It is."

The sun set. Everyone watched it in awe.

Daisy hugged Luigi. "It's so beautiful!"

Luigi smiled. "Not as beautiful as you are."

Daisy shook her head. "You're more beautiful."

Luigi kissed her on the cheek. "No, you're more beautiful."

Daisy took a deep breath.

Zelda stopped her. "You're both as beautiful as each other. Now do us all a favour and stop."

"Alright. Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Aqua, Daisy and Rosalina can't be voted for. Everyone else is fair game. Go and vote." Yellow Toad said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Toadette-** Well, I guess this is our closest option to Bowser Jr...

 **Luigi-** I guess she is kind of bossy at times.

 **Corrin-** (wakes up) Who? What? Uh, is this voting? What happened today? Uh, Bowser Jr.?

 **Cackletta-** I'm basically done. But, I could try and take someone else who might have a couple votes...

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Alright. I have ten mushrooms. If you get one, you're safe. If you don't, you're out of here. Portal of Losers style. Have I mentioned that you can't come back? Ever?" Yellow Toad said.

"As a matter of fact you have." Daisy remarked.

"Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Aqua, Daisy and Rosalina. As said before, you are immune, so here are your mushrooms." Yellow Toad announced.

Bowser Jr. stared at Cackletta menacingly. "This is why you don't mess with me."

Cackletta rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say it's over just yet."

"Corrin, Luigi, Link and Toadette are safe." Yellow Toad announced.

Zelda scoffed. "Figures."

Cackletta crossed her fingers. "Come on..."

Yellow Toad held up the final mushroom. "The last one safe is..."

Zelda glared at Cackletta.

Cackletta glared back.

Yellow Toad nodded. "Zelda."

"Eyeh heh... HUH?" Cackletta asked.

Bowser Jr. smiled. "Is it over now?" He asked with obviously fake curiosity.

"Quiet, you." Cackletta said. "Whatever! I can tell when I'm not wanted!"

Cackletta grumbled and walked through the portal.

"Well, we're down to ten. Who will win? Find out who won't next time on Mario Total Drama Island!" Yellow Toad shouted.

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Cackletta

Bowser Jr. - Cackletta

Cackletta - Zelda

Corrin – Bowser Jr. (didn't count)

Daisy - Zelda

Link - Cackletta

Luigi - Zelda

Rosalina - Cackletta

Toadette - Cackletta

Waluigi - Cackletta

Zelda – Cackletta

* * *

 **What's that? There isn't a hiatus? I guess there kinda is, but I pre-wrote some chapters over the weekend so you can still have your weekly MTDI. I know how much you would miss it. (probably not a lot.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 17! It is admittedly not the best one yet. Predictable elimination? Meh challenge? They can't all be winners. Am I too critical of my work? I'm getting off topic. Leave a review if you liked it. If you didn't like it, that's also fine but please say so constructively. I'm very delicate.**

 **The end of Cackletta's story arc is almost identical to Diddy's now that I look back upon it. She was basically there as the villain's pal and then eventually got voted out after doing something. Again, who didn't see that coming a mile off?**

 **Basically disregard what I said at the end of Chapter 16. I'm a doofus.**

 **Chapter 18 is next week even though it's done now. Spacing out uploads is cool. Have a nice day.**


	18. Sanity Costs Several Eggs

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the eleven remaining contestants had to go searching for keys. Some did well. Others did better. A couple people failed. Corrin became smart temporarily, but she's fine now. Cackletta turned against Bowser Jr. but then got voted out after every other target was safe. We have ten people left. Who will win? Find out who won't in a couple of minutes on Mario Total Drama Island!

Toadette was thinking about her blind date problems. "How did I end up with Fawful?"

Corrin jumped out from under a bed. "Admiral Doofus the Matchmaker! What's the problem?"

Toadette shrieked at Corrin's sudden appearance. "Why were you there?"

"A superhero never reveals her secrets." Corrin answered. "Now tell me your darn problem!"

"Alright!" Toadette exclaimed. "I did a blind date thing and now I'm Fawful's unofficial girlfriend. At least I think?"

Corrin shook her head. "You told me this last week."

"I know, but you didn't say anything back. What do I do?" Toadette asked.

Corrin was in thought. "Do you like him?"

"Well, I didn't like him at first, but now that I've gotten closer together, I think that he's actually kinda funny." Toadette replied.

Corrin nodded. "Then just see how it goes, I guess."

Toadette shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Toadette-** I never expected this. Corrin trying to be a superhero?

 **Corrin-** Toadette and Fawful? What crazy people thought of THAT? I guess I kind of ship it?

* * *

Bowser Jr. was asleep in the cabins while Link and Waluigi talked.

"Look at him. He's so evil that he's even angry when he sleeps." Link said.

"Wow, he really is. I wonder why he's so mad?" Waluigi asked.

"Probably because Cackletta turned on him and then left." Link replied. "Or maybe he's angry about the fact that Corrin and Toadette are still in."

"Both ideas are plausible." Waluigi said.

Link looked at him. "Huh."

"What?" Waluigi asked.

"I'm finding it odd how half of the time you're just there for comedy relief and the other half you're actually pretty smart. How can two contrasting things blend in so well?" Link asked.

"Expecting a regular, bland character?" Waluigi asked.

Link realised what he was going to say next. "Oh please no."

"Too bad, Waluigi time!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Link put a finger over his lips. "Shhh! You'll wake him up."

Waluigi nodded. "Right." He held out a marker. "Now are we going to do what we came here to do?"

Link chuckled. "This is going to be great."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** (chuckling)

 **Link-** We drew on his face. (chuckles)

* * *

Luigi was walking to the beach, presumably to meet Daisy, but Rosalina stopped him.

"Wait." Rosalina said. "I would like to talk to you."

Luigi looked confused. "Okay?"

"Have you heard what Daisy has been saying behind your back?" Rosalina asked.

Luigi stopped dead. "Wh-What?"

"She said that she doesn't really like you. She said that you are basically a wannabe Mario." Rosalina replied.

Luigi shook his head. "She would never say that! You're lying?"

"What would I gain from lying to you?" Rosalina asked. "I'm a nice person. I don't think you're any of the things she says."

"Not according to Corrin." Luigi remarked.

"Ugh, Corrin." Rosalina grumbled under her breath. "Earlier I saw her slither across the floor so that she might transform into a snake. Is her word really that believable?"

Luigi sighed. "Just stop it. I know Daisy. She wouldn't say that."

Rosalina saw Daisy walking past. She smiled.

"Luigi. I just can't hide it any longer!" Rosalina yelled as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Daisy saw and gasped. She ran away crying.

Link saw all this and looked angry.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** Why do I seem to always be the one to break up relationships? Both of them were too close. It only meant problems.

 **Luigi-** What was THAT? She knows I have a girlfriend! (gasps) Clever girl.

 **Daisy-** That evil witch! Stealing my Luigi! He looked like he was slightly into it as well. I thought that we were perfect...

 **Link-** Homewrecker is at it again. This time she will not succeed! We totally drew on Bowser Jr.'s face though. (chuckles)

* * *

Daisy was crying from the kiss. Link gave her a pat on the back.

"Hi Link." Daisy said miserably. "How's it going?"

"I came to ask you if you think that Luigi and Rosalina's kiss was legit. Do you?" Link asked.

"I want to believe that Rosalina forced it, but did she?" Daisy asked. "Did she force it?"

"I'll bet she did." Link replied. "After orchestrating Zelda's first elimination, I'm sure she's trying to wreck everyone else's relationships to stay in. I'm trying to make sure that she doesn't do that."

"I'll join you in that." Daisy said. "Poor Luigi... Tricked into that by that boyfriend stealing spacey floaty- AARGH!"

Aqua walked past and heard her shout. "What's wrong?"

"Luigi kissed Rosalina." Link replied.

"He didn't!" Daisy shouted. "Rosalina kissed him!"

"Oh my!" Aqua exclaimed. "That's awful! You've been going out for a long time and she tries that. Corrin was right. She's nothing but evil."

Rosalina shrugged. "Basically everyone hates me now. Great."

Zelda walked up to her. "I don't hate you."

Link gave her a look.

"Never mind. I've decided that I do hate you. Grr." Zelda said.

Rosalina sighed and walked away. "Whatever. If I just win challenges, I'll be fine."

"Did somebody say challenge?" Yellow Toad asked, appearing from a bush like usual.

"No." Zelda said.

"Well I did. Challenge time!" Yellow Toad shouted.

Everyone gathered in the dining hall. Several people giggled at Bowser Jr.'s face.

"What are you laughing at?" Bowser Jr. snapped.

"What crazy thing must we do today?" Aqua asked.

"Well, turns out it was Easter a while ago and not Christmas. Why didn't anyone say?" Yellow Toad asked.

Zelda flipped a table.

"So anyway. Today is an egg hunt." Yellow Toad explained.

"Originality shines through again." Corrin remarked.

"Well, because that's not enough to fill an episode, we're going to play a classic game of ordering. I will give a question and you all need to answer in a specific order." Yellow Toad explained.

Blue Toad walked in wearing a sparkly dress.

"Why does this fail to surprise me?" Aqua asked.

"That's... interesting." Link said.

"Is this necessary?" Zelda asked.

"You look fabulous Blue!" Corrin exclaimed.

Yellow Toad leaned towards him. "Why?"

Blue Toad shrugged. "What, am I not allowed to experiment with my outfit choices?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Yellow Toad said. "Just read the question."

"Order these Mario games in order of when they came out. Earliest first." Blue Toad said.

* * *

 **A- Super Mario World**

 **B- Super Mario Bros.**

 **C- Super Mario Land**

 **D- Super Mario Bros. 2**

* * *

All ten contestants wrote down their answer.

"Alright. Whoever gets this right wins a basket to carry their eggs." Yellow Toad said.

* * *

Aqua's answer- B, D, A, C

Bowser Jr.'s answer- B, D, C, A

Corrin's answer- C, D, B, A

Daisy's answer- I hate you Rosalina

Link's answer- A, B, C, D

Luigi's answer- B, D, C, A

Rosalina's answer- B, D, C, A

Toadette's answer- B, C, A, D

Waluigi's answer- A, A, A, A

Zelda's answer- B, D, C, A

* * *

Yellow Toad read the results. "The correct order was BDCA."

Bowser Jr., Luigi, Rosalina and Zelda cheered.

Aqua gasped. "You mean that World was AFTER Land?"

Rosalina read Corrin's board. "How did you think that Super Mario Bros. 2 was before the original? You're a little slow, but you're not that dumb."

"I panicked!" Corrin exclaimed.

Zelda turned to Link. "ABCD? Really?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know! I never listened to Mario's history!"

Waluigi threw his board across the room. "This game is rigged!"

"You put in four A's. Did you expect to get it right?" Toadette asked.

"Waluigi always gets A in tests!" Waluigi yelled. "No I don't..."

"Well, enjoy your baskets." Yellow Toad said as he threw baskets to the four winners.

All ten contestants ran in different directions.

Corrin sighed and confronted Rosalina.

"What are you doing? You kissed Luigi?" Corrin asked.

"I know I'm with Edgar, but he's a threat!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Who's Edgar?" Corrin asked.

"None of your business." Rosalina said hastily.

"Well, alright, but go patch things up with Daisy." Corrin stated.

"Later." Rosalina said. She saw a cave. "There might be some eggs in here."

"It looks dangerous." Corrin replied.

Rosalina picked up three eggs and put them in her basket. She saw a bear and screamed. She started walking away from it.

Corrin watched. "What are you doing? Don't walk away at a leisurely pace! RUN!"

The bear attacked her. She walked out looking slightly beat up.

"Told you." Corrin said.

Rosalina was panting. "That guy is bad news. Next time I'm not waiting around to find out just how bad."

"Hey, you sound just like someone else I know!" Corrin exclaimed.

Rosalina's eyes went so wide that they looked sort of like triangles. "What? You must be mistaken."

Corrin watched her walk away. "Triangle eyes? There's only one game I know with an art style that jarring!"

Corrin found a bucket and filled it with water. "Time to see if Rosalina is really Rosalina."

Bowser Jr. punched a tree. "Yah!" Several eggs rained down upon him. "Oof! Ouch! Aah! Who knew that eggs could hurt so much! Gah!" He managed to save two of them. The rest broke. "They aren't real eggs? Lame. I was going to make an omelette."

Toadette stole one of his eggs and ran. "Take that!"

Bowser Jr. shook his fist at her. "Hey! Get back here! NOW!"

Aqua stood near a shrub. "Yoshi? Yoshi? Are you there?"

"I'm here." Yoshi asked.

Aqua smiled. "Cool. How have you not been seen by anyone else yet?"

"I don't know." Yoshi said as he gave her about five eggs. He gave her a basket too. "I found these with Yellow Toad's supplies for the challenge."

"Alright." Aqua replied. "Thank you!"

Yoshi smiled at her then heard someone coming and hid.

Zelda looked around. "Aqua? Who were you talking to? I think I heard Yoshi's voice."

Aqua gasped. "You must be imagining things. I wasn't talking to anyone."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Right. How did you get that basket? You didn't win it. Maybe Yoshi's actually hidden somewhere and is helping you in challenges?"

Aqua tried to object, but failed. "How did you know? Please don't tell anyone!"

Zelda smiled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. At the cost of your vote. You always vote with me and no-one else. If you do otherwise, then I might give away a certain friend of yours away."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Blackmail? Really?

 **Zelda-** I don't like blackmail, but I need an extra layer of safety. My new alliance with Link and Aqua will blow the rest of the competition away!

* * *

Luigi sighed. "What should I do?"

Corrin jumped down next to him from another tree. "Woo! Jumping from trees is so exhilarating!" She saw Luigi. "Captain Dingus? What's up?"

Luigi sighed again. "Daisy won't talk to me."

"Admiral Doofus is here to help!" Corrin exclaimed. "I'm a secret spy after all. I'll find out why she won't talk."

"I know that! It's because Rosalina kissed me!" Luigi exclaimed.

Corrin gasped. "What? Seriously? SERIOUSLY? You and Daisy are my number one ship! Don't ruin it! Rosaligi? Ew. Don't ship that."

"Ship?" Luigi asked.

"You know... When you think two people would be great romantically, you 'ship' it. Do you never even go on any of your fan sites?" Corrin asked. "Everyone thinks that you and Daisy are perfect. Make things right! Talk to her!"

"I have fan sites?" Luigi asked.

"Well, a subject on the forums of the MTDI site, but still. You're basically a fan-favourite." Corrin said.

Luigi stood up. "I'll do it."

Corrin clapped. "You can do it!"

Luigi looked at her. "Why do you have a bucket of water?"

Corrin gasped. "Oh yeah!" She ran off quickly.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Luigi-** I hope she doesn't hate me.

* * *

Luigi walked up to Daisy.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked.

"To talk." Luigi said.

"YOU want to talk? I want to talk to you!" Daisy yelled. "Rosalina? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No!" Luigi exclaimed. "She kissed ME! I didn't say to her that she should!"

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Would this answer your question?" Luigi asked as he kissed her.

"You... Still like me?" Daisy asked. "Even though I blanked you?"

"Nothing would ever stop me from loving you." Luigi asked.

Daisy smiled. "I knew that she forced it." Then they kissed again.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Luigi-** (squeals In delight) I really need to stop doing that every time we do anything romantic. It's really unbecoming.

 **Daisy-** YES! Yes! Yes! I'm so happy!

 **Waluigi-** (wipes a tear from his eye) They're so beautiful.

* * *

Corrin shoved Rosalina to the ground.

"Hey!" Rosalina yelled.

Corrin saw a different Rosalina walk over who looked significantly more roughed up. "That's not me!"

Corrin looked between the two Rosalinas in front of her. "What? Am I hallucinating again?"

"Corrin! Change the imposter back into her rightful form! It's our only chance!" The first Rosalina exclaimed.

"Corrin! Get her!" The second Rosalina yelled.

"No! No! Get HER!" The first Rosalina shouted.

Corrin screamed and threw water over both of them. The second Rosalina screamed.

"My make-up!" She yelled as it was revealed who she really was.

"Rosella?" Corrin asked. "What are you doing here?"

Rosella flipped her blonde hair and sighed. "I came here so I could be on this show. Get more recognition."

* * *

 **(Rosella is from the King's Quest series in case you didn't know. This version is from the seventh game in the series.)**

* * *

"I kidnapped a person and then impersonated her for a couple of weeks." Rosella said. "What's so wrong with that?"

Corrin hugged Rosalina. "I knew you weren't evil!"

Rosalina glared at Rosella. "How dare you take this course of action!"

Rosella shrugged. "I want to be famous! Is that a problem?"

"If you kidnap someone to do so, then yes!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"When did you do this?" Corrin asked.

Rosella sighed. "Well, I went to the island where they do the aftermath shows and then when Toadette got a boat over here, I sneaked onto it and then during the maze challenge, I pulled space princess here aside, hid her behind the dining hall, fed her so she wouldn't starve and then took her spare dress and acted like her since."

Corrin's jaw dropped. "That long?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosella-** I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for my awful need to make quotes of things I've said.

 **Corrin-** Wow. She had me fooled.

* * *

Zelda dropped one of her eggs. It shattered, revealing a sculpture of Yellow Toad's head. "Ugh, so narcissistic." She read the inscription on the bottom. "Play this in a campfire ceremony for instant immunity? Well, this is handy!"

"Time's up!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"What? I didn't even get any limelight!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Too bad." Yellow Toad said. "Who got eggs?"

Aqua held up her basket of five.

Bowser Jr. held up one egg.

Corrin shrugged.

Daisy and Luigi both shook their heads.

Link held one egg.

Rosalina had none.

Toadette emptied her basket which had about seventeen eggs.

Waluigi threw his basket at Yellow Toad. "Rigged!"

Zelda held up her basket of ten eggs.

"Well, as long as you have eggs, you're safe!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

Link dropped his egg. "Dang!"

"So that means Aqua, Bowser Jr., Toadette and Zelda are safe." Blue Toad said.

"I got the most eggs." Toadette said. "Do I get anything else?"

"You get a pass to the final eight." Yellow Toad said.

"Cool." Toadette said.

"You still have to do the next challenge." Yellow Toad added.

Toadette sighed. "That's fine..."

"Everyone vote." Blue Toad said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Toadette-** You've caused Corrin a lot of trouble since the maze and I have a long memory. Or do I? Wait, Corrin said that wasn't her...

 **Rosalina-** I don't even know what to do at this point. I've missed so much. Toadette and Zelda are back? What?

 **Waluigi-** Your dumb luck has gotten you too far!

 **Aqua-** I need to make sure Zelda doesn't say anything about Yoshi! Anyway, I guess I'll just vote for any random person.

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

Yellow Toad waved to the contestants. "Hello everybody! Today, ten shall become nine. Or should I say eleven shall become nine. Rosella."

Rosella scoffed. "My plan was good. You all didn't bat an eye!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Blue Toad said. "He has nine mushrooms. If you don't get one, you must leave through the portal of losers. And you can't come back-"

"-Ever." Yellow Toad finished. "What? I love that part. Anyway, now we will do things differently." A TV appeared besides him with ten circles on it. "This will reveal how many votes everyone got in no particular order."

The first circle revealed a picture of Corrin.

"The first vote is for Corrin." Yellow Toad said.

"Hey, that's a great picture of me!" Corrin exclaimed.

The next three circles revealed Waluigi.

"Three votes Waluigi." Blue Toad announced.

"Waaaaaa! Who voted for me?" Waluigi yelled.

"The person eliminated next is..." Yellow Toad started.

Rosalina sighed.

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other.

Link smiled confidently.

Corrin got distracted by a butterfly.

Waluigi frowned.

The remaining six circles revealed pictures of Rosalina.

"Rosalina." Blue Toad finished.

Rosalina stood up. "Well, I can't say that I didn't see this one coming."

Corrin looked away from the butterfly. "Huh? Rosalina? Awww. I thought that you weren't my friend, but now that I know that wasn't you, I feel so much better!" She hugged Rosalina. "I'll miss you."

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Valanice appeared.

* * *

 **(Valanice is Rosella's mother, also from King's Quest. Again, in case you didn't know.)**

* * *

"Rosella! I can't believe you kidnapped someone! That's not behaviour fit for a princess!" Valanice exclaimed.

"Oh, mother..." Rosella groaned.

"Don't 'oh mother' me. You're in big trouble." Valanice replied. "Excuse me, but where is the nearest exit?"

Yellow Toad pointed to the portal. "That way."

Valanice looked at it. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Toadsworth was watching this from the sidelines. "Ha! I'm not the only one!"

Rosella sighed and just walked through.

"Rosella, no!" Valanice called. She then ran in after her.

"Well, after that episode, Rosalina?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Goodbye, everyone. It was an honour to meet all of you." Rosalina said as she also walked through the portal.

"Well, that was a shocker. Rosalina was Rosella and Rosella kidnapped Rosalina, just to make an appearance. Will Zelda's new alliance succeed? Will anything drive a wedge between Luigi and Daisy? Will Rosalina sue us for this? Hopefully not. Come back next week for more Mario Total Drama Island!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "Get Rosalina on the phone NOW!"

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Rosalina

Bowser Jr. - Rosalina

Corrin - Waluigi

Daisy - Rosalina

Link - Rosalina

Luigi - Rosalina

Rosalina - Waluigi

Toadette - Waluigi

Waluigi – Corrin

Zelda – Rosalina

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 18! The challenge wasn't very focused on, but that's because this chapter was more focused on characters than the challenge. This is the last pre-written chapter by the way.**

 **Rosalina was originally not going to make it this far. She was meant to leave just before the merge, but then I decided Donkey Kong would be a better option as I felt she had more character than him. I also decided that she should outlast the other members of Bowser Jr.'s alliance because of the same reason. She also wasn't meant to be very villainous, but after Zelda's first elimination I realised how much of a villain she sounded like and I was just like 'whatever she's evil now'.**

 **The impersonation idea was a last minute thing. I thought about who could impersonate her. Peach was the closest but she's a nice person now so I had to go to my Season 2 new people list that only me and cat9191 know about and chose Rosella.**

 **Yes, Season 2. After this, I am planning to make another one. And I guess Rosella's the first person confirmed to be in it too. I guess I can also say that Aqua will be in it too. Donkey Kong won't be in it. Anyway, I could go on about this all day, but I should leave some secrets. This is already getting kinda long.**

 **Chapter 19 comes next week. Have a nice day. (Why is this becoming a catchphrase?)**

 **Also the story is nearing 50k words! Yay!**


	19. Mario Kart Catastrophe

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 19**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the final ten went on an Easter egg hunt. Rosalina kissed Luigi and Daisy was shattered. Toadette won immunity to the final eight and we found out that Rosalina was being impersonated by Rosella of Daventry, who in no way, shape or form was paid to kidnap Rosalina and pose as her to stir up drama. For this reason, the cast decided that Rosalina had suffered enough and voted her out. We're down to nine, who will damage their spine? It rhymes, okay? Find out soon on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Corrin sat on the dock. "After that episode, who else could be secretly a different person? Do I need to empty buckets of water on everyone?"

Toadette walked over. "Hi Corrin!"

Corrin threw a bucket of water over her.

Toadette shrieked. "What was that about?"

"I need to check that you're not also a faker." Corrin explained. "And you're not!"

Toadette smiled. "I think there are more ways to find out if anyone is being impersonated. I don't think anyone else is."

"You see, that's what they want you to think." Corrin said.

"You want to see if Bowser Jr. is actually himself?" Toadette asked.

"You just want to throw water on him, don't you?" Corrin replied.

"You know it." Toadette chuckled.

"Let's go!" Corrin exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** Now that the people left are in single digits, I need to get serious. (pulls a serious face, but then stops) Ah, forget it. I've got this far with nothing but my natural skill. And maybe some luck. Okay, a lot of luck. TONS OF IT! OKAY? Man, this confessional makes me want to confess things!

 **Toadette-** At this point, I'd consider Corrin to be my closest ally in this game. Everyone else is either allied with another or just evil. Luckily, Corrin is neither of them.

* * *

Aqua was taking a stroll through the forest for no reason, when suddenly Zelda lifted her into one of the trees.

"This seems familiar." Aqua remarked.

Zelda was also with Link.

"We should target someone as an alliance, any ideas?" Zelda asked.

"I guess it's kind of everyone's goal to lose Bowser Jr. at some point." Link answered.

"No. We need to go for actual threats." Zelda said.

"Bowser Jr. has directly caused several eliminations. I think that's enough to make him at least slightly threatening." Aqua explained.

"But we need to go for someone who could be an underdog, you know?" Zelda said. "Stop them before they defy all odds and win."

"I guess Luigi and Daisy are the power couple." Link sighed. "But they're so nice. I couldn't bear to see them split up."

"This is the final nine, Link. You need to deal with these sorts of things." Zelda stated.

Link grumbled. "Fine..."

"We should also get rid of Corrin soon." Zelda added.

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"I just don't like her." Zelda said.

Aqua scoffed. "Real class."

Zelda shook her head. "Look. They're our targets, like it or not. I'm sure the Toads would like to find out if they have a certain person in hiding someone there."

Aqua stopped. "Don't tell them that Yoshi is still here!"

Link tilted his head. "Yoshi is still here?"

Aqua sighed. "Dang it."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** A secret isn't really a secret if half of the people on the island know about it! I think now Corrin, Toadette, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. and the Toads are unaware. Must make sure the latter options stay that way.

 **Link-** He's staying in hiding and helping her in challenges? Who even does that?

 **Zelda-** As much as I want to, I should leave our secret be. As long as Yoshi is hidden, I have Aqua's vote.

* * *

Waluigi paced around. "I'm bored!" He pointed to Daisy and Luigi. "Hey, you two."

Daisy looked over. "Yes?"

"I'M BORED!" Waluigi screamed.

Luigi covered his ears. "Ow..."

Daisy uncovered hers. "Well, at least everyone knows where you are."

"Can I join in your chat?" Waluigi asked.

"I suppose. I haven't interacted with anyone else much since the merge." Daisy said. "I talked to Aqua once, I think."

Luigi nodded. "I've talked to Corrin a couple times. She has a 'cute' nickname for me."

Daisy gasped. "Nicknames? You hanging around other girls? You need to stay away!"

Waluigi shook his head. "Zelda keeps telling me about how she is apparently trying to 'steal' Link, and I'm just here like 'I don't care!'"

Luigi frowned. "Hey, uh, what would you do if one of us got voted out?"

"Probably go on a murderous rampage and kill everyone." Daisy answered.

Luigi looked horrified.

"Hey! I was kidding! I would be pretty broken up, but I'd win for the both of us!" Daisy added.

Luigi smiled. "That's nice. I thought maybe you would quit or something and soil your chances too."

Waluigi scoffed. "I wouldn't care if either of you left."

Daisy backhanded him.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** I feel like I'm just becoming a joke to people. I'll prove myself to them! I'm no loser!

 **Luigi-** Daisy's becoming a bit overprotective. I can kinda see why. I said two weeks ago I wanted to try a challenge without help, then last week Rosalina, or Rosella kissed me. For the record, I DIDN'T enjoy it. Daisy is the only one for me.

 **Daisy-** Is Luigi losing interest in me? He isn't is he? I'm so freaked out right now!

* * *

Corrin threw not just water, but the entire bucket at Bowser Jr..

"OW! Hey!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Stop being evil you nerd!" Corrin shouted.

"Nerd?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You're right, you're not smart." Corrin said. "Sorry, I'm not too creative with insults."

"Whatever. Why are you here? Are you going through your secret spy phase again?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Corrin shook her head and threw a pair of binoculars behind her. "Pfft. No..."

"Not very discreet." Bowser Jr. remarked.

"Darn." Corrin sighed.

Yellow Toad appeared out of the nearby bush that is always there. "Sweet binoculars."

"Thank you! At least someone appreciates my choices!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, it's also challenge time." Yellow Toad added.

"Don't you usually shout it?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"That's getting a little old." Yellow Toad explained.

"And the bush thing isn't?" Corrin asked.

"No-" Yellow Toad started.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Blue Toad yelled appearing from the other nearby bush that is always there.

"I bet you think this is comedy gold." Aqua remarked.

"Comedy gold is overused. We like to keep things original. It's comedy silver." Blue Toad explained.

"Comedy silver?" Toadette asked.

"Why not?" Yellow Toad replied.

"Waluigi is comedy bronze!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Is that because you aren't funny?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes, it is." Waluigi replied.

Yellow Toad rolled his eyes. "Hey! Kinda talking over here. So, anyway, everyone here knows Mario Kart?"

Zelda thought. "I think Link told me about it once."

Aqua shrugged. "Don't think so."

Corrin shook her head. "Never heard of it."

Luigi sighed. "Mario Kart isn't Mario Kart without Mario."

"That's a lot of Mario's in one sentence." Toadette said.

"It's kind of like toast in that famous quote." Corrin added. "All toasters toast toast?"

Yellow Toad kicked a table. "Oh COME ON! You know that, but not Mario Kart?"

Corrin shrugged. "You don't know my problems, so don't judge my life, okay?"

Blue Toad interrupted this useless conversation. "You all race! Is it that hard?"

Yellow Toad sighed. "And today we're bringing a former contestant to judge your karts that you will build."

"Building?" Luigi asked. "I've ridden karts, but not built one."

"Welcome MTDI's very own first voted out, Midbus!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

Midbus stormed over. "I hate you all."

"Nice to see you too." Zelda said unenthusiastically.

"Just build your darn karts already!" Midbus yelled.

Toadette looked confused. "You brought him for unbiased voting?"

Yellow Toad nodded. "Yep."

Corrin frowned. "But he really hates me."

"Ain't that the truth! It's your fault that I was first out! I am stuck at twenty-second place, because of you!" Midbus shouted.

"Alright, before he kills someone, let's get building!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

Toadette looked over the building materials. "What to do here? There's so many possibilities."

Corrin walked past with four buckets of glitter.

"Wow. That's a lot of glitter." Toadette said.

"I know!" Corrin exclaimed. "My kart will be so flashy!"

"Whatever. You can concentrate on looks, I'll focus on performance." Zelda said as she walked past.

"I'll help you build after I finish!" Link exclaimed while following her.

"IF you finish first." Zelda added.

Bowser Jr. shoved past her. "Out of my way!"

Zelda pushed him back. "Wait your turn, twerp!"

Bowser Jr. scowled. "I'll get you!"

Zelda held out her immunity idol. "Not while I have this."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** This just got interesting.

 **Zelda-** I'm never letting this out of my sight. This could be my key to winning.

* * *

Aqua put some wheels on her kart. "Are those the right wheels for this? Could I get better ones?"

Toadette walked over. "It looks fine to me."

Daisy grabbed a can of spray paint. "This will be the best kart ever."

Corrin looked at her kart. It was covered in glitter and had at least ten wheels. "It's perfect!"

Zelda looked at it. "You forgot the rainbow stickers."

Corrin gasped. "I totally did!" She ran off quickly.

Waluigi took some purple paint and poured it on his kart. "Expecting a colourful kart? Purple is a colour."

Luigi looked at some other karts. "Alright. This is some interesting competition." He drew a green 'L' on the front of his own. "There we go."

Daisy was drawing on a piece of paper. "Time for a touch of creativity!"

Bowser Jr. added several spikes on various parts. "This looks edgy and villainous, right?"

Toadette sighed. "He's so cliché... I hate it."

Corrin walked out with several stickers. "I have all of the stickers I could find! My kart will be the best of the best of the best! That's how good it'll be!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Right. I'm sure you could blind someone with all of the colour you have."

Waluigi sighed. "Fiine." He dumped a different shade of purple paint onto his kart. "There. Colourful."

Daisy put her drawing on the back of her kart. "Amazing!"

Aqua put some cyan paint on her kart in stripes. "Just one more stripe and then it's perfect. Done!"

"Looks like everyone is finished!" Blue Toad exclaimed. "Midbus will judge them in alphabetical order, so first up is Aqua!"

Midbus walked up to Aqua's kart. "It's alright, I guess. Like the colours. Six out of eleven."

"Why eleven?" Aqua asked.

"WHY NOT!" Midbus shouted.

"Fair point." Aqua replied.

"Next up is Bowser Jr.!" Blue Toad added.

"As you can see, I have many spikes." Bowser Jr. said.

"Do you need to state the DARN obvious? Do you think I'm blind, fool?" Midbus asked.

"Just rate it." Bowser Jr. stated.

"Nine." Midbus said.

"Now for Corrin." Yellow Toad said.

Midbus looked at it. He just looked at it. "I hate it."

Corrin gasped. "What? But it has a name and a backstory!"

Zelda looked interested. "I now want to hear this for some reason."

Corrin took a deep breath. "Well, this story is set in the year 2024.5."

"Why point five?" Luigi asked.

"Point five sounds cool. Save all questions to the end. Anyway, there's this cave where glitter is made. It was made by unicorns." Corrin said.

"Scientifically inaccurate-" Zelda started.

"DON'T CARE!" Corrin yelled. "Anyway, the unicorns decided to make a kart to get around easily so they made the Glittersparkle. Any questions?"

"Glittersparkle?" Aqua asked.

"LAME!" Midbus yelled. "I give it a three!"

"Daisy is next." Yellow Toad said.

"I know how the alphabet works!" Midbus yelled.

Daisy motioned to her kart. It had a picture of Luigi stuck to the back and was otherwise kind of normal. "Is it good?"

"It passes." Midbus said. "Six."

Link built a bike instead. It was green with a triforce painted on the front.

"A bike?" Midbus asked. "Why did you build a BIKE in a KART racing challenge? The standards dropped after I left. Who even are you? I don't remember seeing much of you."

"I thought I could go faster on a bike." Link answered.

"What? That's the most ridiculous- actually that is pretty smart." Midbus replied. "Ten for creativity."

Link cheered. "Yay!"

Luigi's kart was just a green kart with his signature on the front.

"Generic! Four!" Midbus yelled.

"But-" Luigi started.

"FOUR!" Midbus yelled.

"Give him a higher score!" Daisy shouted.

Midbus sighed. "THREE!"

Daisy frowned. "There was an attempt."

Midbus walked over to Toadette's kart. It was based on Midbus himself.

Midbus nodded. "Your attempt to kiss up has been both realised and appreciated. Eight."

Toadette smiled. "I'll take it."

Waluigi gestured to his purple kart. Midbus just stared at it. He saw the purple. Two purples. He looked at it more. Suddenly he saw more purple.

"I hate purple! Zero!" Midbus yelled.

"ZERO? Waaaaaaaaaaa!" Waluigi whined.

Waluigi ran at Midbus with his fist in the air. Then he realised who he was trying to fight and turned back immediately.

Zelda shook her head. Her kart was light purple and had golden patterns.

Midbus looked at it. He smiled. "This one's a winner."

Waluigi's jaw dropped. "What? That's purple too!"

"It's a good purple." Midbus replied.

"My purple is good!" Waluigi yelled.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT OVER IT? AH, FORGET THIS!" Midbus shouted as he kicked Waluigi's kart and stormed off.

"Alright. The next part is racing them. The last person to cross the finish line has to pack their bags and leave. No campfire, no mushrooms, no Toadsworth asking if it's safe. Gone." Yellow Toad explained.

"And if our karts get wiped out and we can't finish?" Toadette asked.

"Then you're excused from the challenge." Yellow Toad answered. "Zelda, as you won, you get to start five seconds before everyone else. GO!"

Zelda started driving. "See you in the final eight!"

Yellow Toad looked at his watch. "Okay, three... four... Right! The rest of you can go!"

The others drove forward immediately.

Bowser Jr. rammed into Toadette's kart. "Go away!"

Toadette sighed. "You've put me through so much that you deserve a gift!" She yelled as she rammed back.

Corrin was having trouble moving. "What? Why am I not moving?"

"Did you put glitter in the engine too?" Yellow Toad asked.

Corrin gasped. "Um, noooooo..." Her kart exploded into a glittery mess. Glitter rained down from the sky. Corrin and both Toads were covered.

"GLITTERSPARKLE! Noooo!" Corrin screamed.

"Well, Corrin can no longer continue." Yellow Toad announced. "Her kart is busted."

"Yay!" Corrin exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** Glittersparkle will always be remembered.

* * *

Aqua was in second place. "Alright!" She saw something blinking red in the sand. "What's that?" It blew up, sending her and her kart far away.

"Well, if her kart is broken-" Blue Toad started.

Aqua's kart collapsed on impact.

"Yep. Also can't continue." Yellow Toad finished.

"Aw, I was hoping to win." Aqua said.

Link saw a sharp corner. "Uh oh!" He tried turning, but his bike was going too fast. "Ahhhh!"

Link's front wheel popped off.

"You know the drill by now." Yellow Toad said in a deadpan tone.

"We're winning!" Daisy exclaimed.

Toadette passed them.

"We're still not last!" Daisy exclaimed.

Waluigi passed them.

"Okay, now we're last." Daisy said.

Zelda crossed the finish line. "Yes! First place!"

Yellow Toad applauded. "For being first to finish without being wiped out, you get a pass to the final seven! This is the last free pass. After this it's all down to your own skill."

Zelda looked at her immunity idol. "I'm basically in the final six now."

Waluigi finished second. "Waaaaa! Too fast! TOO FAST!"

Toadette came third. "Alright!"

"Just Bowser Jr., Daisy and Luigi remain!" Yellow Toad called.

Daisy frowned. "We can't let him win!"

Luigi shook his head. "You're right, if he wins, then one of us will lose!"

Daisy gasped. "What would I do then?"

While they were talking, Bowser Jr. crossed the finish line.

"Bowser Jr. is fourth! One safe spot remains, and I love the irony!" Yellow Toad announced.

"Oh no!" Daisy yelled. "Now we're in last place!"

Luigi smirked. "Or not."

Daisy tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"If we wreck our karts, Bowser Jr. will be automatically last." Luigi explained.

"Good idea!" Daisy exclaimed as she drove right into an explosion, sending her flying. Luigi did the same.

However, the explosion that sent Daisy flying accidentally landed her over the finish line.

Daisy gasped in horror. "NO!"

"You seem to be gasping a lot today." Toadette said.

"I know, right?" Daisy replied. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Luigi! Crash it! I can take it!"

Luigi frowned, and then realised what he had to do. He started driving his kart forward. It was very slow as the engine took a hit.

"Luigi? What are you-? No! Stop that!" Daisy yelled.

"You would do better with a spot in the game. You're more athletic." Luigi explained.

"No! Don't do it!" Daisy cried.

"I'd rather I left then continued without you." Luigi continued.

His kart crossed the finish.

"Luigi is sixth." Yellow Toad said solemnly. "A sweet gesture, but you're out."

Luigi sighed. "It's alright.

Daisy broke into tears. "No! Tell me it isn't happening!"

Bowser Jr. turned to her. "It's happening."

Daisy shoved him to the floor. "YOU! This is your fault! I'm going to make every single one of your days here filled with PAIN! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** Okay... Maybe I could have picked my targets better. Now Daisy is VERY angry.

 **Daisy-** I'm going to make him pay.

 **Zelda-** Wow. I wasn't expecting that.

 **Waluigi-** (sobbing) No! They were so beautiful!

* * *

Luigi waved to the others. "Bye everyone!"

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "Whatever."

Luigi glared at him. "I hope you get every bit of what you deserve."

Daisy was still crying. "Don't go!"

Luigi frowned. "Don't be sad, be happy! Win this for the both of us."

"I'll try." Daisy replied.

Luigi walked into the portal.

"I miss him already!" Daisy shouted.

"Relationships are weird." Corrin commented.

"YOU'RE weird!" Daisy replied.

Corrin shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"Well, we're down to eight. Will Daisy recover? Will Bowser Jr. survive her wrath? Not fury because we've ALL had enough of that. Who will fall? Who will rise above them all? Find out next time on Mario Total Drama Island!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 is done and so are the exams. I think I did well on most of them. Except History and Poetry. Meh.**

 **Luigi was kind of becoming one note in my opinion. I have an elimination order for this and I think that his character was good, but when do couples stay together to the finals? (Go away TDAS) Anyway, one thing I would've changed is his interactions. Like 91% of the time he's with Daisy.**

 **Also, the third aftermath is coming soon, and if you have any specific questions for anyone who's been eliminated, leave them in a review, as well as the answer to my question: Who do you think will leave next and why?**

 **Chapter 20 comes out soon. (How are we at 20? Seriously, it's been just over 2 months) Have a nice day.**


	20. Score Scufflers

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 20**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the final nine had a life redefining kart ride across the island. Midbus came by to judge them and it was hilarious. Corrin made everyone jealous with her 'glittersparkle' which blew up immediately. And in the end, Luigi and Daisy's strategy to eliminate Bowser Jr. backfired, meaning Luigi had to say bye-bye. How will Daisy cope with this? Will Zelda's blackmail last? Whatever it is she's doing said blackmail about. Find out the answers right now on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Daisy was still sobbing over the events of last episode. "It should have been me!"

Waluigi saw her crying and frowned. He walked over. "Hey. I would ask what's wrong, but I have a fair grasp on the situation."

Daisy turned to him. "It's your fault too."

"What?" Waluigi asked.

"You crossed the finish line as well." Daisy said.

"Oh please, as if this stick figure would be smart enough to do THAT." Bowser Jr. remarked while walking past.

Daisy was furious. "YOU!"

"Yes, me. I ruined everything. Can we just get past it?" Bowser Jr. asked sarcastically.

Daisy cracked her knuckles and ran towards him. Bowser Jr. showed genuine fear and ran away as fast as he could.

Waluigi just stood there. "Once again, I have been overshadowed by a bigger plotline, ladies and gentlemen. When is the focus going to be on me, huh?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** I mean, seriously. Even Toadette has more screentime and she just goes around being nice to everyone.

 **Daisy-** I've had enough of this stupid game! If it weren't for the coins... I'm a princess. I already have a million coins. This is dumb.

 **Bowser Jr.-** I'm basically just hiding in here. Daisy is NOT fun when mad. (Daisy bursts in) AAAH! Just remember, if you're planning to kill me, we're on live TV and-

Daisy looked at him. "We need to talk."

Bowser Jr. just ran away again. "You'll never take me alive!"

* * *

Corrin watched the whole thing unfold. "Wow. I didn't think he could be terrified."

"Then again, if anyone was to do it, it would be Daisy." Toadette added.

Corrin nodded. "Yeah."

"We really should come up with a plan to get to the finals. You know, friendship final-" Toadette started.

Corrin covered her mouth. "NO! Don't say it! Friendship finales never happen."

Toadette frowned. "But-"

"We can still try it, but if we don't say those two words we should be fine." Corrin said.

"You seem to be more strategic today." Toadette replied.

Corrin looked away. "Ooh! A butterfly!"

Toadette sighed. "Never mind..."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** So what if I get distracted by a lot of things. I'm in it to win it! Ooh! The butterfly is back!

 **Toadette-** Maybe allying with her and no-one else was a bad call. She doesn't take anything seriously.

 **Corrin-** Anyway, no distractions. Final eight is serious business. Serious face!

* * *

Zelda once again motioned for Aqua to talk to her and Link. "Come here!"

"What do you want this time?" Aqua asked.

"Discussion." Zelda answered.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Again?"

"We need to discuss who goes next." Zelda explained.

"Yay!" Link cheered.

"We need to lose Corrin as soon as possible." Zelda said.

"Corrin is nice! Why do you keep wanting to get rid of her?" Link asked.

"Why are you always so quick to defend her?" Zelda countered.

"She's my friend." Link said. "Nothing more."

"She openly flirted with you! Does this not bother you?" Zelda asked.

"It was friendly chatting!" Link yelled.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Guys! We're getting off topic."

Zelda nodded. "Right. So, here's the plan. We ask Corrin to join. If she wants to, then I suppose she can stay as long as she stays at least ten feet away from Link."

"You're being melodramatic." Link said. "But, I guess."

Aqua smirked. "Group hug!"

They did so, and Aqua reached for Zelda's pocket.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** (throws the immunity idol up in the air and catches it) Yep, I took it. She's too bossy and I felt the need to take action.

 **Zelda-** I don't know what that was about, and it doesn't matter as long as I have my- (checks all her pockets frantically) Where is it?

* * *

Corrin was wandering around aimlessly when Zelda wandered up to her.

"Oh, hi Zelda!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Hi." Zelda replied.

"What are you doing?" Corrin asked.

Zelda sighed. "Want to join my alliance?"

Corrin frowned. "I'd love to, but I've already got one with Toadette."

"You're allying with someone who returned after being eliminated?" Zelda asked.

Corrin gave her a funny look. "What about the cooking thing?"

Zelda frowned and then scoffed. "Anyway, two alliances are better than one."

"Alright." Corrin said.

"Don't even THINK about getting close to Link." Zelda added.

Corrin rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"You won't regret it." Zelda said.

Yellow Toad popped out of the bushes as usual, but no-one cared.

"Hello!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"After twenty episodes of this show, do you expect us to be surprised?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Old habits die hard I guess. CHALLENGE TIME!" Yellow Toad yelled.

Blue Toad drove up in the train. "Hi. Long story short, we're going to do some casting for season two, so you'll have a replacement host."

"I HAVE HOSTING!" Fawful yelled after jumping out of the train.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Why?

 **Bowser Jr.-** When will it end?

 **Corrin-** Cool.

 **Daisy-** I don't know why they keep bringing him back.

 **Link-** No! Why Fawful? Why not someone who we all like?

 **Waluigi-** Waaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Zelda-** If I'm still on this show in two years, just put me out of my misery.

 **Toadette-** Yay! Fawful's here! He's kinda my boyfriend now, so maybe this will be fun!

* * *

"Well, today we are partying!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Never mind. I suddenly like this change." Aqua said.

"Of the Mario variety." Fawful added.

"Mario?" Daisy asked. "Does this mean Luigi will be here?"

Fawful shook his head. "I say to you no!"

Daisy sighed. "Darn."

"You know the DS party of Mario?" Fawful asked.

"Nope." Corrin said.

"You mean the game I played every day?" Aqua asked. "Sweet."

"The minigame mode of... uh... what is it called?" Fawful asked.

"Score Scuffle." Joe whispered.

"Joe? What is it that you are doing here?" Fawful asked.

Joe looked around. "I don't even know. NINJA VANISH!" He disappeared.

"The scuffling of scores!" Fawful announced. "You get the points for the minigame playing! The one with the least at the end of five of the games is automatically out."

"Wow. Another automatic elimination? Rough." Waluigi said.

"Everybody get your readiness!" Fawful yelled. "The first of the minigames is being Rail Riders!"

"What?" Zelda asked.

"You all slide down this huge rail and jump at the end. Furthest wins." Aqua explained.

"Fawful is doing the hosting here!" Fawful yelled.

* * *

 **Rail Riders**

All eight contestants were sliding down the rail. Some were building speed.

"Why are you all doing that?" Corrin asked.

"So that we jump further." Zelda explained.

Corrin put a hand to her face. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not smart." Zelda remarked.

Corrin nodded. "Yeah, that would be why."

The rail ended. Everyone jumped.

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **Aqua - 354m**

 **Bowser Jr. - 353m**

 **Corrin - 91m**

 **Daisy - 334m**

 **Link - 222m**

 **Toadette - 214m**

 **Waluigi - 163m**

 **Zelda – 137m**

* * *

Bowser Jr.'s jaw dropped. "ONE METER?"

Aqua smiled. "First place."

Zelda frowned. "Second last? How?"

"You got distracted by me." Corrin said. "Who's the smart one now?"

"Still me. You're in last." Zelda replied.

Corrin's smile dropped. "Oh."

Fawful swung in on a rope. "All of you are getting the points for where you did the placing! The scoreboard!"

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **Aqua – 1,000**

 **Bowser Jr. - 800**

 **Daisy – 700**

 **Link – 600**

 **Toadette – 500**

 **Waluigi – 400**

 **Zelda – 300**

 **Corrin – 150**

* * *

"The next minigame is the effect of the dominoes." Fawful explained.

"Domino Effect? Where you jump across the dominoes as they fall?" Aqua asked. "I was so good at that one!"

"I am not caring." Fawful said monotonously.

* * *

 **Domino Effect**

Everyone jumped across the dominoes.

"This is easy." Waluigi said. "Challenge us!"

"You did the saying of it." Fawful said. He pressed a button.

A Chain Chomp appeared behind them.

"Everybody be saying 'Waaaaa!'" Fawful exclaimed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Waluigi screamed as he sprinted across the remaining dominoes, finishing first. "Oh."

Aqua shortly followed. "Ugh. Really tiring in real life."

Zelda hopped off of the last domino holding hands with Link. She lifted him up and put him down.

"Why did you do that?" Link asked.

"So that my feet touch the finish first." Zelda explained. "I need the points more than you do."

"You do. Good plan." Link said.

Bowser Jr. came in fifth. "Fifth place? Terrible!"

Corrin shortly followed. "Speak for yourself, I was last and now I'm sixth! I'm going to lose!"

Daisy crossed the finish line and smiled. "Nice." Her smile turned into a frown. "Seventh? No!"

Toadette fell off of the dominoes. "Yikes!"

"That is it for that." Fawful said.

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **Aqua – 0:22.191**

 **Bowser Jr. - 0:28:787**

 **Corrin – 0:29:667**

 **Daisy – 0:33:221**

 **Link – 0:25:493**

 **Toadette - DNF**

 **Waluigi – 0:21.555**

 **Zelda – 0:25.021**

* * *

"Let's be looking at the scores." Fawful said.

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **Aqua – 1,900**

 **Waluigi – 1,400**

 **Bowser Jr. - 1,300**

 **Link – 1,200**

 **Zelda – 1,100**

 **Daisy – 1,000**

 **Toadette – 650**

 **Corrin – 550**

* * *

"It is being the time for the third game!" Fawful yelled. "What game is it?"

"Usually Cherry-Go-Round." Aqua said.

"That one it is!" Fawful exclaimed. "Be getting to it!"

* * *

 **Cherry-Go-Round**

"So we throw the cherries?" Link asked.

"These are some big cherries." Zelda added.

"They are!" Aqua said happily. "I'm first place already, it wouldn't hurt if I just..."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** (is covered in cherry juice) Totally worth it.

 **Zelda-** I really don't like her. Showing off the fact that she's first by eating the cherries instead of throwing them? Come on!

 **Corrin-** If I wasn't in last, I would've done it too.

* * *

The other seven span around in circles to gain momentum.

"Be doing the throwing like a monster kid throws eggs at Fawful's door!" Fawful yelled.

"What?" Waluigi asked. "That's so ridiculous." He accidentally let go of the cherries. They rebounded everywhere, hitting everything possible. IT ended up only just crossing the line.

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **Aqua – DNS**

 **Bowser Jr. - 43m**

 **Corrin – 64m**

 **Daisy – 78m**

 **Link – 34m**

 **Toadette - 37m**

 **Waluigi – 2m**

 **Zelda - 40m**

* * *

"Well, purple moustache did the failing, and still isn't being the worst. What a world." Fawful said. "Scoreboard?"

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **Aqua – 2,050**

 **Bowser Jr. - 2,000**

 **Daisy – 2,000**

 **Waluigi – 1,700**

 **Zelda – 1,700**

 **Link – 1,600**

 **Corrin – 1,350**

 **Toadette – 1,150**

* * *

"Still worth it." Aqua said.

"I'm fifty points behind you." Bowser Jr. stated. "First place is mine!"

"Not last! Woo!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Last. Not so woo." Toadette sighed.

"Don't worry, you can catch up." Zelda said. "Really, the fourteen people eliminated already should be ashamed that they lost to her."

Daisy roared. "Luigi should NOT be ashamed!"

"That's not very nice." Toadette added.

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "You expect that to change anything? Some of us aren't nice. Deal with it."

Fawful read the minigame list. "The penultimate game is the... falling study."

"What?" Toadette asked.

"Study Fall. You need to stop falling as close as you can to the bottom of the magnetic board." Aqua explained. "I was never good at this one though."

* * *

 **Study Fall**

"I'm scared to jump." Corrin said. "I never got over my fear of falling."

"You can do it!" Daisy shouted as she gave Corrin a pat on the back. This caused Corrin to fall.

"No! No! No! No!" Corrin screamed repeatedly.

"Oops." Daisy said.

Everyone else jumped and put their magnets to the walls.

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **Aqua – 6.2m**

 **Bowser Jr. - 4.4m**

 **Corrin – 3.2m**

 **Daisy – 12.4m**

 **Link – 0.0m**

 **Toadette – 5.4m**

 **Waluigi – 91.2m**

 **Zelda – 15.4m**

* * *

"What? How did Link get zero?" Aqua asked. "I've never done it so it's impossible!"

"Right on the bottom." Link said. "Oh yeah."

"I panicked." Waluigi said. "Very much so."

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **Bowser Jr. - 2,700**

 **Link – 2,600**

 **Aqua – 2,550**

 **Daisy – 2,400**

 **Corrin – 2,150**

 **Zelda – 2,000**

 **Waluigi – 1,850**

 **Toadette – 1,750**

* * *

"No! I'm still last!" Toadette yelled.

"I'm below Corrin?" Zelda asked. "No!"

"I'm not first?" Aqua asked. "I'M NOT FIRST? Oh well. Guess you can't win 'em all."

"Yes! First place! In your face, Aqua!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

Aqua took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes. It is in my face." She walked away.

Frustrated screaming could be heard from the forest.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** It took all of my willpower not to punch him.

 **Bowser Jr.-** It's the strategy I used in episode five. Annoy someone until they snap. Worked with Toadette, so it can work with anyone.

* * *

Fawful waved to the contestants. "The last game is being the marathon of Whomps."

"Whomp-a-thon?" Aqua asked. "Oh no."

* * *

 **Whomp-a-thon**

All eight contestants stood inside a square. Around it were four Whomps, of which would soon slam onto the ground, hoping to flatten anyone unfortunate enough to be under them.

One of the Whomps started shaking. Everyone dodged to the side. Bowser Jr. pushed Aqua under it just before it fell.

"The cyan dinosaur is being last." Fawful said.

Several more Whomps came down. Daisy, Link, Bowser Jr. and Corrin respectively were out.

Zelda, Waluigi and Toadette dodged each blow.

"I have an idea." Zelda muttered. She was about to push Waluigi when Bowser Jr. threw a brick at Toadette, knocking her underneath a Whomp.

"Do you seriously want to go up against me?" Zelda asked.

"Not really, but I need this win, otherwise I'm out of here and that would be watrocious." Waluigi replied.

Zelda looked confused. "Watrocious?"

"It's a mix of atrocious and-" Waluigi started. He saw a Whomp falling. "WAAAAAAAA!"

Zelda nodded. "Okay. It's horrible wordplay, but I'll admit that it suits you."

The Whomp landed on her.

"The stick man actually does the winning?" Fawful announced. "The results will be having the revealing! But slowly, for the effect of drama!"

* * *

 **Scores:**

 **1st- Bowser Jr. - 3,200**

 **1st- Link – 3,200**

* * *

"Little Bowser and Green Hero Man are having the safety!" Fawful announced.

"Yes!" Link exclaimed.

"First!" Bowser Jr. shouted happily.

"No-one likes someone who always says first." Corrin replied.

"My two wins count for something right?" Waluigi asked.

"I came first and then second!" Aqua exclaimed. "Granted I came last twice and then fifth, so maybe my score isn't that good. Huh."

* * *

 **3rd- Waluigi – 2,850**

 **4th- Zelda – 2,800**

"Purple Stick Man and Purple

* * *

Princess also have the safety." Fawful announced.

"Man, I lost to Waluigi? This will not reflect my final placement in this game, which will be first of course." Zelda said.

"You wish!" Bowser Jr., Aqua, Corrin and Daisy said simultaneously.

"Woo hoo! Safe for another day!" Waluigi cheered quietly.

* * *

 **5th- Corrin – 2,750**

* * *

"Anime Looking Girl of whom I mildly dislike is safe." Fawful said.

"Yeah!" Corrin cheered.

Aqua, Daisy and Toadette all looked at each other nervously.

"Well, Aqua, it's been a pleasure, but I'll have to see you when I win!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere just yet!" Aqua replied.

"The two who are having the safety are..." Fawful started.

Aqua looked nervous.

Daisy was biting her nails.

Toadette had her head in her hands.

"Extra comment for effects leaning towards dramatic!" Fawful added.

Aqua looked fed up. "Just announce it!"

Daisy nodded. "I think I'm safe."

Toadette put her head in her hands. "I'm almost certain that I'm not."

* * *

 **6th- Aqua – 2,700**

 **6th- Daisy – 2,700**

 **8th- Toadette – 2,450**

* * *

"Pink Mushroom Girl of whom I am in a relationship with is correct. Cyan Dinosaur and Orange Princess are safe."

Toadette frowned. "Oh, I knew it!"

Corrin gave her a pat on the back. "I'll see you soon Toadette!"

"I'm not apologising for throwing a brick at you." Bowser Jr. said.

"Wait, if you hadn't done that I might have still been in?" Toadette asked. "Why? Why must I be cursed to lose to YOU?"

"Well, we must be leaving." Fawful said.

Toadette smiled. "You know Fawful, I think you do have a charm to you. I accept your invitation for a relationship officially."

Zelda leaned to Bowser Jr. "Congratulations. You drove her insane."

"Is Fawful getting to the second base?" Fawful asked.

"Don't push it." Toadette replied as they both walked through the portal together.

"Wait, who's doing the sign-off?" Link asked.

Waluigi walked up to the camera. "There's seven of us left. Who will make it to six? Who won't? Who will say 'Waaaaaaa'? Probably me. Find out next time on Mario Total Drama Island!"

"Not bad." Aqua remarked.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 is done! This one was fun to write. Review if you liked it. Also review if you didn't, but be constructive. If you don't want to review, then that's fine.**

 **Toadette was great to write as a character. It's the nice characters, dim-witted characters and Fawful that I enjoy writing most. I always planned to have Toadette rejoin after her first elimination long ago. I think that here was about her time as she didn't really have much left going for her.**

 **As a celebration for 50k words, 20 chapters, near to 600 views and nearly 20 reviews (Thank you so much!) I have done something very dumb. I made a wiki for this. Check it out here: wiki/Mario_Total_Drama_Island_(Season_1) (May I ask that you please only edit constructively and not vandalise it thank you)**

 **Keep it up with the questions for Aftermath III!**

 **Speaking of which, Chapter 21 is coming soon, so have a nice day!**


	21. Aftermath III

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story or the context.**

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

Toadsworth smiled to the cameras. "Welcome one and all! It's aftermath time again!"

The crowd did nothing.

"You're too kind." Toadsworth said sarcastically. "Maybe you would like me introducing the others? Alright. Everyone say hello to Midbus, Mario, Wario, Kylie, Fawful and Yoshi... Where's Yoshi?"

"Guess he just left." Kylie said.

Wario chuckled. "Rage quit."

"Maybe no-one told him the aftermath was today?" Mario suggested.

"I don't care." Midbus stated.

"I have fury! Fawful is more important than dino nerd!" Fawful exclaimed.

Toadsworth sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, our first guest today gave everyone the coldest shoulder, but warmed up to everyone when it was too late. Everyone welcome Peach!"

Peach walked out from backstage waving to the crowd. Several people booed.

Peach sighed. "Hello Toadsworth. Seems people haven't looked past my attitude early on."

Kylie smiled. "Well, I personally think that the way you tried to make it up to everyone was inspiring. You definitely inspired me."

"Who cares how you acted. You're a better person now, and that's what matters." Mario said.

Midbus grunted. "I hate everyone, but I hate you slightly less."

"Fawful thinks you're pretty." Fawful said. He saw Toadette glaring from backstage. "But Toadette is prettier."

Peach's frown turned into a smile. "Thanks guys."

Toadsworth motioned for her to sit down. "So, you lost a tooth on live television. How did that feel?"

"Well, I may be nicer to others now, but Zelda is an entirely different story. After this is over, I will get it replaced, but until then, I just try to cover it." Peach explained.

"Okay." Toadsworth said. "That's fair. Anyway, you quit to save Aqua from a possible tiebreaker challenge. Do you ever regret that decision?"

"Not always. It's not like I would have made it to where she is now. Actually, I'm glad I quit. Desert pyramids filled with traps? No thanks. Sometimes I wonder where I could've gone if I beat her, but that wouldn't make me too popular, taking out a fan favourite." Peach replied.

"One more question. You became friend-ish with Bowser?" Toadsworth asked.

"I did." Peach said. "I got to know him better when he kidnapped me for what seems like the hundredth time. He's actually surprisingly caring for others."

Toadsworth nodded. "Alright. Well that's all. Go sit with the others."

Peach walked over and sat next to Mario. "Hey."

Mario smiled. "Hello!"

Toadsworth looked back towards the camera. "For every interview today, the Toads have a clip of them casting for Season 2. Let's see one of them."

* * *

 **Season 2 interview – Loki (My cat IRL)**

"Alright, so why do you want to be on Mario Total Drama?" Yellow Toad asked.

Loki smiled deviously. "I think that your show needs me. I'm kind and caring. I'll either win fairly or leave with my head held high."

Blue Toad yawned. "We have enough nice people."

Loki groaned. "It's a facade. I'm not actually nice. I look all cute and cuddly, but I can take everyone down. I make Bowser Jr. look like the nicest guy in the Mushroom Kingdom!" She laughed evilly.

"Alright!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "That's better! You have been accepted!"

Loki smiled and then turned to the camera. "That was a joke to get on. I'm the nicest cat in the entirety of England." She smiled deviously again. "Or maybe not."

* * *

 **Aftermath Show**

"Well. That was interesting." Toadsworth said.

"So is she mean or not? I'm getting mixed messages." Wario said.

"She said at the end. She's the nicest cat ever!" Kylie exclaimed.

Peach looked sceptical. "I don't know. The kindness looked like an act."

"Enough of that, welcome Bowser and Donkey Kong!" Toadsworth announced.

Bowser and Donkey Kong walked in.

"Well, this should be boring." Bowser said.

Toadsworth looked to Peach. "Surprisingly caring, huh?"

Peach waved to Bowser. "Hi Bowser!"

Bowser waved back. "Hi Peachie!"

Peach frowned. "Ugh. I hate that nickname."

Donkey Kong just sat there.

"Well, Bowser. How did it feel to be voted off?" Toadsworth asked.

"I don't know! I don't care! I'm a king anyway so let the cyan dinosaur, orange princess or the purple stick man win!" Bowser yelled.

"Uh huh. And Donkey Kong, how did it feel that the others chose Waluigi over you?" Toadsworth asked.

"I was okay with it." Donkey Kong said.

Toadsworth looked angry. "Are you kidding me? They chose Waluigi, WALUIGI, over YOU, and you're completely fine with it? Come on man! No wonder they say that you're the most boring character!"

"I'm the most boring character?" Donkey Kong asked. "Cool."

Toadsworth flipped a table. "Just go over there! Your lack of personality here makes me sick!"

"Woah now, that wasn't very safe." Bowser remarked.

"You go there too!" Toadsworth shouted.

"Alright." Bowser said.

Toadsworth took a deep breath and readjusted his tie. "Looks like we have another interview."

* * *

 **Season 2 interview – Sakura (Corrin's sister from Fire Emblem: Fates)**

Yellow Toad tapped his foot on the ground near a tower. "So, you going to come out of hiding, or are you just going to be there.

A voice came from behind the tower. "I-I'm sorry! I'll be right there!"

A pink haired girl wearing white Japanese style clothes came out. "H-Hi! I-I'm Sakura... These cameras make me very nervous..."

"Don't worry, only about a hundred people are watching." Blue Toad said.

"A h-h-h-hundred?" Sakura asked. "Corrin said that this show would help me conquer my anxiety, but it's making it worse!"

Yellow Toad sighed. "So, do you want to join the show or not?"

"I'll do it." Sakura said. "I just hope I don't leave early. That would be embarrassing. Oh, what if I do, I'll be a laughing stock! No-one will ever want to talk to me again!"

Blue Toad motioned for the cameras to turn off. "You've earned a spot in Season 2!"

Sakura looked horrified as the cameras switched off.

* * *

 **Aftermath Show**

"Yikes. That was a trainwreck of an interview." Toadsworth said.

"Why did Corrin ask her to audition? I think she should have asked Hinoka." Mario said.

"Who?" Wario asked.

"Her other sister." Mario said.

"Huh. I played the game and I don't remember her. Must not have had that big of an impact." Kylie said.

"I still don't care!" Midbus yelled.

"Fawful isn't caring about you not caring!" Fawful yelled back.

Midbus raised his fist. "What did you say you little punk?"

Fawful sat down again. "Fawful is valuing your input like he values a bar of gold."

"That's what I thought." Midbus replied.

"Next up is the unfortunately injured friend of ours, Diddy Kong!" Toadsworth announced.

Cackletta pushed Diddy Kong in on a wheelchair.

"Yikes. He's still not well?" Toadsworth asked.

"Broken bones kinda take time to heal." Cackletta said.

"We don't have enough time to interview you Cackletta. Sorry." Toadsworth explained.

"No you're not." Cackletta said.

"Guilty as charged." Toadsworth replied. "So, Diddy! You have a question from a fan!"

"I have fans?" Diddy Kong asked.

"You do. The question is from g. They asked what you thought of your injuries and how would you react if in the entire game you only ever received one vote."

Diddy sat there for a while thinking. "Well, I gave up my spot in the challenge to protect Cackletta from elimination. Considering that Cackletta got voted out the very next episode. I'm actually quite upset that I did all of that for nothing."

Cackletta frowned. "Oh. Oh no... I'm so sorry Diddy."

Diddy shook his head. "It's not you I'm upset at. It's Bowser Jr.. It's his fault that you're not still there. Anyway if I only ever got one vote, I would be pretty pleased. As far as people considered villains go, that's not bad. Actually now that I think about it, I don't think I got any votes at all during my time on the show. I hope that answers your question."

"It does." Toadsworth said. "Now it's time for another Season 2 contestant to be revealed!"

* * *

 **Season 2 interview – May (Female trainer in Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald)**

Yellow Toad stood there with a girl with brown hair, short shorts, a red shirt and matching red bandanna. "So why do you want to join?"

May shrugged. "I guess it's because Corrin seems to be having a good time there. She was supposed to come to Hoenn, but-"

Popple ran over. "I stole her boat, see?"

May rolled her eyes. "I consider myself pretty strong. I'm also competitive at times."

Popple grinned. "She also likes Fawful, see? She's the leader of the Fawful Fan Club, see?"

May's face went bright red. "Get out of here!"

Popple walked away. "Boo! Boo, I say!"

Yellow Toad shrugged. "Well so far, we've got a cat, a very shy princess and a princess who impersonated another person, so I guess you can join."

"Yes!" May cheered.

* * *

 **Aftermath Show**

"I am liking her the most." Fawful said.

"Of course you are." Kylie sighed. "Fawful Fan Club... What next? Hey, I could write an article on this! I can picture it now. 'Fawful Fan Club baffles many.' It's perfect!"

"Whatever. The next guest is smart, but also totally got kidnapped and impersonated. It's Rosalina!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

Rosalina floated in. "Greetings Toadsworth. It is quite a shame that those events occurred. I'm glad now that I never need to see that other girl again."

Toadsworth smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... About that..."

Rosella walked in on the phone. "What? I've been selected for Season 2? Yay!"

Wario looked stunned. "Girl, is that a flip phone?"

Rosella closed it. "So what if it is? I've been almost invisible since the 90's, what did you expect?"

Rosalina stood up. "I am sickened to even look at this lady. I am leaving. I don't want to answer any questions around her."

Rosella rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's not like you're great company either."

Rosalina just walked over to the others and sat down next to Kylie. "Great to see you again."

Kylie smiled. "Nice to see you too."

"Time for interview number four!" Toadsworth announced.

* * *

 **Season 2 interview – Mudkip and Eevee (Pokemon)**

Yellow Toad greeted the two Pokemon. "So, why do you want to join?"

Mudkip smiled. "I want to contestant. No! I want to be a contestant because I want to make my presence know around the parts of... These parts."

Eevee sighed. "He's not exactly the best at getting points across. He messes up mostly every sentence."

Mudkip looked slightly cross. "I do not do the mess up of sentences!"

Eevee shook her head. "I rest my case."

Yellow Toad looked confused. "Why is he like this anyway?"

"He just gets flustered easily." Eevee said. "Right now he sounds like Fawful after several cups of coffee."

"Yikes. I don't want to even imagine that scene." Yellow Toad said.

"Me neither." Blue Toad added. "You both pass."

"Yay!" Mudkip and Eevee cheered.

* * *

 **Aftermath Show**

"Fawful is not familiar with this 'coffee' substance. What might it be?" Fawful asked.

"Here, I have a cup with me. Try it." Rosella said. "I don't like the stuff personally."

"Rosella, NO!" Everyone else there yelled.

"What?" Rosella asked.

Fawful dropped the cup on the ground after finishing it. "I am feeling... most strange..."

Everyone looked nervous.

Fawful jolted up in his seat. "I HAVE CAFFEINE!"

Rosella's eyes widened. "Oh. That's what."

"I have the chortles of the chortling chortles! Fury shall rain down upon you unhappily! Fawful wins! Fawful is the winner who eats the dinner of the chicken and share it with his girlfriend! Except not because she is happening to be vegetarian. Oops!" Fawful rambled while spinning in circles. "Wheeee! This is the fun times that Fawful's friends talked about!"

"What friends?" Bowser asked.

"Bowser! Meet fury of Fawful!" Fawful yelled before punching him. Bowser was sent flying.

"Oh my." Rosalina said. "You have made another grave mistake."

"This is scarier than Ooga Booga Land!" Rosella screamed.

"I HAVE OOGA BOOGA!" Fawful yelled. "Fawful loves the sound of that place!"

"Ooga... Booga...?" Cackletta asked. "Who names these places? Daventry is weird."

"Oh no, that's not in Daventry. That's in Eldritch." Rosella explained.

Cackletta just shook her head. "I give up. I'm staying with the Mario series and only the Mario series."

"I have energy like no other! Fawful is the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Luigi! Save us!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

Luigi walked in. "I'm speechless. In the span of two minutes, you all messed up everything."

"I have chortles!" Fawful yelled. "Green moustache!"

Luigi sighed. "This is why you haven't been seen since 2009. You're too crazy."

Mario shook his head. "No, actually Fawful hasn't been seen since 2009 because he-"

"WOAH!" Wario yelled. "Spoilers, dude!"

"Right." Mario said. "I won't say it then. Those who beat the game know what happened, but for the sake of those who haven't, I won't continue."

Fawful started crying. "It saddens Fawful that some people don't know him... He should return in the sixth game of the red and green moustaches!"

Cackletta sighed. "You're all so insensitive. My last appearance was in 2003."

Toadsworth frowned. "Okay, everyone stop. This is all getting too meta for my liking."

"I have agreement!" Fawful exclaimed. "Meta is bad. It makes Fawful's brain hurt. It also makes him break the fourth wall, right readers?"

"I just don't even." Luigi said. "You're all insane!"

Midbus shrugged. "Get used to it greenie."

Luigi finally noticed Mario. "MARIO!"

Mario smiled and ran to him. "LUIGI!"

They hugged, Luigi being in tears.

Kylie smiled. "This would also be great for my news articles. Just picture it. 'Brothers reunited after several weeks'."

Diddy Kong smiled. "I'd read that."

Fawful started spinning. "Woohoo! Fawful has spinning!"

"Someone stop him before he hurts someone." Peach said.

As she said that, Fawful hit a wall, causing a light to come loose and fall, hitting the floorboard and launching Fawful into the air. He came down again. "I have flight!" He landed in the middle of the set, making a hole in the floor. The entire set collapsed.

"This is why I regret agreeing to work with this guy." Toadsworth said. "Anyway, shall we watch the next interview?"

"You haven't asked me any questions!" Luigi exclaimed.

"All there is to ask about is Daisy and why you gave up your place in the game." Toadsworth explained. "I think we know plenty about both."

Luigi sighed. "Why does no-one pay attention to Luigi!"

Mario shrugged. "Sorry, bro. I think that ninth place is very good though. Better than twenty-first, that's for sure."

* * *

 **Season 2 interview – Abygail (Cat9191's dog IRL) (Ironic I know)**

Yellow Toad waved to Abygail. "So, why do you want to join?"

Abygail thought about it. "I don't know. I think I could do good though. I am the chief of mischief."

Blue Toad smiled. "Very good. Anything else?"

Abygail shook her head. "Nope! I just applied because why not?"

Yellow Toad and Blue Toad nodded. "Definitely a contestant for Season 2."

* * *

 **Aftermath Show**

"Uh, I have no words." Donkey Kong said.

"You never have any words." Rosella remarked.

Rosalina glared at her.

Rosella glared back.

"Fawful likes the cat earlier and the puppy now. Both are cute, but Toadette is cuter." Fawful said from the hole in the stage.

"Last but not least, for the second time as a guest, Toadette!" Toadsworth announced.

Toadette waved to everyone. "Hello! It's a pleasure to be here again!"

Toadsworth motioned for her to sit down. "So, you were close. But you lost. Where did it all go wrong?"

Toadette shrugged. "Guess I'm not a minigamer. I didn't think that I would last much longer anyway."

Toadsworth thought of more questions. "Uh, do you think that your life has been changed by the show?"

Toadette nodded. "Of course! Before I didn't have a boyfriend, and now I do!"

Toadsworth thought about it. "Who?"

"Fawful!" Toadette said happily.

Luigi spat out his drink. "WHAT? Out of everyone, you chose Fawful?"

"What's wrong with Fawful?" Toadette asked.

"His sanity." Midbus said.

"I have dizziness." Fawful complained as he finally crawled out of the hole he made.

Toadette waved at him. "Hi, Fawful!" She hugged him.

Fawful smiled. "Will Fawful be getting the kiss?"

Toadette frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't think we're at that stage of our relationship."

"But it has been three of the days!" Fawful exclaimed.

"I've heard of a couple that have gone five years without their first kiss. Three days isn't that much." Wario said. "Although, speaking of relationships..." He bounced his eyebrows at Rosella. "You're pretty."

Rosella smiled. "Thank you! Wait, I have boyfriend! I mean, I have a boyfriend. Is Fawful talk contagious?"

Wario frowned. "Will I never find a girl who likes me?"

"Maybe if I go single again." She got a phone call. "What? Edgar? Hi! Huh? No! I am NOT flirting with him! What? No! Please don't do that!" She started crying.

"What's wrong?" Wario asked.

"Edgar broke up with me!" Rosella exclaimed. "Why?"

Rosalina smirked.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Rosalina was on the phone. "Hello, is this Edgar? Wonderful. I'm afraid to inform you that your girlfriend might be cheating on you."

* * *

 **Aftermath Show**

Rosella saw Rosalina smirking. "You did this!"

Rosalina tried to hide her smile. "Baseless accusation!"

"Does this mean that I have a shot?" Wario asked.

Toadette walked away. "I'm done."

"Don't blame you." Toadsworth said as he walked off as well, turning on the last interview for Season 2.

* * *

 **Season 2 interview – Claire (From the TV show Harvey Beaks)**

A small fox girl in a purple dress waved to the cameras. "Hi, my name is Claire. I may only be nine years old, but I'm told that I'm pretty smart for my age, so pick me!"

Yellow Toad sighed. "This is an interview, not an audition."

Claire gasped. "Oh, it is? Sorry. Should I start again?"

"No. You passed. You're going to be on TV." Blue Toad said.

"Yay!" Claire exclaimed.

* * *

 **Aftermath Show**

Everyone but Midbus walked off.

"Wait, what about the sign-off?" Midbus asked. "Why do I always have to do this?" He took a deep breath. "Well, everyone still on the show are all weird, everybody here is weird, you're weird, so enjoy the next time you see Mario Total Drama Land! What's that? I messed that up? AH, FORGET THIS!" He drop kicked the microphone he was holding away.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 21! I thought this was a good way to reveal who the new people are going to be on Season 2, while putting in some more character development. Today's question is the following: Who do you like most out of the newbies that are going to be in Season 2? Just curious. The options are Rosella, Loki, Sakura, May, Mudkip, Eevee, Abygail and Claire.**

 **Chapter 22 comes soon. Have a nice day.**


	22. Wing Ceremony

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 22**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the final eight played a bunch of Mario Party minigames and most of them went kind of awry. Fawful took over as host while casting for Season 2 took place, and Toadette ended up having the lowest score and had to leave. Seven remain. Who's going to feel the pain? Find out now on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Link saw Corrin walking by and stopped her.

"Wait, Corrin!" Link called.

"What?" Corrin asked.

"Zelda won't stop breathing down my neck about how I'm kind of close friends with you. What do you recommend?" Link replied.

Corrin was thinking. "What if we pretended to have an argument, so Zelda no longer sees me as a threat to your love?"

Link nodded. "Good plan."

Corrin pointed in the distance. "There she is now!"

Zelda saw the two together. "What's going on here?" She asked herself before listening behind a tree.

Corrin thought about insults. "I can't believe you! You... uh... big silly!"

Link gasped over-dramatically. "You take that back you ding dang doofus!"

Corrin showed fake anger in her face. "Whatever, you nerdy nerd! Go find a bird or something!"

"What?" Link asked.

"I don't know! You try insulting people on the spot!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Fine, you air-headed, half-witted, nonsense-spouting idiot!" Link yelled. "Was that good?"

Corrin smiled quickly. "That was actually kind of hurtful. If I run away crying I think that would really nail the scene!" She then did so.

Zelda walked over. "What was that about?"

Link smiled. "We got into an argument."

Zelda smiled. "Yay! Now that possible boyfriend stealer is out of my way for good! I love you Link!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** Well, now I've got both Zelda and Corrin on my side. With Aqua as well, we can dominate this game!

 **Corrin-** All part of my plan. I think. Wait, hold on... I was supposed to argue with Link so Zelda stopped bugging me, then we become friends and then we all take down Bowser Jr. together. Yep, I was right!

 **Zelda-** Either Corrin's bad at insulting, or the entire thing was staged. Personally I'd believe the first one. Corrin isn't smart enough to stage a strategic plan. Is she?

* * *

Daisy was walking around with a metal pole. "When I find that brat, I'll make him pay!"

Waluigi walked over. "Hey."

Daisy screamed and whacked him. "TAKE THAT YOU- Oh. Oops. Sorry."

Waluigi fell to the ground. "No problem. I'll be just fine. After a nap..."

Aqua waved from a safe distance. "Hi Daisy!"

Daisy waved back. "How are you?"

Aqua walked closer. "Just fine. Why do you have that?"

Daisy span the pole around. "Hunting for boyfriend-eliminating brats."

"Okay, this is going way too far." Aqua said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"You need to get over this. Keep your head in the game, or you'll be out of the game." Aqua explained.

Daisy nodded. "So I whack Bowser Jr.?"

Aqua shook her head frantically. "No! Anything but that!"

"So I whack the Toads?" Daisy asked.

Aqua thought about it. "Tempting, but no."

"So who do I whack?" Daisy asked.

"No-one!" Aqua exclaimed. "Give me the pole."

Daisy sighed. "Fine."

Aqua took it and put it back in the ground. "Better?"

Daisy smiled. "Better."

Bowser Jr. walked past. "Why Daisy, you seem to be missing something. Might it be a certain boy who's always attached to you?"

Daisy ripped the pole out of the ground again. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Aqua chased after her. "Daisy, no! Stop!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I tried, but the guy provoked her. It's Midbus all over again.

 **Bowser Jr.-** As fun as it is to tease Daisy, I'm really afraid that she's going to kick my-

Daisy burst in. "I'LL GET YOU!"

Bowser Jr. shrieked. "AAAAH!"

 **Waluigi-** No biggie, just a concussion. I'll be just fine. (He collapses onto the ground) Urgh...

* * *

"Challenge time!" Yellow Toad announced.

"No popping out of bushes and scaring everyone?" Zelda asked. "You're losing your touch."

Yellow Toad shrugged. "Guess it just got old."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "What was your first clue?"

Blue Toad popped out of a bush. "Hi guys!"

Yellow Toad glared at him. "We're not doing that anymore, remember?"

Blue Toad sighed. "Aww, I liked doing this."

"Whatever, all aboard the train, we're going to Skyloft!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"What? Pardon me, but that's in the SKY. How are we going to get there by train?" Zelda asked.

"With the power of transitions and plot convenience." Blue Toad said.

* * *

 **One train ride later...**

"Never mind, we're here because of course we are." Zelda groaned.

"And just like that, all logic is thrown out the window!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Like why Kylie is standing there?" Link asked.

Yellow Toad shook his head. "No, she's here as a cameo. Kylie, if you may."

Kylie smiled to the camera. "Well, it's pretty simple. You have to find a Loftwing."

Corrin looked confused. "A what-wing?"

Kylie shook her head. "A giant bird! You need to find one with your picture on it, and ride it to the finish line!"

"Where is the finish line?" Aqua asked.

"That's the fun part. It could be anywhere. Only hint is that it's not on Skyloft itself, that would be too easy." Kylie explained.

Link raised his hand. "I have a crimson Loftwing already, can I just ride him?"

Kylie shook her head. "I'm afraid not, that would be too easy."

Link groaned. "Fine. Lofty can wait."

"Lofty?" Zelda asked.

"I wasn't at my most creative frame of mind, leave me alone!" Link yelled.

"GO!" Both Toads exclaimed.

Kylie snapped her fingers. "Oh shoot! I was supposed to tell them HOW to ride their birds! I forgot to tell them!"

Yellow Toad smirked. "It's more fun this way."

Waluigi saw a purple bird with his picture on it. "Hey, pretty lady want to go on a date with me? I make awesome spaghetti..." He said dizzily.

Corrin watched. "Woah, I didn't know you were into birds!"

Waluigi shook his head. "That's a BIRD? Oh, no! I totally just hit on a bird! No!"

Corrin smiled. "I don't judge people, it's fine to be yourself."

Waluigi fell over. "WAAAAA! I thought it was a cute lady!"

"A lady bird?" Corrin asked. "Woah, are you into ladybirds too? I have a pet one back home if you want to chat at some time."

"I am NOT having this conversation!" Waluigi yelled. "I'm disorientated from Daisy whacking me upside the head earlier!"

"You don't need to make excuses, dude. You're okay in my eyes." Corrin said as Waluigi glared at her. "I'll just... go."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** Strangest thing is, that's not even the weirdest conversation I've ever had...

 **Corrin-** Okay, maybe I'm getting mixed messages here. Is Waluigi into birds or not? Maybe he's someone posing as Waluigi! Where's my bucket of water?

* * *

Link saw a green bird with his picture on it. "Aha!" He hopped onto the bird and the bird flew off. "Yes!"

Zelda saw this and smiled. "Hey, Link! Room for another on that bird?"

Link landed next to her. "Sure thing."

Zelda hopped on behind him. "They truly are stunning creatures."

Link smiled to her. "They are."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** I seem to have a strange effect on animals. They all just immediately love me. It's cute, but sometimes gets in the way.

 **Zelda-** I've devised my plan for the rest of the game. Link will split the money with me, so I'm taking him to the finale. That means that Daisy, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. will have to go as soon as possible. Then I suppose Corrin would be next and then I'll crush Aqua in the final three. My game is all planned out. I just need to keep my allies loyal.

* * *

Corrin saw a local. "Hello, fine sir! How's your day?"

The man smiled. "Just fine as today is the Wing Ceremony!"

Corrin gasped. "It is?" She turned to another local. "Hi ma'am!"

The lady looked at her. "Did you know that today is the Wing Ceremony?"

Corrin laughed. "I did! That kind man just told me!"

A young man walked up to her.

Corrin nodded in approval. "I like what I see here."

The young man winked at her. "I can't believe the Wing Ceremony is today!"

Corrin smiled again. "I have been informed of that."

A cat purred near her. Corrin picked it up. "Hello kitty!"

The cat meowed. "Wing Ceremony today! Are you ready for it?"

Corrin flipped out. "Why is this cat talking? And also, I was told THREE TIMES about the Wing Ceremony!"

Several locals looked over.

Corrin had a realisation. "Oh no."

"Wing Ceremony?"

"I love, love, LOVE the Wing Ceremony!"

"Did you know about the Wing Ceremony?"

"Woo hoo! The Wing Ceremony is finally here!"

Corrin screamed and ran away. "You people are all driving me CRAZY!"

Aqua saw this. "I think she means 'crazier'."

Bowser Jr, walked past her. "Quit it with the jokes. You're not funny."

Aqua pushed him down a hill. Bowser Jr. happened to land on a yellow bird with his picture on it and it took to the skies.

"Thank you!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Are you kidding me? Seriously?

 **Bowser Jr.-** Also in our little encounter, I managed to take a certain something.

* * *

Daisy walked around. "Nice place here."

She saw an orange bird with her picture on it. "Yes!"

Daisy walked up to it, but it flew away.

"Oh, this is not good." Daisy said.

Waluigi flew over while screaming. "HELP ME! WAAAAAA! THIS BIRD HATES ME!"

Daisy looked up at him. "Woah. Having trouble Waluigi?"

Waluigi frowned. "Look, save your jokes. They're not funny!"

Daisy saw her bird fly over to Waluigi's bird. "What the?"

The two birds nudged each other lovingly.

"Aww." Daisy said. "That's so cute. Reminds me of how I am with Lui-" She frowned. "Oh, Luigi..."

Waluigi's bird threw him off. He landed by her. "Ouch!"

Daisy started crying. "I miss him so much."

Waluigi gave her a pat on the back. "It's okay. You'll see him pretty soon. He would want you to not give up."

Daisy looked angry. "How would YOU know what he wants?"

"Well, what do you think he would want you to do?" Waluigi asked.

Daisy stopped in thought.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** What would he want me to do?

 **Waluigi-** I think she's calmed down. Now my face won't suffer any further harm. (He felt a bump on his head) Ow...

* * *

Corrin saw a maroon bird with her picture on it. "YOU!"

The bird got startled and flew away.

Corrin shook her head. "Oh, brilliant job. Now I know birds scare easily. Wimps."

Aqua walked over. "You seen any birds that have my picture?"

Corrin pointed in a random direction. "That way?"

"Thanks." Aqua said before running away.

Corrin chuckled. "These people will believe anything. Oh, I should tell her that I don't actually know!" She followed her.

Aqua kept running. "I need to win this."

Yoshi waved to her from behind a house. Aqua smiled and walked over.

"Hi." Yoshi said. "Found your bird."

He pointed to a cyan bird with Aqua's picture on it.

"Great." Aqua said. "Thank you."

Corrin caught up. "Hi Aqua! Hi Yoshi!"

Both of them looked nervous.

"Uh oh, I hear gears turning." Aqua said.

Corrin looked confused. "Wait, Yoshi? I haven't seen you since we were going through that spooky pyramid! Or has Aqua cloned herself and painted the clone green because she totally has a crush on Yoshi."

Yoshi looked to Aqua. "What?"

Aqua's face went red. "Oh, why me?"

Corrin covered her mouth. "Is it actually Yoshi and I revealed your deepest secret?"

Aqua hid her face in her hands. "Yes..." She had a realisation. "Wait, I never told anyone. How do you know?"

Corrin looked nervous now. "Wow, awkward conversation, am I right? I got birds to find, gotta go!" She ran off quickly.

Yoshi looked confused. "You have a crush on me?"

Aqua looked away. "Well... kind of..."

Yoshi frowned. "Oh, I knew it!"

Aqua looked at him. "Meaning?"

"Look, I like you, but I see us as more of a friend thing." Yoshi explained.

Aqua looked crushed. "Oh. Alright then. So, I'd better get to the finish. See you later."

Yoshi was in thought. "I think that was the right thing to do."

Aqua was flying away with tears in her eyes. She sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Corrin-** Once again, I messed up everything! I'm Admiral Doofus! I'll be here all night, ruining things accidentally left, right and centre!

 **Aqua-** I really thought there was something special there. I suppose it's for the better. I need to get past this and continue. I need to win the coins. I'm so close too.

* * *

Link and Zelda were flying together.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C." Link said.

"Is it cloud, perchance?" Zelda asked.

Link looked happy. "Yay! You got it! Your turn!"

Zelda looked around, then her eyes widened. "I spy with my little eye, something that could possibly kill us!"

Link shook his head. "No, silly, it has to start with a letter."

Zelda pointed to a floating island they were going to crash into.

"Oh." Link said.

A red echidna was on the island and saw the pair about to crash. "Oh no." Unlike Sonic he doesn't chuckle.

The Loftwing threw the pair onto the island and flew away before hitting it.

"Ah, nuts." Link said.

"Think the finish line is around here?" Zelda asked.

"Could be." Link said.

They started walking around. "This is a fairly nice place." Zelda said.

Link looked around. "This is Angel Island. How did we end up here? It's nowhere near Skyloft."

Zelda looked frustrated. "Maybe because we wasted tons of time playing 'I Spy'?"

Link nodded. "Yep, that would do it."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** Oooooops.

 **Zelda-** Well, this is a problem. We're stranded. If we're stranded in the sky, then how can I reach the confessional? This makes no sense. Plot hole, please fix.

* * *

Daisy and Waluigi watched their birds sit together.

"Well, one of them should give up soon." Waluigi said.

Daisy sat on her bird. Nothing happened. "Huh. This should be interesting."

Suddenly the purple bird turned around and pecked Waluigi several times. Daisy's bird flew away.

"Alright! Thanks Waluigi!" Daisy exclaimed.

Waluigi was still being pecked. "Ow! You're welcome! Waaaaaa! Stop that!"

The bird picked him up in its beak and then flew away. "This won't end well, will it?"

"Probably not!" Daisy yelled back.

Bowser Jr. was having trouble controlling his bird. "What do I do now! Stupid bird! Do your thing!"

The bird looked impatient and started trying to throw him off. "No! Not that thing! NOOOO!"

Corrin managed to get onto her bird. "Maybe I should follow the sun!" She looked to see where the sun was. "Oh. It's noon. I can't fly upwards! The birds wings will melt if I get too close to the sun! Or was that an old myth thing..."

Daisy landed on an island. "Oh. Thank you birdie!"

She walked forward. She saw the finish line. "Nice!"

Corrin flew over. "I got it!" She slammed into a nearby pillar. "Ow..."

Daisy closed her eyes. "Ooh. That's going to be sore in the morning."

Yellow Toad waved. "Hey, just cross the line already!"

Blue Toad pointed to the line. "It's here."

Kylie shook her head. "I think that she knows that."

Blue Toad scoffed. "I'm just making sure!"

Daisy walked over the line. "There. I did it."

"Well, Daisy wins!" Yellow Toad announced.

"Alright!" Daisy exclaimed.

Waluigi's bird dropped him.

"WAAAAAA!" Waluigi screamed before hitting the ground. "Waaa. That hurts."

"Well, Daisy might be safe, but the rest of you have to vote." Blue Toad said.

Zelda, Link, Aqua and Corrin all looked at Bowser Jr. happily.

"Oh no." Bowser Jr. said. Afterwards he smirked.

* * *

 **Back on the Island**

Corrin stopped Waluigi. "You need to vote Junior. This is our chance to get that guy out of here!"

Waluigi nodded. "Sure, I guess."

Daisy was walking to the campfire, but Aqua stopped her. "Oh, hi."

"You're voting for Bowser Jr., right?" Aqua asked.

"Definitely." Daisy said. She looked to the camera. "I know you're watching Luigi! I'm going to win for you!"

Zelda and Link sat together.

"I guess we have no choice other than to vote Bowser Jr.." Zelda said. "I'll do it just to get Corrin truly on my side."

Link nodded. "Yeah. He's just so annoying!"

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Alright, you've all cast your votes for who you want out of here." Yellow Toad said.

Aqua waved to Bowser Jr. "Bye bye!"

"And that person is Bowser Jr.! Everyone voted for you!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

Corrin cheered. "Yes! You're out of here!"

Bowser Jr. smirked. "Am I? Really?"

Daisy smiled. "Any last words?"

Bowser Jr. kept smirking. "I use my immunity idol."

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Aqua asked. "But I took that from Zelda! You can't have it! Can you?"

Zelda glared at her. "You did WHAT? I am so close to revealing a certain something."

Aqua smiled nervously. "Um, no. That won't be necessary."

Yellow Toad narrowed his eyes. "Do you have said immunity idol?"

Bowser Jr. held it out. "The one and only."

Yellow Toad checked it. "Uh huh. That's the one. All votes for Bowser Jr. no longer count!"

Aqua held her head in her hands. "Oh, this is all my fault!"

"Who did you vote for?" Waluigi asked.

Bowser Jr. smiled evilly. "I voted for..."

Aqua looked nervous.

Corrin just sat there.

Daisy bit her nails, despite the fact that she wears gloves.

Link pulled his cap over his eyes. "Not me... Not me..."

Waluigi shook his head. "This is so cliché."

Zelda groaned. "Get on with it!"

Bowser Jr. smiled more. "Corrin. You're done."

"What? I don't understand." Corrin said.

"Let me put it in a way even you will understand." Bowser Jr. remarked. "You're eliminated! Out of here! Finished!"

Corrin frowned. "So, I'm out?"

Bowser Jr. threw his arms up in the air. "YES!"

Corrin sighed. "I'm disappointed to say the least."

"And if you were to say the most?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, I couldn't." Corrin said. "This show is rated K+"

"Just let it all out." Daisy added. "You'll feel better, trust me."

Corrin smiled. "Alright."

Long story short, Corrin called Bowser Jr. a VERY naughty name.

Aqua was hiding a chuckle. "You tell him!"

Daisy smiled. "Didn't know you had it in you! You have so much of my respect right now!"

Yellow Toad shook his head. "I'm going to have to censor that. Thanks Corrin."

"You're welcome!" Corrin exclaimed as she walked through the portal.

"Ah, I'm going to miss her." Waluigi said. "She was nice, even if she did think I liked birds."

"You don't like birds?" Zelda asked.

"Like as in REALLY like." Waluigi explained.

"Oh." Zelda said. "How did she even- Never mind. I don't even want to know."

"Well, that's that!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "Seven have become six, and one of them will win one million coins! Who will win? Find out in about six episodes. Who won't? Well, one of them will be revealed next time, on Mario Total Drama Island!"

* * *

Votes:

Aqua - Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. - Corrin

Corrin - Bowser Jr.

Daisy - Bowser Jr.

Link - Bowser Jr.

Waluigi - Bowser Jr.

Zelda - Bowser Jr.

(All votes for Bowser Jr. didn't count because of the immunity idol being played)

* * *

 **Chapter 22 is done! I don't know why, but it took way longer than I thought. Probably because the whole week I've been playing Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Great game by the way, even if Fawful isn't in it.**

 **Corrin was unbelievably fun to write. My personal favourite moments were Glittersparkle and pretty much all interaction with Rosalina. But I think that around here was a good time to drop her. She didn't really have much left going for her.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, but Aftermath IV is coming soon, so leave any questions for any eliminated contestant! If you need a reminder, this consists of Midbus, Mario, Wario, Toadsworth, Kylie Koopa, Fawful, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cackletta, Rosalina, Luigi, Toadette and now Corrin.**

 **Chapter 23 comes out hopefully a lot quicker than this one. Have a nice day.**


	23. Bowser Time

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 23**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the final seven all took a trip to Skyloft and had to ride Loftwings! Zelda and Link went way too far past the finish line, Waluigi's bird hated him a lot, Aqua and Corrin were doing who knows what, and Daisy managed to win! Corrin had a big plan and united everyone to vote out Bowser Jr., but it backfired when it was revealed that Bowser Jr. stole Aqua's immunity idol, that she stole from Zelda, meaning Corrin had to leave. Six are left. We're nearing the end! Who will win? Aqua, Bowser Jr., Daisy, Link, Waluigi or Zelda? Find out soon on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Waluigi looked to the camera. "Okay, today I will show you how to pick up women."

He walked over to Zelda and literally picked her up.

Zelda kicked him in the face. "Put me down you twig!"

Waluigi did so. "Waaaa..."

Link walked over. "What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to be relevant." Waluigi said.

"He picked me up for no reason!" Zelda yelled as she slapped Waluigi.

"Waaa! Stop hitting me!" Waluigi shouted as he ran away.

Link shook his head. "I will NEVER understand what even goes on here."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** That could've gone better.

 **Zelda-** I've made it to the final six. Go me! Corrin being voted out is a minor setback, but I am so happy to finally see her gone. Now Link is all mine, all the time!

 **Link-** When Zelda's not being competitive, she's really clingy. Like, you would not believe how clingy she is. We chatted for five hours about whatever, and she didn't even let me get up!

* * *

Daisy sat down by a tree and scribbled furiously on a piece of paper. "He's going to get what's coming to him! I'll make sure of it!"

Aqua looked over. "Uh, Daisy? What exactly are you doing?"

Daisy hid the paper. "Drawing a special surprise. You can't know about it! It's a secret!"

Aqua sighed. "Speaking of secrets, there are very few people who don't know about my secret."

"That you like kiwi fruit more than the average person should?" Daisy asked.

"The OTHER secret." Aqua said.

"Oh, right! The thing with Yoshi! Don't you have a crush on him?" Daisy asked.

"I used to." Aqua said sadly.

Daisy frowned. "What happened?"

Aqua sighed again. "He thinks that we should stay friends. Why doesn't he see that we would be a great couple?"

Daisy thought for a minute. "How did he find out? Did you tell him?"

"Corrin told him." Aqua explained.

"How did she know? Only you, me and Luigi knew." Daisy said.

"I never told Luigi." Aqua replied.

"Did you seriously expect that I wouldn't share it with him?" Daisy asked.

Aqua shrugged. "Fair point."

"Anyway, for Yoshi, you need to do something romantic. Show him that you like him, and that he should like you back." Daisy said.

"Are you a love expert or something? I'm doubtful that would work. It could make the situation worse." Aqua replied.

"Girl, I've been going out with Luigi for almost three months. Do you think that I don't know my way around relationships?" Daisy asked.

Aqua frowned. "I suppose. I just don't know! Why can't this be simple?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "This is your problem. You worry too much about things, see? Just let it happen. Don't make him love you, just... push things in the right direction."

Aqua nodded. "I think I see what you mean. You sound like Popple, by the way."

Daisy chuckled. "Boo! Boo, I say!"

Aqua smiled. "To think that if he hadn't stolen Corrin's boat, we never would have met her."

Daisy shuddered. "What a boring competition it would be without her."

"But she's out." Aqua said.

"But, for twenty-two episodes she was the main comedy factor." Daisy explained. "That's what I meant."

"Oh." Aqua said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I have no idea what to do here. I'm nervous about trying to start something with Yoshi. Daisy's right. I need to go for it. TO think that I wanted nothing to do with him when this whole thing started. This island does strange things to people.

 **Daisy-** I see nothing going wrong with this plan.

* * *

Bowser Jr. walked around happily.

Waluigi saw him. "Woah, you look strangely happy. What's the occasion?"

Bowser Jr. smiled. "Well, it's because-"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** Corrin is out of here! Now I don't have some idiot breathing down my neck at all times. Trade off of course is the psycho princess and dragon breath getting on my case.

 **Waluigi-** I can't believe he stopped mid-sentence. Now I won't know why he's so happy! Not that I cared in the first place.

* * *

Yellow Toad waved to the final six from the train. "All aboard!"

"Where are we going this time?" Aqua asked.

Blue Toad hid a chuckle. "You'll see."

Zelda frowned. "Great. That is so reassuring."

As they were leaving, Yoshi jumped onto the back of the train. "Wonder where we're going?"

* * *

 **On the train**

Aqua, Link and Zelda were in a train car together.

"We've been going out for two months!" Zelda exclaimed.

"We have?" Link asked.

Zelda scowled, but then regained her happy demeanour. "I got you a gift Linky!"

"Oh, someone get me out of here." Aqua muttered.

Link opened the gift. "Wow, it's the... rubber tights... that I've always wanted!"

"You always wanted rubber tights?" Aqua asked.

Link motioned for her to be quiet. "I got something for you too!"

Zelda opened the gift. "Oh! It's a stick of gum. I'm the luckiest girl alive."

Link frowned. "You don't like it?"

"It's the thought that counts." Zelda said. "Oh, aren't you so happy that we've been going out for two months?"

Aqua put on a fake smile. "Oh, yes! I'm so happy that I could scream!" She stuck her head out the window and screamed angrily.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I have HAD IT with Zelda! I can't do anything without her snooping around my every movement!

 **Zelda-** Aqua stole MY immunity idol. Granted because of it, Corrin's gone, but I need to watch her every move to see if she's still loyal. And if not, then her secret will be a little more public.

 **Link-** I can be really slow to pick up on things sometimes. Aren't Aqua and Zelda friends? Or was that before Aqua became friends with Peach? Didn't Aqua hate Peach? This is all so confusing!

* * *

Daisy, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. shared the second train car.

Bowser Jr. was laughing evilly.

Daisy threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! I'm trying to get some beauty sleep."

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "Right, must be quiet so Stick Man and Sleeping Ugly can relax."

Daisy's face went red. "UGLY?"

Waluigi laughed. "Oh, you're done dude. Stop playing with fire."

Daisy shoved Bowser Jr. out of the cabin they were in and locked the door. Bowser Jr. was now stuck in the corridor.

"Whatever, you can keep your stupid room!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Waluigi laughed. "Man, he really needs to calm down.

Daisy scoffed. "His ego has inflated like a balloon after his use of the immunity idol last time. Sickening."

Waluigi nodded. "Tell me about it."

"I just did." Daisy said.

Waluigi put his hand to his face. "Never mind..."

* * *

 **Bowser's Castle**

"Well, this is our destination!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

Waluigi looked nervous. "This place is kind of deadly looking."

Aqua frowned. "What challenge could you possibly have in mind?"

Yellow Toad sighed. "Well, the show is underfunded."

"Why?" Link asked.

"Train fuel and breaking physics isn't cheap you know!" Yellow Toad yelled.

"What does that have to do with Bowser's Castle?" Zelda asked.

"Well, we heard rumours of Bowser having a secret treasure somewhere." Blue Toad said.

"You don't mean-" Daisy started.

"You must find it and bring it back here." Yellow Toad explained. "You all get walkie-talkies to chat to each other too!"

"Isn't stealing from royalty kind of illegal?" Aqua asked.

Yellow Toad shrugged. "Maybe? I don't care. GO!"

Everyone ran into the castle.

"Where to start?" Daisy asked. "This place is huge!"

Aqua walked over. "Want to work together?"

"Sure!" Daisy exclaimed as they ran off.

Zelda looked to Link. "We do what they're doing, but faster!"

"Good plan." Link said sarcastically.

"You got anything better?" Zelda asked.

"No." Link admitted.

"Then do what I say." Zelda said.

Bowser Jr. walked over to Waluigi. "Everyone else is pairing up."

Waluigi turned away. "To put it bluntly, I'd rather die."

"You would only weigh me down anyway!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Aqua looked towards Bowser's bedroom. "Maybe in there?"

Daisy shrugged. "Good of a place as any. I'll keep lookout."

Aqua smiled. "Thanks." She walked in.

She looked around the room and saw a treasure chest under the bed. "What do we have here?"

She opened the box and smiled. "Gotcha. The treasure's right here. That was fast."

She heard the doorknob jiggle. "Oh, why me?"

Aqua looked around for places to hide. She eventually chose to hide behind a curtain, holding the box.

The door opened. Bowser walked inside.

"After a long day, it's nice to finally get some rest." Bowser said.

Aqua tried her very best to be quiet, but she felt her nose start to tingle. "Oh no, oh no." She whispered.

Bowser was about to settle down when he heard a noise.

"Achoo!"

Bowser walked over to the curtain. "Since when do curtains sneeze?"

Aqua started sweating. She looked nervous. "Infinity no!" She whispered.

Bowser pulled back the curtains. "What? Cyan Yoshi... uh, what's your name again?"

"Aqua." Aqua reminded him.

"Right, the same one that VOTED ME OFF!" Bowser yelled.

"Water under the bridge?" Aqua asked.

"Say, what's that box?" Bowser asked.

Aqua's eyes went wide. "Uh... um..."

"Your expression says it all. You're a thief! Give that back!" Bowser shouted.

Aqua ran away screaming. "Daisy! Help!"

Daisy ran in. "What?" She saw Bowser. "Oh." She turned and ran too.

The two girls ran down the stairs, with Bowser close behind them.

"I'm going to get you!" Bowser yelled.

Aqua tripped over her feet. "Oh, why now?"

Daisy kept running. "I'll win for you!"

Aqua tried to stop her. "The treasure is still here-"

She was interrupted by Bowser grabbing her.

"Uh oh." Aqua said.

"'Uh oh' is right! For the crime of stealing from the king of awesome, I sentence you to the lava pit!" Bowser yelled.

"WHAT?" Aqua asked. "Oh, nuts! I knew this show was going to be the death of me!"

Bowser stopped. "The show? It's STILL going? Wow, that's really bad. When will it end?"

"We were told to take your treasure and run. It's the challenge." Aqua explained.

"Well, in that case, I won't throw you into the lava yet." Bowser said.

Aqua sighed in relief. "Phew."

"I'll just let you sit in the dungeon for a while, okay?" Bowser asked.

"Or you could let me go free?" Aqua asked.

"Nope." Bowser said before dropping her into a warp pipe.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** (shuddering) Hands down the scariest experience of my life.

 **Daisy-** I hope she's okay. Would be bad if she died a little bit.

* * *

Zelda checked around the basement of Bowser's Castle. "Not much luck here. Only a bunch of gold and a train with Fawful's face on it."

Link stopped searching for a minute. "Why would there be a train with Fawful's face on it?"

"Don't even get me started on the Fawful Express!" Daisy yelled while walking down the stairs.

"Why are YOU here?" Zelda asked.

"I came to seek help with something." Daisy said.

"What?" Link asked.

Aqua's voice was heard through Zelda's walkie-talkie. "Can anyone hear me? Anyone? Hello?"

Zelda looked confused. "This is Zelda. I can hear you."

"Good." Aqua said. "I'm trapped in the dungeon! Somebody help! Ugh, I must have been horrible in a past life or something-"

The sound cut out.

"We'll help her after I win." Zelda said.

"You mean after WE win?" Link asked.

"Oh, don't start that." Zelda replied.

"Alright, I'll just go alone." Daisy said. "Going to save Aqua."

"Have fun." Zelda remarked as she walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Zelda-** Not my problem if she can't stop herself from being caught.

 **Link-** Zelda can be a bit self-centred at times, but everyone is at some point, so it's fine with me.

* * *

Waluigi was walking through a corridor when he heard a phone next to him ring. "Hello?"

Bowser was on the other end. "Hello Waluigi. What are you doing in my castle?"

Waluigi looked nervous. "I'm not in your castle! I'm outside with my girlfriend who totally exists!"

Bowser rolled his eyes. "I can see you through the window."

Waluigi's eyes widened. "No, no! You must see my identical twin, Igiulaw! Not me!"

Bowser looked bored. "That's just your name backwards."

Waluigi frowned. "Oh, would you look at the time, got to go help Bowser Jr. with something!"

"I can see you just walking upstairs." Bowser said.

"HELLO, GOODBYE!" Waluigi yelled as he put the phone down.

Bowser shook his head. "I'll never understand these people."

Yoshi tried sneaking past, but Bowser stopped him

"What are you doing?" Bowser asked.

"Just finding Aqua." Yoshi said.

Bowser nodded. "Oh, I threw her in the dungeon, why do you want to see Anna?"

"Aqua." Yoshi corrected. "She's my friend."

"Friend, huh? Not buying it." Bowser replied.

"What? Why not?" Yoshi asked.

"I believe that you and Alice-" Bowser started.

"Aqua." Yoshi corrected again.

"Whatever. Anyway, you two have something special." Bowser continued. "Go find her, boy. Go and find Amy."

Yoshi looked annoyed. "Aqu- why do I even bother? Just take me to see her!"

Yoshi ended up next to Aqua in the dungeon. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Nice job there." Aqua said with a smile.

"And you're so perfect yourself?" Yoshi asked.

Aqua chuckled. "Would be nice if I was."

"Well, you're just fine to me." Yoshi said.

Aqua cheered quietly. "That didn't sound like friendly talk."

Yoshi blushed. "I gave your question a bit more thought. I think we'll see how it goes."

Aqua couldn't hide her cheering this time. "I'm so happy you feel the same way!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** YES! This is a dream come true!

 **Zelda-** I heard a squeal of delight. Either Luigi's making a cameo, or Aqua finally got Yoshi to agree to be her boyfriend. To be honest, Yoshi could do a lot better.

Bowser walked over. "There will be NO squealing in delight!"

Zelda smirked. "None here. Just doing a dumb challenge for the show."

"Does this mean you're trying to steal my treasure?" Bowser asked.

Zelda's eyes darted to the left. "Uh, no?"

Bowser picked her up. "That's a lie! To the dungeon with you!"

Link ran over. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

* * *

 **Bowser's Castle, Dungeon**

"Great job, grandest of heroes." Zelda said sarcastically.

"I tried!" Link exclaimed.

Daisy walked over. "Hi, came to bust whoever's in here out!" She saw Link and Zelda. "Only if they're my friends."

Zelda glared at her. "Oh, you'll pay for this!"

Link shrugged. "You are kinda blackmailing Aqua."

Daisy stopped. "You WHAT?"

Aqua sighed. "Zelda found out about Yoshi and now I have to vote with her every time or she'll reveal that Yoshi is here."

Daisy glared at Zelda. "How could you? You're abusing the love life of a- how old are you again?"

"Sixteen." Aqua said.

"Sixteen year old dinosaur! And you call yourself the princess of Hyrule." Daisy finished.

"I call myself the princess of Hyrule because I'm the daughter of the king of Hyrule." Zelda pointed out.

"Do I bear a striking resemblance to someone who cares?" Daisy asked. "Anyway, I can't believe you're taking advantage of her!"

"Well, you'd better believe it." Zelda said.

Daisy looked furious. She started bending the bars that Zelda and Link were behind. "When I get my hands on you I'll tear you to pieces!"

Zelda's eyes widened. "She's serious."

Link looked nervous. "You did provoke her though."

Zelda glared at him. "Let's not play the blame game here. Let's make a run for it!"

She grabbed Link's arm and ran away.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Daisy yelled.

Aqua just sat there with Yoshi. "Alright, see you guys later, I guess."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Daisy-** Welcome to number two spot on my list of people who have to leave, like, now, Zelda!

 **Zelda-** So I'm causing drama. That's the point of the show! We're not here to make friends! Made that mistake already...

 **Link-** I'm starting to think that maybe Zelda isn't so nice after all.

* * *

Bowser Jr. saw Waluigi with the treasure chest. "Ooh. That looks like it's heavy. Let me take it off your hands for a second."

"Okay." Waluigi said.

"Adios!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"Thank you! Wait, why am I thanking you?" Waluigi asked. He pulled out another box. "That's why I gave him a fake." He opened the box. "Wait, this one is the fake! WAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bowser Jr. wins! Now let's get the heck out of here!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"NOT SO FAST!" Bowser yelled. He fired a cannon, destroying the train.

"NO! MY TRAIN!" Yellow Toad yelled. "I'll never love again..."

"You clowns are going to the dungeon. I'M the host now." Bowser said.

"What?" Blue Toad asked.

"You can't do that! It's in your contract!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

Bowser breathed fire over the contract, burning it. "I see no contract, so no proof. I bid you adieu, friends."

A warp pipe appeared under the two former hosts.

"All six of you, meet me at the lava pit in ten!" Bowser yelled.

Zelda pulled Aqua aside. "We vote for Daisy."

Aqua frowned. "What? But Daisy's nice!"

"You know who else is nice? Yoshi." Zelda said.

Aqua sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** It's about time that nutty princess goes.

 **Waluigi-** Zelda's pretty mean...

 **Aqua-** I feel like I'm going to make the wrong choice here...

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Alright, listen up! I have five fireballs here, if you get one, you're still in!" Bowser yelled.

"Fireballs?" Link asked. "Aren't they kinda... hot?"

Bowser ignored him. "Bowser Jr. and Waluigi get them!"

Bowser Jr. ducked under the fireball.

Waluigi got hit. "Waaaa! I'm on fire! WAAAAAAAAA!" He ran away.

"Link is safe!" Bowser yelled.

Link deflected the fireball with his shield. It bounced off and hit Waluigi.

"Waaaa! Why me?"

"Abby-" Bowser started.

"AQUA!" Aqua corrected. "Is it that hard?" She dodged the fireball. "Gah!"

Daisy glared at Zelda. "Time's up for you, Zelda!"

Zelda shrugged. "I think it's quite the contrary. I got three votes against you."

Bowser read the votes. "Let's see... four votes for... the orange girl."

Daisy looked cross. "Well, I hope you're happy Aqua. You've really proved yourself to the alliance! Good on you!"

Aqua looked confused. "What?"

Daisy continued. "I thought our friendship meant something, but I guess you'd rather choose a liar than one of your best friends here!"

Aqua looked sad. "Look, I'm sorry-"

Daisy laughed. "Sorry? No, don't be 'sorry', think for a second! The Toads aren't here! Bowser doesn't care whether Yoshi's here or there!"

"It's true." Bowser said. "I don't care who's here or not."

Aqua put her head in her hands. "No! I could've been free from the blackmail..."

"Just what're you implying?" Zelda asked. "Now hurry up and leave, being near you is making me lose my natural beauty."

Daisy smirked. "You can't lose what you didn't have in the first place."

Zelda gasped.

Aqua laughed. "Nice one!"

Daisy turned away.

Aqua sighed. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Daisy nodded. "Big time."

Bowser looked around. "Hm. There's no portal thingy so you just need to go to the dungeon for now."

Zelda pushed Daisy into the warp pipe. "See you never!"

Bowser looked at the camera. "Ugh, I have to sign off? Who will win? Who will not? I don't personally care. Find out what happens soon on Mario Total Drama Island."

"Uh, we're not really on an island." Link pointed out.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Fine. Mario Total Drama... Castle?"

* * *

Votes:

Aqua – Daisy

Bowser Jr. - Daisy

Daisy – Zelda

Link – Daisy

Waluigi – Zelda

Zelda – Daisy

* * *

 **Chapter 23 is done and I think that it's pretty good. Leave a review on your thoughts if you want.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my pet chicken Coppelia. We didn't really get to know her well, but her passing was still sad all the same. So I say to all your pet owners, whether you have a cat, dog, hamster, bird, rock or any other pet I haven't listed, go and hug your pets.**

 **On another note, if any character was to leave, it would be Daisy. My plan was for her to have a while getting over the fact that her boyfriend left, then to get over it, then leave with her head held high after arguing with Zelda. I think that it was a fitting exit, but if you disagree, just say why you disagree. I read every review I get.**

 **Chapter 24 (So close to the end now) comes this weekend or next week. I'm not good with schedules. Have a nice day.**


	24. Mario Total Drama Castle

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 24**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the final six went on an all expense paid trip to Bowser's Castle, where they had to 'borrow' some of his treasure. Needless to say he found out and was not happy. Now Bowser is hosting the show and Daisy was voted out because Zelda forced Aqua to vote for her for some reason. We're down to five. What will happen this time on Mario Total Drama Island! Or castle. Whichever you prefer.

* * *

Aqua sat down on a rock. "I messed up horribly. I chose my feelings over my friends."

Yoshi joined her. "Hi Aqua!"

Aqua sighed. "Hello."

"Yikes, did Daisy leaving affect you that badly? This blackmail is going too far, I should just go." Yoshi said.

"No." Aqua replied. "Don't leave."

Yoshi smiled. "Well, you could take Daisy's last words to heart."

Aqua gasped. "Last words? What happened to her?"

Yoshi shook his head. "Let me rephrase that. Parting words. Bowser doesn't care that I'm not in the game. Zelda's got nothing on you as long as he's the host."

Aqua grinned. "You're right."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** With that advice, I now know what I must do.

* * *

Zelda was looking around. "Where is he?"

Aqua smirked and walked up. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Link." Zelda said. "Have you seen him?"

"I think I saw him in the lava pits. Maybe you should jump in one." Aqua remarked.

Zelda frowned. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well, you acknowledged it, so you clearly did." Aqua replied.

"Okay, what is your deal?" Zelda asked. "I can and will have my revenge if you continue. Careful not to trip and fall!"

Aqua scoffed. "I might. I never get any support from you!"

"I can't believe I used to think you were cool!" Zelda yelled.

Aqua looked confused. "You thought I was cool?"

Zelda looked away. "Kind of. You were always helping me get on Peach's nerves. Then you two became friends and I was cast aside. I was voted off because I put relationships before the game. I vowed to not make the same mistake again."

Aqua frowned. "Oh. I didn't know you felt that way."

Zelda looked angry. "That's because you're always thinking of yourself! It's always you and Yoshi! We were friends once, but those bridges have long since burned. You have made a powerful enemy."

Link walked over. "Hi guys!"

"I quite frankly don't care!" Aqua yelled. "Peach is now my friend, and she treats me better than you ever did! You blamed me for the thing with your diary! You wouldn't even be with Link if it weren't for me!"

"Well, my relationship with Link caused me to get eliminated once! Yes, thank you for making me leave the island, I'm VERY appreciative." Zelda replied.

"You would've left sooner or later anyway! You were so bossy!" Aqua shouted.

"You wouldn't be here if not for your precious Yoshi!" Zelda yelled.

"Is this not a good time?" Link asked.

Aqua walked away. "Whatever! You can hang out with Link all you want, I'm leaving!"

"Don't trip over your emotional conflict on the way!" Zelda yelled back. "Hey! That is a RUDE hand gesture!"

Link just stood there. "Uh, should I come back later? You seem pretty... heated."

Zelda scoffed. "Oh, I'm fine. I'll just make sure that SHE won't be." She laughed evilly.

Link joined in nervously. "Ha ha? I'm so confused."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Zelda-** She just makes me so mad! 'Oh, did I do the right thing?' 'I think I made a mistake.' Ugh, sickening. Stop considering every move you make and for goodness sake, stop whining!

 **Link-** I don't think that Zelda's very happy. (sighs) She just isn't the same as she used to be. Love and passion became plotting and strategy. I want the old Zelda back. To me, the Zelda who left after the cooking challenge never returned. She's just vengeful all the time. I'm sure she'll be back after the game right? Right?

* * *

Bowser Jr. was watching. "Hm. They appear to be steps away from attacking each other. I could use this."

Waluigi lifted him up. "No you don't!"

Bowser Jr. kicked him. "Don't even try it twiggy. You know which one of us is stronger."

Waluigi sighed. "It's really sad that a five year old turtle is stronger than me."

Bowser Jr. nodded. "It is." He went back to thinking. "Now how can I get Zelda and Aqua to take each other out?"

Waluigi smiled. "I would bake a cake saying 'I'm sorry' and give it as a present to Zelda. She's gluten intolerant so she would have problems and blame Aqua."

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Good plan. What you don't have in muscle, you have in smarts."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** Yep, that was a load of lies. Now the two of them will become friends again.

 **Bowser Jr.-** Oh, please. I know he was lying. I just pretended that he was a genius because it's the final five, and if it comes down to popularity, I'm going to need all the help I can get.

* * *

Bowser walked up to the five. "Alright, there's a challenge today!"

"What is it?" Waluigi asked.

"I don't know!" Bowser yelled.

"Well, what do we do then?" Link asked.

"I'll think of my own challenge." Bowser said.

"This should be good." Zelda remarked.

"Eureka! I've got it!" Bowser yelled.

"Well, tell us." Aqua said.

"You all make your own challenges!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Really?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You- You've got to be joking." Zelda said.

"You're kidding, right?" Waluigi asked.

"Nope! You've got to make your own challenges! If people can't finish your challenge, you get a point. One per person who gives up or fails. Say Waluigi made a challenge and Link gave up or failed, Waluigi would get one point. Most points win immunity! Go!" Bowser explained.

Aqua took out a notepad and wrote down several ideas. "I could do that."

Zelda snatched her notepad and threw it in the lava. "Oops. Sorry."

Aqua glared at her. "Whatever."

Link snapped his fingers. "I don't think ANYONE could finish this."

Waluigi thought for a minute. "I should focus on people and their weaknesses."

Bowser Jr. cackled and scribbled on paper. "This will be good."

"TIME'S UP!" Bowser yelled.

"But we barely got started!" Aqua yelled.

"Do you think I care?" Bowser asked. "We'll go in alphabetical order. Junior, you're first."

Aqua opened her mouth to object but then decided against it. "It's not worth the effort."

Bowser Jr. smirked. "You all must tell me three things about how great I am."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Waluigi-** Three? I can't even think of ONE!

 **Zelda-** Well, faking niceness is tough, but I'll do it.

* * *

Zelda walked up first. "You're smart for your age, you're a better person than Aqua and you have nice hair."

"Passable." Bowser Jr. remarked.

Aqua walked up. "I hate you, I hate you and let me think... I hate you!"

Bowser Jr. shook his head. "Sorry, that's not enough to pass. One point for me!"

Link walked over next. "Uh... you're smart for your age, you're a better person than Aqua and you have nice hair?"

"Copying off of people who have already passed now, are we?" Bowser Jr. asked. "How deliciously evil. You definitely pass."

Link cheered. "Yay!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Real original there."

Waluigi walked up last. "You have six fingers! You have six toes! You're stronger than me!"

Bowser Jr. looked bored. "Really? Six fingers? That's not exactly positive. You fail!"

"Waaaa!" Waluigi yelled.

Bowser pushed him aside. "That's two points for Junior. Next up is dino-girl. I think her name is Kayla or something?"

"Kayla?" Aqua asked. "How do you get Kayla from Aqua?"

"I don't know or care." Bowser replied.

Aqua shrugged. "You must all eat a grapefruit."

"Weak." Zelda said.

"Without complaining once." Aqua added.

"Slightly less weak." Zelda said.

Aqua passed grapefruits to everyone. "High in vitamin C!"

Bowser Jr. took a bite. "This is really not that bad. You fail."

Link took a bite. "Delicious!"

Waluigi took a bite. "HOLY HECK! NOTHING NEEDS TO BE THIS SOUR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zelda took a bite. "Ugh, it's as awful as you are."

Bowser sighed. "Gertrude also gets two points."

Aqua sighed. "How? How does he keep getting it wrong?"

"Because I couldn't care less about your life." Bowser answered.

"Fair enough." Aqua replied.

Bowser pointed to Link. "Lloyd! You're up!"

"Oh, boy. He's messing up everyone's name." Link said.

"Just tell us your challenge." Bowser said.

"You must spend five minutes in a room." Link explained.

"And?" Waluigi asked.

"You must survive Fawful AND Toadsworth's ramblings." Link added.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Toughest one yet.

 **Bowser Jr.-** I'll admit, Greenie has got a good one.

 **Waluigi-** Why? I can take one or the other, but BOTH? This is going to be so bad.

 **Zelda-** Remember when I said that if I'm still here in two years to put me out of my misery? Make that one year.

* * *

 **Empty Room, Bowser's Castle**

Aqua, Bowser Jr., Waluigi and Zelda sat down.

The doors opened. Fawful and Toadsworth walked in.

"I have greetings!" Fawful exclaimed. "It's nice for Fawful to be back!"

"Careful!" Toadsworth yelled. "This place isn't safe! To think that brute puts the princess down here..."

"I find myself having not a single care for your ramblings, old man." Fawful remarked.

"INSOLENCE! THE HORROR!" Toadsworth yelled.

Zelda put her head in her hands. "Kill me now."

Aqua smiled. "Well, if you REALLY want."

Zelda walked away.

"I have fury! Don't be leaving while Fawful is giving his speech! Fawful won 'Best Talk Show, 2017'! Are you knowing how much of an honour that is being?"

"Especially as that award is mine." Toadsworth said. "Get your unsafe hands off of it! Is this room safe? I need to check that the princess is okay. That Bowser fellow could be kidnapping her again right now! To think that happened not too long ago... WHY WON'T SHE SEE THAT I'M JUST MAKING HER LIFE SAFE?"

"I'm outta here." Bowser Jr. said. "This is too much."

"I'll have to agree on that one." Aqua said. "Hey, is that Toadette?"

Fawful turned around. "Where is it that you are seeing the wonderful Toadette?"

Aqua used the opportunity to run.

Waluigi sat there as the two looked at him. "Now see here, I don't want any trouble."

"I HAVE FURY! I HAVE CHORTLES! I HAVE FURY!" Fawful yelled repeatedly.

"IS IT SAFE? IS IT SAFE? IS IT SAFE?" Toadsworth asked repeatedly.

"Is it furious chortles?" Waluigi asked.

The duo stopped to think.

Waluigi ran away. "Waaaaa!"

Bowser nodded. "Nice one! Linus gets four points!"

Waluigi smiled. "You're going to love my challenge."

"Well, Purple 'Stache, tell us." Bowser said.

"You have to find wooden carvings of the eliminated contestants and arrange them from first to most recent." Waluigi explained.

"Eh, we'll do it after Zelda's." Bowser said. "That would be too much effort right now."

Zelda stepped forward. "You all need to do a long jump. Anything shorter than eight metres is a fail."

Aqua jumped first and then did a flutter jump to get more distance. She managed to get to eleven metres. "Yay!"

"Ugh, you pass." Zelda said.

Bowser Jr. put his foot down. "I'm not doing this!"

Waluigi jumped and reached the six metre mark. "Waaa? Everybody's cheating but me!"

Link jumped and reached nine metres. "Hooray! I passed!"

"LINK!" Zelda yelled. "You were supposed to fail! Then I would get more points!"

"Hey! Excuuuuuse me, princess. A little support would be nice." Link replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** Why can't she be like her old self?

 **Zelda-** If I leave because of him, I will be FURIOUS!

* * *

"Well, go find the things that Purple wanted you to get." Bowser said. "I don't like being host, the Toads can go back to hosting this mess."

Aqua found Midbus and Mario. "Well, they were the first two."

Bowser Jr. found Toadette, Toadsworth, Kylie and Fawful. "Ugh, all of them are annoying."

Zelda found Peach. "Ew. Peach."

Link found Corrin. "Oh, Corrin... It was so unfair."

Zelda walked over. "I beg your pardon?"

Link jumped. "Yikes!"

Zelda looked furious. "Oh, Corrin? OH, CORRIN? Just friends, did you say?"

Link ran away. "We were quite good friends, don't hurt me!"

Bowser Jr. found Diddy Kong and Cackletta. "Oh, look! My former alliance members! Funny, I'm in the final five and they aren't!" He scowled. "Useless."

Aqua found Daisy and Yoshi. "Oh, this is set up! Dang it... Reminding me of the two times I messed up..."

Yoshi walked over. "Hey, don't worry. We'll win together and you can give Daisy as much of your winnings as you feel necessary."

Aqua nodded. "You're right."

Bowser Jr. found Corrin and Rosalina. "Oh, smart space princess and the dimwit. This wooded carving probably has more brains than she does."

Zelda found her own sculpture. "That won't happen again. My plan to win is perfect."

Link found both Toadettes and Fawful. "Yep, that's commitment. Surrounded by the one you love whether you like it or not."

Everyone returned to base. Yellow Toad and Blue Toad were back.

Aqua looked at the sculptures. "Was it Bowser then Donkey Kong, or Donkey Kong then Bowser? I can be so forgetful!"

Yellow Toad walked up to her. He saw a carving on the back of the Yoshi head that said 'A+Y'. He chuckled. "Very sweet."

Aqua threw the Wario sculpture at him. "Go away!"

Link looked at the Mario and Wario heads. "Was it Mario or Wario who went second? Wario threw the sleeping powder didn't he? Where's the Waluigi head?"

"Hey!" Waluigi yelled. "I'm still in you know!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the two Toadette heads. "Ugh, I completely detest her."

"But why?" Link asked. "She never did anything to you."

Bowser Jr. thought about it. "Well, you're forgetting... When she..." He had a realisation. "You're right. She never did anything to me. Oh well, she has now, so I have reasons."

Link shook his head. "Whatever." He placed the Daisy head on the end of the row. "Done!"

Aqua also finished. "Done!"

Blue Toad checked them both. "Yep, they're all good."

Zelda finished hers next. "Done."

Yellow Toad checked it. "Why does the Corrin head have so many scratches?"

"No reason." Zelda said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Zelda threw the Corrin head against the rock wall. "I hate you! Boyfriend stealer! I hate you!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** She's gone off the deep end.

 **Bowser Jr.-** Well, that Zelda scares me. And when you're scaring even ME, you're doing something wrong.

* * *

"Otherwise it's all good." Yellow Toad finished. "Time!"

Bowser Jr. took apart his row and threw all the carvings at Yellow Toad.

"Waluigi gets one point!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"I am so behind things. Who won?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Well, I won." Link said.

Bowser Jr. smirked. "Now don't try anything funny, Link. We all know that I won."

"Well, since you can't decide, I'll just choose!" Yellow Toad yelled. "Uh... Waluigi! You win immunity. Go nuts."

"Yay!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"The rest of you need to cast your votes for each other." Yellow Toad added.

Zelda pulled Link and Aqua over. "We vote for Bowser Jr."

"Okay." Link said.

"Fine." Aqua said.

Aqua walked off again.

Zelda turned to Link. "Of course, we're not actually voting for him. Listen, I'll tell you who I'm actually voting for."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Well, they want me to vote Bowser Jr., and I agree for once.

 **Bowser Jr.-** As I said before, Zelda has got to go.

 **Link-** Well, Zelda wants me to do this, so maybe if I do she'll be back to her old self.

 **Waluigi-** I'm not telling you who I'm voting for! It's secret.

 **Zelda-** Goodbye!

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Well, the five of you cast your votes and I must say, it's very interesting." Yellow Toad said. "I have four mushrooms. Whoever doesn't get one must... uh... jump into this warp pipe to Bowser's dungeon as we don't have the portal here."

Blue Toad held out the five voting cards. "The first vote is for Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. looked around. "Who was that?"

"The second vote is for Aqua."

Aqua glared at Bowser Jr. angrily.

Bowser Jr. looked confused.

"The third vote is for Aqua."

Aqua looked nervous. "Who... who else voted for me?"

"The fourth vote is for Zelda."

Zelda looked at Aqua. "You didn't, did you?"

"No!" Aqua exclaimed. "Wait... now I see what's going on. You turned on me!"

Zelda looked at Link. "No, why would we do that?"

"You and Link voted for me! I voted for Bowser Jr. like you asked, and this is the thanks I get?" Aqua added.

"The last vote is also for Zelda. It's a tie!" Blue Toad exclaimed. "And neither of you can pull a Peach and quit this time."

"What?" Zelda and Aqua asked simultaneously.

"I would say that the person who voted Bowser Jr. votes for one of you, but that would make it biased against Zelda." Yellow Toad explained. "So instead the two of you will have to stand on a platform with duelling sticks. If you knock the other person down twice, you win!"

Aqua frowned. "Either way here I'm finished. If I win, then Zelda will reveal Yoshi, but if I lose, then all of our efforts are for nothing!"

Zelda smiled. "That's right. So just stand there and take it."

Aqua sighed. "Alright."

The other three watched.

"Come on Aqua! Get her!" Waluigi cheered.

"Knock her down Zelda!" Link countered.

"Why isn't Aqua doing anything?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Zelda knocked Aqua off of the platform. "One point to me!"

"Alright, if she goes down again, she's out!" Blue Toad announced.

They started the second round.

"Come on! Fight back!" Waluigi yelled.

Yoshi watched the battle unfold. "Well, I suppose it's time."

Zelda was about to knock Aqua off again when everyone heard a shout.

"STOP!" Yoshi yelled as he ran out from behind a rock.

"What the?" Aqua asked.

Zelda saw what was going on. "Oh no."

"I've been helping Aqua for a while now. I can't see you lose like this. I'm sorry, but the jig's up." Yoshi continued.

"We actually knew this for a while." Yellow Toad said. "But the drama from it! The blackmail alliance! It was so worth it!"

"You knew?" Bowser Jr. asked. "You've been willingly giving her an unfair advantage?"

"How stupid do you think we are?" Blue Toad asked.

Aqua chuckled. "Trust me, you don't want to hear my answer to that."

"Anyway, Yoshi. You must return to the other eliminated contestants." Yellow Toad explained.

Yoshi turned to Aqua. "You're free now. Take her down for me."

Aqua turned to Zelda. "I'm going to knock you all the way back to Hyrule!"

Zelda scoffed. "After this, you'll wish you never met me!"

"Little late for that." Aqua remarked.

Zelda swung her stick really hard. Aqua dodged and hit Zelda from behind, causing her to fall.

"One point for Aqua!" Blue Toad exclaimed. "Next point wins it!"

Both Aqua and Zelda were exhausted from the battles that had already passed.

"This is for using me!" Aqua yelled as she knocked Zelda back.

"This is for all of the insults!" Zelda replied as she knocked Aqua back.

The two clashed multiple times.

"It seems that they are evenly matched." Waluigi said.

"One of them will fall eventually. I wonder who?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I hope Zelda wins." Link said.

The two ran at each other at full speed. One of them fell.

"Woah." Waluigi said.

"That was shocking." Bowser Jr. added.

"No! Zelda!" Link exclaimed.

Aqua put her duelling stick down. "I did it..."

Zelda sat up. "What? I... lost?"

"Unfortunately." Link said sadly.

Zelda stood up and smiled.

"Uh, what?" Waluigi asked.

Her smile turned to a scowl.

"Here we go..." Link groaned.

Zelda punched a rock. It shattered into pieces. "ARGH! I HATE LOSING!"

Aqua's eyes widened. "Wow. How did I ever beat her if she can do that?"

Zelda looked up at her. "I'll make you PAY! Aqua Nerdicus, you will live to regret this!"

"Your surname is Nerdicus?" Waluigi asked.

"It's something I'm not proud of." Aqua sighed.

"Zelda, Yoshi, the two of you must go join Daisy in the dungeon." Yellow Toad said. "When we leave, I'm sure someone will get you out."

Yoshi waved to Aqua. "See you later."

Zelda glared at Link. "Here's some incentive to win. If you don't beat everyone else here, we're through, you hear me?"

Link gasped. "Really? If I don't win you'll break up with me?"

"Now you feel motivated, yes?" Zelda asked. "Adieu."

"Well, that was crazy." Yellow Toad said. "You want to know what's crazier? We're down to four! We don't have five anymore! Who will be next to fall? Find out on Mario Total Drama... Island... ish.

* * *

 **Bowser's Castle, Dungeon**

Zelda landed in the dungeon. "Ouch!" She looked around. "Great, I'm down here. I can't believe that this happened!"

"You'd better believe it." Daisy said, emerging from the shadows.

"Oh..." Zelda replied. "This is bad."

"Time for some revenge!" Daisy yelled.

"Someone, anyone, get me out of here!" Zelda screamed.

Votes:

Aqua - Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. - Zelda

Link - Aqua

Waluigi - Zelda

Zelda - Aqua

* * *

 **That's all for Chapter 24! If the challenge is sort of meh, that's because the middle of the chapter was me trying to battle writer's block. Question: Who's your favourite of the final four? Aqua, Bowser Jr., Link or Waluigi?**

 **Zelda was a great villain to write for me. More fun than Bowser Jr. that's for sure. But I feel that as she has rejoined the game before, she shouldn't really last much longer. I think it was a good exit though. It was the thing planned most about this chapter after all.**

 **As of today, the 17th of May, the story is three months old! It's nice to see how far I've come since then. This was entirely experimental, kind of confidence boosting and I've received nothing but positive feedback! I would like to thank each and every one of you readers, whether you started recently or have been reading from the start. We're nearing 1,000 views as well! I can't put into words how happy I am about being so close to this milestone. When I was uploading the first chapter I almost stopped and I thought 'this is a dumb idea, no-one will ever read this' and here I am now writing the end of the twenty-fourth chapter. I could go on like this all day, but as I don't want this getting too long I suppose I'll just end with a big THANK YOU to everyone.**

 **Chapter 25 comes soon. Have a nice day.**

 **(Extra random thing so I can officially say that this chapter is 4,000 words long)**


	25. World Eight Four

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 25**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the show was taken over by Bowser and managed horribly, so the final five all made their own challenges. Some were terrible, some were alright and Link's was... unspeakable. All throughout the challenges, Aqua and Zelda were battling as Zelda had blackmail over Aqua, being the fact that Yoshi was helping her. However, Yoshi revealed himself, giving Aqua the motivation to beat Zelda and advance to the final four along with Link, Waluigi and Bowser Jr.. They are the four, but one of them won't be in the game anymore. Who will it be? Find out now on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Link sighed. "Seeing Zelda go was rough... again. But, I'm sure it's for the best."

Bowser Jr. walked past. "It's a shame that your relationship is as good as finished."

Link looked up. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to win." Bowser Jr. said. "You want to stay in the game, right?"

"Yes?" Link answered.

"Then we need to join together and beat the biggest threat." Bowser Jr. continued.

"Who's that?" Link asked.

Bowser Jr. slapped his face. "Who do you THINK?"

Link opened his mouth to speak.

Bowser Jr. interrupted him. "I'm talking about Aqua, okay? Sheesh, you thought Waluigi was a threat?"

"Not exactly." Link said. "I just forget that we're the only ones left."

Aqua walked over. "Hi Link. Uh, there aren't any hard feelings over what happened to Zelda, is there?"

Link looked at her. "No. Bowser Jr. wants you to go by the way. Says you're a big threat."

Aqua frowned. "That's a problem. I have no idea why I'd be seen as threatening." She jumped on a rock and did a backflip, afterwards grabbing onto a vine and swinging away.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Right, because THAT doesn't make me look like a threat. The one time I'm not a complete klutz and it's for all the wrong reasons.

 **Link-** I hate to say it. In fact I loathe to say it. Bowser Jr. has a point.

 **Bowser Jr.-** Well, that should get me into the final three, considering that she loses the next challenge. If she wins, then I guess Waluigi's a goner. Being evil is hard, but oh so worth it.

* * *

Waluigi sat on a rock. "I am so out of my league here."

Link walked over. "What makes you say that?"

Waluigi took a deep breath. "Well, Aqua is a strong player with positive connections, you're practically a superhero and Bowser Jr.'s ridiculously manipulative. What do I have? Bad luck and the ability to complain. How did I make it here?"

Link gave him a pat on the back. "You made it here with your own powers. You won immunity last time. That's got to count for something, right?"

Waluigi thought about it. "Wait, I was only given that because Bowser Jr. tried taking YOUR immunity."

"Exactly! He could have chosen any of us, but he chose you. Is that bad luck to you?" Link asked.

Waluigi's jaw dropped. "You're right." He stood up. "Watch out world, Waluigi is back with a vengeance to all who called him a loser! He will rain fury like-"

"Yeah, don't even mention fury right now." Link said.

"Okay?" Waluigi replied. "Anyway, I will strike at those who laugh at my failure! It is the second wind of Waluigi!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** What have I created?

 **Waluigi-** I like Link. The dude is great at motivating people. I think that I actually have a chance!

* * *

Yellow Toad ran up to the final four. "Challenge time!"

Aqua looked confused. "What's with the hurry?"

Blue Toad shrugged. "He's in a rush for some reason."

Yellow Toad pushed him aside. "Fawful wants to claim the island as we haven't been there for a while, so we need to get back, pronto."

"Is that the challenge?" Link asked.

"Yes. The first one back to the island wins!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"We'll take the train." Blue Toad said.

"We don't have the train." Yellow Toad replied. "Bowser blew it up."

Blue Toad thought some more. "We use the emergency helicopter."

"And where is it?" Yellow Toad asked.

"On the train." Blue Toad said happily, but then frowned. "Oh right..."

"So you have it for in case the train is rendered unusable, but it's also unusable as the train was blown up?" Waluigi asked.

"Exactly!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"Well, that was a lack of forethought." Aqua remarked. "How do we get there anyway? There's no karts or bikes or anything."

"You build." Yellow Toad explained.

"With what?" Link asked.

"Uhhh..." Yellow Toad replied.

"Train parts." Blue Toad whispered.

"With whatever you can find from the trainwreck that is-" Yellow Toad started.

"This show." Bowser Jr. replied. "What, that's a trainwreck."

"It is, but that's beside the point." Yellow Toad said. "The train is wrecked, so use whatever you can find in there. Hurry, because if Fawful claims the island, there will be no million coins."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** So, if we fail, the past three months we have spent here will be for nothing?

 **Bowser Jr.-** That's quite the incentive.

 **Link-** If the show gets cancelled, does that still mean that Zelda dumps me? I don't even know.

 **Waluigi-** This challenge will be the debut of the new Waluigi!

* * *

Waluigi took several pieces of carpet.

"What are you up to?" Link asked.

"My ride will have a comfortable seat." Waluigi replied.

"Right. The new Waluigi with a winning attitude to beat all winning attitudes is truly showing." Link said sarcastically.

"I'll get to that!" Waluigi yelled. "I just like being comfortable."

Aqua saw a cannon. "It could be what I need... But it would be too risky. I want to win but that crosses the line."

Bowser Jr. looked at the back of the train. "Hey, would you look at that! The emergency helicopter! It looks like it actually works! Those Toads should just hand me the million."

Aqua saw Bowser Jr. leaving. "Oh, that's just great!" She looked back towards the cannon. "Shooting myself from a cannon is looking quite tempting right now..."

Waluigi made a kart and put a small raft behind it. He drove away. "I'm winning this deal!"

Aqua put on a helmet. "Oh, forget it!" She climbed into the cannon. "I have a feeling that I'll regret this..."

Link walked out and saw her. "Oh no, that's bad." He flipped the cannon.

"Ahhh! No, Link! Flip it back!" Aqua yelled.

"Sorry, Aqua, but I really want to win!" Link shouted. "Hope you forgive me for this!"

The cannon fired, sending Aqua through a wall. "Ow..."

Link relit the cannon. "But that is a pretty good idea."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I thought he said that he wasn't mad? Maybe it's a subconscious thing?

 **Link-** If she wins, then I'll lose! And I don't want that to happen.

 **Bowser Jr.-** I got a view of the whole thing and it was spectacular.

* * *

Aqua landed in Bowser's Castle. "Ow..."

She looked around. "Oh, the dungeon! I should get Yoshi and Daisy out!" She then walked down the stairs.

Daisy sighed. "Do you guys think that they'll ever come for us?"

Yoshi shrugged. "I'd say there's a fair chance. I can hear footsteps as we speak."

Zelda punched the wall. "Shut up, dino nerd! If it weren't for your 'sweet act of kindness' then your stupid girlfriend would never have beat me!"

Daisy glared at her. "Are you STILL sour over that? Give it a rest!"

Zelda glared back. "I will NOT give it a rest! I shouldn't be down here!"

Yoshi groaned. "You're here, you lost, get over it!"

Aqua walked over. "Hi guys! I'm here to save you guys!"

She unlocked Yoshi and Daisy's cells.

"Okay, now just unlock mine." Zelda said. "I command it."

"Sorry, I'm too stupid to know how a key works apparently." Aqua remarked.

Zelda stomped. "I HATE YOU!"

Aqua shrugged. "Can't please everybody. Oh well. Let's go."

"Okay!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Alright!" Yoshi agreed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** The gang is back together! Well, we don't have Luigi, but we're pretty close.

 **Daisy-** Wow, I haven't been here for a while.

 **Yoshi-** I haven't been in the confessional for ages, so time to make up for some lost time. My name is Yoshi, I live on Yoshi's Island, I eat a diet of fruit and... um... I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I thought that it would be a funny thing to do but it kinda flopped. Can we just... not air this?

* * *

Bowser Jr. flew over the ice world. "Ugh, I remember this place. It's when my alliance fell apart. Just like the helicopter is doing right now. Wait... the helicopter is falling apart? Oh, karma is a-"

The helicopter exploded, sending Bowser Jr. falling to the ice world below. "No! Anywhere but here!"

Link passed by the ice world when he saw Bowser Jr. fall. He went over and caught him.

"Woah..." Bowser Jr. said. "You saved me?"

"Yep." Link replied. "We're now an alliance of sort. We stick together."

Bowser Jr. smiled for once. "This is a rare occasion, but I feel it must be said. Thanks."

"So there is a soft side!" Link exclaimed.

"Don't push it, buddy." Bowser Jr. replied.

"Fine." Link said.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** Well, I honestly thought he was just one hundred percent evil, but he is actually nice if you save his life.

 **Bowser Jr.-** I am grateful. You know why? I could have died from that! That stuff shouldn't be taken lightly!

* * *

Waluigi came across a lake. "Well, the wondrous kart's journey must end here, but I shall never forget... what am I not forgetting again? Oh well, I'll just get the raft."

Aqua looked over all of the train. "Oh, all the good stuff is gone!"

Daisy frowned. "Don't worry. You'll find something."

Yoshi nodded. "Why don't you try the Fawful Express? That's still in the basement of Bowser's Castle."

Aqua slapped her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that? Don't answer that."

The trio went towards the basement.

"I'm sure that we'll get there quickly." Daisy said reassuringly.

Aqua looked at the controls. "It runs on mustard. Of course."

Yoshi sighed. "Oh man, I was going to save this for Toadsworth's crazy hot dog party." He got out a huge bottle of mustard.

"Wow, you could swim in that thing." Aqua said. "Not that I plan to of course."

Daisy blinked. "Well, a mustard powered train. I've officially seen it all."

They poured the mustard in and started to move.

"I'm going to make it! They can't stop me now, let them try!" Aqua exclaimed.

Yoshi was in thought. "Now where have I heard that before?"

An error message appeared on the screen.

"Oh, what now?" Daisy asked.

"It seems that there is a problem." Yoshi said. "I wonder what's causing it?"

Aqua held up a broken piece of metal. "It's this, whatever this is."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** I've never driven a train before, how should I know?

* * *

Waluigi made it to the other side of the lake. "Alright, now I must bid farewell to my raft." He saw Link and Bowser Jr. run ahead. "Oh, no you don't!"

They made it to the desert. The Fawful Express was coming up to their stop when it stopped.

"We're out of mustard!" Yoshi yelled.

"Well, we'll just have to walk." Daisy said.

The trio got out of the train.

Aqua saw the other three. "Oh no! We're not ahead? Good thing I'm a fast runner!"

She started to run, but then tripped. The sand around her started to go down. "Of course it's a trap..."

Daisy and Yoshi looked down the hole.

"Huh. We should do something." Daisy said. She pushed Yoshi in. "Well, have a nice day!

Yoshi held on to Daisy's arm, pulling her down too.

"Well, that's them down." Waluigi said. "Time to lose the other two."

Bowser Jr. threw a cactus at him. "No!"

Waluigi got hit by the cactus. "Ow! You'll pay for that! Waaa!"

Link kept running until he saw a warp pipe. He threw Bowser Jr. aside and jumped in.

"Hey! I thought that we were a team!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Link landed on a beach. "Hey, I can see the island!"

Waluigi jumped into another warp pipe. "This looks promising."

He ended up on the same beach. "That island looks familiar."

Bowser Jr. followed Link. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Aqua found a warp pipe in the desert cave. "That might be good, but then again... it might be bad." She shook her head. "No! If there's anything I've learned, it's to take a chance!"

Daisy and Yoshi followed her into the warp pipe.

Aqua landed on the same beach as the others. "Hey! They're already here! Why won't life give me a break already?"

The four swam towards the island.

Yellow Toad and Blue Toad were somehow already there.

Yellow Toad looked at all of them approaching. "And the winner is..."

All four hit the shore of the island at the same time.

"A tie..." Blue Toad finished in an upset tone. "Come on, can't you make this easy?"

"Well, first things first." Yellow Toad said before shoving Daisy and Yoshi through the Portal of Losers. "There we go."

Aqua frowned. "Oh. Okay then. Totally wasn't planning on saying bye to my friends or anything."

"Well that's alright then!" Blue Toad exclaimed. "We kind of need a winner though so we need another challenge."

Fawful flew over the island. "I have fury! This island is being mine! It has the perfect set up for the talk show that I am owning! I will be making it a competition! It shall be called Total Fawful Island!"

"That's a total rip-off name." Yellow Toad pointed out.

"Fawful Total Island!" Fawful exclaimed. "Whatever! The point is being that the island will be belonging to Fawful! Today, this island. Tomorrow, the Mushroom Kingdom. The day after that, I will possibly be having a tea break. But then the day after that day, will be when Fawful is conquering the world!"

"In your dreams!" Blue Toad yelled.

"Yes, I am dreaming of it. Useless statements you are making." Fawful replied.

"He is also having help, see?" A voice said.

"Well, why keep yourself anonymous?" Waluigi asked. "Who else says 'see' after everything?"

"You have a fair point." Popple said as he walked out of the shadows. "Blast! Criminy! Who would've thought that I'd be figured out so easily!"

"Dude, you literally say that after everything." Aqua said.

"I do not, see?" Popple replied, but then he paused. "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from. Well, my work here is done, so I'm out of here, see?"

Fawful was about to charge at the island. "It is now when I ram you!"

Link walked up to him. "Fawful, eat a Snickers."

Fawful looked confused. "I have confusion! Why would you be asking that?"

Link shook his head. "You're not you when you're hungry."

Fawful looked even more confused. "I am supposing that I am having hungriness..." He ate the Snickers.

"Better?" Link asked.

"Better." Fawful replied. "You can be keeping your island of stupidity. It is now when I leave!"

Yellow Toad looked around. "What? How? Could someone explain to me exactly WHAT just happened?"

Bowser Jr. took a deep breath. "Well, Fawful wanted to take the island and Popple joined him, however Popple left because he was done with whatever he was doing. Then Link got Fawful to eat a Snickers which calmed him down so he left as he isn't himself when he's hungry."

Blue Toad shrugged. "Well, whatever works. I guess as Link got Fawful to leave, he wins immunity. Voting is tomorrow."

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Aqua woke up and stretched. "Morning girls." She looked around. "Oh yeah. I'm the last girl here."

Link looked to Bowser Jr.. "So, I guess it's settled who we vote for."

Bowser Jr. nodded. "It is."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Well, I suppose I'll have to vote for someone who shouldn't really be here.

 **Bowser Jr.-** I've been waiting for this day for a while now.

 **Link-** Your desire to continue despite the fact you've lost everything is... inspiring. I think you're very strong. However, I also think you're a threat and that's not so good, so I have to vote for you.

 **Waluigi-** Today is the day we lose Bowser Jr.! I can feel it!

* * *

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Well, final four. You've made it far. All of you should be proud of your efforts. This is the last vote of the season, so let's go." Yellow Toad said.

"Link is immune!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that too." Yellow Toad replied. "Blue Toad, read the votes!"

Blue Toad looked at the voting cards. "The first vote is for Aqua."

Aqua gulped. "That's not a good start..."

"The second vote is for Waluigi."

Waluigi flipped a table. "WAAAA! Someone keeps voting for me!"

"I wonder why." Bowser Jr. said sarcastically.

"The third vote is for Bowser Jr."

"Oh, there we go. Thought there was something missing." Bowser Jr. said.

"It's not a campfire ceremony without a vote for Bowser Jr." Link added.

"Well, Aqua, Bowser Jr. and Waluigi all have one vote, so the deciding vote is for..." Blue Toad started.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Waluigi said.

Aqua covered her eyes. "Oh no, not me, I've come too far."

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "I've been in this position tons of times. It loses the effect after a while."

Link thought for a second. "It just occurred to me. I'm in the final three! Yay!"

The three others glared at him.

"Oh. Tough crowd." Link replied.

"Aqua." Blue Toad finished.

"Me?" Aqua asked. "But, I'm nice! I thought everyone liked me!"

"Bingo." Bowser Jr. said. "That's why you're out."

"I see." Aqua stated. "Well, there's nothing I can do here, is there?"

"Nope, you're out." Yellow Toad replied.

Aqua took a deep breath. She then full on punched Link. "This is YOUR fault!"

Link hit the ground. "Ow!"

"If you didn't flip my cannon, I would've won... perhaps..." Aqua said. "Oh, what have I done? I'm sorry Link."

Link sat up. "So do you hate me or not?"

Waluigi nodded. "Talk about a mood swing."

Aqua sighed. "Well, I've certainly made my mark in the world. That's why I came here. See you guys in the finale." She walked through the portal.

Yellow Toad looked to the camera. "Well, Aqua's gone, leaving us with three left. Bowser Jr., Link and Waluigi. We are very close to the end! However I am obligated to give Toadsworth one more aftermath, so after that, you'll find out who the final two are. All of this coming soon, on Mario Total Drama Island!"

* * *

 **Bowser's Castle, Dungeon**

"Hello!" Zelda called. "Did everyone just forget about me?" She sighed. "It's kind of lonely..."

* * *

Votes:

Aqua – Waluigi

Bowser Jr. - Aqua

Link – Aqua

Waluigi – Bowser Jr.

* * *

 **Well, that's Chapter 25 done! I think you all might have enjoyed it, but to make sure you should totally leave a review. Question of the day is very simple. What's your favourite number? Mines 91. (That's why it pops up several times in this story)**

 **Aqua is (as you should know by now) an OC of mine. Don't roll your eyes, we've all made an OC at some point. Anyway, I was originally going to put Birdo in instead but then I was like 'I could totally put my OC in this story.' I hope you all thought her character wasn't bad. I kinda wanted to make her win, but having OCs win is kinda tacky so I settled for fourth place. (Now that I think about it Birdo would be good for Season 2.)**

 **I don't really have many other things to say at the moment, so I guess I'll say the plan. Next week will be Aftermath IV and Chapter 27. Then the week after will have Chapter 28 (The Finale) and then in the upcoming weeks will be two bonus chapters for no other purpose than to make the story at a round number, being 30. Then I'll take a break for a bit and Season 2, Mario Total Drama Returns, will come in a couple months. (I'll say August for now as it's summer holiday and all, but you know how I am with schedules)**

 **Also, I think I'll set up a twitter page for this story. So... go follow mudkipman787 I guess?**

 **Chapter 26 comes next week. Have a nice day.**


	26. Aftermath IV

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

Toadsworth smiled to the cameras. "Hello everyone! It's aftermath time once again!"

Nobody said anything.

"Would it kill you to play along?" Toadsworth asked.

"Probably." Midbus replied.

"Well, I guess now I should introduce the losers." Toadsworth said.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LOSER?" Midbus asked angrily.

"No! Just... winner-challenged." Toadsworth replied. "Anyway, Midbus, Mario, Wario, Kylie, Fawful, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cackletta, Rosalina, Luigi and Toadette!"

Midbus grunted. "Whatever."

Mario once again waved. "Hi!"

Wario turned around. "I'm backwards now. I'm a trendsetter!"

Kylie sighed. "That's not how it works..."

Fawful grinned. "I have chortles!"

Yoshi smiled. "Uh... lovely weather we're having?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "They know who we are."

Bowser shrugged. "This is probably the most focus that's going to be on me for the whole episode, so I might as well do something."

Donkey Kong did nothing. "I'm not filler, I swear."

Diddy Kong gave a thumbs up. "Cool."

Cackletta grumbled. "It annoys me that Bowser Jr. is in the final three."

Rosalina nodded. "It is quite perplexing how he hasn't been voted out."

Luigi looked around. "So, Daisy's here? Where is she?"

Toadette smiled. "Number one ship, reunited? This will be good!"

Toadsworth motioned for the cameras to focus back on him. "Well, since we last saw you, the show has lost some huge players! Today, we'll be meeting all four of the lovely ladies who have unfortunately lost their chance at a million coins, starting with Corrin!"

Corrin walked in. "Hello everyone! It's nice to be here!"

"So, Corrin. Seventh place is good, but if it weren't for Bowser Jr., do you think you would have done better?" Toadsworth asked.

"Of course!" Corrin exclaimed. "I probably think I would make it to final eight, tops."

Toadsworth shook his head. "You DID make it to the final eight."

"I'm in the final eight?" Corrin asked. "Yippee!"

"It's like talking to a brick wall." Toadsworth remarked.

"Brick walls happen to be making the best of company." Fawful said. "They don't do the judging."

"Anyway, what would you say is the best thing that came out of this experience?" Toadsworth asked.

"Definitely the fact that I'm now super famous." Corrin said. "I went into a shop and there were tons of pictures of me!"

"Is anyone going to tell her that she went to the mirror shop?" Luigi asked.

"I think we should just let her have her moment." Mario replied.

Midbus snarled. "I still hate you."

Corrin frowned. "Oh. That's a shame... I want to say Moosen? Sorry, I totally forgot who you are."

Bowser stood up. "Hey! Messing up peoples name is MY thing, back off, Carla!"

Corrin gasped. "Oh, Carla is a great name! Where do people get their name changed?"

Wario chuckled. "Check the nearest McToad's."

"Okay, thank you!" Corrin exclaimed before running off.

Wario's jaw dropped. "Really? She thought I was being serious?"

"She is unbelievably thick." Rosalina said. "It's kind of refreshing from the serious type."

Toadette smiled. "Yeah, she's really nice when you get to know her."

Toadsworth sighed. "Well, there goes the chat plans, so I guess we move on to our next guest."

Luigi smiled. "Oh, I know who it is!"

Daisy walked in. "It's nice to see everyone!"

Luigi grinned. "Oh, Daisy! Daisy!"

Daisy ran over to him.

"Uh, that's a little too fast for a hug." Cackletta said.

Daisy ended up tackling Luigi to the ground accidentally. "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

"So, Daisy-" Toadsworth started.

"Shut up! It's boyfriend reunion time!" Daisy yelled.

"Alright." Toadsworth said. "I guess we'll take a break for an advertisement by Fawful."

Fawful walked up. "I have greetings! I would like to be telling you that I have a talk show! Toadsworth is being there too. Uh, we do the talking to the most honourable of the guests such as the wonderful Toadette, the space princess girl who is intelligent and the Zelda of whom scares me! It is written by a cat lady who likes the number ninety-one just as I am doing! The same cat lady of ninety-one had suggestions for a character in the next season of this show that I am hoping to be in! Can I do the stopping now?"

"Sure." Toadsworth said. "I guess we'll have another segment. Chef Midbus!"

Midbus stood in a kitchen. "Hi. Today I will be making a... uh... whatever! First you throw ingredients in a bowl!"

He threw a bunch of butter, sugar and flour into the bowl. "Good enough! Next you will need eggs!"

He picked up an egg. It shattered in his hand. "Okay, a little more gentle."

He picked up another egg. He dropped it accidentally. "AAAH! Stupid egg!" He picked up the entire box of eggs and threw it into the mix. "That's all you need for the Midbus special! Now you cook it for... a while."

He put the bowl in the oven. He sat down for about twenty seconds. "This is taking too LONG!" He turned up the heat really high until the bowl set on fire. "Done!"

He took the bowl out. "HOT! OW!" He threw it on the floor. The bowl crumbled into ashes. "Now we have made... a... IT'S BURNT! AH, FORGET THIS!" He flipped the table, drop-kicked the microwave, punched the fridge and then left.

Toadsworth watched in awe. "That was completely unsafe! Are you out of your mind? The princess could have been hurt!"

Midbus grunted. "Bite me, old man."

Toadsworth gasped. "INSOLENCE! And rude, too! I won't stand for it!"

Midbus rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Toadsworth readjusted his tie. "We have some footage of where Corrin is!"

* * *

 **Somewhere, McToad's**

Corrin walked up to the counter. "Hello!"

A Toad sighed. "Hello, welcome to McToad's. Can I take your order madam?"

Corrin chuckled. "Ooh, madam! Makes me sound fancy!"

The Toad looked impatient. "Just tell me what you want."

Corrin nodded. "Okay, I would like to get my name changed."

The Toad slammed his head on the counter. "So sorry, madam, we don't do that here."

Corrin slammed her hand on the counter. "Does that make me look official? Good." She took a deep breath. "I was informed by a reliable source that I could get my name changed here."

The Toad looked at his watch. "Would you look at that, it's time for my break!" He mumbled as he walked away. "I don't get paid enough to deal with this."

Corrin frowned. "So, I can't get my name changed? Whatever, Corrin's a cool name anyway! Later!"

* * *

 **Somewhere, Aftermath Set**

"Well, that was pointless." Toadsworth said. "Do we have any other segments planned? No? Never mind, we'll wing it. Uh... now it's time for Mario's... er... breakdancing act?"

"No thank you." Mario replied.

"Whatever." Toadsworth said. "This aftermath show has gone to havoc!"

"It ALWAYS goes to havoc." Kylie pointed out.

"That is true." Rosalina added.

"Daisy? Are you going to talk yet?" Toadsworth asked.

"Still reuniting!" Daisy yelled.

Toadsworth groaned. "We'll just move on to our next guest, I suppose. Like Toadette, she was voted out once, but came back. Unlike Toadette, she's really mean. Welcome Zelda, everyone!"

Zelda stormed out from backstage.

"Uh oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Peach remarked.

"Shut it princess!" Zelda yelled.

"Fine, wow. I thought I had issues." Peach replied.

"So, Zelda-" Toadsworth started.

"Don't care!" Zelda yelled. "I don't want to see that cyan brat ever again!"

"Oh, and why is that?" Toadsworth asked.

Zelda sighed. "She got me eliminated from the game and then left me to die in the dungeon!"

"And you didn't think for a second that you had it coming?" Rosalina asked.

"Again, I don't care. I don't want to see her or that dumb, white-haired idiot!" Zelda yelled.

"Where is Corrin anyway?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know. I'll try calling her." Rosalina said before taking her phone out. "Hey Corrin, I need you to come back here."

"Well, I can't. I'm buying shoes." Corrin replied. "I finally decided to buy some!"

Rosalina shook her head. "Alright, well hurry up and get over here."

"But I can't find them." Corrin replied.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Rosalina asked.

"I can't find them, there's only soup." Corrin answered.

Rosalina looked impatient. "What do you MEAN there's only soup?"

"It means there's only soup!" Corrin replied.

Rosalina sighed. "Well then, get out of the soup aisle!"

"Alright! You don't have to shout at me!" Corrin yelled. She walked to the next aisle. "There's more soup."

"What do you mean, there's more soup?" Rosalina asked.

Corrin shrugged. "There's just more soup."

Rosalina tapped her foot impatiently. "Go into the next aisle!"

"There's still soup." Corrin stated.

Rosalina sighed. "I give up."

Midbus walked over. "Let me try." He took the phone. "WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"

Corrin jumped. "I'm at Soup!"

Midbus flipped a table. "What do you mean by, you're AT soup?"

"I mean I'm AT SOUP!" Corrin yelled.

"WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?" Midbus asked loudly.

"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!" Corrin replied just as loudly.

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING SHOES AT THE SOUP STORE?" Midbus asked, practically screaming.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Corrin replied and she hung up.

"Well, she's not going to be here for a while." Midbus said. "She's trying to buy shoes at a soup store."

"Why?" Toadette asked. "I think she's just lost it at this point."

"Agreed." Cackletta added.

"Well, do you want questions?" Toadsworth asked.

"NO!" Zelda yelled.

"Well, time for the final guest then!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "No-one knew her, she played hard to win, kind of cheated, then gave it her all after losing everything and burned out at fourth place. It's Aqua!"

Aqua peeked around a corner. "Is is safe to come out?"

Zelda threw an entire cake at her.

"Hey!" Wario yelled. "Why waste cake on HER?"

Aqua frowned. "Yeah, maybe I'll get interviewed another time."

"No! Do it now! We don't have enough footage for an episode yet!" Toadsworth said.

"Alright. Just make sure Zelda doesn't kill me by the end of it." Aqua replied.

"No promises." Zelda said angrily.

"Talk about vengeful." Peach remarked. "You only rejoined because I wasn't an option on the voting poll."

Zelda raised her hand. "Do you want to lose more of your teeth?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Peach replied. "Could you stop flipping out over everything now, New Midbus?"

"How dare you! I'm not THAT vengeful!" Midbus yelled.

"How dare you! I'm not a fat pig!" Zelda yelled.

"FAT PIG?" Midbus asked angrily. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He started chasing Zelda.

"Right on!" Aqua exclaimed. "Now I can enjoy myself and not have her breathing down my neck."

"Right, so how did you feel when Yoshi revealed himself to save you?" Toadsworth asked.

"I felt sad that he was going to leave, but it was a lose-lose situation if he didn't do anything, so I guess I'm grateful." Aqua answered.

"Fawful isn't having enough of the screentime!" Fawful yelled. "He is hogging the limelight like a... I'll be getting back to you on that one."

"Okay then?" Toadsworth asked.

Everyone heard a loud yell from the sky. "WOOHOO!"

Corrin landed in the middle of the aftermath set, destroying it completely. "Uh oh! I think I broke a nail!"

"I'm not even going to ask." Rosella said, walking in.

"Why are you still here?" Rosalina asked.

"Because I'm in Season Two!" Rosella exclaimed. "Now everyone can see my true skills!"

"Right, you'll go VERY early." Rosalina replied.

"Yeah? Well I bet that you leave FIRST!" Rosella yelled.

"Right. That's not going to happen. Rosalina is cool! We all like her!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Oh. I guess I've been overshadowed then." Aqua said.

"I say to you yes! This is Fawful's show now!" Fawful exclaimed.

"You already HAVE a show." Kylie pointed out. "Lucky."

"I'm still not filler." Donkey Kong said.

"My face itches." Diddy Kong added.

"ENOUGH!" Toadsworth shouted. "I've had it up to here with all of your unsafe, crazy attitudes! Someone can host this stupid aftermath! I'm DONE!"

Everyone watched in shock.

Daisy was the first to say something. "Well, we pushed the old man over the edge. Good job everyone."

Fawful threw confetti everywhere. "Yay! I have party!"

"Well, we can't continue without Toadsworth as the host, so I guess the aftermath is done?" Kylie asked.

"We haven't filled the timeslot yet." Yoshi pointed out.

Corrin snapped her fingers. "I know! How about we put a picture of a REALLY cute kitten up for the rest of the episode!"

Everyone else shrugged.

"Well, I got nothing better." Aqua said.

(Several pictures of cute kittens are shown for the next couple minutes)

"Well, I think that filled the timeslot. Admiral Doofus saves the day!" Corrin exclaimed. "Who signs off?"

"I guess it's routine now that I do it." Midbus grumbled. "Who will win? Who will not win? I don't care, but I'm sure you do. Don't miss the next episode of Mario Total Drama Island!"

"Bravo!" Corrin exclaimed.

"FORGET THIS!" Midbus shouted.

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter is the first under 3000 words in a while, but I really wanted to stick to schedule, so here's Chapter 26! Or, here was. This would be better at the start. To heck with it.**

 **So, this would've been here a lot earlier if it weren't for having to share this computer and then getting sick. I think I was in the middle of an aftermath last time I got sick as well. I don't know if I should do an aftermath for Season 2 though. I might just let Cat9191 cover it on the Fawful Talk Show.**

 **I couldn't think of a worse time to say this, but I'm unoriginal, so to keep this series going, I need challenge ideas. I think that the challenges have been kinda lame recently, so yeah. Ideas are very much appreciated, so leave them in a review or on my twitter.**

 **I still made a twitter for this go follow MudkipMan787 on twitter please. As you need an account to vote on polls on I think I'll do polls there too.**

 **Well, Chapter 27 comes early next week at the latest. Have a nice day!**

 **(What if you're reading at night? Would it be 'have a nice night'?)**


	27. Semi-final Silliness

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 27**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the final four went for a race back to the island! Link agreed to ally with Bowser Jr. temporarily and because of this, Aqua got voted out. Waluigi also decided that he would do more. We're at the final three! Pick your favourite and hope that they win this time on Mario Total Drama Island!

* * *

Waluigi walked out of his cabin. He saw Link walking out of the girls cabin.

Link saw him. "Hey, it's empty anyway, don't judge me."

Waluigi shrugged. "Whatever. We're together in the final three, so we should team up and take out Bowser Jr., right?"

Link nodded. "Oh, definitely. I can't believe I teamed up with him and voted out Aqua."

Waluigi gasped. "That was you? Oh. I suppose we would've had to get her to leave sooner or later anyway."

Bowser Jr. overheard this. "Oh, he wants to team up with Waluigi, does he? Heh. They won't get rid of me that easily."

Waluigi turned around. "Oh hey Bowser Jr., my good friend! How are you?"

"I'm just fine." Bowser Jr. said before walking off.

"Touchy." Link remarked.

"Agreed." Waluigi replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** Am I surprised that I got to this stage of the game? Not really. I always knew I would win. If I win the money... I'll... uh... I'll decide after I win, because we all know that I will.

 **Link-** I never thought that being here without Zelda would be so uplifting! She was always watching me like a bossy hawk! Um... she won't see this, right? And if I win, after giving half to Zelda, I will go on an adventure around the world, taking everyone here! Except Bowser Jr. because he's bad.

 **Waluigi-** I honestly have no idea what I even did to get here. But whatever I did, I'm sure glad about it! How many people can say that they reached the final three of Mario Total Drama Island? Uh, three. Three people can. But I'm one of them! I would spend the money on opening my own taco stand! Waluigi's Taco Stand! Has a nice ring to it, you know? Like that's ever going to happen. I will do everything in my power to make my dream come true!

* * *

Yellow Toad walked up to the three. "Hello semi-finalists! It's time for the next challenge! The penultimate challenge!"

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "What, did you get a new dictionary or something?"

Yellow Toad threw a dictionary behind him. "No... shut up."

"So what do we even do?" Link asked.

Blue Toad motioned to three seats with seven lights under each one. Next to it was a wheel with pictures of the eliminated contestants on. "This."

"Very clear. Thank you." Link replied.

Yellow Toad shook his head. "You all get dares from all of your former rivals. If you pass, you get a point. Seven points gives you a spot in the finale."

"So, last one to seven points is out?" Waluigi asked.

"I thought it was obvious." Yellow Toad replied.

"What if we don't do the dare?" Link asked.

"Well, if you fail it, you don't get a point. If you completely refuse, you lose a point." Yellow Toad explained.

"And where are the dares?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Coming up right now." Blue Toad said, pointing to a boat.

All nineteen of the eliminated contestants were on the boat.

Corrin waved to everyone. "I'm on a boat!"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "I hadn't noticed."

Midbus pushed Corrin aside. "Move it!"

Fawful was playing on a DS. "I keep losing at this battle of Pokemon! I have quitting!"

Toadsworth looked over. "Is it saved?"

Fawful frowned. "I have forgetting!"

Toadette gave him a pat on the back. "It happens to the best of us."

Zelda sat down with her arms folded. "Why are they still making us do this? All there is left of this is for Link to win and split it with me as he promised."

Wario shook his head. "Wow. You're greedier than I am."

"Well, I personally think Waluigi should win. He has played an honest game." Rosalina said.

Corrin smiled. "You're just saying that because you like him."

Rosalina blushed. "I do not!"

Mario looked up. "Oh? Is Rosalina crushing on someone?"

Rosalina turned away. "He wishes. There are tons of people who would like to date me, but I am not currently pursuing romance." She walked away.

Toadette nodded. "She likes him."

Luigi chuckled. "Definitely."

Daisy smiled. "Without a doubt."

Aqua opened her mouth to say something, but Zelda covered it.

"You don't get to have an opinion!" Zelda yelled.

Yoshi walked up. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"And what will you do?" Zelda asked.

"Good point." Yoshi replied.

"Thanks for trying." Aqua remarked.

Kylie took pictures of everyone. "It's the semi-final! We should all look our best for this occasion!"

Donkey Kong covered his eyes. "Ow! The flash hurts!"

Bowser took her camera. "I'm confiscating this."

Peach sighed in relief. "Finally. If she took one more picture I would scream."

Bowser took a picture of her. "What if I did it?"

Peach just walked away. "I'm going to get some snacks. Be back later."

Cackletta watched the scene. "Man, they really like to argue, right Diddy?"

Diddy Kong walked over using crutches. "Yeah. I'm still glad that I can walk on one foot now."

Cackletta nodded. "Agreed. Let's vow to take down Bowser Jr. in any way we can."

Diddy Kong nodded. "You bet."

Yellow Toad waved. "Welcome back everyone. Some of you were here until a while ago, and some of you haven't set foot on this island in months. I'm talking about you, Mario."

Mario glared at Bowser. "Yeah, I never thanked you for rallying the team against me."

Bowser smiled. "You're welcome!"

Blue Toad motioned to a long table with a seat for everyone. "Everyone sit down here."

They all did so, in order of when they left, Midbus being first and Aqua being last.

Yellow Toad looked over to them. "And for curiosity, tell us who you want to win. Midbus?"

Midbus groaned. "Well, seeing as I want nothing to do with my so-called teammates, I suppose Waluigi is the only viable option."

Mario nodded. "I would agree, but Waluigi voted me off, so I'd say Link."

Bowser Jr. frowned. "I also wasn't on your team!"

Mario raised an eyebrow. "And what reason do I have for choosing you over him?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "Good point."

"Of course I'd choose Waluigi." Wario said.

"Well, none of them are particularly concerned with safety, but if I had to choose one of them to protect the princess, which none of you would ever have a sliver of a hope of doing, may I add! I would choose Link as he seems at least sort of responsible." Toadsworth said. "However-"

Kylie cut off his rambling. "Well, I'm not choosing Bowser Jr., for OBVIOUS reasons. Link is probably the best option as he sort of joined our alliance. I don't really know you Waluigi, sorry."

Fawful stood on the table. "I have disliking for all of you fink-rats! Fawful is the one who should have winning! Everyone vote Fawful to be in the second of the seasons!"

"Just pick me." Waluigi said.

"I am guessing that you are okay." Fawful replied. "Very much of the wells. I have choosing of the purple moustache."

Yoshi looked at the three of them. "Hmmm. Well, Waluigi didn't vote Aqua off, so I guess he's the best option."

Peach scoffed. "As if! Waluigi couldn't dream of beating Link! Link is the strongest and the most handsome person here!"

Zelda stood up. "I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

Daisy and Aqua restrained Zelda as she tried to charge at Peach. "YOU BETTER CHANGE YOUR VOTE! LINK IS MY BOYFRIEND! MIIIIINE!"

Waluigi leaned towards Link. "You SURE you want to still go out with her?"

Link sighed. "I hoped that when she left, she would be like she was before. Maybe after this season is over she'll be back to being the Zelda I saw in the talent show."

Waluigi shook his head. "You said this before. I see what's going on here. She has changed. You just either need to accept that this is who she is now and move on. I think that the Zelda you knew is now gone."

Link frowned. "I really hope not. When this whole thing is over she WILL be as she was before. This is just her... competitive side."

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "If I were you I would just dump her. She's clearly gone off the deep end. Besides, did you not hear her before? She's leaving you if you don't win. And you won't because I'm here."

Link scoffed. "Yeah, well I'm not taking advice from you and by the way, the only place you'll be winning is in your dreams!"

Bowser shrugged. "I clearly choose my precious son who could never do anything bad!"

Toadette looked confused. "Are we talking about the same son of yours?"

Corrin nodded. "Yeah, your son is kind of a jerk." She chuckled. "Oh, I called him MUCH worse than a jerk."

Daisy grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Wait, what did you call him?" Bowser asked.

Corrin smiled. "Oh, I called him a-"

Toadette cut her off. "It's not important."

"Well, Waluigi is a pretty cool guy, I guess." Donkey Kong said.

"Could you give a less bland answer?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Nope. Not filler, not a waste of space, all Donkey Kong." Donkey Kong replied.

Diddy Kong rolled his eyes. "Well, because I fell off a cliff and Bowser Jr. wasn't even slightly fazed and Link kinda opposed me, I guess Waluigi."

Cackletta nodded. "Yeah, I don't think Waluigi voted for me, while the other two did. Your actions in the game count, you know?"

"Well, I choose Waluigi." Rosalina said.

Corrin smiled. "I ship it."

Rosalina sighed. "Corrin! I am NOT interested in dating him."

Luigi looked over. "Well, as I can't pick Daisy, I guess I choose Link."

Daisy cooed. "You're so nice!"

Toadette frowned. "Well, Bowser Jr. almost killed me, Link voted me off and Waluigi gives me bad vibes. This is tough. I guess Link as that was a long time ago."

Corrin smiled. "I want Toadette to win!"

Toadette put her hand to her forehead. "Corrin, I'm out. I can't win."

Corrin scoffed. "Not with that attitude."

Toadette just sighed.

"Well, as Luigi picked him, I also choose Link." Daisy said. "Not that I want to. I want Luigi to win!"

Zelda just looked at Yellow Toad. "Do I even NEED to say it?"

"You don't need to say anything. Preferably ever." Aqua replied. "I choose Waluigi. He didn't vote for me."

"Wow, Rosalina! Our crush has the most support!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Could you stop?" Rosalina asked impatiently.

"You're kinda cute when you're flustered." Corrin replied.

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "What?" She gasped. "Oh! Ohhh..."

"What is it?" Toadette asked.

Rosalina looked at Corrin. "Where would your dream date be?"

Corrin thought about it. "Well, I would like to see a movie with my lover, as long as they pay."

"Wait, they?" Daisy asked.

Corrin shrugged. "Sure. Guy or girl. I'm not one to be picky."

"I never knew you went either way Corrin." Toadette replied.

"Is there a problem with that?" Corrin asked. "I keep it secret as people don't like to hang out with me because of it. Their loss! I'm a good person!"

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "When you look past the fact that she's dumber than a brick wall, throws toasters out the window while making a meal and would hit on a guy or a girl."

Rosalina gasped. "Wait, does that mean that just now when you were talking to me you meant to be hitting on me?"

"No! No offence Rosie, but you aren't my type. I don't date people who are smarter than me." Corrin replied.

"Well, she's off the market for everyone then." Bowser Jr. remarked.

"Can we just do the challenge?" Yellow Toad asked. "I'll spin this wheel and whoever it lands on must give a dare for the final three to do." He span it and it landed on Aqua.

"Eat a grapefruit." Aqua said. "I'm still unoriginal."

Waluigi took one bite. "I'm developing my sour resistance." He paused. "NOPE! TOO SOUR!"

Bowser Jr. finished it. "Well, your dares are still weak."

Link finished it as well. "Tasty!"

"I really need to do better at this." Aqua muttered.

"That's one point to Bowser Jr. and Link!" Yellow Toad span the wheel again. "Peach!"

Peach smirked. "Get Zelda to give you a compliment."

Zelda looked at Link. "You're handsome." She looked to the other two. "Eh, you two can go away."

"Link is up to two points!" Yellow Toad exclaimed. "Next up is... Midbus!"

Midbus smiled. "Last a round with me in boxing."

Bowser Jr. dodged all of Midbus' punches as the time ended. "There we go."

Waluigi dodged all of the punches, but less elegantly. "I did it! Somehow..."

Link wasn't so lucky and got knocked out of the ring by Midbus. "Ow..."

"Bowser Jr. and Link are at two and Waluigi has one." Yellow Toad replied. "Next up... Fawful."

Fawful grinned. "Find the mustard of doom! I'm sure it will be the toughest of the trial you will be facing on this-"

"Found it." Link said.

Fawful tried flipping the table, but was too weak to do so. "Be forgetting you, green sword man!"

"Link is at three points!" Blue Toad yelled. "Next one is Corrin."

Corrin stood up. "Find a part of my long lost child. My precious Glittersparkle was taken from us too soon."

"Too true." Daisy said.

Waluigi looked around. "Does this chunk of metal with a mess of glitter on count?"

Corrin picked it up. "It is!" She held it to her face. "My precious..."

Rosalina sighed. "You are cutting your skin, Corrin."

Corrin realised this and screamed. "My child has turned against me! Someone get my sister! She can heal me!"

"Which one?" Mario asked.

"WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK?" Corrin yelled. "My sister Sakura has major anxiety and heals people! Call her!" She ran away. "Sakuraaaaa!"

Rosalina shook her head. "How she commanded an army and won a war is beyond me."

"Waluigi is also up to two points." Yellow Toad said. "This is going to be a long game, so this one will have double points if you win. Wario, fire away!"

Wario grinned. "This is something I can't do. Touch your toes."

All three of them did it with ease.

"That was easy." Waluigi said.

"You're really bad at this." Bowser Jr. added.

"I have five points now!" Link exclaimed.

"That you do." Yellow Toad said. "Waluigi and Bowser Jr. have four. Rosalina, what is your challenge?"

Rosalina held up three sheets of paper. "Answer these ten questions. If you get seven or more, you pass."

The three of them scribbled several things down.

Waluigi looked at Link's sheet. "Hee hee!"

Rosalina took the three sheets. "Okay, Bowser Jr. got... what? Ten? How?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "I don't know. Must be a genius without knowing."

Rosalina looked at the other two. "Link, you got six and Waluigi got seven."

Waluigi smirked. "I knew that one."

"Now everyone has five points." Blue Toad said. "Toadsworth?"

Toadsworth nodded. "What would you do if you had to choose between saving either me or the princess?"

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "You call that a challenge? The princess doesn't complain as much as you do!"

Link shrugged. "Yeah, I'd save Peach."

Waluigi smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I like girls more than I like you."

Toadsworth frowned. "You all chose the right one, but you didn't have to be so mean about it..."

"Now everyone has six points. Next one decides it." Yellow Toad said. "Daisy?"

Daisy smirked. "Everyone sing your best song. The best two get to be the finalists. The one who does the worst... well, I hope they like bronze! Bowser Jr., I'm looking at you."

Bowser Jr. scowled. "Go jump off a bridge, Peach clone."

Luigi stood up. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Bowser Jr. walked up on stage. "Uh... I'm gonna win! Yeah! You two are going down because you're looooosers! I will get the gold and the million coins and you others will get a million... nothings! Yeah! That's it."

"Pretty bad." Yellow Toad said. "Next!"

Link walked up to the microphone. "Uh... thank god it's Friday! It's time to... party! Don't start without me... pump it up! Everybody say... hey everyone! Ugh, what am I doing right now?"

"Good question." Yellow Toad said. "Next!"

Waluigi walked up to the microphone wearing a cloak. "Dear people. You know me as Waluigi, loser to the extreme. But my friends back home... well, Wario... calls me-" He threw the cloak off, revealing a sparkly suit. "Winnerigi! The best rap artist in the universe! Prepare yourselves for my excellence!"

"I've never called him that." Wario said.

"Rap?" Aqua asked. "Ugh."

"This should be interesting." Zelda said.

Some music began to play. Waluigi took a deep breath. "WALUIGI! I'm wicked sweet, I tap it when I rap it with a tasty beat!"

Everyone's jaw dropped, even Sakura's, as she just arrived after Corrin's frantic phone calls.

Waluigi continued. "Don't like milk from any uhhh... cows! I'm the king of rap so y'all should bow! WALUIGIIIIIII!"

Zelda covered her ears. "I'm done."

Daisy covered her ears as well. "I'll join you on that one."

Waluigi started dancing. "Waluigi go! Go go go! Waluigi's here to win the dough! WALUIGIIIIIIIIII!"

Sakura picked up her healing rod. "Excuse me Corrin, but your friend here is a bit... noisy for my tastes. I'm leaving."

Waluigi was still going. "Like a talking horse, the truth I speak! I'll take out Junior and the Hylian geek!"

Link gasped. "I'm totally not a geek!"

Peach frowned. "Talking horses? I don't think they exist, let alone always speak the truth!"

Waluigi jumped onto the table. "Am I joking? No way, I'm being for real! I'm gonna win this million coin deal! WALUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Several windows shattered from the high frequency of his voice.

Fawful's glasses broke too. "I HAVE FURY! YOU WILL HAVE PAYING FOR THIS! I AM WANTING MONEY TO BE FIXING MY GLASSES!" He picked up his chair and beat Waluigi down with it.

"Ow! Ouch! Hey!" Waluigi yelled as Fawful whacked him.

"And that's that." Yellow Toad said. "Bowser Jr. was pretty bad, but Waluigi? No. Bowser Jr. and Link get their seventh and final point."

Waluigi sighed. "Oh..."

Yellow Toad walked over to him. "Well, Waluigi, I thought I'd be saying this a lot earlier, but you have been eliminated. Have a bronze trophy as you got third."

Waluigi took it. "Cool."

Yellow Toad looked to the camera. "Well, after three months of rivalries, romance and betrayal, we're down to the final two! Link or Bowser Jr., who will win? Find out on the finale of Mario Total Drama Island!"

* * *

 **I finally did Chapter 27! It took way longer than I would've liked, but whatever. I don't think anyone lost sleep over the fact that it's late. Basically my computer is trash and stops responding a lot, meaning that I kind of lose motivation.**

 **Waluigi is one of my favourite Mario characters. I don't know what it is about him, probably memes, that just makes him so great. Also the 'waa' thing. That's cool too. I don't think I really wrote enough involving him though. I even acknowledged this several times. I don't think Waluigi is really finalist material though, so third is okay. (He got further than my OC. That means he MUST be good.)**

 **Wow look! We reached one thousand views! Thanks everyone! Each review I get motivates me to get better and write more. If it weren't for you guys reading, I'd have given up ages ago. I don't really have anything to say, except THANK YOU so much everyone! Okay, some people may have guessed from some of these author notes, but I don't have a very high opinion of myself or my work. Glass half empty kinda deal, so all of the support makes me so happy! I'll make sure to be writing this stuff for a while!**

 **(Insert shameless plug about my twitter here go follow mudkipman787 and cat91)**

 **Chapter 28 (The finale!) comes out later this week (probably weekend). Have a nice day.**


	28. Finale Frenzy

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 28**

Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the final three were given small dares and challenges to do by their former competition. It was a very close game and it was all down to one final challenge. Unfortunately, Waluigi's singing was terrible, so he failed to keep up with the others. Only Bowser Jr. and Link remain and by the end of this one of them will be declared the victor! Find out who it will be on Mario Total Drama-

Corrin walked in. "Is this the dining hall? Oh, hi Yellow Toad!"

Yellow Toad looked unamused. "I'm doing the recap! Get out!"

Corrin scoffed. "Who even reads the recap? They know what happened last time."

"Well... Obviously... Shut up, Corrin." Yellow Toad replied.

Corrin left, but came back shortly. "Where's the dining hall? I forgot."

Yellow Toad raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't know where it is? What have you been eating for the past week?"

Corrin shrugged. "Mostly leaves. I was always told to eat my greens."

Yellow Toad pointed to the east. "Go that way. You can't miss it."

Corrin nodded. "Okay, thank you!" She headed to the west.

"That's... never mind." Yellow Toad said. "Anyway, Link! Bowser Jr.! Who will win? Mario Total Drama Island!"

* * *

Link sat up in his bed. "Ugh, I'm never going to get any sleep. Not because of tension, but because Bowser Jr. won't SHUT UP!"

Bowser Jr. sat across from him. "The million coins is as good as mine! AHAHAHA!"

Link threw a pillow at him. "Would you be quiet? I am TRYING to sleep!"

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Okay, fine!" He then whispered evil things to himself. "That a more comfortable volume?"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Bowser Jr.-** If Link is the only person standing between me and a million coins, then they might as well just hand it to me. He has only gotten here through being carried by others. Diddy and Cackletta were different to what he had with Zelda. After they left, I was a lone wolf... turtle, and took out both Toadette AND Corrin! I guess I played a part with Luigi, Zelda and Aqua leaving too, but still! I am the most evil person in this game! He doesn't stand a chance!

 **Link-** Bowser Jr. must be silly. Everyone knows the evil people get really far in the game and then get a huge comeuppance, leaving the hero as the winner. I mustn't underestimate him however. I have a bigger problem in mind, and her name is Zelda. Oh, why can't she just not be jealous of everything?

* * *

Link and Bowser Jr. stood at the starting line of what looked to be a race.

Yellow Toad walked over. "Hello, finalists! Ready for your final challenge?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "Whatever."

Link smiled. "Yeah!"

Blue Toad motioned to two sets of bleachers. "Everyone else sit on one of these depending on who you want to win."

Bowser sat on the Bowser Jr. seat. "Go Bowser Jr.!" He saw that everyone else had gone for Link. "Oh."

Zelda glared at Corrin. "Are you cheering for him just so he might go out with you?"

Corrin shook her head. "I'm cheering for Link because I hate Bowser Jr.. Is that better?"

Zelda nodded. "Okay. I suppose that's alright. You know Corrin, I've always thought that I hated you."

"Gee. Thanks." Corrin replied sarcastically.

"Let me finish! I always thought you were annoying, but when I look past how you're so obviously crushing on Link... you're alright." Zelda said.

Wario smiled at Aqua. "HA! She said something nice to Corrin! Guess who owes me fifty coins!"

Aqua handed fifty coins to him. "Just take it."

Waluigi was in thought. "Hey... aren't Bowser Jr. and Link both from the I Have Chortles team?"

Mario nodded. "They are. Why?"

Waluigi threw his arms up in the air. "That means that I'm the best of the Peaches! What place were you in the team, Mario?"

Mario folded his arms.

Waluigi stopped. "Oh yeah."

Toadette held some pompoms. "Go Link! Go Link!"

Zelda took the pompoms. "Only I cheer, thank you."

Toadette scowled. "Could you get over your jealousy for just a second?"

Zelda shook her head.

Fawful gave Toadette an extra pair. "Fawful picked these up as he was knowing that scary princess would be taking them."

Zelda took them too.

Fawful shrugged. "Can't say I didn't have trying."

Toadsworth stood up. "Is this final challenge safe? I really couldn't have any more perilous activities in this infernal competition. We need more safety in the world."

Kylie took pictures of everything. "This is amazing! I get a front seat for the action of the finale! Front page, here I come!"

Donkey Kong sighed. "Would you please stop that? The flash really hurts!"

Rosalina nodded. "I agree. Your camera is very bright. Please refrain from burning our retinas further."

Kylie looked confused. "In English, please?"

Rosalina sighed. "Camera flash hurts eyes stop please."

Kylie nodded. "Oh. Sorry, but I need to do this. Koopa Kronicle and stuff."

Yellow Toad glared at them. "Shut up! The sooner I do this, the sooner we can all go home!"

Cackletta shrugged. "Yeah, but we've all been through so much together. We should keep in touch. Add me on Skype my username is 91."

Diddy Kong took out his phone. "Alright."

Cackletta smiled. "See? I have a request already! I'm popular!"

Bowser Jr. threw a rock at her. "Shut up so I can beat this geek already!"

Link groaned. "Oh my word. Would you just stop. You keep babbling about beating me and you have no idea how annoying it is."

Yellow Toad waved. "Hello? Talking here? So, anyway-"

"I am a cat lover and I love to run." Corrin sang.

Yellow Toad glared at her. "Would you stop interrupting me?"

"I haven't interrupted you!" Daisy exclaimed.

Luigi smiled. "Me neither."

"Well, now you officially have. Anyone else got a burning desire to say anything?" Yellow Toad asked.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah, you see-"

"Good! Now on to the challenge!" Yellow Toad yelled. "You must get through all of the obstacles on this race!"

"That's a straight path." Link said.

"No! That way!" Yellow Toad shouted as he pointed to a much deadlier path.

"I don't even need to ask if that is safe." Toadsworth said.

"Just do it already!" Midbus yelled.

"Fine. Go!" Blue Toad and Yellow Toad exclaimed simultaneously.

"Woah. You said it at the same time. That's cool." Corrin said.

"Must be a brother thing." Yellow Toad replied.

Bowser Jr. started running.

"Link! Move it!" Zelda yelled.

"Well, thank you for asking so politely..." Link mumbled as he also took off.

Corrin held up a telescope. "Maybe I can see them from here!" She held it up to her eye. "OW! The sun! It burns!"

Toadette took the telescope away. "Maybe you should just sit down."

Fawful scoffed. "I have no caring for these idiots of stupidity! Fawful should have winning!"

Bowser Jr. looked up. The first obstacle was to climb a cliff. "Seriously? This will be a piece of cake."

Wario perked up. "Did someone say cake?"

Waluigi sighed. "Too bad I'm a terrible singer."

Link started climbing the wall. "Well, all of this climbing practice I got from recent experiences in a fresh open world environment only on Wii U and Nintendo Switch all yours for an amount of money, I could climb this just fine!"

Bowser Jr. looked down at him. "Wow. He's fast." He kicked a rock down the cliff. "This should hold him."

Link dodged the rock. "Watch the face!"

Bowser Jr. kept climbing to the top and then ran ahead. "See ya, loser!"

Link also reached the top. "If you think I'm going down without a fight, then you're wrong!"

Aqua sighed. "I wish I could be in this."

Zelda slapped her. "Stop complaining! It's all you ever do!"

Yoshi nodded. "I guess that's kinda true."

"Thanks for the support." Aqua grumbled.

Mario looked around. "Where are Midbus and Bowser?"

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they got bored and left?"

Daisy stood up to cheer and then tripped. "Ow! I hurt my arm! Call me an ambulance!"

"You're an ambulance." Corrin said.

Toadette sighed. "Corrin, you might need to call your sister again."

"Okie dokie!" Corrin exclaimed as she picked up her phone. "Hello? Sakura? We need you to come back here. What? You won't? I promise Waluigi won't try rapping again. You will? Yay!"

Waluigi frowned. "Was it that bad?"

"Yes." Kylie said.

"Definitely." Peach added.

"Absolutely." Cackletta replied.

"Am I not filler now?" Donkey Kong asked.

"The day you aren't filler is the day Zelda does the chicken dance." Wario said.

Zelda started doing the chicken dance.

Wario nodded. "Okay, NOW you aren't."

Donkey Kong cheered. "Yay!"

Link and Bowser Jr. came across two platforms. Midbus stood on one of them. Bowser was on the other.

"You have to fight me or whatever." Midbus said to Bowser Jr.. "Link has to fight Bowser."

"Sup." Bowser added.

Link raised his fists.

Bowser did the same.

Midbus glared at Bowser Jr.. "Oh, we're gonna fight. It's gonna be big. You and me, right here, right now-"

Bowser Jr. kicked him in the shin.

Midbus fell to the ground and started whining. "Oww! Call my mother! I got a hurt!"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Bowser turned around. "You go son! I'll hold off this fellow."

Link took the opportunity to slip past him. "Got to go. Preferably fast."

Bowser paused. He then gasped. "Oh! Ha ha, I get it. You're funny Laura."

"My name is Link!" Link called back as he was running.

Bowser stopped. "I feel like I've just made a biiiiig mistake, but I can't put my finger on it." He pulled out a box of popcorn. "Well, time for Netflix and chill."

"Am I having some of this chill?" Fawful asked.

"No. Beat it, Falafel." Bowser replied.

"I have fury! You have been getting the wondrous name of Fawful incorrect for a time which can be likened to too long! I am challenging you to a battle filled with the fighting and the fury! You will have losing-" Fawful rambled before he noticed that Bowser strapped a rocket to him. "You have the well playing. Toadette! Have helping of me!"

Toadette ran over to him. "I'll save you, schmoopie!"

Daisy frowned. "Pet names don't really work as well when the subject is Fawful."

Bowser Jr. ran alongside Link. Both were visibly tired.

"Must beat Link. Must beat Link." Bowser Jr. repeated.

"Must get him to shut up. Must get him to shut up." Link replied, clearly mocking him.

They looked over a set of thin platforms to the other side of the track.

Link gulped. "That's... that's a long way down..."

"After you." Bowser Jr. said.

Link put Bowser Jr. forward. "No! No, I insist!"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes again. "Weakling. Why did Zelda choose to go out with you? You're just a pathetic loser who probably cries into his cereal every morning, rethinking his life."

Link sighed.

Bowser Jr. smiled. "Oh? Are my words hurting your feelings? Maybe we should call an ambulance for that. Because you are just so pathetic. How did I get stuck with you in the finale?"

Link clenched his fists.

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "Oh, you're getting angry now? Temper, temper. You wouldn't want to fly off the handle, would you? You wouldn't dare attack me. Your tiny brain couldn't comprehend such insanity."

Link punched Bowser Jr. in the face, knocking him off of the cliff.

"Yeah!" Corrin cheered.

"You got him!" Toadette exclaimed.

"About time!" Zelda yelled.

"Did you just punch my son into a ravine?" Bowser asked.

"Yes." Link said.

"Okay." Bowser replied. "Just making sure."

Link started walking to the platform, but after the first jump started wobbling.

"Make sure not to fall! Who knows what terrible things may befall you if you were to go down." Toadsworth said, rambling again.

Link couldn't regain his balance and fell as well.

"No!" Zelda yelled. She started to cry. "Oh, this is all my fault. I should have been encouraging in a kinder way."

Aqua gasped. "No way. Zelda learned sympathy?"

Yoshi chuckled. "However, she already knows four moves. Should one be replaced?"

Toadette nodded. "How about the one that makes her such a bi-"

"WOAH!" Corrin yelled. "Toadette, were you about to call Zelda what I thought you were about to call her? You know, female dog and stuff?"

Toadette gasped. "Oh no, not at all! I was going to say big-headed, bossy person."

Corrin nodded. "I would've totally gone for the female dog though, because I like dogs."

Link landed in a river. He swam to the bank. He saw Bowser Jr. floating towards a waterfall.

Link sighed. "Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this." He pulled Bowser Jr. out of the water.

Bowser Jr. woke up. "Link? What are you doing? Did you win?"

Link shook his head. "Nope, but I saved your life again!"

Bowser Jr.'s eyes widened. "You... saved my life again? I'm quite grateful." He threw a rock at a boulder, causing it to roll off the cliff and onto Link's foot. "FOOL! I knew your heroic instincts would kick in, so I staged the whole thing!"

Link took a deep breath.

A loud scream of pain could be heard all over the island.

Zelda smiled. "That was him! He's alive!"

Peach shook her. "And in pain! We need to help him!"

All twenty contestants ran to the river.

"What? Where are you going?" Yellow Toad asked. "Get back here!"

"Let them go." Blue Toad said. "I feel that we are about to see a true act of friendship."

Yellow Toad scoffed. "Friendship doesn't get ratings! Betrayal and conflict do!"

Blue Toad shook his head. "Something is wrong with you. Trust me. This will be the best episode to date if we let this go through."

Yellow Toad nodded. "Well, alright. If you're wrong, you're fired."

Blue Toad smiled. "I know."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Rosalina-** And then we saw him. He was in terrible shape. All of us ran over to help him out of his position that only the cruel fates could have put him in. That sounds like a good line for an autobiography. I shall write a story of my life so far and read it to the Lumas. That sounds like a splendid idea.

 **Corrin-** We've got trouble! Link's hurt. Didn't expect that, did ya?

* * *

Rosalina pointed forwards. "There he is! We must pull him out from under the rock!"

Corrin held on to Link's arm. "Gotcha."

Zelda also held on to Link's arm. "Ready?"

Midbus nodded. "Definitely."

Mario smiled. "We can do this."

Wario scoffed. "Are you seriously about to let Bowser Jr. beat you?"

Toadsworth pulled. "You are all quite hard on an old man. Imagine the back pains!"

Kylie dropped her camera. "There are more important things to be done."

Fawful grinned. "I have helping! Fawful will use all of his might to be saving the green man!"

Yoshi nodded. "We need to be coordinated. Nobody go away either. I'm looking at you Toadsworth."

Peach looked to the camera. "See? I'm saving his life! I'm not a bad person anymore!"

Bowser folded his arms. "Seriously? My son can't tie shoelaces! You can't let this happen!"

"I will use my new plot relevance powers to help!" Donkey Kong exclaimed.

Diddy Kong raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I'm still on crutches, how can I do this?"

"You'll find a way." Cackletta replied.

"We can do this together." Rosalina said.

Luigi smiled. "Let's do this!"

Toadette shrugged. "I guess it's my turn to say something as we're doing this? Uh, go team?"

"That's the spirit!" Daisy exclaimed.

Aqua shook her head. "Even though he voted for me, I will do my part."

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Are you STILL complaining about that?"

Corrin pumped her fist in the air. "Woo! We got support, Zelda!"

Zelda smiled. "That we do, Corrin. On three. One."

"Two!" Everyone yelled.

"THREE!" Everyone shouted, pulling as hard as they could.

"Uh, guys?" Link asked. "I'm still stuck."

Rosalina gasped. "No... Our combined power isn't enough..."

A figure came from the shadows, followed by several others.

"No way..." Corrin said.

"It can't be..." Rosalina added.

"Rosella?" They both asked.

"Who?" Midbus asked.

Rosella stepped forward and flipped her hair. "Yep. I heard you all wanted to save Link, so I made an army of extra characters to help."

Sakura stepped forward. "I-I'll try my hardest!"

Loki scowled. "Why did I agree to this, Abygail?"

Abygail smiled. "Because you want to appear like a good person, even if you actually aren't."

Loki motioned for her to stop. "Not in front of everyone!"

Mudkip cleared his throat. "I can helping! Wait, no!"

Eevee smiled nervously. "Mudkip, you should maybe not."

Claire shrugged. "I fail to see how I can help, but I'll do it anyway."

Popple grinned. "I'll help you save Link, see?"

Valanice looked happy. "I'm so proud of you, my precious daughter! You're helping your future boyfriend!"

"Back off!" Zelda yelled.

Joe walked over. "Greetings."

"Okay, who are you?" Corrin asked. "You just show up every now and then and be all mysterious."

"Well, I-" Joe started.

"I'm removing the cloak!" Corrin yelled as she grabbed Joe's cloak and pulled it off, revealing who he was.

Joe was a boy with brown hair, grey eyes and glasses. "Do you mind?"

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Joe smiled. "Why, I'm the number one super-fan of this series! But don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything. I just like to be a part of the action."

Birdo walked forward. "But I am a stalker. Where's Yoshi?"

Aqua glared at Birdo. "Sorry, he's taken."

Birdo glared back. "Maybe right now he is."

"HEY!" Link yelled. "Can you guys help me now?"

Rosalina nodded. "Oh, good point."

They all pulled Link out from under the boulder.

Link smiled. "Yes! Wait, no! I must be horribly behind!"

Rosella smiled. "Thought of that too." She motioned to a cannon.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Link-** It's crazy, but at this point, who cares?

* * *

Bowser Jr. strolled down the path. "La la la. No-one to stop me. La la la. Not tempting fate. Hm. It feels so good, knowing that I've undoubtedly won."

Link landed on top of him. "You may have gotten here, but I fear you played most foully to get this spot. Bowser Jr., in the name of all that have lost because of you, I WILL beat you."

"Nice speech. You spend all the time under that boulder thinking that up?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point!" Link yelled and then he started running.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bowser Jr. shouted. "This is my time! MIIIIIINE!"

The two ran almost next to each other. At some points it looked like Link was winning, others it looked like Bowser Jr. would win.

"The first one to cross the finish line wins!" Yellow Toad yelled.

Corrin walked across the finish line. "Do I win yet?"

Yellow Toad paused. "The first of the finalists to cross the finish line wins! Nice try Corrin."

Corrin nodded. "My try was pretty nice."

"Can Fawful be having a word?" Fawful asked.

"Of course." Toadette said.

"I am thinking that maybe Fawful should not have winning of this season, but instead it should be going to Link." Fawful replied. "He has been playing the fair game."

Link ran faster.

Bowser Jr. started sprinting.

The two leaped towards the finish line.

Everyone gasped as the winner was...

...

...

...

...

...

"Awkward silence!" Corrin yelled, only to get looks of disapproval. "Oh, sorry."

...

...

...

...

"Link! You did it!" Zelda exclaimed.

Link looked up. He had passed the finish line.

Bowser Jr. gasped. "No... no no no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Corrin pointed at him. "HA! In your face! Finally you lost!"

Bowser Jr. yelled in annoyance and then walked away. "I hate you all!"

Yellow Toad walked up with a huge case. "Link, you have won Mario Total Drama Island. Despite not being a Mario character. Well, here's your money. Don't spend it all in one place!"

"How do you spend one million coins in one place?" Aqua asked.

"You'd be surprised." Yoshi replied.

Link raised the case. "I won! I actually did it!"

"Save it for your spin-off show. Well, Fawful's spin-off show." Blue Toad said.

"I have talking!" Fawful yelled. "Do be coming to showings of my show of talking. We do supplying of cookies."

"Sold!" Corrin exclaimed.

Zelda walked up to Link.

Link smiled at her. "Hey."

Zelda scoffed. "Oh, stop it with the small talk." She then kissed him. "Oh, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk."

"Oh, Zelda." Link said. "I knew you would be like you were before. All it took was me almost dying."

Zelda frowned. "Let's just keep making out. I don't want to hear about how I acted."

Daisy looked to Luigi. "Well if you can't beat them, join them!" She started making out with him.

"And just like that, it's an icky love-fest." Yellow Toad said.

Popple looked at Rosella expectantly.

"In your dreams, see?" Rosella said.

The two Toads turned to the camera.

Yellow Toad started. "Well, it's been a crazy first season."

"Link won after nearly four months of battling!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"And Midbus was here for a grand total of two days." Yellow Toad added.

"Hey! You wanna fight? Ah, forget this!" Midbus shouted.

"Don't fret, this isn't the end of Mario Total Drama. Just the first season. We will come back to you soon, with-" Yellow Toad said.

"Mario!" Blue Toad started.

"Total!" Yellow Toad exclaimed.

"Drama!" Blue Toad continued.

"Returns!" Both of them said together.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 28 and the main part of this season. The competition is done. Leave a review with your thoughts on the winner and/or the season as a whole. Also I was late again? Well, Fire Emblem: Echoes – Shadows of Valentia did come out recently...**

 **There will be two bonus chapters coming soon just to make the chapter count thirty. I hope you like them.**

 **Bowser Jr. was my choice of main villain as I think in these types of fanfics that he never has too big of a role, and I am NOT a fan of making Mario a villain. Seriously guys, he's not evil and I can't stand it when people say he is. In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have made Bowser Jr. make finale as I think that made the fact that Link was going to win a bit too obvious. Oh well, too late for that now. I am not rewriting this or making an alternate ending. Link is the true winner. Speaking of Link...**

 **Link is someone I could see winning a competition like this. When I was picking a winner, I was looking over the contestants. (As I said before, Aqua was originally going to win, but OCs winning is tacky.) Anyway, I then decided that Link would be a good winner. I tried my best to make his character interesting with the Zelda sub-plot, so let me know if it's as good as I think it is.**

 **Thank you to each and every one of you who have viewed this. We reached one thousand views. I didn't expect to get a hundred as I thought most people would just click off after half of the first chapter. I don't know how long some of you readers have been around. But if you read this back in February or you're reading this in the future, it doesn't matter. Everyone is welcome to sit back and enjoy this thing I wrote.**

 **Chapter 29 will come soon, so make sure to have a nice day!**


	29. Until Next Time - Part One

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

Corrin was sat down holding a Wii Remote. "Dang it! Laura died again! Now I have to restart this chapter AGAIN!"

Wario groaned. "This is like the fifth time! Are you showing us how to play this game or not? Just keep going without her!"

Corrin glared at him. "Have you never played a Fire Emblem game before? Leave no man or woman behind!"

Wario shrugged. "Well, I have never played before. You just found the game, threw it at me and then told me to play it."

Toadette walked in. "What are you guys doing?"

"She's failing at Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn." Wario said.

"I am NOT failing!" Corrin yelled.

"Tell that to Laura." Wario replied.

"Well maybe someone shouldn't have started the game on hard mode!" Corrin shouted.

"I didn't think it would be this hard!" Wario yelled.

"How did you even make it to chapter two?" Corrin asked.

"With great difficulty." Wario said. He turned to Toadette "After I failed enough times she just took the remote."

Toadette nodded. "I see. Why don't you just restart at a lower difficulty?"

Corrin and Wario facepalmed simultaneously.

Corrin shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to go cook some tasty snacks for my big party!"

"What party?" Wario asked.

"The one to celebrate the announcement of the fact that I'm in the new Fire Emblem game." Corrin explained. "My friend Eirika isn't too happy that she's most likely not going to be in it. Think she was told that there were too many sword users. Good thing I applied early!"

"And how many applications did you enter?" Toadette asked.

"About ninety-one." Corrin replied. "Anyway, jam tarts won't make themselves! Would be totally cool if they did."

Rosalina walked in. "Did... Did you just let Corrin into the kitchen?"

Toadette looked confused. "Yeah... why?"

Right on cue, a microwave went through the window.

"That's why." Rosalina said.

"Sorry! Force of habit!" Corrin yelled. She then threw every single spoon she could find at the door.

Unfortunately, Waluigi had decided to walk into the room at the same time and every spoon hit him. "Waaaa..."

Wario laughed. "Oh man, he just has the worst timings!"

Toadette chuckled. "He does."

Waluigi got up. "Did you let Corrin into the kitchen again?"

"Yes." Toadette said.

* * *

Mario walked up to a bunch of other people. "Hey guys, guess who got a new crossover?"

Luigi shook his head. "Have you seen who the other group in the crossover is?"

Peach nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how it happened."

Mario looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Yoshi sighed. "We're teaming up with the Raving Rabbids for some reason."

"So, Rayman?" Mario asked.

"No. Just Rabbids." Luigi said.

"Oh." Mario replied.

Yoshi smiled. "I also got a new game confirmed! It has so much flipping that it reminds me of the time the Paper Mario series took a turn for the darker plotlines, and it totally worked."

Mario nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. That was weird."

Fawful looked angry. "I have none of the caring! You all have the celebrations of the games that are new, but what is it that Fawful is getting? Nothing!"

Luigi looked at everyone else. "Does he not know?"

Cackletta looked confused. "Know what?"

Daisy cheered. "Luigi, tell them!"

Luigi held up a poster. "Superstar Saga is getting a remake."

Fawful gasped. "You are not pulling the leg of Fawful?"

"Nope." Daisy said. "It's all real."

Cackletta cheered. "Woo hoo! I get to finally show up again! What has it been, fourteen years?"

Fawful scoffed. "Please. It is being clear that Fawful is having the popularity over you. Everybody can't be getting enough of the chortles."

Cackletta gasped. "You take that back! I STARTED the series! You were just an underling."

"An underling that was happening to do the saving of you!" Fawful yelled.

"A lot of good that did!" Cackletta shouted.

"Afterwards, I came up with the plans filled with nastiness. Oh, so much nastiness." Fawful muttered.

Popple ran over. "I see you're talking about the remake, see? I'm taking the limelight in that, see?"

"You have wishing!" Fawful yelled.

"They're doing the recording soon, I hear." Luigi said.

Midbus scoffed. "I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!"

Everybody turned around.

"I don't get anything! Fawful was Cackletta's underling, then rose up to be a primary villain! I was Fawful's underling, but do I get invited for another role in a new movie that will become a game, where I step up to the evil plate and reign havoc on the Mushroom Kingdom? OF COURSE NOT!" Midbus rambled.

"Now, now!" Toadsworth yelled. "Don't you ramble at me. I hate it when people just keep rambling on and on and on and on. Havoc is not a nice thing for anyone to live through, even if it is all acting from you. I remember when Fawful almost took his role TOO seriously and tried attacking the kingdom for real. Point is, you need to calm down. You might get your comeback another day, but until then, you have to wait. Fawful hasn't been given a chance in eight years, so let him have his moment."

Midbus paused. "You old idiot! I haven't shown up in eight years either!"

Toadsworth nodded. "Oh, in that case your anger is justified."

* * *

Corrin walked out of the kitchen. "I made the jam tarts! They're extra crispy!"

Toadette looked at them. "I think you mean extra charcoaled."

Corrin scoffed. "They're... totally not... oh heck, they are. I BURNT IT! NOOOO!"

Bowser Jr. looked into the room. "Would you all shut up! People are trying to sleep!"

Wario looked at his watch. "It's four in the afternoon."

"Do you sleep this late?" Rosalina asked. "Goodness."

Link walked across dancing. "Oh yeah, I'm feelin' good!"

Zelda followed him. "Link, honey. Wait up!"

Toadette scowled. "Look at her. Disgusting. She's with him just as he won a lot of money."

Corrin nodded. "Well, at least she isn't angry at everyone."

Bowser Jr. kicked Link. "Shut up and go away."

Bowser walked across. "You tell 'em, Junior!"

"DAD! You're embarrassing me again!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Zelda picked Bowser Jr. up and threw him out the window. "Go join all of Corrin's kitchen appliances."

* * *

Yoshi sighed. "It's a nice day today, but something feels... missing."

Aqua walked up. "What's that? Do you miss those annoying Toads?"

Yoshi nodded. "I mean kind of? You know, the competition was rough, but given the chance, would you do it all again?"

Aqua thought about it. "I don't know. The show caused me a lot of anxiety and stress, but if I didn't join... I never would have met any of my new friends, like you or Daisy."

Donkey Kong nodded. "If I did it again, I would try and make more of an impact. My strategy of laying low didn't really work out."

Diddy Kong shrugged. "If I did it again, I wouldn't mix with the wrong crowd and break my legs."

Kylie scoffed. "If I did it again, I wouldn't hear people saying 'if I did it again' every five seconds. Seriously, what is this, some gushy memory meetup?"

"Kind of." Yoshi said. "I hope that if there is truly a second season, that I can join it."

"If you're joining it, I'll be right behind you." Aqua said. "This time as we're closer than before, we can be the power couple, like Luigi and Daisy were."

"True." Luigi said.

"What up." Daisy added.

Yellow Toad appeared with a puff of smoke. "Well, you're in luck!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Fawful is being sorry for all of his mishaps! Don't be attacking Fawful as he just wanted an extra cookie! He is knowing that three was the amount he should have been having!" Fawful yelled before throwing a bunch of coins. "Be taking Fawful's money and begone!"

Yellow Toad picked up the coins. "Well, that makes funding a lot easier."

Fawful realised that it was only Yellow Toad. "Hey! Be giving the money of Fawful back!"

"Nope!" Yellow Toad said. "Now is everyone gathered here?"

Corrin looked around. "I can't see Donkey Kong."

Donkey Kong frowned. "But I'm right here..."

Yellow Toad nodded. "Moving on. Blue Toad?"

Blue Toad walked out. "Link, you have one million coins, but would you give it up for a chance to win five million?"

Link thought about it. "Well, I've seen this before, and they usually lose... so I won't do it."

Blue Toad shrugged. "Well, he said no. There goes the entire plan."

"We need to improvise." Yellow Toad whispered. "Congratulations Link! That was a... test! To see if you were worthy for the second season!"

"How does that make any sense?" Aqua asked.

"Shhhhhh!" Blue Toad said. "We have hidden a large amount of coins somewhere on this island. Whoever finds it, wins it. You all ready?"

Corrin gasped. "You mean me being here might NOT be pointless?"

Rosalina nodded. "This has just gotten interesting again."

Luigi looked at Daisy. "Team up?"

Daisy nodded. "Definitely."

Corrin walked over. "Yahoo! Admiral Doofus, Captain Dingus and uh... Captain Dingus' plus one. All in a team!"

Diddy Kong fell over. "Guys, my legs are still weak. Can someone help me up?"

"GO!" Yellow Toad yelled.

Everyone except for Diddy Kong went running.

"Guys?" Diddy Kong asked.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Chapter 29/Bonus Chapter 1 is finished! It's short because it's a bonus chapter. The point of chapters 29 and 30 is to set up the second season. I hope it's working well. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **The way I'm making games that the characters have been in work is by saying that they are acted out, sort of like movies? This is another thing I'm doing to see if it works. Let me know if you think it's good or not.**

 **Well, apart from another shameless plug about my twitter ( mudkipman787) I don't have much else to say at this time, apart from the fact that I am TOTALLY buying the Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga remake! Fawful and Cackletta finally return! (does this mean they are now relevant enough for a Mario Kart?) (Nintendo I just want to drive around as Fawful please make it happen)**

 **Chapter 30, the final one in this story (hype) is coming out soon. (probs this weekend, but my scheduling skills are bleh, so whatever.) Have a nice day!**


	30. Until Next Time - Part Two

**Disclaimer-** ** **I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.****

 **Mario Total Drama Island**

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

Yellow Toad looked at a bunch of monitors. "The contestants are looking for a large amount of money hidden on the island. So far, no luck."

Mario climbed down from a tree. "Couldn't find anything."

Peach sighed. "Ugh. Where could it be?"

Daisy looked up. "Eh, I think it's there." She pointed upwards, then continued looking at Luigi.

Luigi smiled. "You're so smart."

Peach also looked up. "You're right! It's right there!"

Mario was in thought. "How can we reach it though?"

Peach lifted Mario up. "How about now?"

"No." Mario said. "Hey, Luigi!"

Luigi looked over. "Huh? Oh sure." He climbed up onto Mario's shoulders. "Darn. Still can't reach. Going to hang out with Daisy now."

Daisy climbed up onto Luigi's shoulders. She got the case with the coins in. "Aha!"

Peach gasped for breath. "Being at the bottom of this stack... was a bad idea..."

Daisy then dropped the case. "Cool, now I'm going to spend time with Luigi."

Peach groaned. "Again? Do you ever get sick of each other?"

Mario looked at the ground. "Uh, guys?"

Daisy scoffed. "You're just jealous that he asked me out first!"

Peach gasped. "No, it's just the fact that you spend every waking hour with that guy!"

Luigi waved. "Sup."

Mario threw his arms in the air. "Guys! The case is gone!"

Peach, Daisy and Luigi looked towards the ground. The case was gone.

"Oh well." Luigi said.

"No biggie." Daisy added.

Peach walked away. "I can't stand the lovebirds anymore."

Mario shrugged. "Yeah..." He walked away too.

Corrin ran around with the case. "Woo hoo! I got the case! This is awesome!"

Midbus took the case from her. "Thank you for letting me know."

Corrin punched him. "Give that back! I stole that! You can't steal what's already been stolen!"

Midbus' face went red. "Oh yeah? WATCH ME!" He threw the case at Corrin, sending the case and her flying.

"I'm like a bird now!" Corrin exclaimed.

Toadette looked around. "Hmm. Where could it be?"

The case crashed right next to her.

Toadette sighed in relief. "That was close."

Corrin landed on her.

Toadette groaned. "Ow."

Corrin got up. "Marvellous! A case filled with money! Excuse me, what is this filled with?"

Toadette frowned. "Uh oh, smart Corrin is back." She turned to her. "They are Mushroom Kingdom coins."

Corrin picked the case up. "Wow! Think of the exchange rates! Can you imagine how this would compare to a Hylian rupee?"

Toadette sighed. "We need to fix this."

Bowser walked over. "Yo. Here to steal your case because I'm evil."

Toadette smiled. "Bowser, I will give you the case, but you need to punch Corrin first."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She's gone all smart again and it's creepy." Toadette said.

Corrin observed the case. "Magnificent! It would appear that this case is made out of iron! That means that it weighs a ton of kilograms. Oh, I wish I knew how many!"

Bowser nodded. "I see your point." He walked over and stood ready to punch her.

Toadette turned away. "This is for the Corrin we know and love. It's not wrong."

Corrin turned to Bowser. "Wow. Those are some strong looking muscles!"

Bowser lowered his fist. "Really?"

Toadette gasped. "Bowser! What are you doing?"

Bowser shrugged. "I can't punch someone who has just complimented me. It's rude."

Toadette sighed. "I guess you really have lost your edge. I guess you should be a hero now. Your villainous days are behind you."

Bowser stomped his foot. "Hey! I am NOT soft! I'll prove it!" He took the case from Corrin.

"Oh, are you interested in the Mushroom Kingdom economy too-"

Bowser whacked Corrin with the case. "That should do it. Feels bad though."

Corrin stood up and rubbed her face. "I feel like I just fell off of a rainbow."

Toadette cheered. "Yay! You're back!"

"Did I leave?" Corrin asked.

Donkey Kong walked over. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Bowser asked.

"Not filler." Donkey Kong replied.

"Not filler who?" Bowser asked.

"I'm Donkey Kong, and I'm not filler!" Donkey Kong yelled as he took the case from Bowser and ran away.

Cackletta tripped him up and took the case. "Thank you. Eyeh heh heh! That was too easy."

"I HAVE STEALING!"

Cackletta sighed. "Oh, not him again..."

Fawful jumped out of a tree. "Fawful is being here to have the taking of the money case that will fill his dreams with the rainbows!"

Cackletta walked past him.

"I have fury!" Fawful yelled. "You can't be taking that! It is Fawful's!" He tried taking the case, but Cackletta lifted it. "Be forgetting you, witch lady!"

Waluigi walked over. "I'm here to take things." He took the case and picked up Fawful. "See ya."

Fawful looked confused. "I am not having any ideas as to why you are doing this."

Yoshi swung over on a vine. "I tried this once before and it failed so now I will redeem myself!" He crashed into a tree. "Nope."

Aqua walked over while they were distracted. She took the case. "Yoink!"

Waluigi turned around. "Huh?" He tripped over, dropping Fawful who fell into a barrel.

"I have fury?" Fawful asked.

Cackletta backed away, but hit the barrel, causing it to roll down the hill. "Oops!"

"I HAVE FRIGHT!" Fawful yelled.

Aqua tried walking away, but Zelda tackled her. "Mine!"

Aqua took a couple steps back. "Zelda? What, is living off of your boyfriend's success not enough?"

Zelda growled. "No, I just want revenge."

Aqua smiled. "Of course. We never properly finished what we started at Bowser's Castle."

Zelda nodded. "Alright."

Aqua turned to Yoshi. "Take the case and bring it back to the Toads. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Yoshi nodded. "Alright." He ran off, with Cackletta and Waluigi in pursuit.

Diddy Kong was still lying down at the start. "Can someone help me up already?"

Rosalina saw him. "Of course." She picked him up and then walked away again.

Diddy Kong smiled. "Alright! Now it's time to-" He fell over again. "Dang it!"

Wario fell out of a tree. "Ow... I'll never find this case."

Toadsworth walked over. "Where is the princess? I need to know that she is safe!"

Wario groaned. "Check the nearest island."

Toadsworth nodded. "Okay, thank you." He walked off again.

Wario shook his head. "Man, what a weirdo." He saw Yoshi running with the case. "Hello!"

Donkey Kong stood at the top of a mountain. "How did I get here?"

Aqua and Zelda traded blows. Both were exhausted.

Link walked past. "Ugh, they're at it again?"

"I'll beat you this time!" Zelda shouted.

"In your dreams!" Aqua yelled.

Link walked over. "Both of you, stop!"

Aqua and Zelda turned towards him.

"You're always fighting. I get it, you hate each other. But is not being at each others throats too much to ask?" Link asked.

Zelda looked at Aqua.

Aqua looked at Zelda.

Zelda smiled.

Aqua smiled back.

Zelda threw Aqua into a bush. "Yep. I hate her. Pure and simple."

Link sighed. "Whatever."

Yoshi kept running with the case. "This is terrifying!"

Toadette and Corrin saw him go past.

"Did he have the case?" Toadette asked.

"I don't know. Did he?" Corrin replied.

Toadette sighed. "I guess we give chase."

"Okay." Corrin said and they both followed.

Link and Zelda also gave chase.

Bowser Jr. kicked a tree. "AGH! This game continues to aggravate me!"

Rosalina walked over. "What did that tree ever do to you?"

Bowser Jr. scowled. "Seriously? Can a man just get out his frustration?"

Rosalina scoffed. "Calling yourself a man is big talk. You're no more than a child."

Bowser Jr. turned. "Was that Yoshi with the case? Ha! There's still hope yet!"

Mario and Peach were having a picnic.

Mario sighed happily. "It's nice to have this game behind us, don't you agree?"

Peach nodded. "Absolutely. To think that I went crazy mean."

Mario laughed. "Yeah, after I left you really lost it."

Peach glared at him.

"Woah, hey! I was kidding!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi and Daisy walked over, hand in hand.

Peach groaned. "Here to rub your love in our face again, I see?"

Daisy shook her head. "No, we were just going to follow that large group with the case."

Peach stood up. "Then we will too!"

Mario shrugged. "Okay."

Luigi cheered. "Yeah!"

Kylie wandered through the woods. "I can't find this case. Does it even exist? This would be perfect for a news article. Maybe I could get front page! Ooh, that would be nice."

Toadsworth ran past her. "I FOUND THE PRINCESS!"

Kylie sighed. "I don't know why I even bother to show up anymore."

Midbus looked around. "Well, I had it, but I lost it again. Typical."

The barrel that Fawful was in hit him. "What the?" He started rolling down the hill too.

Aqua got up. "Ugh. What time is it?" She shook her head. "Time to find Yoshi!" She ran towards Toadsworth. "Maybe he's giving chase."

Yoshi ran towards a lake. "Uh oh. Dead end."

Aqua, Bowser Jr., Cackletta, Corrin, Daisy, Link, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Toadsworth, Waluigi, Wario and Zelda all closed in on him.

"Uhh." Yoshi said.

"Give me the case." Zelda said.

They heard a yell from the hill. "HELLLP MEEEEEE!"

Midbus rolled down a hill, followed by the barrel. He managed to stop before hitting anyone. "Phew. So, how's everyone's day-"

Cackletta saw the barrel rolling towards them and dodged out of the way.

The barrel hit the group and exploded, sending the group into the water, with the case.

All of them resurfaced.

Fawful held on to Midbus. "Fairy princess, be helping Fawful. He is having dizziness..."

Zelda shook her head. "The case is mine, you hear me? As long as Yoshi didn't drop it, we're fine!"

Yoshi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, about that..."

Zelda screamed. "You IDIOT!"

"Hey! Don't be so rude!" Daisy yelled. "Now we all get to have a fun swim! Wheee!"

Luigi smiled. "She's amazing."

Bowser Jr. scoffed. "If not bonkers."

Corrin started humming. "I wake up, everyday is a daydream, everything in my life ain't what it seems! I wake up just to go back to sleep, I act real shallow but I'm in too deep-"

Bowser Jr. pushed her underwater. "Don't want to hear your songs. Sorry, not sorry."

Yellow Toad walked over. "Did you guys lose the case? I knew this would happen, so I emptied it beforehand. The real five million coins is in this case. I guess the seventeen of you get to compete with about ten new contestants in season two!"

"Season what now?" Aqua asked.

Cackletta shook her head. "Uh, there's eighteen of us."

Yellow Toad motioned to the lake. "Are you in the lake?"

"Well, no-"

"Then you're not in the seventeen way tie." Yellow Toad said.

Blue Toad walked over. "Hey guys! I brought the camera so all of you get to say something about learning this news!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 **Aqua-** Well, I guess it's round two of this. Well, I can only hope to do well again.

 **Bowser Jr.-** I assure you, this time I will NOT place second.

 **Corrin-** Woah, I'm in season two? Do I get to once again call Bowser Jr. a- (confessional cuts off)

 **Daisy-** YEAH! One more chance to prove myself to the world. This time I'll win with Luigi at my side!

 **Fawful-** I HAVE CHORTLES! Fawful is the best!

 **Link-** Uhhh... I already won a million coins. I guess I'll join, but I'm going to just throw the game and leave before anything bad happens to me.

 **Luigi-** Wow, I can't believe that me and Daisy are both in! I won't get too distracted by her, or get super depressed if she happens to leave.

 **Mario-** Yahoo! Going out second isn't good for my reputation of being a winner, so I'm so happy to have this second chance.

 **Midbus-** Finally! Maybe I won't completely fail this time!

 **Peach-** Eh, I guess I'm sort of glad. Maybe I'll be seen as someone who isn't a cold-hearted jerk.

 **Rosalina-** I'm going to try to foresee some events. Oh my. A crumbling relationship will be shattered. One contestant will end up going on trial. One last thing. The winner is someone you would never expect. I don't know who exactly these concern, but that's what I gather.

 **Toadette-** I... guess I'm excited? I get to spend more time with my kind of boyfriend, I guess. I'm still seeing how it goes with Fawful.

 **Toadsworth-** Is any of this going to be safe? I feel as if I am in for a long season.

 **Waluigi-** Waaaaa! I already came third! Now I have to go through this again? WAAAAAAA!

 **Wario-** Well, maybe I'll make more of an impact.

 **Yoshi-** I've made a vow to not get eliminated due to a stupid move again. Seriously, what was I thinking, rallying the team against Peach when she was immune?

 **Zelda-** Here we go again...

* * *

Yellow Toad smiled. "Well, now it's truly the end of Mario Total Drama Island. It's been a long road, but it's also been a fun one! Get ready for season two, as it could come at any moment!"

Blue Toad nodded. "Yeah, season two will be coming soon, when Mario Total Drama... Returns!" He turned to Yellow Toad. "Hey, wouldn't it be crazy if the first spoken word, and the last spoken word were the same?"

Yellow Toad shook his head. "Like that's going to happen."

Toadsworth waved to them. "Hello!"

* * *

 **Chapter 30 is done and so is the entire fanfic! It's a relief to be writing these words. Not like 'Thank goodness it's finally over', but more like 'Now it's all completed! Yay!'.**

 **This is my first ever (posted) fanfic. I know there may be errors, both grammatically and in continuity, but hey, nobody's perfect. It only took four months and a day! When I say first posted fanfic, I made this very thing (with different characters) and when writing it, I thought it was good. (this was about five years ago) I found the notebook recently and it is quite frankly hideous. Basically it had no Fawful and an OC that is shoved in everyone's face constantly. Uh, not that Aqua is the same of course. I still haven't got any reviews about what you think about her, so you might really hate her and I don't know about it... Uh, now I really want to know what you guys think about Aqua.**

 **Today (in the UK) is the 18th of June. This means that it is my cat Loki's birthday! Yaaaaaaay! Happy third birthday kitty cat! Loki will also be in Season 2, but you probably already knew that.**

 **SHAMELESS PLUG ABOUT TWITTER KEEP UPDATED FOR SEASON 2 NEWS (mudkipman787)**

 **Well, that's all. Until next time, have a nice day.**

 **(SEE WHAT I DID THERE I USED THE TITLE OF THIS TWO PART THING IN MY CLOSING STATEMENT SO WITTY AND CLEVER WOW)**

 **Edit (29/7/17):** **I have made a discord server based around this series of fanfictions! There is a lot to do there. You can discuss certain events in the story that you liked or didn't like, talk about your favourite characters, get all of the updates (maybe even a sneak peek of the latest chapter), ask me, mudkipman787, questions about the story itself and even advertise anything that you've created! (you could advertise your own youtube channel, own fanfic, twitch channel maybe.) It is a great place and I would be happy to see even one viewer there! To join, you need to go on discord and join the server using the invite code GCRGpS7. I really hope I can meet some of you people who like the story! I will be fairly active on there.**


End file.
